Hilos de Cristal
by bjilydp7
Summary: Su destino era tan frágil que parecía estar tejido con hilos de cristal. Es curioso como las almas más pérdidas resultan ser siempre las mejores guías. Y aunque nunca sabrían lo importantes que fueron, cambiaron el curso del mundo mágico. No se sabe cuando empezó este viaje confuso y trámbolico, lleno de subidas y bajadas. Pero si se conoce un final con sabor agridulce.
1. Ella y él

INTRODUCCIÓN.

Ella era soñadora.

Él era pesimista.

A ella le gustaba leer y escribir.

A el le atraía la acción y el deporte.

Ella era trabajadora.

Él era perezoso.

Ella quería cambiar el mundo.

Él solo quería ser feliz.

Ella era sensata.

Él era impulsivo.

Ella pensaba que las normas están para seguirlas.

Él sólo entendía de valores morales.

Ella era dramática.

Él era un bromista.

Ella tenía muchas amigas.

Él confiaba en pocos.

Sin embargo ella era reservada.

Y él creía en la gente.

Ella era exigente

Él era flexible.

Todos creían que ella era perfecta.

Todos creían que él era un desastre.

Ella parecía una princesa.

Él era un caballero.

Ella provenía de un barrio sencillo.

Él poseía los modales más refinados.

Ella era intensa.

Y él lo era aún más.

Ella siempre estaba sonriendo y riendo.

Él más de lo mismo.

Ella pensaba que él estaba chiflado.

Él sabía que ella era única.

Ella temía al amor.

Él creía que ya se había perdido en él.

Ambos presumían conocer todo sobre el otro, y lo que es peor conocer todo de sí mismos. Más ninguno tenía razón, aún eran unos adolescentes que tenían mucho que vivir y aprender para entenderse.

En este momento apenas si sabían nada del otro.

Si si, él clamaba estar perdidamente enamorado de ella, no obstante descubriría una nueva faceta. Si si, ella gritaba conocer todos sus defectos, pero esto no era cierto apenas veía nada de él.

Sin embargo es curioso como aquellos que son los que más perdidos están, resultan los mejores guías. Nunca supieron lo importantes que resultaron, más aquellos dos niños desconocidos cambiaron el curso de la historia mágica.

¿Cuándo empezó todo? Ni yo estoy seguro, verás es un viaje confuso y trambólico, lleno de subidas y bajadas, con un sabor agridulce al final. Pero con muchos momentos intensos y hermosos.

* * *

¡Hola! Como he puesto en mi perfil iba a cambiar algunas cosas de la historia. Aquí esta el primer "capítulo", si se puede llamar así.

No sabéis cuanto siento haberlo borrado de manera tan repentina y brusca sobretodo por aquellos que tenían mi historia en favorita (mil gracias) y los comentarios. Sin embargo espero que las mejoras merezcan la pena.

De todas formas gracias por vuestro tiempo y por pasaros. Espero vuestra opinión.

_**B.**_


	2. Lissy Quinn

CAPITULO PRIMERO.

Era el primero de Septiembre de 1976 Lily Evans atravesó la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico, en la estación de King's Cross, y lo primero que vio nada más abrir sus ojos verde esmeralda fue el humo que despedía la chimenea de la locomotora roja, el Expreso de Hogwarts. Aún era muy temprano, la locomotora no partiría por lo menos hasta dentro de tres horas más. Lily nunca había sido una persona extremadamente puntual, pero debido a que sus padres no podían acercarla Lily se había visto obligada a coger un tren desde Cokeworth que llegaba a la misma estación de King Cross en Londres.

Solo existía un tren que llegara a tiempo para poder conectar con el Expreso de Hogwarts, así que aquella misma madrugada la pelirroja se había despedido de sus padres y una reticente Petunia Evans en la estación de Cokeworth y había tomado el tren rumbo a Londres para emprender su viaje hacía su penúltimo año escolar. Así es como había terminado llegado a la estación con casi tres horas de adelanto, y por ende el andén 9 3/4 estaba prácticamente vacío, solo ocupado por algún par más de desgraciados alumnos que como ella se habían visto obligados a madrugar más de lo habitual.

La hija de muggles tomó asiento, para hacer tiempo, en un banco del mismo andén, podría haber esperado en el vagón que siempre ocupaba con sus amigas pero no deseaba pasar más horas de las necesarias en un tren. Y mientras las horas pasaban vio como poco a poco la plataforma se iba llenando de gente, saludo a varios compañeros de casa, fue testigo de reencuentros entre amigos y de despedidas familiares. Y una vez el reloj marcó las 10:30 decidió que era hora de subir al tren, sin embargo cuando se disponía a levantar su baúl, una pequeña lechuza le picoteo la mano acaparando su atención. El animal se posó sobre el baúl de la pelirroja y estiró su pata, donde llevaba atada una carta con su nombre, nada más tomar el sobre la pequeña lechuza salió volando sin esperar respuesta. Una vez más, la pelirroja, miró su reloj comprobando la hora 10:35, se apuró a guardar la carta en un bolsillo y subió al tren, con tan mala suerte que dio a parar de frente con la última persona que quería ver.

Apenas se habían visto un par de veces en todo el verano, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones había habido esfuerzo alguno por parte de ninguno de interactuar. Él tenía el cabello negro y largo peinado hacia atrás, su piel de un usual color cetrino estaba ligeramente tostada por el sol y parecía descansado. Vestía ropas muggles, y como de costumbre estas estaban combinadas de forma pésima y hechas harapos. Iba acompañado de sus amigos slytherins, quienes tenían tan poco estilo para la ropa muggle como él y que parecían encontrar la sola idea de llevar estas repugnante.

Los ojos negros y oscuros de Snape chocaron con los verde esmeralda de Lily, un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en ellos después de dos meses de apenas verse, pero como había sucedido las veces anteriores, el joven mestizo no hizo ni un gesto de reconocimiento en su dirección, si no que siguió indiferente ante la presencia de su vieja amiga de la infancia.

Evans no quería, pero eso no impidió que su estómago se revolviera ante la indiferencia de su ex compañero de juegos, su orgullo gryffindor y testarudez heredada de su padre pudieron más que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. así que con altivez se alejó de los slytherin con la cabeza bien alta y sin mirar atrás. No obstante, la felicidad y las ganas que había sentido esa mañana de ver a sus amigas se habían esfumado, viéndose eclipsadas por la amargura que le había producido aquel primer encuentro con Snape así que en vez de acudir al compartimento habitual busco uno vacío para estar a solas, lejos de los inquisidores ojos de sus amigas.

Después de empujar su baúl por todo el pasillo encontró un vagón vacío casi al final del tren y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla preparada para pasar el viaje observando el paisaje y auto-compadeciéndose de sí misma por tener tan mala suerte. Intento dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento negativo en referencia a su ex-amigo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos pequeños y oscuros ojos negros que la habían mirado como si fuera una extraña, y exhaló un suspiro.

Siguiendo un hábito que le había enseñado su padre cuando era pequeña para controlar su explosivo carácter, metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó los puños mientras exhalaba aire y contaba hasta diez. Fue entonces cuando su mano tocó la carta que había guardado justo antes de subir al tren, el desafortunado encuentro había hecho que se olvidase del sobre en su bolsillo. Sacó el papel buscando encontrar en sus hojas una distracción a lo que acababa de suceder, y se tomo su tiempo para analizar el remitente, una sonrisa melancólica se extendió por su rostro al reconocer la letra con la que tan prolijamente estaba escrito su nombre.

El resto del viaje lo pasó en ese compartimento sólo, exceptuando las dos veces que había salido para cumplir con su obligación de prefecta, una para acudir a la reunión y otra para patrullar el pasillo con su amigo y compañero de año Remus Lupin. Si bien, podrías pensar que resulta sumamente aburrido pasar un viaje que dura horas sola, la pelirroja no estaría de acuerdo. Durante el trayecto se dedicó a leer y releer aquella carta, realizó un par de hechizos mágicos con su varita, la cual apenas había podido usar en dos meses ya que legalmente lo tenía prohibido y técnicamente seguía estándolo hasta que estuviera en los terrenos del castillo, y habló con un par de personas que se pasaron a saludar. Antes de lo esperaba el tren aminoró la marcha hasta entrar en la estación de Hogsmeade.

* * *

Tras darle las gracias y despedirse de Arnold con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se dirigió directa al tren pasando por alto a todos los de su alrededor y sin desviarse de su objetivo. Rápidamente subió las escaleras que separaban el andén de la locomotora, con una agilidad propia que sólo proporciona el deporte, y fue directa al medio del tren donde estaba localizado el vagón que solía compartir con sus compañeras desde hacía años, no se equivocó, cuando llegó al comportamiento este ya se encontraba ocupado. Dentro esperaba sentada leyendo una joven castaña bajita, Mary Macdonald, alzó sus grandes ojos marrones de una de las tantas revistas rosas de cotilleos muggles que había comprado para el viaje, y los posó en la recién llegada. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus carnosos labios color frambuesa.

\- ¡Blish! -Exclamó mientras se ponía en pie y abrazar a la negra que acababa de entrar.

\- Hola Macdonald -saludó devuelta la recién llegada mientras se soltaba incómoda del abrazo, haciendo que la sonrisa de Mary se acentuara y tomara un toque socarrón.

\- Que poco entusiasmo, -chasqueó la lengua divertida la castaña -pero no puedo esperar menos de ti.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de burla y en su cara había dibujada una expresión divertida que hizo exasperarse a la recién llegada. Angelina Blishwick y Mary Macdonald, compartían cuarto desde primero, ambas adolescentes habían sido sorteadas por el sombrero seleccionador para la casa de los leones con otras cuatro chicas, conformando una habitación de seis. Su relación siempre había sido un poco como la del perro y el gato, pues no podían tener personalidades más opuestas, sin embargo pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigas y existía un lazo de cariño y amistad entre ambas. Blish rodo los ojos exasperada ante la actitud infantil de la hija de muggles y rápidamente tomó asiento en frente. Ambas muchachas entablaron una conversación para hacer tiempo mientras esperaban al resto, y se contaron lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Es que el tinte mágico te ha llegado al cerebro? Desaparece Toddler antes de que te lance un maleficio y llévate a tu aquelarre contigo. -La puerta del compartimento se había abierto, en el umbral de la misma estaba parada una joven, quién tras decir aquello entró dentro del vagón y de un portazo cerró la puerta, para dejarse caer en uno de los asientos vacíos unos segundos después.

\- Empiezas bien el curso querida.

\- Calla Mary, -exhaló la aludida -que no soporto a esa bruja. No me creo que tengamos que seguir compartiendo habitación con eso, durante dos años más.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Jorkins -ante esas palabras la adolescente abrió sus ojos asombrada y finalmente sonrió a sus amigas.

\- Vaya si que empiezo bien el curso si Blish está de acuerdo conmigo. ¡Sexto será mi año! -Declaró feliz, haciendo reír a una de sus acompañantes y negar a la otra.

Heather Jorkins, era una de las otras cuatro compañeras de gryffindor restantes, a pesar de que se trataba de la mejor amiga de Mary su relación con Blishwick era mucho más llevadera que la de la hija de muggles, a diferencia de Mary, Heather había crecido en el mundo mágico. La recién llegada resultaba ser una mezcla curiosa, de padres magos pero madre descendiente de muggles siempre se había movido muy bien entre los dos mundos. Era la única chica en una familia de cuatro hijos, y aunque la familia Jorkins provenía de una larga ascendencia de magos que nunca se habían inclinado por una casa, sus antepasados destacaban por ser slytherins o ravenclaws. Todo eso hacía más fácil su trato con Angelina, ya que le era menos complejo entender a la morocha. Pero a cambio tenía una pésima relación con otra de las leonas de su curso, Emmeline Toddler, aunque más de eso luego.

\- ¡Oh Mary has comprado revistas muggles para el viaje! -Exclamó dando inicio a una nueva conversación.

\- Si, -asintió la castaña -y no adivinas lo que ha hecho ahora mi futuro marido.

\- ¿El príncipe Andrew? -Preguntó riendo a su amiga, esta asintió y ambas rieron esta vez.

Angelina bufó ante la conversación de sus dos compañeras de viaje, ambas adolescentes que estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en frente de la negra, levantaron sus ojos de la revista e infantilmente le sacaron la lengua. Blishwick simplemente rodó los ojos deseando que llegara pronto la única compañera de habitación normal que tenía e integrante de su grupo de amigas, Lily Evans. Pero para desgracia de la joven no fue así, la pelirroja no apareció en todo el viaje, sin embargo dio las gracias a Merlín cuando las puertas del compartimento se volvieron a abrir y por estas entró Adam Robins, obligando a las dos chicas a dejar el tema de la corona real británica muggle para otro instante. A partir de ese momento hasta mitad del trayecto, la entrada de su vagón estuvo continuamente en un vaivén abriendo y cerrando sus puertas para dejar entrar a gente de todas las edades y cursos quienes iban a saludar a las tres gryffindor.

Finalmente, fue cuando llegaron Marlene Mckinnon y Pandora Meadowes arrastrando sus baúles, cuando las puertas por fin se mantuvieron quietas. Las dos adolescentes eran las últimas integrantes del grupo, pero a diferencia de sus otras cuatro amigas no pertenecían a la casa de los leones, si no a la de las águilas. Esa era la principal razón por la cual no habían aparecido la primera mitad del viaje, ya que habían compartido esta con sus compañeras de casa.

\- ¡Por fin! Os juro que no aguanto otra visita más, al próximo que abra esa puerta le lanzó un maleficio.

\- Blish tienes que ser más social -Mary le reprocho.

\- ¿Más? Macdonald la puerta no ha permanecido cerrada desde que hemos subido al tren.

\- Blish tiene razón -esta vez fue Heather quien habló -necesitamos un poco de paz y tiempo a solas para ponernos al día, águilas contadnos ¿qué es de vosotras? -Añadió hacía sus amigas recién llegadas

\- Pues no mucho, hemos estado con las chicas de ravenclaw poniéndonos al día y como ya os imagináis básicamente han estado comentando los cotilleos del verano.

\- ¡Siiii, por fin! ¿De qué os habéis enterado? -Preguntó Mary ansiosa que era la más cotilla de todas y a quién le gustaba mantenerse informada.

\- Pues..., -empezó Marlene resignada, pero se interrumpió a mitad de frase mirando a su amiga de casa -¿Dora se puede saber que haces?

\- Limpiar el aura -contestó esta encogiéndose de hombros, mientras movía sus manos arriba y abajo ante la mirada atónita de todas las presentes -Angelina la está llenando de frustración.

Marlene, Heather y Mary contuvieron una carcajada ante la explicación de Meadowes, mientras que Blishwick la miraba como si fuera a asesinarla ahí mismo, lo cual era bastante probable. Pero Dora estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea para percatarse, si antes he mencionado que Heather Jorkins resultaba una mezcla peculiar esta no tenía nada que envidiar a Pandora Meadowes, pero dejaré su historia para otro momento.

\- Creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema -sugirió Heather, pues al fin y al cabo se habían pasado todo lo que llevaban de trayecto escuchando cotilleos de la gente que iba a verlas -así puede que el aura de Blish se limpie.

\- Me parece un buena idea -asintió Meadowes.

\- Y a mí -secundó sorprendentemente Angelina.

El resto del viaje resultó tranquilo, tuvieron tiempo de ponerse al día e informarse de lo que habían hecho durante los días que no se habían visto, jugaron al snap explosivo y nadie limpio más auras, pues se respiraba paz y diversión en ese compartimento. Las puertas del vagón solo volvieron a abrirse tres veces más, pero a pesar de su juramento Blish no hechizó a nadie, pues una de las veces fue el novio de Heather quien se pasó a buscarla para estar un rato los dos solos y juntos se fueron de ahí, la siguiente vez fue Heather que volvía, pero esta vez acompañada de su pequeña vecina de 11 años quién empezaba ese año y estaba muy asustada. Y la tercera y última vez fue un prefecto quién entró a anunciar que llegarían pronto a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Tenía la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su túnica, mientras esperaba en línea, podría haber utilizado su varita para protegerse de la lluvia mientras esperaba en la fila de los carruajes, pero le gustaba la sensación de las gotas golpeando su cuerpo, además técnicamente seguían sin estar en Hogwarts así que no lo tenía permitido. Escuchó como un nuevo carruaje se detenía y vio a los cuatro alumnos que estaban delante de ella en la fila subirse, el próximo ya era su turno, este no tardó más de cinco minutos. La pelirroja abrió la puerta del carruaje e intentó subir su baúl lo más rápido posible, pero este era muy pesado, cuando pensaba que no lo iba conseguir, sin ayuda de la magia, sintió como alguien tiraba de su baúl hacía arriba. Dando las gracias subió detrás de su baúl y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a más gente y que se subieran con ella. Tres personas más y su respectivos equipaje entraron detrás de Lily, siendo el primero quien la había ayudado, fue cuando se quitaron la capucha que esta reconoció a sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Lily, que sorpresa! -Exclamó uno de ellos mientras se levantaba para darle un fugaz abrazo.

\- Hola Adam -sonrió la pelirroja -hola Shafiqs, Cattermole -añadió dirigiéndose a los otros dos chicos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? He pasado antes a saludar a las chicas y no te he visto -le preguntó su compañero de casa.

\- Es que he viajado sola, me apetecía tener tiempo para mi antes de que empezara esta locura -no dio ninguna explicación más, no tenía porque dársela.

Adam Robins, a quién ya hemos mencionado antes, era un chico de sexto año de gryffindor, se trataba de un muchacho tranquilo y simpático que había encontrado a sus mejores amigos en otra casa, más concretamente hufflepuff. Tenía pelo castaño claro, de un color similar a la arena, unos preciosos ojos marrones y era de complexión fuerte y un tanto desgarbada, posiblemente debido a su puesto de guardián en el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Los dos chicos que iban con el en ese momento eran Cedric Shafiqs y Reginald Cattermole, ambos pertenecientes a la casa de los tejones. El primero era un adolescente muy apuesto, de rasgos cincelados y expresión aristocrática, con ojos de un bonito color azul-grisáceo y el pelo negro, Lily ya lo había visto ese día una vez, pues era el prefecto de su casa. Mientras que Reginald Cattermole era un muchacho castaño, de ojos marrones verdosos y cara un tanto alargada que recordaba graciosamente a la de un ratón, aunque la pelirroja no le había visto aún aquel día conocía al chico de varias clases que compartían y se llevaba bien con él, a pesar de la timidez de este.

\- ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el verano? -Preguntó la leona a sus tres acompañantes llenando el vacío.

Y los tres chicos debieron encontrar el tema aceptable, pues pronto entablaron una conversación amena y ligera que les permitió llenar el tiempo que duro el trayecto en carruaje hasta llegar al castillo. Hablaron de vaguedades como el verano, las notas de los TIMO'S que habían tomado el año pasado, el nivel que les esperaba en las clases ese curso. Además también especularon acerca del nuevo profesor de DCAO, ya que se decía que el puesto estaba maldito y nadie había conseguido durar más de un año. Una vez llegaron al castillo Adam nuevamente ayudo a Lily con su equipaje y los cuatro rápidamente colocaron sus cosas en el lado del hall donde se suponían que debían dejarlas para que los elfos se encargaran de ellas. Después de eso los dos leones se despidieron de los tejones antes de emprender rumbo al gran comedor para dirigirse a su mesa y buscar en esta a sus amigas, quienes se encontraban sentadas cerca de donde se pondrían los nuevos elegidos de gryffindor, como cada año.

En cuanto les vieron acercarse Mary y Heather dejaron escapar una expresión de alegría y corrieron a abrazar a su pelirroja amiga a la que no habían visto en todo el trayecto, Lily se dejó hacer antes de sentarse al lado de Blish quién le sonrió con cariño. Por el contrario al otro lado de la mesa se sentó Adam, colocándose al lado de Heather, los dos adolescentes habían coincidido en su primera salida a Hogsmeade en tercero y desde entonces eran mejores amigos, curiosamente hasta ese día, cuando ya llevaban casi tres años de vida escolar, no habían hablado y eso que pertenecían a la misma casa.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Evans? Me has abandonado durante el viaje -el tono de reproche en la voz de Blish hizo reír a la pelirroja

\- No es que tu seas la mejor compañía Blishwick- replicó Mary.

\- Si Lils no sé como te has atrevido a dejarnos a merced de está, podría habernos matado de camino aquí.

\- Créeme Jorkins me lo he plateado seriamente -dijo mordazmente la negra.

\- Haya paz -intervino la prefecta alegremente.

\- ¿Y dónde has estado? Porqué supongo que tu después de visitarnos te fuiste con los tejones -Preguntó Heather esta vez, mientras señalaba a Adam con la cabeza, como queriendo dejar claro que dos de sus mejores amigos no habían decidido juntarse a sus espaldas.

\- Así es -dijo él -fue en los carruajes cuando me encontré con Lily ya, hemos compartido esa única parte del trayecto hasta aquí -respondió el chico levantado sus manos al aire, fingiendo terror.

Los ojos de los cuatro gryffindors se posaron en la pelirroja tras esa cómica respuesta, quién comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

\- ¿Lils? -Insistió Mary

\- Me entretuve por ahí- contestó esquiva la ojiverde.

Escuchó un bufido proveniente de Mary, quien la miraba con sus castaños ojos entrecerrados de manera intensa.

\- ¡Pasamos todo el verano sin verte y así es como nos lo recompensas!

\- Por si no lo recuerdas nos vimos hace cuatro días- replicó Angelina.

\- Da igual, ella tiene razón- apoyó Heather a su amiga- no queremos que vuelva la Lily apática y que se encierra a estudiar.

\- Si esa esta bien para exámenes, pero no para ahora. Queremos a la Lily divertida de verano -continuo Mary.

\- O la de navidad tampoco está mal -dijo la primera qué había hablado

\- Mm… si pero esa es un poco despistada y melancólica -contribuyó Blish.

\- Bueno vale lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- cortó Lily apabullada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, ¿cuántas Lilys pensaban que había? Decidió dejar la fiesta en paz.

\- Ya claro…- pronunciaron las tres a la vez.

Mientras tanto Adam negaba divertido con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de sus compañeras de casa, las chicas reían de la expresión molesta de su pelirroja amiga e incluso Blish se permitía sonreír.

\- Ahora en serio Lily ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Heather.

\- Si -asintió la prefecta -ya sabes Tuney -mintió ella, era más fácil que explicarles la verdad.

No tuvo que decir más sus amigas sabían que el tema de su hermana era muy delicado y pronto la conversación fluyó de manera natural hacía otros temas, haciendo tiempo hasta que la selección comenzase. Sin embargo Angelina que había estando hablando y de un humor inusualmente agradable de su parte empezó a impacientarse, su humor ya de por sí volátil lo era aún más cuando tenía hambre, sueño o estaba estresada.

\- ¿Cuándo va a empezar esto? Seguro que alguno de esos inútiles de primero se ha caído al lago y le han tenido que sacar - gruño.- ¡Nosotros no tardamos tanto!

\- Blish, tranquilízate o vas a espantaras a los novatos antes de la selección y entonces sí que moriremos de inanición -llegó una voz socarrona desde unos sitios más cercanos a la puerta y más alejados del hueco para los de primero.

Sirius Black sonreía a una corta distancia de ellos, pero a pesar de su sonrisa burlona su tono y cara delataban la misma molestia e impaciencia que su co9mpañera de curso. Peter Pettigrew sentado a su lado, saludó a sus compañeros de curso alegremente y Remus quien se encontraba enfrente de ellos se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos en signo de resignación, y miró con una sonrisa de disculpa al grupo. Sin embargo Mary y Heather ya habían estallado en carcajadas, ganándose una mirada asesinada por parte de la negra. A pesar de la creencia popular existente en Hogwarts, los grupos nunca se habían llevado mal, como mucho tenían un roce aquí y allá, pero eso era común entre todos los adolescentes y más aquellos con los que tenías que convivir. Por lo general ambos grupos pasaban la existencia del otro por alto, menos cuando era estrictamente necesario o inevitable. Si bien es cierto que había algunos integrantes que no se toleraban, el resto en general tenían una buena relación.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está James? ¿No os acompaña? -Preguntó Mary, la primera en notar la ausencia del cuarto merodeador.

\- Seguro que está con Katherine Lang por ahí, la he escuchado decir en el tren que de hoy no pasaba -dijo Heather riendo divertida "ese sexy capitán de gryffindor será mío antes del anochecer" -Imito la joven con una voz molesta, provocando caras de asco y carcajadas por todas partes.

\- Ya le gustaría a esa -dijo Mary también entre risas -no podría conseguir a Potter ni en mil años.

\- Pues no, James es demasiado bueno para ella-corroboró Black.

Las dos amigas y Peter asintieron dándole la razón al joven oji-gris, ante los gestos resignados de Remus, la risa divertida de Adam y la sonrisa socarrona de Blish. Para sus adentros Lly tuvo que admitir que estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

\- Ahora enserio ¿dónde está Potter, Black? -Cuestionó la prefecta.

\- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad Pops? -Devolvió el pelinegro, pero antes de que Lily pudiera preguntar nada o Sirius siguiera vacilando Remus les interrumpió.

\- No está en Hogwarts, vendrá en unos días.

\- ¿Y eso? -Preguntó Adam confundido dando voz a los pensamientos de todos.

\- Esta ocupado -dijo Peter evasivamente, solo ganándose más miradas.

\- ¿Pero está bien? -preguntó ahora la prefecta.

\- ¿Preocupada Pops? -Volvió al ataque Black con otra sonrisa burlona tan suya, la pelirroja le miró confusa una vez más, pero nuevamente antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más, la voz del prefecto interrumpió una vez más.

\- Temas familiares -dijo Remus mandando una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

Los cinco gryffindors compartieron una mirada confundidos, pero si algo habían aprendido en sus seis años en el castillo era que cuando los merodeadores querían guardar un secreto lo hacían y siempre era mejor estar lejos de sus asuntos. Cuando Lily sintió sus tripas retorcerse de hambre, miró su muñeca donde tenía el reloj sorprendida, esto nunca sucedía, y en todo caso, solo era cuando la selección ya estaba avanzada. Al principio pensó que su reloj debía haberse estropeado, dado que según la hora ya deberían, por lo menos, estar llegando al final de la selección. Pero los murmullos de impaciencia y susurros que empezaron a levantarse por todo el gran comedor, extrajeron esa idea de su mente desviándola hacía el por qué de los cuchicheos.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Lazy Bones una muchacha de cuarto de gryffindor, sentada con sus amigas entre los dos grupos, llamó la atención de todos los adolescentes de sexto allí presentes.

\- Chicas…-les dijo a sus amigas de forma insegura- ¿habéis notado que faltan el director y los jefes de las casas?

Y como atraídos por un imán, los ocho alumnos mayores, miraron en dirección a la mesa de profesores la cual debía ser ocupada por todos los profesores a excepción de McGonagall y Hagrid el guardabosques. Efectivamente, siete sitios se encontraban vacíos, cuatro pertenecientes a los jefes de las casa, el resto eran el de Hagrid, el director y el último suponían que pertenecía al nuevo profesor de DCAO. En ese preciso momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando pasar la figura de una joven adulta que andaba con paso firme y seguro. Su presencia allí descolocó aún más a aquellos alumnos de los dos últimos cursos, sexto y séptimo, que fueron capaces de reconocerla, en especial a Lily y sus amigas.

No es que la joven hubiera cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaban sin verla, si bien, siempre había desprendido un aura hipnotizante, está había cambiado en los años que la recién llegada había pasado en el extranjero, surgiendo un mayor y más profundo efecto. Pero no fue ese cambio lo que sorprendió a la leonas, sino la identidad de la joven. Hacía años que creían que no volverían a verla atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor, y menos vestida con una túnica blanca que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura y resaltaba contra su piel morena con elegancia, paso firme y mirada al frente. Dorcas Meadowes, se había graduado a finales del primer año escolar de su hermana pequeña, por eso su aparición causó todavía más murmullos y nerviosismo entre esos alumnos del Gran Comedor, que la reconocieron.

Los que no estaban en sexto o séptimo no podían saber quién era, sin embargo todos los mayores que la recordaban la conocían como la antigua alumna de slytherin y premio anual de 1971, es decir, se había graduado hacía ya cinco años. La joven subió de manera ágil y rápida los escalones que separaban la tarima, donde estaba la mesa de los profesores, del suelo donde se encontraban las cuatro mesas de las casas, apenas con un movimiento fugaz se apuntó a su garganta y aclaró la voz. Esta había sido mágicamente amplificada, y resonó por todo el comedor, imponiendo un silencio atronador.

\- Para los que no me conocéis soy Dorcas Meadowes, seré vuestra nueva profesora de DCAO este año -varias exclamaciones se alzaron entre los estudiantes, y algún que otro aplauso cortés se perdió entre las paredes. -Ahora escuchadme, -su voz seguía siendo melódica, pero tenía un tono autoritario que Lily pocas veces había escuchado -por ordenes del director y el profesorado es obligatorio que todos los alumnos se retiren a sus casas pertinentes con la mayor rapidez posible. Prefectos encárguense de organizar a los alumnos, los elfos les llevaran comida y bebidas para todos, cenarán en sus salas comunes y a menos que se les informe de lo contrario, mañana se seguirá el horario habitual de todos los años. Ahora, ¡retírense!

Y así como apareció se fue, la cara de perplejidad de los alumnos reflejaba la confusión del profesorado sentado en la tarima, la presencia y palabras de Dorcas Meadowes habían causado más estragos en el Gran Comedor si era posible. Rápidamente y sin tiempo que perder, los prefectos se organizaron para dirigir a los más pequeños a sus habitaciones en las torres, y subsuelos. Sin embargo Lily, dejó que ese papel lo asumieran los nuevos prefectos de quinto con la ayuda de los de séptimo. Y con la mayor rapidez posible se acercó a la mesa de ravenclaw, donde suponía que se encontraban Marlene y Pandora, pero la pelirroja solo era capaz de ver a Mckinnon. Siguiéndole los talones estaban sus amigas y Adam, un poco por detrás los merodeadores.

\- ¡Mar, Mar!- llamó Lily.

La chica se giró hacia ella, Marlene Mckinnon a quién ya conocemos, no solo formaba parte de un grupo integrado por gente de ravenclaw y gryffindor, si no que además era la mejor amiga de Lily Evans, a pesar de estar en casas distintas. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro pero solo fueron unos segundos, y una mirada compungida la sustituyó velozmente. En su cara, ahora más pálida de lo habitual, resaltaban sus múltiples pecas, contrastando con esos zafiros que tenía por ojos llenos de miedo a lo desconocido.

\- Lils ¿cómo estas? No te he visto en todo el viaje- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo furtivo.

En lugar de contestar Lily fue directa a lo que quería saber.

\- ¿Marlene sabes algo de lo que acaba de ocurrir?

Marlene negó brevemente con la cabeza.

\- Cuando nos separamos para tomar distintos carruajes -hablo mirando al resto de las chicas -Dora recibió un patronus de su hermana, no se que decía pues hablaba en código. Solo se que después de eso Dora no entró en el Gran Comedor y se quedé esperando a Dorcas fuera suponía que no iba a tardar mucho, me dijo que la esperase aquí. Supongo que ahora cuando entre nos podrá decir que ha pasado, si queréis quedaros, pero Lily -añadió esta vez solo mirando a la pelirroja -esto no tiene buena pinta. Ni siquiera se ha hecho la selección.

Ante la obviedad remarcada por su amiga ravenclaw la inquietud aumentó entre los leones, con muda comprensión se quedaron a esperar con ella junto a la mesa de las águilas. Lily tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y se fijo en ella, Marlene Mckinnon fue la primera amiga que se hizo en Hogwarts. Aún recordaba como la niña de once años la ayudó en un momento delicado y la prefecta llevaba agradeciéndoselo desde entonces.

Marlene era poseedora de una gran belleza, puede que no fuera evidente como la de Mary, pero era indiscutible. Tenía un indomable cabello rubio, lleno de rizos que siempre se encontraban desordenados y le daba un aspecto salvaje, unos brillantes y grandes ojos azules de un color casi morado de lo oscuros que eran y mil pecas esparcidas por todo su rostro. Era la capitana y buscadora de ravenclaw y eso le permitía tener una complexión fibrosa, aunque resultaba alta para su puesto de jugadora.

El sonido de unos pasos distrajo a la pelirroja del análisis al que estaba sometiendo a su amiga, y al girar el rostro se encontró con una Pandora poco común. Su expresión soñadora había sido sustituida por una sería y triste, andaba sin dar saltos de manera rápida y directa, y sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas que no había llegado a desbordar. La recién llegada se dejó caer en el banco de las águilas, y su compañera de casa y amiga se colocó rápidamente a su lado, pasándola un brazo por la espalda.

\- Bueno ¿y? ¿Qué ha pasado Meadowes?

\- Angelina -regaño Lily, a pesar de que ella también estaba notablemente impaciente -deja que se asiente.

La rubia tomó aire antes de hablar.

\- Dor me ha dicho…-la voz se le entrecortó en ese punto, provocando que todos los presentes se tensaran un poco más. Inspiró fuertemente antes de decir con determinación- que los mortífagos han secuestrado a una niña de primero justo antes de subirse a los botes, fuera de la protección de Hogwarts. Por lo que sé no ha sido bonito, Hagrid está herido intentó salvarla, pero... eran muchos y el tenía que proteger a todos los alumnos... -su voz quebrada, se había convertido finalmente en un suave llanto.

Sus palabras retumbaron en los oídos de todos fuertemente como si las hubiera pronunciado con un sonorus, Lily observó las reacciones de sus compañeros como si se tratara de una película a cámara lenta, su cerebro aún intentando comprender lo que acaba de escuchar. Mary se había agarrado con fuerza al brazo de Peter, mientras que Heather, quien ya estaba medio abrazada a Adam, apretó su abrazo y dejó escapar un grito de horror. Sirius apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su mano cayendo al suelo, al igual que Angelina cuyos nudillos se habían vuelto blancos, Marlene mantenía un rostro impasible al lado de Dora pero había afianzado su brazo y Remus se adelantó unos pasos en caso de que ella, Lily, le necesitara.

\- Eso no es todo- continuó Pandora, esta vez levantó los ojos y clavó su mirada en Heather- lo siento tanto... -susurró con verdadero dolor en su voz, los ojos de la mestiza la miraban con expectación y terror. -Pero me ha dicho que la niña es Lissy Quinn.

Esas palabras fueron seguidas del estruendo que causó Jorkins al caer al suelo, mientras Adam intentaba sujetarla sin éxito.

Lissy Quinn, se trataba de la adorable vecina de Heather, que había pasado parte del viaje con ellas, y era casi como una hermana pequeña para la castaña. Lily la recordaba de todas las veces que habían sido invitadas a pasar el verano en casa de Heather, la pequeña siempre aparecía sonriente y queriendo jugar y hablar con las mayores, sentía una profunda admiración por su vecina mayor a quién quería como una hermana y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ese mismo verano, les había hablado de su carta de Hogwarts y las ganas que tenía de asistir por fin a la escuela. La niña ya había decidido que iría a la misma casa que su adorada Heather y sus amigas. Esa misma tarde, la pequeña, se había despedido emocionada de Jorkins con un abrazo prometiéndole que pronto estaría cenando con ella, eso fue justo antes de tomar la dirección a los botes.

El sollozo que siguió hizo que el corazón de los presentes se encogiera. Heather, en el suelo, empezó rápidamente a convulsionarse mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como dos torrentes desbordándose, Mary soltó a Peter y como pudo se agachó al lado de ella, apretándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sin embargo a pesar de querer consolar a su amiga, lágrimas traicioneras caían por las mejillas de la castaña, al igual que sollozos involuntarios se escapaban entrecortadamente de sus labios.

Un silencio pesado y doloroso se había impuesto en el gran comedor, mientras todos los allí presentes asimilaban lo que acababan de escuchar. La idea de lo sucedido golpeando lentamente con comprensión a cada uno de ellos sumergiéndolos en un mar de oscuras y dolorosas emociones. Lily no fue consciente de cómo llegaron al dormitorio, sin embargo en algún punto de la madrugada se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba metida en su cama. Desorientada miro al rededor para escuchar el llanto de dolor de Heather, y todo volvió a su memoria con filosa puntería, aun más confundida cayó en la cuenta de que al día siguiente tenían clase y se suponía que debían continuar como si nada.

Nuevamente la tristeza invadió cada uno de sus sentidos, y el dolor por no poder hacer nada por su amiga y por esa niñita la estaba volviendo loca. Suponía que todas las demás se sentían como ella, en especial Mary. Pero lo que nunca imaginó es que fuera a ser incluso peor unos días después, cuando el cuerpo de la niña fuese hallado. Presentando signos evidentes de tortura, además de estar cubierto de sangre y suciedad como si de un simple trapo se tratase, su foto ocupó la primera página del periódico "El Profeta", y siguió siendo noticia durante varios días.

Tampoco sabía que desde ese momento la situación solo se volvería más oscura, retorcida y maquiavélica. Pero si, cuando mirara hacía atrás, sabría identificar ese momento, como en el cuál comprendió la crueldad de la guerra.

Lissy Quinn murió a los pocos días del 1 de Septiembre. No era la primera víctima en fallecer en esta guerra, pero sí fue la primera que tuvo gran repercusión en el grupo, cambiando para siempre el curso de sus vidas y su destino.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer a todos los que lo habéis hecho, me hacéis muy feliz. Tengo una idea bastante clara de hacia dónde quiero encaminar esta historia. Espero que os esté gustando por ahora, alguna sugerencia nunca vienen mal y más siendo mi primera historia.

Si tenéis alguna duda ya sabéis podeis preguntarme lo que queráis, siempre que pueda responderos lo haré.

Gracias por todo _**B**_ **.**


	3. En el ojo de la tormenta

CAPITULO DOS.

Una tormenta de verano se había desatado en la madrugada del 1 de Septiembre de 1976, al oeste de Inglaterra, a varios kilómetros de un pueblo llamado el Valle de Godric. Cerca de allí, justo en el epicentro de la tormenta, se erguía una mansión de aspecto solemne y tamaño considerable, sobre el valle tranquilo. Pero en esos momentos el viento soplaba vorazmente azotando los cristales de la casa, las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra los mismos ensuciando las ventanas y los rayos que no tardaban ni diez segundos en caer uno tras otro, iluminaban la fachada, proyectando un aspecto lóbrego sobre la lujosa casa.

Un estruendo retumbó contra las paredes de la mansión, despertando a los habitantes que en esta residían, al menos despertando a uno de ellos.

Una luz se ilumino en la planta superior de la mansión, en el ala oeste, dentro de la habitación se podía vislumbrar a través de la ventana, la borrosa figura de un adolescente. Se trataba de un joven de revuelta cabellera azabache, quién tanteaba a ciegas su mesilla de noche en busca de sus gafas las cuales se había quitado y lanzado sobre su mesilla, sin ningún reparo, escasas horas atrás cuando le llegó la hora de dormir. Finalmente se topó con estas y se las puso para acto seguido salir de entre las sabanas y acercarse a la ventana a observar el fenómeno, que el no consideraba del todo natural. Pero nadie que hubiera crecido en el mundo mágico o supiera de la existencia de la misma lo haría, estaba a dos pasos de la ventana cuando las alarmas que protegían la mansión se dispararon.

Por un eterno segundo se quedó paralizo en su sitio, su reflejo: pálido, despeinado y aterrorizado le devolvía la mirada desde la ventana. Ante la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera conseguido romper los hechizos protectores que llevaban siglos puestos sobre la ancestral casa, ya que esa idea no podía resultar cuanto menos que terrorífica, pero acto seguido otro pensamiento aun más temible azotó su mente.

Impulsando por el pánico y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el adolescente, corrió a la mesita de noche donde también había dejado su varita mágica la noche anterior, cuando llego tomo el objeto en sus manos, apagó la luz de la lámpara, y a pasos rápidos ando hacía la puerta del cuarto. Aún no la había alcanzado cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Sin pensarlo un segundo y llevado por sus instintos, el joven se lanzó detrás de un mueble escondiéndose del intruso, imaginando lo peor. Agazapado en la oscuridad, y con el corazón latiendo a mil, escudriño la oscuridad para ver si distinguía a la persona que acaba de irrumpir en su habitación, pero en el umbral de la puerta no había nadie. En lugar de tranquilizarle esto no hizo más que preocupar más al chico.

Una sombra descomunal y peluda se proyectaba, a intervalos irregulares, sobre el suelo de su cuarto iluminada tan solamente por los rayos que seguían cayendo. Por un momento sus ideas barajaron la posibilidad de que fuera un hombre lobo y los acelerados latidos de su corazón no le dejaban pensar con claridad, pero entonces, sus ojos avellana se posaron en un animal peludo, grande y negro que avanzaba por el cuarto, olfateando en busca de un olor concreto. Y porfín pudo suspirar.

\- Canuto -llamo al animal.

El perro automáticamente ante el sonido giró su cabeza en su dirección, enseñándole los dientes ferozmente y clavó sus ojos grises en él, ojos que no parecían los de un animal, si no que denotaban inteligencia. De un salto se puso al lado del adolescente, para rápidamente cambiar de forma y tomar la de un muchacho de dieciséis año, apuesto con el cabello negro largo y los mismos tormentosos ojos grises, llenos del mismo terror. En su cara se podía leer el alivio de ver a su amigo bien, pero los rastros de preocupación y temor, aún no se habían borrado del todo. El chico/perro envolvió fuertemente al muchacho de cabello azabache en un abrazo rápido, en el cual sobraban las palabras.

\- James ¿estas bien? -Susurró el perro/joven.

\- Si y ¿tu? -El joven Potter recibió un asentimiento únicamente como respuesta -ha sido muy buena idea lo de transformarte en Canuto...

\- Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas -replicó con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Lo que tu digas -rodó sus ojos avellana el azabache, saber que su hermano estaba bien había devuelto parte del carisma bromista del joven a su ser, - creo que deberíamos buscar a mis padres podrían…

\- Ni lo pienses -le cortó, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros -vamos.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron durante unos segundos y después salieron de detrás del mueble donde seguían agazapados, abandonaron el cuarto y se encaminaron rumbo a la habitación de los padres del primero. Cuando se estaban acercando al pasillo que desembocaba en el dormitorio de los señores Potter escucharon un ruido, se volvieron a mirar y Black pudo notar como el cuerpo de su amigo se había tensado completamente. Los susurros y pasos, que habían oído hacía unos segundos sonaban cada vez más alto e iban en su dirección, una mirada les bastó para saber que pensaba el otro. Sin decir nada Sirius se alejó unos metros para que no se le pudiera ver envuelto en la oscuridad, mientras James se cubría con una capa que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y la cual había cogido antes de salir del cuarto. Expectantes a lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación, aguantaron cada uno su posición, y entonces dos figuras aparecieron doblando la esquina. Por un segundo James no bajo la varita ni dejo de apuntar a las dos personas quienes no habían notado nada raro en el aire, luego el joven Potter se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad, automáticamente dos varitas se alzaron en su dirección listas para atacar. Pero los señores Potter las bajaron al reconocer a su hijo.

\- James, no hagas eso podría haberte hechizo -le recriminó el señor.

\- Perdona papá -contestó, mientras veía como Sirius se acercaba a ellos también

\- Hijos míos estáis bien -exclamó entonces la señora Potter aliviada, su semblante se relajó notablemente quitándole años, mientras extendía sus brazos maternales hacía los dos jóvenes.

\- Euphemia no -la detuvo su marido, impidiendo el abrazo -podrían ser los intrusos.

\- Chorradas Fleamont una madre reconoce a sus hijos. Además tu mismo acabas de hablar con James como si nada, ahora venid aquí y abrazad a vuestra madre. Es una orden.

James se acercó a su madre y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos mientras besaba su coronilla, después dejó que ella se acercara a Sirius e hiciera los mismo, mientras él joven Black devolvía torpemente el gesto aún no del todo acostumbrado al amor materno que le procesaba la madre de su mejor amigo. El azabache vio todo eso mientras se colocaba al lado de su padre. Los señores Potter estaban ambos entrados en edad, sin embargo seguían conservando un aspecto joven, Fleamont era bajito y delgaducho, tenía unos rasgos un poco toscos y vastos, y un aspecto fiero que le hacía parecer un guerrero. Mientras que Euphemia, era alta y esbelta, poseía rasgos clásicos de la aristocracia, estos eran un poco angulados y puntiagudos, pero a la vez con un deje delicado, su cabello caoba se entremezclaba con hebras grises y sus ojos avellana brillaban con miedo en ese momento.

\- Padre si las defensas han saltado crees que sean los mortífagos o tal vez…-James se cortó a sí mismo mirando a su mejor amigo de refilón.

\- Mis padres otra vez -continuó Sirius notando la mirada de quien era prácticamente su hermano.

\- De eso nada, tus padres somos nosotros. Si esa Walburga te quiere de vuelta se llevará un buen maleficio.

\- Euphemia…

\- De Euphemia nada Fleamont Potter, ahora nosotros vamos a comprobar que ha sido mientras vosotros os quedáis aquí por si acaso y eso también es una orden. ¡Bonky! -Un chasquido indicó la aparición de la pequeña elfina -llévate a los chicos a un lugar seguro.

\- No pienso esconderme, ni ir a ninguna parte mientras tu te expones mamá -refuto James. -Bonky puedes irte, no te necesitamos por ahora.

\- Bajaremos todos y punto, -viendo que la discusión iba para largo Fleamont decidió intervenir- ahora James no quiero ninguna estupidez, ni gesto heroico por tu parte.

\- Lo mismo va por ti Sirius -estuvo de acuerdo la señora Potter.

\- Bonky, ya sabes que hacer, pon en sobre aviso a tu padre y al resto, a la mínima señal de peligro desaparecéis.

\- Sí amo -asintió a las ordenes del señor Potter y otro chasquido indicó que se había ido.

Así los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta principal mientras el estruendo desencadenado por la alarma seguía sonando con fuerza por toda la casa. La mansión Potter a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes y debido a las altas horas de la madrugada que eran, estaba bañada con un aspecto sombrío poco característico de ella. Los cuadros de las paredes estaban todos en silencio expectantes y preocupados por sus dueños, como si pudieran notar la tensión en el ambiente. Mientras tanto los elfos domésticos habían desobedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, y testarudamente se habían aparecido y apostado a los lados de la familia dispuestos a defenderlos.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta bajo una orden del señor Potter, los tres se quedaron parados detrás de él a unos pasos, los dos jóvenes colocaron a su madre estratégicamente detrás de ellos en un gesto protector. El señor Potter miró a sus hijos, ante un gesto suyo abriría la puerta y estos debían estar preparados, así que contando hasta tres abrió la entrada principal de la mansión.

Los jardines siempre llenos de flores, alegres y hermosos, tenían un aspecto desolador, los rayos proyectaban sombras amenazantes y perversas de los elementos más simples del jardín, el viento soplaba con fuerza simulando gritos y risas que producían escalofríos. Pero más allá de ese aspecto lóbrego y tétrico, más digno de un campo de trincheras de la primera guerra mundial que de una pintoresca casa a las afueras de un valle, no había nada raro en los terrenos de los Potter. Sin embargo, Fleamont no bajo la guardia, y tampoco lo hicieron sus hijos.

James fue el primero en verlo, sus reflejos de cazador le habían entrenado para analizar el terreno y adelantar las jugadas de sus contrincantes antes de moverse por él, por eso no tardó en distinguir un bulto haraposo, lleno de sangre y des uniforme unos metros alejado. Una vez más llevado por sus impulsos y con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que nunca echo a correr hacía la masa del suelo, coreado por los gritos aterrorizados de su madre, las advertencias de su padre y los gruñidos de Sirius. Cuando llegó, sin bajar un segundo la varita se tiró al suelo al lado del bulto, que empezaba a cobrar una forma más humana.

El joven de ojos avellana quedó impresionado ante la visión de la característica y distinguible ropa de lo que ahora podía identificar como una persona, y con tortuosa lentitud le dio la vuelta. Su corazón por primera vez en toda la noche, en vez de acelerarse, se paralizó de terror, al reconocer la maltrecha cara de esa persona. Un susurro débil escapó de sus labios.

\- Por Merlín, Tim.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que las alarmas de la mansión habían saltado, y el único heredero de los Potter, había identificado el bulto malherido y lleno de sangre que habían encontrado en los jardines de la mansión. Unos treinta minutos después las alarmas habían vuelto a saltar, esta vez empujadas por la llegada de una brigada de aurores que habían tardado un rato en romper los escudos que los elfos y los señores Potter habían vuelto a levantar.

La familia se encontraba reunida en una pequeña sala cerca de la biblioteca de la primera planta, era un pequeño salón donde James acostumbrara a tomar el té con su madre, ahí se sentían protegidos y resguardados a la espera de noticias. Un joven, vestido de una forma ridículamente ostentosa se encontraba frente a la butaca de Fleamont Potter, dónde miraba al patriarca preso de los nervios. Con gestos torpes y bajó la varita amenazante del señor Potter, trataba de explicar qué hacía ahí.

Era un funcionario del ministerio, no debía tener más de veinticinco años y había llegado junto con los aurores y algunos medimagos para informar al Primer Ministro del estado de los Potter, una de las familias más reconocidas del mundo mágico.

\- Señores Potter, vengo en nombre del Ministro de Magia, mi nombre es Cornelius Fudge y soy su secretario, me temo que me envían para mantener al Primer Ministro de su estado, deberé informar del estado de... ¿su sobrino han dicho?

\- Así es, es el hijo de mi hermano -corroboró la señora Potter.

\- Bien, -asintió el joven agitando su cabeza arriba y abajo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se moviera con el y por ende la ridícula fedora con pluma de pavo real que sujetaba en sus manos - ¿podrían describir el accidente?

\- ¿Accidente? -el escepticismo estaba presente en la voz de James.

\- James, por favor -regaño la señora Potter.

\- Si, -carraspeo de forma incómoda -bueno me temo que el chico tiene razón. No ha sido exactamente un accidente -continuó el funcionario mientras agitaba con renovado nerviosismo su sombrero color lima.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con exactamente? Y ¿Qué cree que es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido señor…?

\- Fudge, señor Potter, Fudge -contestó con ansiedad -no lo sabemos, pero los aurores están investigando...

\- ¿Investigando? -Inquirió el señor Potter con tono peligroso -¿quiere decir que mi sobrino es tirado en los jardines de mi casa de mala manera y mi familia se encuentra bajo investigación por su... ah si accidente?

\- No señor, yo jamás insinuaría tal cosa -las risas amortiguadas de James y Sirius, solo empeoraban los nervios del secretario.

\- Niños -regañó la señora Potter con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, los dos adolescentes tomaron una postura más seria y firme. -Señor Fudge, ¿puede decirnos en qué consiste la investigación? -Preguntó a continuación con amabilidad.

\- Si claro señora Potter -contestó aliviado por la gentileza de la dueña de la casa -pues les gustaría saber si conocen de alguna posible riña que su sobrino pueda tener o...

\- ¿Una riña? Si claro, porque sus heridas son de una riña, no se refiere más bien a que los mortífagos le han atacado -la voz de Sirius desprendía asco.

\- ¡No! Señorito Potter eso…

\- Es Black -corrigió el joven con desprecio, esto dejó sin palabras al secretario.

\- Sirius tiene razón, no pueden seguir negando lo que está pasando, esto es obra de Voldemort -defendió el azabache a su amigo.

\- ¡James! -Regaño nuevamente Euphemia

\- ¿Qué madre? ¿Crees que porque no digamos su nombre no va a venir a por nosotros? Han atacado a Timothy, si crees que nosotros no estamos en su lista estas muy...

\- ¡Basta ya! -La voz imponente de Fleamont Potter, no se había alzado pero no hacía falta. -Ahora, Sirius quiero que te lleves a James de aquí, esta es una conversación de adultos y vosotros aún sois menores de edad, me da igual que tengáis dieciséis o diez. Mañana temprano partís rumbo a Hogwarts, debéis descansar. Weesy -añadió dirigiéndose a uno de de los elfos presentes -prepara té por favor, la señora y yo vamos a necesitarlo. E informa a nuestros... invitados -añadió mirando al señor Fudge de refilón -que cualquier información o cosa que necesiten les será proporcionada.

\- Sí amo -con un pop el elfo doméstico desapareció rumbo a las cocinas.

\- Bonky, por favor tu asegúrate que los chicos obedecen las órdenes del señor, si no lo hacen eres libre de utilizar la magia -esta vez quien hablo fue la señora Potter dirigiéndose directamente a la pequeña elfina de antes. -Después avisa a los Caradoc de donde esta Tim.

Con un gesto de la mano de la elfina los dos jóvenes aparecieron en la habitación de James, con ellos estaba Bonky. Quién había hecho aparecer otra cama en la habitación para Sirius, y había traído su baúl ya cerrado.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -La frustración de James era palpable -no pueden excluirnos de esto, ¡por Merlín han atacado a mi primo! Es mi único primo, y el ministerio no puede seguir negando la realidad, ¡maldita sea!

\- Cornamenta relájate, no puedes hacer nada frustrado. Tenemos que pensar cómo enterarnos de lo que hablan abajo.

\- Lo siento señoritos pero eso no va a pasar -la voz estridente de la elfina llenó la habitación -la ama me ha ordenado detenerlos aunque sea con magia.

\- Bonky, eres mi elfina, no la de mi madre, no puedes usar magia contra mí.

-No señorito James, por si no lo recuerda fui asignada a usted pero mis amos siguen siendo sus padres, además el señorito siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo que no podría perdonarme que le pasara nada. Así que sintiéndolo mucho, yo elijo hacer lo que la señora me pide.

Tras un chasquido de la elfina ambos jóvenes cayeron bajo un sueño profundo, que les dejaría fuera de combate hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde ese incidente y ahora todo eran papeles. Todo eran papeles, papeles oficiales de San Mungo, papeles oficiales del Ministerio de Magia, papeles oficiales de la oficina de administración y seguridad, y papeles oficiales del escuadrón de aurores. Todo eran papeles y preguntas, ¿si sabían quienes habían sido? ¿Si conocían de algún enemigo público de la familia? ¿Si pensaban que su sobrino pudiera estar metido en algo raro? ¿Si les parecía que habían mantenido un comportamiento extraño? Y muchas más preguntas.

Todo eran papeles, preguntas y gente. Sí, la mansión Potter había sido invadida, por un escuadrón de aurores, entre los que también había algún tipo del ministerio que decía que trabajaba para el departamento de leyes o algo así y por supuesto ese molesto secretario dando vueltas por todas partes.

Todo en su casa eran papeles, preguntas, gente y ruidos, y James Potter ya no aguantaba más, estaba estresado.

Sucedió muy rápido, tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, tras haberlos hechizado Bonky los jóvenes se despertaron a la mañana siguiente prácticamente rodeados. Si bien los "intrusos" no habían pisado la habitación de la James, el resto de la casa parecía estar completamente ocupada y eso que era una mansión. Durante el desayuno sus padres les informaron de que su único primo, técnicamente no era su único primo, pero era el único cercano a su edad, que aún no sabían anda del brutal ataque que había sufrido y que ha petición de su tía había sido traslado de la mansión de los Potter a su casa, cerca de un pueblo completamente mágico. Pero eso no había impedido la llegada de, por lo menos, otra treinta de personas más, de esta manera James se había visto privado de su intimidad y finalmente habían empezado con el dichoso ruido y las malditas preguntas.

La familia Potter había sido puesta bajo lupa, muchos cuestionaban que el cuerpo inconsciente de Timothy Dearborn fuera depositado en su casa y no en la de los padres del joven. Pero de conocer la historia familiar no se lo hubieran cuestionado tanto, aunque más de eso luego.

La invasión tuvo lugar la madrugada del 1 de Septiembre, el repentino acontecimiento hizo que el joven se negase a abandonar su casa al despertarse esa mañana. Había requerido de todo su poder de persuasión y la ayuda de Sirius, para convencer a su madre de ello, ya que el señor Potter no había puesto pegas. El mayor de los Black aun así no estaba contento con la idea de viajar a Hogwarts sin su mejor amigo, pero todavía le quedaba un año más para disfrutar del 1 de Septiembre de camino a Hogwarts, le había apoyado y aseguró a la señora Potter que la materia no sería problema para James, ya que seguro Remus tomaría notas por él.

Sin embargo, el único hijo de los Potter se estaba empezando a arrepentir de su decisión, si Tim era su primo, pero a penas le habían dejado verlo antes de trasladarlo. Y la única vez que le permitieron entrar, se encontró con un hombre inconsciente, que poco se asemejaba a su primo, estaba recubierto de heridas y cortes, que ningún hechizo podía sanar a la primera. Además de que también se había encontrado con un interrogatorio gratuito por parte de un aspirante a auror, muy pedante cabe remarcar.

Lo único medianamente bueno que había supuesto todo eso, era ver a Ojoloco Moody trabajar, y sobretodo echar la bronca a los novatos, además de por supuesto el acceso no autorizado a la información, pero es que James Potter siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Fue así como resultó en ser de los primeros en enterarse de lo sucedido a la alumna de primero de Hogwarts, y por supuesto en cuanto lo hizo corrió al espejo doble a contárselo a sus amigos, pero el idiota de Canuto no lo llevaba encima. Sin embargo horas más tarde, cuando ya hacía un rato que se había cansado del estúpido espejo, escuchó su nombre proviniendo de este sus amigos estaban los tres al otro lado y por sus caras James dedujo que ya habían recibido la noticia. Gracias a ellos se enteró y sus amigos le contaron una versión de la historia de aquel rapto que el desconocía, la niña tan mona y sonriente que había visto en la fotografías del despacho improvisado que habían colocado los aurores en uno de los cuartos, era la vecina de su compañera de casa Heather. Y al parecer Jorkins llevaba cuidando de ella desde que había nacido, por eso al enterarse de la noticia la mestiza había caído al suelo llorando rota de dolor, escuchar aquello llenó a James de rabia.

El joven Potter sabía que la guerra había comenzado hacía ya un tiempo, a pesar de que el Ministerio quisiera negarlo, y que se había cobrado unas cuantas víctimas ya. Sin embargo, por muy cruel que sonase, entendía los motivos que había detrás de los asesinatos de aquellas personas, jamás comprendería como alguien era capaz de matar. Pero sabía que estaban en guerra y en la guerra como en el ajedrez, debías deshacerte primero de las piezas más peligrosas de tu contrincante para poder ganar, todas esas personas resultaban amenazas para Voldemort, magos y brujas poderosos. Pero lo que James no podía entender era como alguien atacaba a una niña que apenas sabía sujetar una varita o a su primo quien no era nadie especial.

Él siempre había sabido que quería luchar no le interesaba trabajar, ni ganar dinero, hasta acabar con esta guerra y traer paz y justicia, así se lo dijo a su profesora el curso pasado cuando hablaron acerca de las notas que debía sacar en los TIMO'S y a qué exámenes se presentaría. Estaba seguro que McGonagall había llegado a esbozar una sonrisa detrás de aquellos papeles al escucharle, ahora esa idea se volvía más clara que nunca, iba tomando forma en su cabeza, él lucharía.

Había pasado una semana y media desde los incidentes y James se estaba preparando para volver a Hogwarts, ese día tendría lugar un funeral en Hogsmeade en honor a la _"pequeña Lissy"_, apodo que había sido otorgado por la prensa. Todos los alumnos que quisieran, tenían permiso para asistir, sabía que sus amigos irían y estaba seguro que las chicas acompañarían a Heather.

* * *

Su madre y él hicieron aparición conjunto hasta Hogsmeade, pues el no podía hacerlo solo ya que era menor de edad con ellos fue también Ojoloco, quién afirmaba estar allí para asegurar el perímetro, pero James sabía que la realidad es que quería hablar con Dumbledore. Desde hacía tiempo, antes de los incidentes, James había notado como en su casa entraban continuamente personas, todas ellas se dirigían al despacho de su padre al lado del laboratorio de pociones, algunas de esas personas resultaban desconocidos, otros eran gente como Caradoc, Alastor, la señora Figg y demás, como si estuvieran reportando información o buscando algo. Teniendo en cuenta la fama mundial como pocionista de su padre, no resultaba extraño que fuera la segunda opción.

Su madre había decidido acompañarle porque iba a presentar sus condolencias a la familia Quinn, quienes resultaban ser altamente conocidos en la sociedad mágica y hasta el momento habían sido muy respetados, eran buenos amigos de sus padres y al parecer también de la familia de su primo Tim. Además que su madre le dejó claro que también quería hablar con la profesora McGonagall y mantenerla al corriente de su vida privada familiar y situación.

Cerca de la última hilera de sillas, James pudo vislumbrar a sus amigos esperando, a pesar de la situación tan deprimente no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrazó a sus hermanos, a quienes había extrañado horrores en esa puñetera semana de locos.

\- Vaya Cornamenta ya sabemos que no puedes vivir sin nosotros pero que solo han sido 10 días- ladró Sirius.

\- No le hagas caso, lleva toda la semana llorando porque su novio no estaba- contraatacó Lupin.

Eso provocó que el licántropo se llevará un puñetazo suave en el brazo además de una pequeña risa del grupo, sin embargo no llegó a más, el ambiente alrededor era demasiado pesado. James percibió que Peter apenas había sonreído y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole un fuerte apretón.

\- ¡Venga Pete anímate un poco, que ya estoy aquí!- exclamó el morocho.

\- Si claro si eso es genial pero..., lo siento es que es triste, ¿sabéis? -Parecía que le costaba cada palabra que decía. -No me había dado cuenta hasta que vi la foto, pero me la cruce en el tren. Apenas podía con su baúl, era más grande que ella, y ella era tan pequeñita, le ayude a subirlo abordo. En un principio no quería dejarme ayudar decía que ella ya era mayor y que podía con el, pero al final cedió. Estaba muy emocionada.

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Ni siquiera Sirius pudo hacer una broma.

\- Me dio un abrazo en agradecimiento -sonrió tristemente -seguro que hubiera sido hufflepuff, era buena, se podía ver.

\- Seguro que sí Colagusano -el joven Black no pudo más que afirmar y palmear la espalda a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo están tu primo Tim y su familia, James? -Preguntó Remus en un vano intento de desviar la atención.

\- Mejor, ahora por lo menos esta consciente, aunque las heridas que le hicieron..., le va a quedar marca -contestó el joven mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sin nada más que decir, los jóvenes avanzaron por las filas de sillas dispuestas en la plaza del pueblo mágico hasta sentarse un poco por detrás de sus compañeras de curso. El velatorio que siguió fue uno de los más tristes a los que James había asistido, los padres de la niña habían acudido como era de esperar, la madre tenía el mismo cabello rubio que James había visto en la fotografía y un aire de derrota, de él no destacaba nada en particular, sin embargo el adolescente no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que había visto antes a ese hombre.

A uno de los lados de ella se encontraba su hijo, esté pasaba de forma protectora su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre, debía tener unos 8 años. Y por el otro lado de la mujer, había una niña, la madre apretaba fuertemente la mano a su hija que tendría apenas 5 años, la presión que ejercía era tal que desde ahí, James, podía ver como la niña tenía las puntas de los dedos rojas y blancas, signo inequívoco de una mala circulación. Era sin duda una copia de Lissy en miniatura.

Sin embargo, la pequeña parecía haber comprendido la situación, a pesar de sus escasos cinco años, y se mantuvo sería todo el rato sin soltarse en ningún momento del agarre de su madre. Solo al terminar la ceremonia la niñita se alejó de la señora Quinn, corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían y con lágrimas en los ojos saltó encima de Heather quien la apretó fuerte contra sí y empezó a mecerla para controlar el llanto que pugnaba por salir de ella.

El velatorio fue oficiado por alguien del ministerio, alguien que probablemente había pedido hablar para darse a conocer, después de que el tipo dijera unas palabras Dumbledore tomó su lugar, aprovechando para intentar concienciar a los jóvenes de la tragedia y de que en este momento era más necesario que nunca mantenerse unidos. A pesar de las palabras emocionales del profesor lo que más conmovió, y entristeció a los presentes fue el discurso de Heather Jorkins, James sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó a la joven gryffindor hablar de la pequeña y dirigirse a la familia con todo el pesar y el dolor del mundo, detectables en su voz. La ceremonia terminó con la imagen de Lissy siendo proyectada en el cielo, por el mismísimo Dumbledore, desde el cielo ella les observaba etérea, perfecta como un pequeño ángel, no había rastro de sangre o heridas como en la foto del periódico o del despacho que James había visto, pero si una sonrisa pacífica. Y el joven Potter encontró eso excesivo y hasta un tanto cruel.

Bajo las órdenes de Flitwick los jóvenes se empezaron a retirar rumbo a Hogwarts, mientras las chicas esperaban a Heather, quién se había acercado junto a sus hermanos a hablar con la familia. James fue a despedirse de su madre, seguido de cerca de los otros tres merodeadores, Euphemia se encontraba hablando entre susurros con Ojoloco y McGonagall, los tres brujos estaban en una esquina apartada y mantenían el semblante serio.

\- Mamá -James carraspeo para hacerse notar -vengo a despedirme, nos vamos ya al castillo -disculpándose la señora Potter se alejó de los otros dos adultos.

\- Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches. Tu padre y yo te mantendremos informados de cómo evoluciona Tim, pero James por favor este año no quiero ninguna estupidez. Se que eres mayor pero te lo suplico no te escapes a Hogsmeade, y no finjas que nunca lo has hecho, nos conocemos hijo mío. No te metas en peleas con ningún purista, no gastes más bromas de las necesarias, no digas tus opiniones a gritos y por favor ten cuidado. Debes mantener un perfil más bajo que nunca ¿esta claro? Al menos hasta que Tim este a salvo, una vez pase eso ya veremos pero por lo menos hazlo hasta entonces, ¿entiendes? -James asintió con pesadez, -y esto va por todos, sobretodo tu Sirius.

\- Si Euphemia, no te preocupes.

\- Si mamá -corrigió ella con una sonrisa triste pero llena de amor -ahora dadme un abrazo fuerte y un beso, todos -remarcó la última palabra mientras se despidía con un beso y un abrazo de cada uno de los muchachos, imprimiendo especial cariño en el de Sirius y James.

Sin embargo antes de dejarles marchar, cogió a Remus por banda.

\- Cielo, se que tienes muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pero necesito que me prometas, que vas a intentar cuidar de esos dos tontos, que harás todo lo que puedas. Si algo les pasara..., -se cortó ahí mismo -tu eres el más responsable y sensato de los cuatro.

\- No se crea señora Potter, James tiene mucha cabeza.

\- Remus por favor -prácticamente suplico.

\- Esta bien, le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerlos fuera de peligro.

\- Gracias.

Mientras volvían a Hogwarts andando, ya que los carruajes eran limitados y había sido predispuesto que los ocuparan los más pequeños. James se alejó del pequeño grupo compuesto por sus amigos y algunas de las chicas de su curso y casa. El triste acontecimiento, por lo que pudo notar, les había llevado a sentirse más unidos, al menos en señal temporal de apoyo y respeto hacía Heather. El grupo, para el al menos, resultaba una mezcla extraña.

Encabezado por Sirius quien había dejado a un lado su habitual sentido del humor y se veía especialmente serio, a su lado sin tocarse pero más cerca de lo normal, se encontraba Blish. Seria como siempre, pero esta vez en su rostro había una expresión de tristeza y sus ojos dorados, normalmente inteligibles, dejaban ver el estrago que este acontecimiento había causado en ella. A la izquierda de la negra y sorprendentemente tomada de su mano iba Mary, a la vez la castaña hija de muggles agarraba fuertemente el brazo derecho de Heather, mientras las lágrimas caían libres por su rostro. Fue en ese momento que James se dio cuenta de que tal vez había más en Macdonald que una chica bonita y popular, no como todo el mundo asumía.

Heather iba posicionada estratégicamente según lo que pudo ver, entre Adam y Mary, sus ojos verdosos demostraban un dolor profundo y parecía que el discurso le había quitado sus últimas fuerzas, parecía vacía. Adam giraba la cabeza cada poco hacía ella, como temiendo que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, como una muñeca de porcelana. Y finalmente Remus y Peter iban unos pasos por detrás de ellos, se mantenían serios pero hablaban en voz baja entre sí. El licántropo parecía más cansado que nunca como si le hubieran echado encima treinta años y Peter simplemente no era él, no tenía esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus labios, ni sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial.

Potter no pudo evitar preguntarse donde estaría Evans, era la única de gryffindor que faltaba, sin embargo vio a la pelirroja unos metros más allá detrás de ellos, no estaba sola a su lado marchaba una raramente llorosa Marlene y una inimaginable apagada Meadowes. Por un segundo James se preguntó si habría pasado algo entre las chicas, pero descartó la idea, probablemente Marlene no querría llorar frente a Jorkins, pero seguramente, el temor de saber que su hermana tenía la misma edad que Lissy Quinn no le permitía controlarse.

A pesar de todo, de los llantos, del dolor, de ver como moralmente se encontraban destrozados, James noto que algo había cambiado, no sabía que era pero algo era diferente.

Unas horas más tarde sentado ya en su cama, el joven merodeador no paraba de revivir una y otra vez esas semanas, el cuerpo maltrecho de Tim, los aurores llamando a su puerta de madrugada, los llantos de su madre, la desaparición de la niña, cuando hallaron el cuerpo, los continuos avisos de socorro que llegaban. El cuerpo de su primo completamente destrozados hasta el punto de ser básicamente irreconocible, y las demás devastadoras que llegaban todos los días para los aurores, quienes muchas veces se veían sobrepasados por lo que pudo comprobar.

Entonces James Potter miró a su alrededor, a aquellos que había conocido hacía ya seis años y que se habían convertido en sus hermanos, con quienes había compartido cuarto durante cinco largos años y pronto serían seis. Y supo, aunque creía que siempre lo había sabido, que moriría por ellos, incluso por Robins. Por todos ellos, por traerles paz, por darles un mundo mejor y una oportunidad de vivir.

La rabia y las ganas de luchar contra todo lo que era injusto llenaban al joven, un fuego que parecía arder en la boca del estómago de James desde hacía varios días se encendió con más intensidad.

* * *

¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo estoy muriéndome por ver si os gusta la forma que va tomando la historia. Es una historia lenta y progresiva así que voy a ir con calma.

En este cap explico la historia desde (más o menos) el punto de vista de James, voy a ir haciendo eso a lo largo de la historia.

Quiero dar las gracias a **kalalita.1999** por seguir mi historia (espero que solo sea la primera), no sabes las ilusión que me hace. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

Ya sabéis sugerencias, dudas o cualquier otra cosa podéis decírmelo.

Gracias por todo _**B**_


	4. La Lista

CAPITULO TRES.

Con los últimos acontecimientos la vida en Hogwarts cambió radicalmente, a penas se habían escuchado risas y gritos desde el comienzo de curso, los reencuentros y conversaciones en los pasillos habían disminuido hasta prácticamente desaparecer y en las salas comunes ya no se formaban aglomeraciones de estudiantes. El miedo estaba en el aire. Y el Ministerio, finalmente, obtuvo la excusa perfecta que llevaba años buscando, para entrometerse en la dirección del colegio, la intromisión del poder ejecutivo en la vida estudiantil fue abrupta y directa. El lunes que marcaba la tercera semana desde el 1 de Septiembre, durante el desayuno el Ministerio se atrevió a hacer despliegue de sus fuerzas, queriendo enfatizar su superioridad sobre la de cualquier profesor o director, e imponiendo en el castillo la llegada y estadía de lo que habían sido denominado por el Ministro de Magia como: "Escuadrón de Seguridad de Hogwarts" o ESH.

Este contaba con las "pericias" profesionales de 8 brujos escogidos personalmente por el mismísimo ministro, la mayoría de ellos eran recién graduados de la academia de aurores con la excepción de uno o dos, y además contaban con dos brujos extra que ostentaban altos cargos dentro del Ministerio. Quienes debían supervisar, y juzgar los actos del profesorado y en especial del director. Albus Dumbledore, era conocido en el mundo entero, no solo por su habilidad con la varita, si no además, por su conocida tendencia a la ambigüedad, aquella vez no fue la excepción.

El director, no anunció la llegada del escuadrón como algo negativo y aquellos privilegiados alumnos que solían tener la habilidad de descifrar los delirios de su excéntrico director, esta vez no fueron capaces de leer entre líneas. Sin embargo los que conocían la situación actual real del mundo mágico, aquella que el Ministerio se afanaba en minusvalorar, entendían que la llegada del ESH no era nada bueno. El gran Albus Dumbledore, quien simbolizaba todo lo opuesto A-aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien encarnizaba la lucha de la luz, el mismo símbolo de la oposición, estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Todo esto provocó un rápido deterioro del ambiente estudiantil, el cual llevaba desde aquel fatídico primer día de curso en decadencia total.

Por tanto aquella mañana de jueves escolar, tras varios días de sometimiento constante y ver entrar al escuadrón con aire de superioridad altisonante en el gran comedor, James Potter decidió que no estaba de humor para aguantar dos horas de pociones con Slughorn y en lugar de eso se tomó la mañana libre para pasear por el bosque y calmar sus alterados nervios.

Mientras andaba entre los retorcidos y sinuosos caminos del bosque que tantas veces había recorrido, sus pensamientos vagaban libres huyendo a cualquier parte, lejos de los sucesos enfermizos e inquisitivos que inundaban su amado colegio. Sin embargo, la mente de James no pudo evitar viajar a un tema tanto o más inquietante, para el azabache no se trataba exclusivamente del ambiente desconocido y desolador que había invadido Hogwarts, sino que además las dudas sobre el estado de seguridad de su familia no paraban de asaltarle. Aún no había recibido ni una sola carta de su casa.

Lo cual, en opinión del adolescente, no auguraba nada bueno y sus padres no confiaban en que fuera lo suficiente maduro como para soportar la información que pudieran darle, porque era solo un crío.

A pesar de todo, y como ya hemos mencionado antes, James Potter nunca había sido de aquellos chicos que aceptaran un no por respuesta, y sino que se lo pregunten a Evans. Si algo había aprendido es que siempre había que tener un número ilimitado de planes de escape, y el capitán siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. En en este caso, se trataba ni más ni menos que de la elfina Bonky. Aunque en su última noche en casa el joven se había enfadado con la criatura por lo que consideraba una traición, años de solitaria infancia y firme amistad con su elfo le habían llevado a formar una rápida tregua. El joven azabache le había dado antes de partir rumbo a Hogwarts estrictas órdenes de que le mantuviera informado en todo momento, y la cumplidora elfina se aparecía todas las noches en el dormitorio de los alumnos de sexto de gryffindor a traer un reporte diario de cómo estaban las cosas en la mansión. Aunque James sospechaba que sus padres ya sabían acerca del trato que había formado con Bonky y ellos mismos habían contrarrestado el mandato, ordenando no revelar nada demasiado revelador.

De cierta retorcida forma, esto suponía un alivio para el azabache.

Después de saltarse por lo menos todas las clases de la mañana y despejar su mente, el león decidió que ya era hora de reaparecer en el castillo, por lo menos para la comida si no los merodeadores empezarían a preocuparse. Cuando llegó al gran comedor vio a sus amigos sentados en la mesa de gryffindor, y como empezaba a ser costumbre esos días junto con las chicas de su curso, bueno decir chicas era mucho decir. Pues de seis integrantes en su año solo estaban dos sentadas, frente a Canuto y Colagusano, y apostadas al lado de Remus estaban Mary y Blish.

Nada más poner un pie en el umbral del gran comedor se arrepintió, el ambiente en el salón era tenso y secó, los silencios que siempre habían sido prácticamente inexistentes durante las comidas, atravesaban el pecho como los cuchillos de las mesas lo hacían con la carne. Ni siquiera los alumnos de primero, siempre llenos de vitalidad, inocencia y ganas de aventura, parecían capaces de expresar su asombro por el recién descubierto castillo y las clases, y cuando uno de ellos mostraba una emoción positiva más audible de la cuenta era reprendido con miradas y ceños fruncidos. Claro que esos niños de escasos 11 años habían sido testigos del rapto de quien hubiera sido su compañera de curso. Tampoco eran bien vistas las exclamaciones y expresiones de excesivo júbilo entre los alumnos cercanos a la familia Jorkins, James que nunca había conocido a los hermanos de su compañera de casa ahora podía saber perfectamente donde estos estaban sentados. Y por lo que respectaba a los alumnos de sexto de gryffindor, ni hablar se podía si por algún casual Heather salía de su habitación. Sin embargo Potter encontraba todo esto sumamente ridículo, sabía que era doloroso pero también sabía que tenían la obligación de continuar con sus vidas. Sonaba cruel sí, pero el mundo no dejaba de girar porque Lissy Quinn hubiera sido asesinada.

\- ¿Habéis escuchado ya Venon Potion? Creo que es de los Basiliks todo el mundo dice que es genial -Peter quien no aguantaba bien el silencio intentó crear conversación.

\- Pettigrew, si quieres acabar con silencios incómodos por lo menos hazlo hablando de un tema que conozcas.

\- ¡Blish! No seas borde -exclamó Mary.

\- Es verdad, no sabe de lo que habla y se nota -replicó la afro inglesa. - La canción se llama Posionous Potion y el grupo Basiliks Venon, es básico.

\- Eres una amargada -comentó Sirius.

\- Lo seré -se encogió de hombros ella -pero al menos se de lo que hablo y no intento llenar vacíos innecesariamente.

James ante esto no pudo evitar reírse, siempre le había hecho mucha gracias lo directa y práctica que era su cazadora. Aunque veía que Peter ahora se sentía más incómodo que antes y era por su culpa.

\- Y tu de todas formas ¿cómo sabe eso? Si no te gustan nada -interrogó Mary.

\- ¿No has oído a Pettigrew? Es cultura básica, todo el mundo habla de ellos -contestó cruda y sarcásticamente.

\- Vaya Blishwick hoy estas más perra que nunca -contratacó Sirius, Blish simplemente le ignoró.

\- Ahora enserio Blish, -trato de desviar el tema Mary, mirando asesinamente a Sirius -¿cómo los conoces?

\- Por Jorkins claro, es una fanática. Aunque ahora mismo no es que de mucho el coñazo con ellos o con nada en general, esta bastante bien eso -el silencio se volvió más denso debido a la contestación de la chica.

\- Blish -reprocho Remus.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

\- Pues -empezó Macdonald cortante, olvidando que hace un momento había defendido a su compañera de casa -que tienes la sensibilidad en el culo -Blishwick clavó sus ojos dorados en los marrones de su compañera, encontrándolos llenos de una frialdad inusitada en la hija de muggles.

\- Perdón -dijo finalmente aunque estaba claro que era más un auto reflejo que arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Bueno y por qué no hablamos del verano? Es más fácil -intentó volver a encauzar las cosas Remus, -¿os parece?

\- Si genial, -exhaló Peter -pues, bueno ¿qué tal el verano? -Preguntó con un amago de sonrisa.

"Cansado" fue toda la respuesta que recibieron de la cazadora, Mary seguía demasiado ocupada mirando mal a Blish para contestar.

\- Bien, -habló James, como si no hubiera pasado el verano con Peter, al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar más -estos tres zoquetes se han pasado la mayor parte del verano en mi casa así que no ha sido tan aburrido como siempre, -dijo en dirección a las chicas -ah y Marlene también ha estado varias veces.

\- ¿Marlie? -Demandó la hija de muggles sorprendida, el azabache asintió -¿y cómo es eso?

\- No sé -contestó Potter encogiéndose de hombros -siempre viene a pasar un par de semanas.

Marlene Mckinnon era la primera persona ajena a su familia que James Potter recordaba haber conocido, desde su infancia los dos chicos se habían visto abocados a formar lazos de amistad, impulsados por sus madres, quienes eran primas en segundo grado y tenían una relación muy cercana. Aunque al crecer se dio cuenta de que existía una intención mayor detrás de esas quedadas, los señores Potter nunca habían creído en los matrimonios concertados pero si creían en inclinar las opciones de la balanza en su favor. Por eso a pesar de lo numerosa que era la familia de la rubia, ella era la única de sus hermanos con excepción de a veces William y Daegal que iba a casa de los Potter, aunque al crecer y percatarse James dejo en claro a sus padres que él se casaría con quién quisiera, ya fuera sangrepura, mestizo, hijo de muggles, squib o muggle, haciendo sin saberlo sentir a los Potter más orgullosos que nunca.

A pesar de ello, James y Marlene ya eran los mejores de los amigos para cuando entraron a Hogwarts y a pesar de haber caído en casas distintas y distanciarse, ese primer verano el águila volvió a acudir como todos los veranos a pasar un par de semanas donde los Potter, sin embargo esa vez se encontró con que no era la única invitada. De esa forma retomaron los lazos que habían perdido ese año escolar, y la rubia conoció un poco a los tontos compañeros de casa de su amiga Lily. Tanto James como Marlene se prometieron seguir haciendo lo mismo todos los próximos veranos para asegurarse que esa amistad de la infancia no cayera en el olvido como muchas antes habían hecho.

\- Vaya no lo sabía -Macdonald parecía verdaderamente sorprendida -¿tu Blish? -Preguntó olvidando su enfado con esta momentáneamente.

\- No.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la mesa y durante unos minutos solo se escuchó el sonido que hacían los cubiertos contra el plato.

\- Mucho ha durado el tema del verano -comentó sarcástica la cazadora, recibiendo miradas de todos.

\- Eso es porque no nos habéis preguntado por qué vamos a casa de James -dijo Remus sonriendo a Peter, quién era el que más decepcionado parecía.

\- ¿Es qué tenéis más motivos que verle a él? -Preguntó Mary interesada al prefecto

\- Si claro, ver a Cornamenta no puede importarnos menos -rio Black -la única razón por la que vamos a su casa es por Euphemia, ella es la luz de nuestras vidas -simulaba usar un tono confidencial.

\- Y no olvidemos las galletas y el pastel de melaza.

\- Tienes razón Pete eso es fundamental- Sirius asintió a lo dicho por su amigo.

Mientras Remus asentía serio a lo dicho por los otros dos, y James hacía burla a sus amigos, sabía que solamente se comportaban como niños con la intención de animar a las chicas y parecía que estar funcionando. Mary tenía una sonrisa en los labios, no era como la de siempre, la perdición de cualquier chico de Hogwarts, más bien parecía un mero reflejo, pero era algo. Sin embargo Blish encontró todo el comportamiento ridículo y no dudo en dejarlo claro, la suave risa de Mary llenó la mesa ante el comportamiento arisco de su amiga

\- Algún día James me tendrás que invitar a tu casa, tengo que conocer a tu madre y probar su cocina.

\- Dalo por hecho- contestó el joven con un guiño.

\- Si seguro que mamá se alegra de que Jamie lleve a casa una chica que no sea Marlene o McGonagall.

Esa era otra cosa sorprendente de Sirius Black y James Potter, no solamente era amigos si no que además se comportaban como hermanos, uno de los tantos rumores del verano que había recorrido las reuniones de la alta sociedad mágica era que el mayor de los Balck por fin había dejado la maldita casa de sus padres y había huido a la de Potter. Donde aparentemente solo pretendía quedarse un par de noches, hasta encontrar otro sitio, pero que los señores Potter se habían negado en rotundo y le habían acogido como un hijo propio, incluso se hablaba de una posible adopción. Mary había escuchado ese rumor por Heather y en el tren le habían llegado más confirmaciones, sin embargo aún no lo había corroborado. Le gustaba saber las cosas pero siempre había considerado que había límites, temas de los que no se podía hablar y otros sí, y uno tan serio como este entraba en la categoría de inadmisible, sonrió ligeramente ante la interacción de los dos payasos que tenía en frente. Justo cuando James iba a decirle a Sirius por donde podía meterse sus comentarios, Pandora Meadowes llegó como una exhalación a donde estaban ellos.

Tenía el cabello rubio más alborotado de lo normal, con flores trenzadas por todas partes, y los ojos azules le brillaban con intensidad parecían más conscientes de lo que ocurría alrededor que de normal, su piel pálida se encontraba colorada en las mejillas y su respiración era rápida e irregular, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Todos se pusieron alertas al verla.

\- Dora ¿qué pasa? - Remus fue quien formuló la pregunta con amabilidad, pero a James no se le escapó el tono de preocupación detrás de su aparente tranquilidad.

\- Marlie, Lily y Heather tienen problemas, Marlenne me ha dicho que viniera por vosotros. Estábamos en el patio del reloj tranquilamente sentadas, no se que ha pasado me distraje y de repente Lily estaba rodeada de slytherins...

No hizo falta que dijera más que eso para que las chicas y Remus se pusieran de pie como una exhalación y corrieran en su ayuda hacia donde les había indicado la rubia. James se quedó paralizado en la mesa, estaba en una encrucijada, después de lo ocurrido a finales del curso pasado se había planteado su comportamiento respecto a Evans seriamente, y en verano había tomado una decisión. Fue el último en levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse allí, Sirius y Peter no habían tardado en seguir a los otros cuatro, seguramente llevados por las ganas de pelea y espectáculo más que por un instinto protector.

* * *

El viejo roble que se encontraba en el patio del reloj proyectaba sombras sobre las pálidas piernas de Lily, las hojas creaban dibujos sobre su piel blanca, mientras los rayos de sol caían sobre su cara haciendo resaltar sus pecas y haciendo que una sonrisa sincera pero cansada apareciera en sus labios. La pelirroja sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, hacía tres semanas que había empezado el curso y ya estaba resultando el más duro desde que entró en Hogwarts, a pesar de ser la hora de la comida no tenía hambre, su estómago estaba revuelto y su apetito se había cerrado durante las dos últimas semanas, por eso prefería sentir el aire fresco a encerrarse en una sala donde solo recibirá miradas preocupadas y comentarios de sus compañeros.

Por eso había propuesto a sus amigas, a quién quisiera, salir fuera a tomar el aire en vez de ir a comer al gran comedor, y así habían acabado Heather, Marlene, Dora y ella sentadas en el patio interior del colegio. Mientras Dora tarareaba una canción y se trenzaba el pelo con pequeñas flores que encontraba por ahí, Marlene rellenaba un crucigrama en voz alta y Heather simplemente estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada. Si lo sucedido había afectado a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, a la mediana de los Jorkins le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. La última vez que le habían escuchado hablar fue durante el funeral y ya había pasado una semana, su falta de reacción estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente a las chicas. Quienes pensaron que tras ir el fin de semana pasado sus hermanos y ella a casa, las cosas mejorarían a partir de ahí, pero sin embargo parecía que lo único para lo que había servido era para aumentar su dolor.

Ni siquiera Edward o Adam eran capaces de hacerla reaccionar, la adolescente se paseaba como un autómata por el colegio. Así que los alumnos de sexto de gryffindor habían llegado todos a un acuerdo no tácito, mientras que Heather no hiciera ninguna locura todos la cubrirían como pudieran.

\- Vaya, vaya qué tenemos aquí.

Lily abrió los ojos y se topó con un grupo de slytherins en frente de ellas, encabezado por Angus Mulciber, Colista Rosier, Polux Avery y lo peor Severus Snape, detrás de ellos se encontraban niños de diferentes cursos, al fondo pudo distinguir la esbelta figura de Regulus Black. El pequeño de los hermanos estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera decir que formaba parte del grupo pero no tan lejos que no podía escuchar y ver lo que pasaba. Quién había hablado fue Mulciber.

\- Piérdete Mulciber, tu hedor no me deja pensar con claridad y aún no he terminado mi crucigrama -Marlene fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¿Hedor? Creo te equivocas Mckinnon -replicó Mulciber.

\- Si, el hedor proviene de tu derecha querida, no de nosotros -esta vez quién tomó la palabra fue Rosier -y si me refiero a ti sangre sucia.

Eso enfureció a Marlene quien, tiró el periódico mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a las serpientes.

\- ¿Qué has dicho Rosier? -Dijo mientras se apartaba con brusquedad su pelo rubio rizado.

\- Ya la has oído Mckinnon, solo ha señalado la verdad.

\- Marlene déjalo no merecen la pena -intentó apaciguar Lily, a pesar de sentir su sangre bullendo.

\- ¿Habéis oído a la sangre pura? No merecemos la pena -Mulciber hablaba en dirección a los slytherins, estos estallaron en carcajadas todos a la vez.

\- Aquí lo único que no merece la pena sois…, bueno vosotras. Una sangre sucia, una tarada y una patética mestiza, una especie de híbrido. ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo Mckinnon?

Heather a pesar de estar últimamente muy despista, fue capaz de captar ese insulto hacia ella y sus amigas. Y eso hizo que por primera vez en días su carácter saliera a flote, se puso de pie a la altura de sus otras dos amigas. Quienes llevadas por el instinto protector se colocaron parcialmente delante de ella tapándola.

\- ¿Híbrido? Vaya Rosier pensaba que tu eras aquí la única mezcla -contraatacó Lily -mitad humana mitad arpía -añadió sonriendo.

\- ¡TU! ¿Cómo te atreves asquerosa sangre sucia? -La slytherin perdió la compostura y se adelantó amenazadoramente como una cobra apunto de lanzarse.

\- O créeme víbora no eres la única de lengua rápida.

\- Si, pues ya verás…

\- ¡Basta! No hemos venido para esto Colista -fue Avery quién la cortó -Severus -tras escuchar como llamaban a su ex amigo, el corazón de Lily se saltó un latido y la confusión debió ser visible en su rostro porque las sonrisas de los slytherin se acentuaron.

\- Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Mulciber -Snape tiene que demostrarnos que lo que afirmaba el otro día es cierto.

\- Procede Snape.

El corazón de Lily cada vez latía más fuerte, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, sin embargo no iba a dejar que pensaran que lo que su ex-amigo hiciera le afectaba de alguna forma. Se mantuvo recta y erguida, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas de Marlene. Severus Snape se adelantó hasta ponerse frente a la pelirroja, quien le miraba seria, intentando impedir que su cara no transmitiera sus emociones reales.

\- Danos su varita Severus -la voz de Avery perforó los tímpanos de Lily como si hubiera usado un sonorus ¿cómo? ¿Su varita? ¿La varita de quién?

\- Si alguien como…, -Rosier miró a la pelirroja de arriba abajo con asco -bueno eso no debería tener una varita, son para la gente como nosotros, aquellos que nacemos con el derecho a poseer una varita -la maldad estaba impregnada en cada palabra de la slytherin.

\- Snape ni se te ocurra, te juro que como te atrevas te voy a…

\- Cállate Mckinnon -corto Mulciber.

\- Severus -la prefecta de gryffindor intentó que el slytherin entrara en razón, más por ella que por él -para no tienes que hacerlo.

\- Snape es para hoy, no tenemos todo el día -la voz de Avery era pausada pero denotaba autoridad y su mirada se había oscurecido al oír el nombre de su compañero de casa de los labios de la hija de muggles.

El mestizo miró a la que había sido su mejor amiga a los ojos, mientras todos a su alrededor aguantaban la respiración. Lily sintió como el tiempo se detenía ahí mismo, y como la sensación que había sentido en junio de aquel año y hacía unas semanas en el tren volvía a invadirla, unas ganas irremediables de llorar. Pero aguantó la mirada de aquellos ojos negros que hacía no tanto tiempo podía leer sin problemas, y tomó una decisión.

\- Esto es absurdo, ¿queréis mi varita? Toma -dijo mientras extendía su varita a Snape parado frente a ella -cógela.

\- De eso nada -el amago del chico fue frenado por Avery una vez más -así no, quítasela de verdad. Utiliza la magia que ella no se merece, que ha robado.

\- ¡Yo no he robado nada! -Gritó Lily por primera vez perdiendo la calma -es parte de mí como forma parte de ti Avery.

\- Snape no puedes hechizar a un prefecto -era la primera vez que hablaba en una semana y la voz de Jorkins salió profunda y rasgada.

\- O pero si la pequeña Jorkins puede hablar, y yo que pensaba que tu lengua había sido enterrada junto a tu vecinita. -Heather recibió ese ataque como una bomba, sus piernas se tambalearon y lagrimas empezaron a caer por su mejillas, mientras finalmente caía al suelo.

\- ¡Rosier! Cinco puntos menos para slytherin, y se lo diré a tu jefe de casa -Cedric Shafiqs acababa de llegar, junto a varios hufflepuff y Adam, y miraba con desprecio a la slytherin mientras este último se acercaba a su amiga.

\- No te metas Shafiqs, esto no tiene que ver contigo -dijo Mulciber.

\- Si puede que seas un simple tejón, pero no tienes la culpa sigues siendo sangre limpia.

\- Al menos no soy como vosotros -devolvió el prefecto.

\- ¿Qué clase de sangre pura se precia de ser de hufflepuff? -La burla en la voz de Mulciber caldeó aún más el ambiente.

\- Ya vale Mulciber, eso serán otros cinco puntos menos para slytherin. Ahora dispersaros -esta vez fue la prefecta de hufflepuff quien hablo.

\- Vale vale, ahora volvamos a centrar la atención en lo que verdaderamente importa -Avery ignoró olímpicamente a los tejones como si no fueran más que suciedad de la suela de su zapato -la varita Severus.

Los vanos intentos de Cedric de deshacer la pelea, el llanto ahogado de Heather, los susurros de consuelo de Adam, la tensión visible en el cuerpo de Marlene apostada a su lado y la mirada determinada de Snape mientras afianzaba el agarre en su varita. Hicieron que el corazón de Lily y toda esperanza que había en él para su amigo de la infancia se quebraran definitivamente. El slytherin alzó su varita a la altura del pecho de Lily.

\- Atrévete Snape y te juro que mi escoba va a ser lo más pequeño que te meta por el culo -Angelina acababa de llegar al patio del reloj, tenía la respiración ligeramente acelerada, se podía distinguir un tono rosado en sus mejillas negras y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

A su lado estaban Remus y Sirius, y un poco por detrás Mary, Peter y Dora, esta última debía haber ido a avisarles en algún momento sin que la prefecta de gryffindor se diera cuenta. Los seis mostraban signos evidentes de haber corrido.

\- Vaya la que faltaba, doña delicadeza.

\- Rosier, no te preocupes también puedo coger una escoba del colegio para ti -contestó Blish.

\- Eres una salvaje, y todo por haberte juntado con sangres sucias.

\- Oh eso es que no conoces bien a mi familia Rosier, los Black si que son salvajes tenemos cabezas de seres vivos como decoración en casa y mira que son todos sangre limpia -escupió Sirius con hastío.

\- Tu no eres un Black, tu eres una deshonra para tu familia -Mulciber tomó la palabra.

\- Que cosas tan bonitas me dices Mulciber, voy a sonrojarme. Mejor eso que ser un fiel seguidor, ¿verdad hermanito? -El mayor de los Black acababa de posar sus ojos en Regulus al fondo del todo -¿qué pasa que solo compartís un cerebro y tenéis que estar todos aquí? Lárgate de aquí Reg.

\- Snape sigo esperando, vas a hacerlo o acaso nos has metido sobre el estado de tu relación con la sangre sucia y seguís siendo amigos.

\- No, no ha mentido Avery, Snape y yo hace tiempo que no somos amigos.

\- Severus -ignoró Avery a la hija de muggles.

\- Esto es ridículo no va ha hacer nada -dejo caer Mulciber.

\- Si lo hará, si sabe lo que le conviene. Ahora -su tono desprendía autoridad.

Lily miró a Avery directo a los ojos, sabía que si Snape no hacía algo estaría en problemas, pero si lo hacía la destrozaría a ella por completo. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Lily chocaron con los negros de Snape, este había alzado su varita nuevamente y esta vez le apuntaba al pecho, sus ojos negros ya no dejaban ver las dudas y Lily lo supo.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y el mismo infierno se desató.

* * *

La lucha interna que se había desatado dentro del capitán del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor, al escuchar que sus compañeras en especial Evans se encontraban en problemas con slytherins, parecía haber alcanzado su punto álgido en ese momento James estaba parado en el porche mirando toda la escena. Quería correr en ayuda de la pelirroja, y tenía que luchar contra sí mismo y todos sus impulsos más básicos para no hacerlo, pero el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en junio cuando intento ayudarla volvía fresco a su memoria. Además unos unos meses atrás había estado seguro de poder sacarla de su cabeza y se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, y James Potter era un joven de palabra.

Todas las veces que había tenido ganas de escribirle a lo largo del verano, o que había querido preguntar a Marlene y Remus por ella, se había intentado auto-convencer que se trataba solo de un tonto capricho nada más, a pesar de saber en lo más hondo de él que probablemente eso no era cierto. Las primeras semana del curso no le había resultado difícil evitar pensar en ella, pues no la había visto y tenía cosas más serias sobre las que pensar, sin embargo ahora que las cosas volvían a su cauce natural se empezaba a complicar. La veía casi constantemente en clase, con sus amigas, comiendo, en la sala común y hasta en la biblioteca, lugar que él pisaba muy de vez en cuando, y en ese momento saber que se encontraba rodeada de serpientes no ayudaba.

Analizo la escena con la calma que solo un estratega posee, delante de Evans se encontraba Snape, estaba apuntando con su varita directamente al pecho de la pelirroja quien no parecía capaz de reaccionar. Al lado del slytherin podía ver a sus amiguitos, parecía que Mulciber había estado presionando a Snape para que atacara a la prefecta. Evans, James estaba seguro, no se defendería. Justo cuando el joven Potter cansado de no hacer nada y dejándose vencer por el James que sabía que seguía enamorado de Lily, estaba pensando en adelantarse para poder soltar un golpe certero a Snape en la mandíbula y partírsela. Se desató el caos.

Al parecer Mulciber se había cansado de esperar a que Snape hiciera lo que le había dicho y había lanzado un hechizo a la pelirroja, el cual le había dado directo en la cara. Mientras Sirius enfurecido, le cruzó la cara a Snape con un gancho perfecto, a su vez Marlene saltó enfrentándose a Avery cara a cara. Entretanto Shafiqs y varios hufflepuff sujetaban a duras penas a Remus y Blish quienes parecían querer arrancar la cabezas de todos los slytherins presentes, Peter se dividía en calmar el instinto asesino animal de Lupin y proteger a Dora y Heather con la ayuda de Robins. Y por último en la escena que faltaba, y la favorita de Potter, estaba Mary, la pequeña leona se había abalanzado literalmente sobre Rosier y subida a horcajadas sobre esta tiraba de su pelo rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero a pesar de la gracia que le causaba ver a Colista Rosier gritar desde el suelo pidiendo ayuda, los ojos avellana de James se movían frenéticos buscando a Evans. Quien al haberla golpeado el hechizo había caído al suelo y se encontraba a unos metros de Macdonald y Rosier aún en shock. La sangre del cazador empezó a bullir, al ver como pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaban por la cara de la chica, había perdido el control dejando su lugar en el porche se encaminaba con zancadas rápidas y ágiles al lugar para literalmente matar a Mulciber, cuando uno de los aurores del ESH hizo aparición. En un rápido movimiento desarmó a todos y obligó a cada uno de los presentes a marcharse de ahí, disolviendo la pelea y dejando claro que esta sería reportada al director. James se frenó en seco, todavía veía todo en tonos rojos y decidió que era mejor desaparecer de ahí antes de causar más problemas, no se quedó para ver el resto de la escena o escuchar qué más decía ese auror.

Andaba rumbo al aula donde tendría lugar la clase de DCAO, aun con el pulso acelerado y unas ganas incontrolables de matar a Mulciber, sin poder dominar sus impulsos propino un puñetazo al muro y un sonido crujiente y dolor intenso le informaron que lo más probable es que se hubiera roto los nudillos. Entro en el aula aunque la clase no empezará hasta dentro de media hora, con el puño sangrante y la mandíbula aún apretada por el enfado, y se dejó caer bruscamente en un pupitre al fondo.

\- Señor Potter ¿qué hace aquí? La clase no empieza hasta dentro de un rato.

James levantó la vista sorprendido, estaba tan concentrado en calmarse que no había escuchado nada, además no pensó que se pudiera encontrarse con nadie. Sin embargo no había ningún alumno en el aula, sino la nueva profesora de DCAO, quien se había posicionado delante del pupitre de Potter y observaba su mano ensangrentada con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. El azabache se acordaba de ella de su primer año en Hogwarts ella, Meadowes estaba en séptimo y era uno de los premio anuales de aquel curso, además de la buscadora y única jugadora femenina del equipo de quidditch de slytherin. James recordaba que las serpientes ganaron el campeonato aquel año gracias a ella y a sus tácticas impolutas y algo arriesgadas.

\- Perdone profesora, es que no me apetecía estar por los pasillos. Si no le importa me quedaré aquí hasta que empiece la clase -ella solamente asintió pero sus ojos no se desviaron de su puño, y cuando James pensaba que le iba a dejar solo habló.

\- Debería curarse eso -señaló, no le pregunto como se lo había hecho y no había reproche en su voz -no quiero hacer creer a sus compañeros que esta bien pegar cosas por ahí.

\- Si -carraspeó mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a su mano, una mueca de dolor surco su cara al apoyarla sobre esta -espikey.

\- Me acuerdo de usted de mi último año aquí, no iba a ninguna parte sin sus amigos -dijo viendo como se habían recompuesto los huesos de su alumno. -Mi hermana me dijo que ahora se hacen llamar los mer…

\- Merodeadores, bueno no nos hacemos llamar así, la gente nos llama así, nosotros no lo discutimos. Fue McGonagall quien empezó todo de hecho, creo que se siente bastante orgullosa.

\- Ya veo. Y ¿dónde están sus amigos?- La ex-slytherin no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a la pregunta recién formulada, tampoco le interesaba en verdad.

Dorcas Meadowes le evaluó durante unos segundos con sus intensos ojos azules, eran del mismo color que los de Pandora por lo que James pudo observar, pero por lo demás eran totalmente opuestos. Los de la joven profesora eran calculadores y denotaban astucia, mientras que los de su hermana pequeña estaban llenos de inocencia e ingenuidad, y tenían un brillo soñador, sin embargo, ambos demostraban inteligencia en ellos. Tampoco es que Dorcas y Pandora se parecieran en el resto de cosas, lo único que tenían en común era el color de los ojos, porque ni siquiera el color de la tez. James sabía que eran hermanas, pero porque se lo había dicho Remus, aún así seguía sin entender cómo era posible si eran de dos razas étnicas distintas. La piel de Pandora era blanca, casi traslúcida, mientras que Dorcas era negra, el pelo de la ravenclaw era de un rubio cenizo y liso, sin embargo el de la slytherin caía en bucles color chocolate, ambas eran altas y esbeltas, pero al contrario que su hermana Dorcas tenía una elegancia natural en sus movimientos, mientras Pandora se asemejaba a una niña danzando por el campo.

Aunque Pandora podía resultar una chica guapa, no se podía comparar a su hermana. Dorcas Meadowes era la mujer más hermosa que James había visto jamás, exceptuando tal vez a Lily.

\- Bueno señor Potter dígame ¿qué desearía usted aprender este año?- La sonrisa que se expandió por el rostro de Dorcas hizo que James sintiera que le había estado leyendo el pensamiento, lo cual era posible ya que se había olvidado de poner sus barreras mentales. -He pensado que deberíamos empezar por hechizos no verbales, y después algún encantamiento de defensa y ataque de los extasis así tendrán tiempo para controlarlos bien el curso que viene -continuó ella sin esperar respuesta alguna. -Además para el final de curso tenía planeado hacer un torneo de duelos. ¿Qué le parece?

James se tomó un tiempo en contestar, no conocía de nada a esa chica, si bien era su profesora y les había impartido ya un par de clases, además de ser la hermana de una compañera de curso, no se fiaba nada de ella. Tenía una mirada demasiado calculadora y siempre los observaba como si los estuviera evaluando a todos, no de la manera en que debería hacerlo un profesor. Potter había podido deducir que se trataba de alguien extremadamente hábil con la varita, ya que era muy joven para impartir clases en Hogwarts, sin embargo Dumbledore la consideraba adecuada para el puesto. Además era capaz de controlar sus emociones a la perfección, lo había notado en clase un par de veces cuando la gente se metía con su hermana y ella no había siquiera reaccionado. Pero a pesar de todo esto, no sabía nada de ella, y había algo que no le gustaba, sentía como ella observaba cada movimiento que hacía como si le estuviera midiendo.

\- Me parece que si ya tiene todo pensado mi opinión no le interesa en verdad, así que ¿por qué pregunta? -El tono de James sonó más impertinente de lo que pretendía, sin embargo le dio igual, no le gustaba que jugaran con él. La idea de un torneo le había parecido interesante, pero no tenía intención de dejárselo ver, no se fiaba de ella.

Dorcas solo sonrió satisfecha, como si Potter hubiera cumplido con sus expectativas, mientras se alejaba en dirección a su oficina y James una vez más pudo volver a perderse en sus pensamientos, aunque ahora la incógnita de Dorcas Meadowes se había unido a ellos. Solo cuando empezaron a oírse voces al otro lado de la puerta anunciando el comienzo de la clase, volvió a la realidad.

Sus ojos avellana siguieron la figura de la profesora de DCAO, quien con un movimiento de varita a la par que salía de su oficina abrió la puerta, la cual debía haber cerrado en algún momento desde que el gryffindor había entrado, para dejar que los alumnos que aguardaban fuera entrasen.

Todos los ojos de sus compañeros que iban entrando volaban extrañados al joven Potter, entre las primeras en acceder a la clase fue Evans. James se fijo que tenía un feo corte en la mejilla en la cual el hechizo de Mulciber le había golpeado, la sangre aún estaba fresca y se la había empezado a colorear en los alrededores de la herida supurando. Junto a ella iban Blishwick y Marlene, las dos jóvenes mantenían una conversación bastante entretenía por lo que parecía que casi se había olvidado del incidente, sin embargo la tensión en sus hombros y mandíbulas de ambas desmentía este hecho. El capitán también noto que la pelirroja no participaba de la charla, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo mientras avanzaba a su sitio habitual algo fuera de lo común llamó su atención sacando a la prefecta de sus pensamientos, por la esquina de su ojo, de refilón, no pudo evitar notar la figura de James Potter sentado en la última fila. El hecho de que el estuviera sentado detrás no era lo sorprendente si no que a pesar de no haberlo visto en la fila para entrar, Potter estaba sentando antes que ella y el muchacho, por lo general, no era de los que llegará nunca puntual. Mucho menos antes de hora o que ella, siempre llegaba tarde y les hacía perder puntos. Fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en él y notó como este giraba el rostro, aún así Lily pudo distinguir el ceño fruncido del joven como si algo le preocupara.

Fue recién en ese momento que la leona fue consciente que era el único de los merodeadores que no había estado en la pelea, y se preguntó donde había estado, escudriñó al joven con curiosidad y se fijo en su mano derecha, estaba cubierta de sangre seca pero esta no parecía suya ya que tenía la mano en perfectas condiciones. ¿Así que la razón por la que Potter no estaba en la pelea con los merodeadores es por qué había estado en su propia pelea? Evans arrugó la nariz ante ese pensamiento. Desde que había empezado el curso no había escuchado que el adolescente se hubiera metido en ningún lío, e ingenuamente pensó que quizá había empezado a madurar, ¡que equivocada estaba!

Puede que Potter no se hubiera metido en líos, hubiera gastado bromas y ni siquiera le hubiera pedido salir, pero seguía siendo el mismo adolescente malcriado, bravucón y chulo de siempre, la gente no cambiaba. Si le había visto más serio y taciturno últimamente seguramente se debiera a las circunstancias familiares que retrasaron su llegada se dijo mentalmente que luego le preguntaría a Marlene o mejor a Remus él no preguntaría a Lily por qué le preocupaba lo que le pasara a James, ¿qué estaba pasando con el chico?

La voz de Dorcas hizo que la joven volviera su atención a la lección de ese día, Meadowes les explicó que ese día empezarían practicando aquellos hechizos que ya tenían controlados, pero de manera no verbal. Les mandó agruparse de tres en tres, para que dos realizarán los hechizos y otro supervisará que todo salía bien, Lily buscó a sus amigas; Mary agarró a Heather del brazo y corrió al lado de Adam, a quién ya tenía atrapado, aunque el joven no parecía incómodo, Mary sujetaba a cada uno de un brazo. Mientras que Pandora había saltado hasta Angelina y se había colocado al lado de ella, la joven águila no parecía notar las miradas enfurruñadas que le mandaba la cazadora. Por suerte para la rubia, Remus se acercó a las chicas y les preguntó si podía unirse a ellas, esto hizo que el humor de Angelina mejorará, ya que consideraba al joven un buen oponente.

Eso dejaba a Marlene y a Lily para que buscaran un tercer miembro del grupo, a ellas se acercó Margaret Hudgens una de las compañeras de habitación de Marlene y muy buena amiga suya.

\- Chicas si no os importa ¿podría unirme? Es que el resto ya tienen grupo.

\- Maggie por supuesto, es más es genial ¿verdad Lils?

\- Claro -contestó la pelirroja sin ningún tipo de interés.

\- No te dejes engañar por el entusiasmo de Lily, - dijo Marlene mientras propinaba un codazo a la pelirroja -hemos tenido un percance antes y por eso está así.

\- Si ya lo he oído, es Hogwarts las noticias vuelan -explicó ante la mirada de su compañera de habitación -¿el corte en tu mejilla es de eso? -Preguntó.

\- Si pero no es nada, -respondió Lily mientras se llevaba una mano como reflejo a la mejilla rozando su herida y provocándose una puntada de dolor.

\- ¿Por qué no Te lo ha curado un auror? -Volvió a preguntar Margaret, al ver la expresión de la prefecta.

\- No le habrá dado mucha importancia -sonrió Marlene, desviando la atención del gesto de dolor de Lily.

\- Menos mal- Maggie no tardó en sonreír de vuelta -bueno yo sí que tenía ganas de estar con vosotras y saber que tal ha estado tu verano y como te va el curso Lily.

\- Si perdona lo de antes, eso ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte -se disculpó la leona -entonces ¿qué tal tu verano?

\- Oh no ha sido gran cosa, ya sabéis con todo lo que está pasando mis padres están muy tensos. Mi madre es nacida de muggles así que están pensando en marcharse, casi no me dejan volver a Hogwarts este año. Pero bueno podría haber sido peor, nadie nos ha atacado por ahora, ni siquiera en Hogwarts...

Aunque Margaret no había hecho ese comentario con ninguna intención la tensión en el grupo se hizo presente repentinamente y un silencio incomodo se alzó entre las tres, haciendo que Lily volviera a pensar una vez más en lo que había ocurrido en el patio.

\- Será mejor que practiquemos ya -propuso Marlene intentando desviar la atención de la incómoda situación.

A pesar de ese pequeño momento incómodo, la clase siguió sin inconveniente alguno, Lily decidió dejar de lado todas sus emociones y concentrarse. Fue la primer en llevar a cabo los hechizos no verbales ganando así 10 puntos para gryffindor. Los cuales perdieron por lo único que pudo considerarse percance, que fue ver a Peter Pettigrew volando al otro lado de la clase y a Sirius Black colgando de la lámpara del techo. Mientras que James Potter se encontraba quieto en su sitio con una sonrisa "inocente" en los labios. Por eso gryffindor se quedó sin treinta puntos menos, pero a nadie le importo.

* * *

El resto del día al igual que el resto del mes transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, algún pequeño percance aquí y allá, pero nada que tuviera importancia ya que la mayoría eran causados por tonterías de adolescentes. El trabajo del ESH había llegado prácticamente a su fin en Hogwarts, para frustración del Ministerio no habían podido encontrar nada malo, a pesar de sus intentos de sacar defectos a todo el trabajo y esfuerzo del director. Todo el resto del mes transcurrió tranquilo y Octubre parecía prometer seguir el mismo camino a pesar de haber empezado el curso de la peor de las maneras.

Pero todo se vio frustrado el sábado 11 de Octubre. Fecha en la que estaba planeada la primera salida anual a Hogsmeade.

Ese día Hogwarts amaneció como hacía tiempo que no ocurría, lleno de la ilusión y ganas antiguas por parte de los alumnos de tercero en adelante que podrían visitar el pueblo. Sin embargo, tras el desayuno y cuando faltaban escasos minutos para que los carruajes empezaran a rular, los pasillos del castillo se vieron cubiertos de folletos.

Los cuales no contenían ningún tipo de propaganda comercial, si no que estaban llenos de imágenes anti-muggle, propaganda purista, ensalzamientos y alabanzas hacía el Lord Oscuro y los más terrorífico de todo, en alguno de ellos aparecían los nombres de todos los alumnos que eran hijos de muggles, mestizos o pertenecían a familias que eran conocidas abiertamente como traidoras a la sangre.

Sin embargo lo más escalofriante de aquel folleto que contenía los nombres, no era la amenaza implícita si no que el primer nombre de esta ya estaba tachado. Escrito en rojo, simulando el goteo de la sangre sobre el pergamino, el primer nombre que se podía leer era el de Lissy Quinn.

Pero más de eso luego.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal estáis? espero que bien. Bueno, bueno en este capítulo como habréis visto voy profundizando más en las relaciones de los grupos, pero poco a poco.

Ya sabéis comentarios, correcciones, dudas... dejádmelo saber.

_**B.**_


	5. Lorem

CAPITULO CUATRO.

**Observa todo lo negro que hay en tu entorno, pero recuerda que el negro no puede existir sin el blanco -Lao-Tse.**

Tras el nuevo escándalo que se formó con la lista las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar para Dumbledore, el ESH que partía aquel mismo 11 de Octubre, decidió alargar su estancia en el castillo por tiempo indefinido. Con la intención de irse una vez el culpable fuera encontrado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad impuestas por el ESH las cosas no mejoraron en Hogwarts. En los días siguientes a la aparición de la lista más mensajes y propaganda anti-muggle fueron surgiendo por todo el castillo.

Era imposible preever el tiempo y lugar dónde se iba a materializar, ya que las horas y los sitios no seguían un patrón concreto. Los panfletos aparecían en un momento fortuito del día, pero siempre mientras el sol estaba en lo alto, nunca se repetía la misma hora y nunca en el mismo sitio, esto asustaba aún más a los alumnos. La realidad del mundo exterior, que solía quedar lejos de las paredes del castillo golpeaba ahora fuertemente, intentando derribar a los estudiantes con la fuerza del sauce boxeador, filtrándose por los resquicios más fríos, húmedos e inesperados, invadiendo y llenando todo de miedo, dolor, y tensión.

Como hace la oscuridad en medio de la noche.

Un nuevo toque de queda y medidas extraordinarias habían sido impuestas por las nuevas autoridades de Hogwarts, y aunque los profesores no se habían mostrado contentos de tener que seguir las normas del Ministerio, estaban de acuerdo con estas medidas y ayudaban a que se aplicaran.

Pese a lo temprano que era y a todos los acontecimientos recien relatados tres jóvenes estaban fuera de su cama, incumpliendo con las nuevas premisas. Para ser justo, hay que decir que ellos nunca jugaban bajo las reglas.

Los merodeadores se encontraban apostados alrededor de la cama de Remus en la enfermería, los tres tenían pinta de agotados, pero no dejarían a su amigo solo. El prefecto estaba inusualmente pálido, grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos marrones claro, y unos cortes recientes se podían adivinar en algunas partes visibles de su cuerpo, la noche anterior había sido luna llena. A pesar de la depravación por la falta de sueño, y el cansancio, era inusual ver a los otros tres merodeadores restantes tan callados, claro que la noche anterior había sido una de las peores noches de luna llena en mucho tiempo, y en otras circunstancias se hubieran retirado a dormir pues sabían que Remus despertaría encontrándose muy mal. Sin embargo, tenían algo importante que contarle, y no sabían como se lo tomaría el prefecto, pero no podía esperar.

Unas camas más allí, Lily abrió los ojos y lo primero que distinguió fueron las paredes de brillante color blanco, confusa intento enfocar sus ojos pero tardó en ajustar su mirada a la luz que reflejaban las paredes, se percató de que lo que la había confundido era que las paredes de la torre de gryffindor eran rojas y generalmente era incapaz de ver dichas paredes, hasta que descorría los doseles de su cama. Así que, no estaba en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, y entonces ella solo podía encontrarse en la enfermería.

La pelirroja intentó hacer memoria de cómo había acabado ahí, sin embargo era incapaz de recordar o encontrar una explicación lógica para ello, se incorporó lentamente, y no pudo evitar que un quejido de dolor escapase de entre sus labios. Con lentitud fue apoyando poco a poco su peso en sus codos, hasta que por fin consiguió sentarse en la cama y dejo caer su peso contra el cabezal de la cama, entonces se fijó en que había alguien junto a ella. Al bajar la mirada sus ojos verdes, estos se habían posado en una mata de pelo rubio ligeramente ondulado que dormitaba sobre su blanca cama.

Su visita se había quedado dormida en la posición más incómoda que podía haber, estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, y en un rato su cuello se resentiría. La prefecta sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era, por un momento, cuando primero se fijo en ella pensó que era Marlene, pero no. Su pelo era ligeramente distinto, siempre lo había sido, unos tonos más oscuro y menos rizado, más fácil de peinar. La cosa que más le había sorprendido cuando por primera vez se fijo en su presencia, es que ella ya había terminado Hogwarts y no sabía qué hacía ahí, pero sin embargo, se alegraba enormemente de que estuviera ahí.

Llevaba más de un mes sin verla y la echaba mucho de menos. Incrédula acarició con delicadeza su pelo, apartándole los mechones que caían sobre su cara. Esto hizo que su compañera se desvelara, sus grandes ojos miel se abrieron y cerraron con rapidez, intentando despejarse, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lúcida para enfocar, los posó sobre Lily percatándose de que su compañera estaba despierta.

\- ¡Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyy! -Gritó con fuerza abalanzándose sobre su amiga, y dejando caer la varita que habia aferrado por instinto -menos mal que estás despierta, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos ¡por Merlín! Y va y resulta que la primera noticia tuya que tengo, desde que volviste a Hogwarts hace meses, es que estas en la enfer…

\- Alice, Alice tranquila, -rio la pelirroja ante la exageración de su amiga y cortándola a mitad de frase -¿que haces aquí?

\- ¿No puedo venir a ver a una amiga enferma? -Devolvió ella indignada

\- Alice Sophie Fortescue...

\- Vale vale, pues resulta que ayer me toco guardia así que hoy tenía el día libre. Y cuando llegue a casa me encontré con una carta de Marlene informándome de que estabas en la enfermería, volví al departamento de aurores lo más rápido que pude para usar una de las chimeneas que conectan con el despacho de Dumbledore. No te imaginas el susto que se llevó el director al verme aparecer a las cinco de la mañana en su despacho, aunque mayor fue el mío al ver su pijama... -Lily rio fuertemente ante la explicación de su torpe amiga.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí, -dijo finalmente la pelirroja feliz de tener ahí a su amiga -aunque no hacía falta, eres una exagerada Alice, si vienes a Hogwarts cada vez que acabo en la enfermería...

\- Lily Evans cierra el pico y déjate querer, hacía mucho que no se de ti -dijo mientras le abrazaba.

\- Ya, la verdad que he estado muy liada este año y con todo lo que ha pasado me ha sido imposible escribir casi. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en la academia? ¿Cómo están todos? -Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en los labios de su amiga, causándole un ligero rubor.

\- Muy bien la verdad, es agotador y no estamos recibiendo tanta formación por los tiempos que corren, hay muchos aurores que se quejan de ello..., -dijo bajando la voz preocupada mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta intentando centrarse nuevamete en su conversación. -No llevamos ni seis meses de entrenamiento y ya hemos ido a alguna misión, se supone que los aprendices no pueden ir hasta después del primer año de entrenamiento, pero por lo demás bien. Además tengo al mejor auror de mentor, Ojoloco Moody -dijo con orgullo. -¡Nunca antes había escogido entrenar a nadie Lily! ¡Soy su primera alumna! Y el es...¡una leyenda viva! -Gritaba emocionada la rubia con los ojos brillando de felicidad. -Pero no te preocupes, Frank y Benjy tienen a otro que también está bien Caradoc Dearborn, no es Ojoloco pero... -dijo mientras añadía con una sonrisa burlona -te envían recuerdos.

El sonrojo de Lily aumentó ante la burla implícita de su amiga y es que Alice, Benjy, Elizabeth y Frank se habían graduado justo aquel mismo Junio, a pesar de la diferencia de edad las dos chicas se habían hecho muy amigas rápidamente. Alice había tomado a la pelirroja bajo su protección cuando vio como unos bravucones de slytherin de su curso la habían intentado hechizar y sin embargo la niña hija de muggles de primero les había pegado una paliza, y desde entonces Fostercue se había declarado su fan incondicional y eran inseparables. No tardó en presentarla a su grupo de amigos compuesto por dos chicos, una chica y ella misma, Lily no había si no encajado a las mil maravillas con ellos, y a lo largo de los años fue estrechando el lazo de amistad que los unía con ellos, hasta el punto de que Elizabeth y Alice formaban parte de su grupo de amigas.

Pero como siempre ocurre unas relaciones se estrecharon más que otras y Lily acabó fijándose en el apuesto Benjy Fenwick, los dos habían mantenido durante años una relación intermitente, hasta ese mismo verano cuando decidieron que preferían dejarlo antes que salir a distancia. Benjy había sido y seguía siendo el primer amor de la pelirroja.

\- Lily -su tono se volvió más serio, y su rostro perdió la sonrisa -¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que has acabado en la enfermería?

\- La verdad, no lo sé, he intentedo hacer memoría, pero no me acuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo, es estar de camino al club de encantamientos y derepente todo se volvió negro.

\- ¿Te hechizaron o...? -Si Lily hubiera prestado más atención a su amiga, en vez de intentar recordar como había acbado ahí, habría escuchado en su voz que Alice parecía saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

\- No, no creo, no noté nada, ni oí nada raro la verdad. -Respondió aun perdida en sus recuerdos. - Aunque me hubieran borrado la memoria sabría que algo está mal, además el sanador Apgar te lo hubiera dicho... -dedujo haciendo a un lado las sugerencias de su preocupada amiga. -Igual es porque en los últimos días no comí demasiado, si debe ser eso.

\- ¿Por qué no comiste Lily? Tu siempre comes, y mucho a decir verdad… -interrogó la castaña -¿no estarás intentando perder peso de manera absurda y ridícula no? Porque como te atrevas a seguir una de esas dietas estúpidas de Mary te mato…

\- No Alice no, -cortó, la prefecta a su amiga, antes de que volviera hacer una sugerencia absurda como esa -me dolía la tripa sin más y francamente desde el principio de curso no tengo mucho apetito. Toda esta situación me quita las ganas de comer... supuse que me estaba poniendo enferma.

Ante esa respuesta la rubia calló, pero miró a Lily de forma intensa a través de sus ojos miel, antes de volver a hablar.

\- Lily -dijo ahora suavemente en un tono que Lily conocía bien -te he mentido. -La pelirroja la miró estupefacta e indignada -si y no me mires con esa cara. Esperaba que tu sola me contaras lo ocurrido, pero veo que no. -Su voz estaba llena de reproche -si sé porque estás aquí. -Expectante a saber qué decía su amiga, la pelirroja no comentó nada -sé que te hechizaron Lily, tenías una hemorragia interna.

No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos verdes de par en par.

\- Si no te llegan a encontrar en ese pasillo, estarías muerta Lily. Así que dime, y no voy a repetirlo más ¿Qué ha pasado? -Su tono había pasado de una súplica a un tono autoritario que jamás había escuchado antes de su amiga. -Espero una explicación.

Y la pelirroja supo que de esta no se libraba.

**_*Unos días antes (día de la salida a Hogsmade, 11 de Octubre.)*_**

La salida planeada para aquel día se vio inmediatamente cancelada, los alumnos habían sido instruidos con reglas que debían seguir. Había sido ordenado retirarse a las salas comunes y permanecer ahí, de donde no podrían salir hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones.

Por otro lado los prefectos, se habían visto obligados a asumir sus funciones de acuerdo con su puesto. Debían dividirse por parejas, y mientras que una pareja, de cada casa, se quedaría en la salas común procurando ayudar al resto de alumnos y mantener el orden, las otras dos debían patrullar los pasillos atentos a cualquier signo y reportar a los jefes de casa o en su defecto a los premios anuales. Las parejas de quinto, por ser los novatos, se quedarían al cargo de la primera función, y eso dejaba a los de sexto y séptimo para patrullar.

Lily y a Remus se encontraban cumpliendo esa función en ese instante, a los prefectos de gryffindor les había tocado montar guardia cerca de la biblioteca. La pelirroja estaba histérica, andaba de arriba abajo sin parar mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, mientras que el licántropo se encontraba sentado contra la pared. Su tez estaba pálida y unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos claros, en dos días habría luna llena. Y aunque normalmente el joven no mostraba signos tan evidentes hasta el mismo día los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar habían drenado mucha energía de él.

\- Esto es como dice la canción de Led Zeppelin -saltó Lily -¿sabes cual digo? -No espero a que su amigo respondiera -la que dice "_The dark lord rides in force tonight And time will tell us all_", ¿cómo se llama?

\- "The Battle of Evermore" -respondió Remus.

\- Si justo -dijo la pelirroja extasiada mientras se giraba al licántropo, sin verle realmente -sabía que conocerías Led Zeppelin, por algo somos amigos -divago Lily para volver al tema anterior en un segundo -pues eso y el maldito ministerio no…

La prefecta siguió y siguió hablando, pero el joven castaño no le prestaba atención, no se encontraba nada bien. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, no entendía porque el pasillo tenía que estar tan iluminado, la piel le picaba por todas partes, como si quisiera arrancársela, los olores eran tan intensos que le producían náuseas y el ruido incesante producido por Lily le estaba volviendo loco. Se había ido resbalando contra la superficie helada, que le producía un alivio pasajeramente efímero ,de la pared así que se incorporó como pudo.

Hasta que no escucho un gemido proveniente de su compañero Lily no se dio cuenta de su situación, cuando volteo, esta vez se fijó en él de verdad, para preguntar si estaba bien no puedo más que abrir sus ojos verdes de golpe.

**\- **¡Remus, por Merlín!¡ Qué mal aspecto tienes!¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Era una pregunta absurda por su aspecto estaba claro que no.

\- Si, solo un poco mareado nada más -le había costado horrores decir eso, tenía los dientes apretados y respiraba entrecortadamente -también me duele la cabeza un poco y …

\- ¡Ya está te llevo ahora mismo a la enfermería!

\- No Lily de verdad que … -el solo quería que se callara un rato y estuviera quieta.

\- ¡Que sí! Vamos- con esfuerzo Lily consiguió levantar a Remus, se había agachado para pasar el brazo por debajo de los omóplatos del joven y servirle de apoyo. -El sanador Apgar te dará algo que pueda servirte seguro, y puede que hasta te toque quedarte ya hasta que estés mejor.

Con tal de no escucharla más Remus accedió, tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a la enfermería. La prefecta se vio obligada a entrar sin llamar debido a la falta de manos disponibles, depositó a Remus en una camilla al principio de la enfermería y corrió lo más deprisa posible al despacho del sanador. Una vez se aseguró que Remus estuviera atendido y el sanador Apgar la hubiera despachado ya tres veces, volvió al pasillo donde debía estar vigilando. Sin embargo cuando llegó se encontró una sorpresa desagradable.

* * *

La sala común de gryffindor era un hervidero, se encontraban ahí todos los alumnos desde primero hasta séptimo. Los tres merodeadores restantes ocupaban los sillones delante del fuego, junto con ellos se habían colocado Emmeline Toddler y Elea Lynn, las otras dos gryffindor de sexto año. Su relación no era excesivamente buena con las cuatro restantes gryffindors de su curso, desde que eran pequeñas habían chocado bastante a penas se toleraban a duras penas. Por eso, evitaban estar juntas a toda costa, porque siempre acababa surgiendo un problema.

En los últimos años este había venido casi siempre por parte de Heather y Emmeline, cabía destacar que los enfados de la castaña tendían a estar justificados. Sin embargo, este curso aún no se habían peleado ni una sola vez, hasta ese día, claro está.

Aquel día Blish, Mary, Heather y Adam, estaban sentados cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación, pero no tanto como para estar sentados juntos y participar de la misma conversación. Adam y Blish jugaban al ajedrez, mientras Mary comentaba de vez en cuando las jugadas y Heather miraba al vacío, una vez más la lista había resultado un duro golpe para ella. Desde la repentina aparición de los carteles esa mañana, nadie podía saberlo, pero Heather tenía una imagen en su cabeza que se repetía una y otra vez, constantemente como si alguien estuviera dando al botón de replay. Se trataba de Lissy, la mediana de los Jorkins, no paraba de ver a su pequeña vecina jugando en el jardín y si se esforzaba hasta podía oírla reír mientras daba vueltas con los brazos hacia arriba.

A pesar de que lo hacía lentamente, había progresado en el último mes, hasta que vio el nombre de Lissy en la lista y la manera en la que estaba escrito, como si la sangre goteara de él. Eso, sumado al hecho de que dos de sus mejores amigas encabezan la lista que se había repartido por el colegio, había hecho que el carácter de la joven volviera a sumirse en sí misma. Por eso en el momento en que escuchó como la "niñata" de Emmeline hablaba de los cotilleos de última hora, como si lo que estuviera pasando no importara nada, como si la mitad de la gente en esa sala no se encontrara en esa lista. Saltó.

Un tiempo después hasta ella reconocería que se había pasado, sin embargo, en ese momento le dio igual, no comprendía cómo alguien podía ser tan superficial y poco empática.

\- ¿Es que no puedes tan siquiera sentir una pizca de empatía, arpía inmunda? - la voz de Heather sonaba extraña, en los últimos meses a penas la había usado. Sin embargo, la joven leona no se dio por aludida creyendo que hablaba a otra persona. -Cierra la boca de una vez Toddler, a mi y al resto de la sala común nos importa una mierda el nuevo esmalte que cambia de color o quien se haya acostado contigo esta vez. Así que cierra la boca de una puta vez.

Emmeline Toddler miró a su compañera de cuarto, sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas, pero fue solo un segundo, el rubor enseguida desapareció de sus mejillas. No dejo que lo que acababa de decir Jorkins la amedrentaba, formó una sonrisa perversa en sus labios cereza.

\- Jorkins francamente no creo que te importe tan poco, ya que bueno…, -hizo una pausa larga, para añadirle dramatismo a la frase antes de continuar -claramente tu vida no se encuentra en el mejor momento -dijo mirándo a la castaña despectivamente de arriba abajo. -Querida eres un desastre.

\- Emmeline -advirtió James, intentado conservar la calma en la sala común.

\- ¡¿Un desastre?! -La voz de Mary sonó más aguda de lo habitual, su tono teñido de ironía y diversión -puede que nuestras vidas, su vida no sean tan... ¿cuál es la palabra? -Mary imitaba el dramatismo y los gestos despectivos de su compañera con gran facilidad -ah si, ¡entretenida! Pero por lo menos no es una zorra desconsiderada con el resto -acabo la frase con una firme contundente, mientras los murmullos se alzaban por la sala común. -¿Acaso no ves lo asustada que está la gente Toddler? -Continuó Mary ignorando a sus compañeros de gryffindor -no es momento de cotillear.

Pero ya era tarde Emmeline se había enfadado.

\- ¿Yo soy la zorra? Oh Mary querida me parece que no quieres jugar a este juego -había bajado su voz varios decbelios, pero el silencio tenso que se había formado en la sala común permitía a todo el mundo escuchar. -Tu no tienes la mejor fama precisamente.

Una risa falsa escapó de los labios de Mary.

\- No soy tu.

\- No, no lo eres -confirmó la rubia -¿cómo esta Lyle? ¿Seguis juntos? No me lo pareció ayer por la noche.

Mary se puso de pie de un salto y enrojeció rápidamente ante la insunuación de la chica, Liam Lyle era un chico de séptimo de ravenclaw con el que se había estado viendo las últimas semanas, no era nada serio aún pero la cosa parecía ir bien. O eso creía.

\- Bien bien, -intervino la voz calamada e indiferente de Blish -no sabemos quien de las dos es más fresca, ahora volvamos todos a nuestras cosas.

Ante el comentario de la morocha, surgieron algunas risas por toda la sala común, Mary aun estaba de pie frente a la rubia, todavía parecía dispuesta a pegar a Toddler, pero Blish se interpuso y tiro de ella hacía sus sitios.

\- Oh no Blish -continuó Emmeline haciendo caso omniso a la advertencia de la cazadora -estas muy confundida. Si, sabemos quien lo es. Yo no salgo con nadie, por lo tanto soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero bueno me parece que no todas vosotras podéis decir lo mismo...

\- Escupe ya lo que quieras decir Toddler -ladró Mary, enfadandose más cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Bien -respondió la chica sonriendo de lado, mientras hacía una pausa más larga de la que debería -bueno pues que no soy yo quien se la está pegando a su novio con Robins.

Un silencio tenso y repentino llenó la sala común, todos los ojos que estaban fijos en las dos jóvenes volaron hacía Heather y Adam, que estaban el uno al lado del otro. El rostro de ella se había contorsionado en un gesto de sorpresa entremezclado con rabia y el parecía simplemente estupefacto ante la acusación.

\- ¡Cállate Toddler! Eso no es cierto -saltó Adam.

\- O seguro cielo, yo no os juzgo, solo digo que podrías hacerlo mejor -continuó la rubia totalmente incrédula a lo dicho por el chico -y francamente Jorkins si vas a hacer que tu novio sea un cornudo, hazlo con alguien como los merodeadores, no con...ese.

\- Cierra el pico Toddler, no sabes de lo qué estás hablando -para sorpresa de todos fue Angelina quien salió en su defensa, la joven no se metía en problemas ajenos nunca y si lo hacía, como muchísimo era para defender a Lily.

\- ¿Qué? Blishwick venga hasta alguien como tú sabe, que Jorkins se está comportando como una zorra auténtica, no es que yo la juzgue.

\- ¿Ah no? Porque eso es exactamente lo que parece -comentó Macdonald en un susurro. -Estas metiéndote donde no te llaman como siempre Toddler.

\- Bueno en realidad solo se está defendiendo Jorkins ha sido la primera en ata…

\- ¡No te metas Black! -Angelina, Mary y Emmeline gritaron a la vez furiosas.

\- Vale yo me callo -asintió el joven ligeramete amedrantado por la imagen.

\- A caso me diréis que no os habéis fijado -Mary y Blish compartieron una mirada, ante las palabras de su compañera, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, suficientes para que la rubia se percatase. Los murmullos, de aquellos estudiantes que observaban, dándole la razón no ayudaron a la situación -ah eso es un sí. Vaya, vaya Jorkins hasta tus amiguitas lo reconocen ¿quién es ahora la arpía?

Heather paso sus ojos de Mary a Angelina y viceversa, incrédula de las palabras que habían salido de su compañera, sus ojos verdes mostraban dolor al ver la duda reflejada en sus amigas.

\- ¿Mary?… -preguntó en un tono suplicante.

\- Bueno, ya vale Emmeline, tengamos la fiesta en paz -intervino a vez James -ya ha ocurrido suficiente por un día. Jorkins escucha sabemos que no se la estas pegando a Turpin, aunque Robins y tu pasáis más tiempo a solas que nunca. Pero si lo hicieras ¿qué más da? Es tu vida, haz lo que te dé la gana. Toddler no sabes si ha pasado algo o no, asi que deja de meter mierda -el intento de consolar por parte de Potter fue todo un desastre.

\- ¡Potter, para! -Mary miraba a su compañero sorprendida por su falta de tacto.

\- Bueno, bueno… esto si que es divertido-suspiró Toddler, tras haber prorrumpido en carcajadas.

\- Eres despreciable -dijo Heather como pudo -no me extraña que no tengas amigas.

Los ojos azules de Emmeline brillaron con intensidad, dejando con una emoción que ninguno supo distinguir, sin embargo se oscurecieron al instante.

\- Prefiero no tener amigas, a que estas acaben muertas ¿no crees Jorkins?

Heather recibió la frase como quien recibe una maldición, su boca se abrió en un grito mudo de dolor y se quedó sin respiración unos segundos. Su cuerpo se movió de manera inconsciente hasta posicionarse delante de la rubia, y entonces hizo algo que no se esperaba. Le dió una bofetada en la cara, llenando el vacío con el sonido de su mano chocando contra la mejilla de su compañera de habitación.

\- Te odio -escupió sin fuerzas la castaña, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, después subió corriendo a su habitación, sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo.

La sala común se quedó en silencio unos minutos, permitiendo oír el portazo dado por la mediana de los Jorkins, nadie se atrevía a hablar o moverse, todos los presentes sabían que eso había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Toddler ¿de verdad había dicho eso?

\- Te has pasado Emmeline -finalmente habló Peter -y mucho.

\- Eres una zorra -el usualmente taimado Adam prácticamente saltó sobre Emmeline, únicamente siendo contenido por las manos de James sobre sus hombros.

\- Suéltame que le voy a dar una lección ¡Blish que me sueltes! ¡Voy a destrozar a esa zorra! -Mary gritaba enrabietada mientras era sujetada por la cazadora para que no pegara a la rubia.

\- Macdonald tranquilízate, así no ayudas a nadie -contestó su compañera -Toddler la próxima vez te mando tal maleficio que despertaras en Asia, ¿queda claro?

Por un segundo parecía que la rubia iba a asentir, que asumiría que lo que había hecho estaba mal, sin embargo, su orgullo pudo más.

\- ¿Sabéis? Os creéis mucho mejores que todo el mundo, creéis que vuestro pequeño grupo es taaan perfecto y por eso podéis ir dando lecciones a todo el mundo -escupía las palabras con rabía -nada más lejos de la realidad. No lo sabéis, pero sois tan despreciables como yo, o como cualquier otro. Consideraís que vuestros problemas son más graves o serios que los del resto, ¿quienes sois vosotras para emitir un juicio de valor como ese? Y os atreveís a mirar al resto con compasión como si fueran unos simples ingenuos por sentirse como lo hacen. -Su tono era frío e impersonal pero lo que decía era profundo. -Macdonald siempre estas diciendo lo chismosa que soy, pero de alguna forma tu siempre sabes lo que ocurre con todo el mundo, eres la persona más cotilla y superficial que conozco. Blish que tengas talento y seas lista, no excusa tu falta de empatía y tu continua insistencia en creerte superior. Pero probablemete seas la única que te salvas, al menos eres sincera. Y ¡aaahh!, -parecía que llevaba años con esa frustración y por fin se estaba quitando un peso de encima -no me hagáis hablar de Evans, la prefecta perfecta que todo lo tiene que arreglar y que es la epitomía de la perfección... -una risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios -todos sabemos como pueden ser las percepciones. -Los ojos de Blishwick y Macdonald brillaban de forma amenazadora, a pesar de ello la primera seguía manteniendo sujeta a la hija de muggles, pero Toddler no se detuvo. -¿Y esas "amigas" vuestras de ravenclaw? Por Merlín una chiflada que debería estar en la planta de psiquiatría de San Mungo, aunque probablemente sea la única persona en todo el castillo que no merece nada malo... ¿y la otra? De que le sirve todo lo que sabe si lo desperdicia detras de muros de complejos y egoísmo. -Las palabras de la rubia resonaban con fuerza contro los timpanos de sus dos compañeras de cuarto. -Así que no os atrevéis a darme lecciones de moralidad a mi o a nadie, ni me digáis lo zorra y despreciable que soy. Si sois brillantes y podéis ser muy buenas, pero eso no os da derecho a decidir que es importante y que no lo es, a entrometeros en la vida de los demás o juzgar estas, a veces la gente necesita sentirse mal un tiempo para recomponerse después, otras no. Pero no os corresponde a vosotras decidir nada. Habláis del narcisismo de los merodeadores pero el vuestro es tan grande que ni veis vuestros fallos.

\- Toddler te lo estoy advirtiendo -Adam se había hartado de la estupidez de esa niñata y sacudiendose a James de encima se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, viendo lo aturdidas que estaban sus amigas -¡cierra el pico de una puta vez!

\- Pero la peor, la peor de todas -siguió haciendo oídos sordos a la advertencia del joven y mirándole directo a los ojos -es tu querida Jorkins. Esa insufrible, no es ni la mitad de buena de lo que cree, juzga a todo el mundo y ¿por qué? Siempre creyéndose por encima del resto por ser de familia mestizada, de las primeras de la clase. Sin embargo, solo da pena... -se tomó unos segundos fingiendo que pensaba -es patético.

Una vez terminó Emmeline soltó un respiro largo y profundo, la pertubación en sus ojos azules se había aligerado levemente. Con una última mirada hacía sus compañeras de habitación la rubia, se dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo junto a Elea, está miraba hacia abajo avergonzada por lo que había hecho su amiga, sin embargo cuando Toddler se iba a sentar no dijo nada. Pero no llegó a ahacerlo, Adam enfurecido y movido por la rabia la había agarrdo con fuerza de la muñeca, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor. La sala común estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar o tan siquiera a moverse, parecía que si alguien se atreviera a respirar más fuerte de lo necesario desataría el inminente caos. Toddler verdaderamente asustada empezó a forcejear para soltarse, y los otros dos merodeadores restantes se incorporaban inquietos para intentar poner un poco de orden. Mientras los prefectos de quinto se miraban entre confundidos y desorientados.

Cuando parecía que el orden antinatural que se había impuesto en la sala común no podía ir a peor, el cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió de par en par dando paso a Donna Foreman la prefecta de hufflepuff de sexto curso. La chica tenía una expresión de miedo en su cara y había rastro de sangre en su túnica, todos los gryffindor miraron confundidos a la tejón, pero esta se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su compañero prefecto. Shafiqs, entró en la sala tropezando en el escalón, sin llegar a caerse, su desequilibrio se debía al peso extra que cargaba. Era una masa dificil de identificar, pero el chico la cargaba en brazos con extrema delicadeza.

La primera persona en comprender que sucedía fue una alumna de segundo que grito con fuerza asustada por lo que acababa de entender. Y ahí se desato el caos definitivo, siendo los primeros en reaccionar los de sexto curso.

Mary y Blish dejaron de forcejear, al instante, entre ellas y se acercaron rápidamente a Shafiqs intentando ayudarle en lo que podían. Mientras Adam se había quedado estático, seguía sujetando la muñeca de la rubia pero miraba la escena con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Los merodeadores, viendo como les estaba costando a las chicas ayudar a Shafiqs, a pasos acelerados se acercaron inmediatamente al hufflepuff y tomaron control de la situación. Una vez se movieron los demas leones empezaron a reaccionar, se empujaban unos a otros intentando ver lo que sucedía y simultaneamente hacer hueco hasta los sofas.

La única persona que no había reaccionado en toda la sala era James, Potter se había quedado estático. El azabache sintió una opresión profunda en el pecho y como los pulmone le pichaban, se había olvidado como respirar. Por segunda vez desde que había empezado el curso olvidó la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo aquel verano.

Los dos prefectos encargados de la sala común tomaron el control, Aidan Sloper y Leslie Fay, y obligaron al tejón a avanzar, con ayuda de los merodeadores, hasta dejar a el bulto sobre el único sofá grande que había en la torre. Sin esperar nada más Sirius se adelantó a todos y empezó a revisar y curar los golpes.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Leslie asustada, mientras veía a Black mover la varita y susurrar hechizos -¿Shafiqs, Foreman?

\- No lo sabemos, exactamente. No nos ha contado nada, simplemente nos pidió que la trajésemos aquí, le cure unos cuantos golpes, iba a curarle algunos más pero no soy bueno con los hechizos de sanación y no quería causarle daños irreparables.

\- ¡¿Y que os hizo pensar que era mejor idea traerla aquí que llevarla a la enfermería?! -Grito Mary Macdonald a los prefectos histérica, los dos hufflepuffs compartieron una mirada significativa entre sí. decidimos hacerla caso y traerla hasta aquí, mientras otros prefectos ocupaban nuestros puestos.

\- Fue ella -hablo definitivamente el prefecto -nos hizo, me hizo prometer que no la llevaría a la enfermería, Que la traería aquí.

\- ¿Pero estaba consciente cuando la encontrasteis? -Preguntó Sirius desviando la atención de la pelirroja un segundo para mirar a los dos intrusos.

\- Si, se desmayó poco después de que llegasemos, el cuadro casi no nos deja pasar -contestó Foreman.

\- Evans -Sirius Black llevó su varita a la chica y estaba a punto de conjurar un enervate cuando Peter le detuvo.

\- No creo que debamos despertarla aquí -dijo entre dientes lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

Los ojos grises del mayor de lo Black recorrieron la sala fijandose en la masa de curiosos frente a el y tuvo que darle la razón a su amigo, con reticencia y soltando un gruñido bajo la varita.

\- Bien y ¿qué hacemos? -Accedió el pelinegro en voz baja para que solo los más próximos pudieran escucharle -esta claro que a la enfermería no quiere ir y al cuarto de las chicas no podemos subir ahora mismo...

\- Esta claro -dijo Sloper, todos los ojos se volvieron hacía el -la llevamos donde McGonagall.

Una risa sardónica escapó de Sirius.

\- ¿Crees que si no ha querido ir a la enfermería va a querer ir a donde McGonagall?

\- Lo importante no es lo que quiera, -respondió el chico molesto por la condescendecia del mayor -si no lo que le conviene.

Recibiendo nuevamente solo una risa por parte de Sirius.

\- Black tiene razón -cortó el inminente argumento Blishwick, su voz sonando extraña -no se porqué Lily no quiere, pero es lista y tendrá sus motivos...

\- ¿Crees que no deberían hacer nada? -Saltó Macdonald.

\- No, -respondió la negra -creo que deberiamos preguntarle por qué -las dos amigas cruzaron miradas y la cazadora vio la comprensión en los ojos marrones de la hija de muggles.

\- Necesita ayuda -gritó en un susurro Leslie.

\- Black -él animago que había vuelto a centrar su vista en la pelirroja levanto los ojos y miro a Mary -¿puedes curarla?

El chico lo evaluó durante unos segundos y con el ceño fruncido negó con la cabeza.

\- No, -respondió enfadado -los hechizo curativos no son mi fuerte tampoco y aunque se unos cuantos avanzados esto se me escapa.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse en el grupo.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de romper mi promesa -comentó Shafiqs.

\- Aún no, -objetó Peter -Sirius ha dicho que no son su fuerte, porque no lo son. Pero James si puede -los ojos de todos se fijaron en Potter que seguía en la misma postura de antes -es el mejor.

A pesar de tener todos los ojos puestos en él, el azabache seguía sin reaccionar. No fue hasta que Sirius gritó su nombre que consiguió salir del trance en el que se había sumergido.

\- James -dijo el pelinegro mirando directo en los ojos avellana de su amigo -¿crees que puedes curarla tu? Necesito saber si puedes, si no tendremos que llevarla a la enfermería.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza, como si estuviera aclarando sus ideas.

\- Si, pero necesito el botiquin de nuestro cuarto -afirmó.

Con un asentimiento Black tomó en brazos a la prefecta y se dirigió a las escaleras que llegaban a los cuartos de los chicos, a medida que iba andando los leones se movían para abrirle paso. Sin mirar atrás un segundo subió por las escaleras, dejando a sus amigos atrás rápidamente.

\- Será mejor que os vayáis -dijo Mary girándose hacía los prefectos de hufflepuff -nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí, tenéis que volver a vuestro puesto, gracias por todo.

Los dos hufflepuff asintieron con la cabeza y estaban a punto de irse cuando Cedric detuvo a Mary.

\- Macdonald, mantéenme al día ¿vale? -su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de la escalera -Evans también es mi amiga.

\- Tranquilo Ced -interrumpió Adam, mientras pasaba un brazo por lo hombros de su amigo en un rápido apretón -yo me aseguraré de ello.

* * *

Desde el segundo en que Shafiqs había aparecido en la sala común con Lily en brazos inconsciente James se había sentido completamente confuso, lo primero que sintió fue puro terror, aunque el miedo paralizante había disminuido una sensación heladora persistía en su cuerpo. Por mucho que hubiera intentado moverse no lo había conseguido, había visto a sus amigos juntarse alrededor de Evans. Podía ver como sus labios se movían y a Sirius realizando hechizos de curación, pero parecía que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo paralizante, el tiempo a su alrededor iba más despacio y los sonidos se oían distorsionados. Pero todo eso despareció cuando Sirius le hizo saber que le necesitaba.

Ahora tenía a la pelirroja postrada en su cama, ni en mil años se hubiera imaginado que la primera vez que Lily estuviera en su cama sería inconsciente, un escalofrio le subio por la columna al pensar eso.

No se eneteró de cuando todos los demás llegaron al cuarto o sí alguno de ellos le estaba hablando, toda su atención estaba centrada en la chica frente a él. Los hechizos más básicos habían sido realizados por Sirius, y este le había dicho que había comprobado que no hubiera hemorragias internas, pero por si acaso lo revisó una segunda vez. Una vez las heridas de mayor prioridad estaban bajo control o curadas se decidió a despertar a la chica.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron pocos segundos después de que lanzara el hechizo necesario, estaban llenos de confusión y desconcierto.

\- Lils -Mary se había acercado a la cama de James y estaba reclinada sobre la prefecta por el lado contrario al de él -¿cómo estas?

Con suavidad y ayuda de la castaña la pelirroja se incorporó hasta apoyar la espalda en el cabezal de la cama.

\- Puede que esté desorientada un rato se acaba de despertar -dijo James.

Pero Lily eligió ese momento para hablar.

\- Remus está bien, está en la enfermería -respondió a la pregunta no formulada de los merodeadores -no se encontraba bien, dolor de cabeza, así que le acompañé y cuando volví a mi... -se interrumpió a sí misma se había intentado re-colocar y un dolor intenso le subió por el cuerpo, cambiado su expresión a una de dolor.

\- ¿Evans? -Preguntó el azabache adelantandose a todos -¿qué te duele?

\- No, nada solo ha sido un segundo -su voz sonaba entre cortada por el dolor.

\- ¿Lily que ha pasado? -Leslie Fay había salido de su sitio, al fondo del cuarto oculto por las sombras, y se había acercado para ser visible -te han traído Foreman y Shafiqs, nos han dicho que no querías ir a la enfermería pero francamente... -la prefecta hizo una pausa. -Creo que esto habría que reportarlo, e igual el sanador Apgar puede revisar que todo este bien.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Les, somos prefectos es nuestra obligación velar por los estudiantes cuando los profesores no pueden ¿pero quién lo hace por nosotros si no nos cuidamos nosotros mismos? -Dijo Sloper enfadado.

\- No, -se negó rotundamente -sé que suena absurdo, pero tengo mis motivos. No soy tonta, simplemente no lo reportaré y si lo hacéis alguno, negaré todos los hechos.

\- Más vale que no sea para defender a... -empezó Mary enfadada.

\- No, no lo es -le cortó Evans.

Los dos prefectos de quinto se miraron entre sí, sin saber que hacer.

\- Deberíais bajar a la sala común, los estudiantes no deben estar solos ahí -continuó Lily hablando a Leslie y Aidan -es vuestra obligación.

Reticenetes, pero comprendiendo que les estaba echando del cuarto ambos alumnos abandonaron la habitación. Esta se quedó en silencio esperando una explicación por parte de la pelirroja.

\- Evans, he curado tus heridas -habló James viendo que nadie más estaba dispuesto -debes beber mucha agua, las pociones y pomadas que te he aplicado escuecen un poco y hacen que te deshidrates parcialmente, pero no dejan cicatriz alguna y te ayudarán más que los hechizos que podría haberte aplicado Shafiqs o Sirius. -Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama también, obligando ala prefecta a realizar una serie de ejercicios comprobando sus reflejos y fuerza. -Pero no siempre son permanentes, si en los próximos días sientes dolor o algo, buscamé o ve a la enfermería, necesitaras una revisión. Pero parece que todo esta perfecto por ahora.

La pelirroja asintió, sonrojandose levemente.

\- Bueno ahora cuéntanos qué te ha pasado -Blishwick la miraba impaciente apoyada en el poste de la cama de enfrente, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y exigían una explicación.

\- No ha sido nada -evitó el tema.

\- Mira zanahoria, Shafiqs no me parece un mal tipo y aunque no es como nosotros -el mayor de los Black se señaló a sí mismo y a los otros dos merodeadores -no es un inútil completo, cuando te ha traido estabas desfallecida, fría y cubierta de sangre. Y ni siquiera te ha podido curar bien todos los golpes, había algunos con los que tan siquiera se atrevía, así que desembucha bonita. Si no lo haces yo mismo iré donde McGonagall y me olvidare de toda esta estupidez tuya.

La pelirroja evaluó la situación y resignada decidió hablar al final.

\- Estábamos patrullando al lado de la biblioteca, como nos había mandado. La verdad es que estaba todo muy tranquilo y no sé en qué momento Remus se empezó a encontrar mal, pero cuando me di cuenta era tarde, tenía muy mal aspecto y parecía querer vomitar. Así que le llevé a la enfermería, aunque él no quería ir y dejarme sola. Después de asegurarme que estuviera bien volví a mi puesto, pero me encontré esto en el suelo.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una foto, se la entregó a James que era el que más cerca estaba y este la miró. En ella aparecían todas las chicas, las cuatro gryffindor, las dos ravenclaw, dos antiguas alumna que reconoció como Alice Fostercue y su amiga, además de dos niñas pequeñas. La cara de una de las niñas estaba tachada con una equis y la de Lily rodeada con un círculo. Con molestía entendiendo que quería decir esto el azabache se la pasó al resto, y una vez todos vieron la foto, la prefecta continuó.

\- Es de este verano, ni siquiera me acordaba de la foto hasta que la vi, nos la hicimos el día que Alice y Elizabeth vinieron a merendar a casa de Heather, las niñas como ya habréis visto son las Quinn. Lissy es la que tiene la cara tachada -esperó a ver si el resto reaccionaba o decía algo -pero eso no es todo, dale la vuelta.

\- "_Todos aquellos no merecedores deben desaparecer, una fuera la siguiente eres tú sangre sucia" _\- leyó Sirius en el reverso de la imagen que era quien tenía la fotografía, todos miraron a Lily.

\- No sé..., -hizo una pausa para respirar, sentía como la voz se le quebraba, odiaba llorar sabía que no había nada malo en ello pero seguía sin gustarle -no sé de dónde han sacado la foto, pero estoy segura de que no la teníamos ninguna de nosotras aún más segura que se la hubiéramos dado a nadie que pueda escribir eso.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente tras las últimas palabras de la nacida de muggles, todos necesitaban asimilar lo que eso implicaba. Si ninguna de las chicas de Hogwarts tenía la foto, eso significaba que solo podían tenerla cuatro personas más. Y la única manera en que alguien dentro del castillo la hubiera conseguido, era teniendo contactos fuera, y peligrosos, dispuestos a entrar en casas ajenas.

\- Esto es una amena…

\- Canuto cállate -James le cortó, tenía los nervios a flor de piel como para soportar un chiste de su amigo -¿qué pasó luego Evans? -A Lily no se le escapó el uso de su apellido, pero eso no era importante ahora mismo.

\- No me acuerdo muy bien, solo sé que salí volando, un hechizo me dio en la espalda y choque contra la pared. Cedric y Donna me encontraron y me despertaron, dicen que escucharon gritos y muchos ruidos, y que por eso vinieron pero cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie.

\- Lily deberías ir a ver a McGonagall, Fay tiene razón, todos ellos tienen razón.

\- No Mary, -la voz de Lily sonaba firme -no tengo nada que decirle, no sé quién ni cuantos fueron, no sé nada. Y es justo eso lo que ellos quieren, que les temamos. Que vayamos donde los profesores corriendo sin poder más que lanzar acusaciones sin fundamento. Como no pueden con nosotros...

\- ¿No pueden con nosotros? Lily te han traído insconsciente ¡por Merlín! -Grito la castaña afectada.

\- Sí, Mary no pueden con nosotros y atacan por la espalda para herirnos lo sé, por eso no lo haré, no les daré lo que quieren, no les haré saber que han conseguido hacerme daño, no les proporcionare esa satisfacción -había un brillo de determinación en la mirada esmeralda de la prefecta -me niego.

\- Entonces es cierto -se escuchó la voz de Peter -no estas protegiendo a Snive...a Snape.

\- No, no estoy protegiendo a Snape -afirmó.

Se quedaron todos ahí un rato en silencio, asimilando nuevamente las palabras dichas por la pelirroja, estaban seguros de que tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que querían que McGonagall lo supiera y se asegurará de que su alumna estuviera bien.

\- ¡Hay que ser cobarde! Atacar por la espalda. ¿Sabes qué zanahoria? Vamos a vengarnos.

\- No me llames así Black.

\- Vale, vale Pops -respondió como si nada -pero vamos a vengarnos -dijo el chico mirando a Lily en los ojos -nadie ataque a nuestra perfecta prefecta y se sale con la suya -la pelirroja sonrió ante esto.

\- Lily no es que no me fie de Potter, ni de Shafiqs bueno de ese no me fio..., pero deberías ir a la enfermería igualmente.

\- Blish, créeme se lo que hago, me he hecho muchas heridas y estos dos idiotas de aquí también.

\- Perdone si no me fio de su majestad -contestó la chica sarcásticamente, hasta ahora había mantenido la calma pero su careta de tranquilidad había caído dandp pies a sus verdaderas emociones. -Dado que en lo único que no te he visto siendo un inútil total es gastando bromas y jugando a quidditch no me alienta demasiado saber que tú has curado a mi amiga. Así que prefiero que vaya a la enfermería antes de que se desangre esta noche en su cama gracias a tu buen trabajo.

\- ¡Oye, oye! Que esto no es culpa de Cornamenta así que no le grites -Sirius salió en defensa de su amigo -por una vez es Evans quién se ha metido en problema y no noso...

\- ¡¿Te crees que lo ha elegido?! -Gritó ahora Mary fuera de sí, aun alterada por toda la historia.

\- No, yo no he dicho eso -aclaró -solo que si es culpa de alguien aquí, es culpa de vuestra amiga.

\- O quizá fue culpa del vuestro -Macdonald continuó enfadada -sino la hubiera dejado sola no la hubieran...

\- Remus se encontraba mal ¿no has oído a Evans?

\- Si bueno ¿y qué? Hubiera aguantado un poquito, no puedes dejar a una hija de muggles sola en los pasillos el mismo día que aparece una lista con su nombre en cabeza para crucificarla.

\- ¿Y que iba hacerle Remus si se encontraba mal? -Dijo esta vez Peter.

\- Aguantarse -dijo firmemente Macdonald -tampoco es culpa de Lily ser una "sangre sucia" -escupió con asco y odio las palabras.

\- No pongas en nuestra boca palabras que ¡jamás! hemos dicho Macdonald -bramó enfurecido Sirius ante la insunuación. -No entendéis nada de Remus así que mejor no habléis -los ojos grises de Sirius brillaban con enfado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entendemos de Lupin? ¿Qué ha incumplido con su deber de prefecto? ¿O que ha sido un cobarde y un débil que ha dejado a Lily sola y vulnerable cuando su vida estaba en peligro? ¡Yo tengo una semana en la que me encuentro mal todos los meses y no por eso incumplo con mis obligacines! -La joven cazadora también estaba fuera de sí.

\- ¡Basta ya! -Gritó Lily, -esto es exactamente lo que quieren, dejad de pelearos.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir con lo de todos los meses? -Preguntó Potter, para todos los merodeadores menos para el ese detalle había pasado desapercibido, ahora el azabache estaba extrañamente pálido y sus amigos le siguieron al escuchar su pregunta.

\- ¡Oh venga ya! ¿A caso no pensáis...-Angelina, para frustración de los merodeadores fue cortada nuevamente y ellos se quedaron sin saber a que se refería.

\- He dicho que ya vale, Angelina -volvió a interrumpir la prefecta -por favor solo quiero ir a descansar me sigue doliendo todo -añadió más bajo, causando preocupación en los presentes.

\- Deja que... -intentó James.

\- No, -le cortó Mary mordazmente -a partir de ahora nos encargamos nosotras Potter. Vámonos niñas ha sido un día largo debemos descansar, en especial tu Lily.

Así sin más, se adelantó tomó a Lily de la mano y la puso en pie, después se dirigió a la puerta, sin voltearse ni una vez salió decidida, con Blish siguiéndole los talones a la pelirroja. Y como habían llegado se marcharon del cuarto, seguidas por Adam. Dejando a los merodeadores en estado de shock incapaces de asimilar y comprender completamente lo que acababan de suceder.

* * *

Esa misma noche James daba vueltas en la cama, Remus no había vuelto de la enfermería aún y se quedaría ahí hasta pasada la luna llena, casi prefería que así fuera porque si lo que había entendido era cierto no sabía cómo le iban a contar que las chicas sabían su secreto.

Los ronquidos de Sirius llenaban el aire, el balbuceo incesante de Peter se oía desde su cama y la respiración tranquila de Adam. Sin embargo, y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a eso durante años, esa noche todo eso se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Olvidando ponerse unas zapatillas bajo las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común.

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, pero se distinguía una figura en el sofá delante de las brasas, Lily. Su pelo rojo brillaba más que nunca simulando sangre que cae en cascadas, su piel parecía más pálida que de costumbre, sus pecas resaltaban en ella poderosamente y sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con intensidad. Llevaba un jersey de quidditch puesto, este le quedaba enorme y le cubría las rodillas que tenía encogidas contra el pecho. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego, pero se notaba que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. James se sentó en el mismo sofá que ella sobresaltándola sin querer.

\- Perdona, no pretendía asustarte.

\- Está bien -murmuró con suavidad, sin apartar la mirada del fuego -¿qué haces aquí Potter?

\- No podía dormir, -contestó el despacio -tu tampoco ¿verdad? -Ella solo asintió.

\- Gracias por curarme antes, -volvió a hablar ella, después de un rato en silencio -con lo que ha pasado después no he podido ni dártelas. Ignora a Angie puede ser un poco bruta a veces.

\- Lo sé, me he dado cuenta -replicó él divertido -aunque tiene razón, solo que no nos esperábamos lo de Remus, quiero decir..., -no le había quedado claro si ellas sabían acerca de la situación de Remus o no, pero si el decía algo ¿acaso no era confirmárselo?

\- No, no la tiene.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ambos contemplando cómo bailaban las últimas brasas en el fuego.

\- Remus no quería irse, pero tenía tan mal aspecto -rompió el silencio Lily, mientras apartaba la mirada del fuego - no quiero que pienses mal de él, sé que jamás dejaría que algo malo me ocurriera aposta, aunque creo que las entiendo. Quiero decir, si les hubiera pasado alguna de ellas en vez de a mí, estaría enfurecida y más asustada, no sería capaz de perdonarle tan facilmente..., creo.

\- Ya, supongo que tienes razón -asintió el azabache pensando en los merodeadores.

Una vez más, sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo al fuego y un silencio incómodo volvió a instalarse, hasta que James lo rompió.

\- Te hice caso.

\- ¿Qué? -La confusión en el tono de Lily era evidente.

\- El año pasado, en el lago cuando te enfadaste conmigo. Te hice caso, tenías razón, ya era hora de madurar. Si aún no te lo he dicho, siento mucho lo que pasó. -Se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera buscando las palabras -siento haberte hecho perder un amigo.

\- Me enfadé mucho, e incluso creo que te odie -confesó Lily mientras dejaba de mirar el fuego para mirar directo a sus ojos -pero no fue culpa tuya yo ya le había perdido, tomamos caminos distintos. Te culpe de algo que no era cierto, porque me ayudaba a mi en mi dolor...

\- Aún así lo siento -aunque él no lo entendía podía ver que Snape había sido importante para ella -porque si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice seguiríais…

\- Habría habido otra excusa, otra causa, algo más que nos hubiera terminado alejándonos para siempre.

\- Pero fui yo, yo lo provoqué.

\- Está bien, Potter no te preocupes. Yo ya estoy bien -mintió ella, porque nunca lo iba a estar, pero eso no era culpa de él.

Y nuevamente el silencio hizo presencia, pero como en las anteriores no se trató de algo incómodo, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Evans -se aclaró la voz, pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de continuar -sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero me gustaría poder cambiar eso. Quizá podríamos ser amigos. Si tu aceptas.

\- No sé…

\- Estamos en sexto, somos los dos gryffindors y tenemos amigos en común. Creo que ya es hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra. Venga tu misma lo has dicho, estoy cambiando, no te voy a molestar más.

\- No es eso -le cortó ella, hizo una pausa unos segundos antes de continuar -tenemos mucha historia detrás para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No va a ser tan fácil como te imaginas.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho borrón y cuenta nueva? Yo no quiero olvidar nada de lo que hemos vivido, -Lily posó sus ojos verdes con curiosidad sobre él -porque nos ha llevado hasta aquí, hasta este momento y a quienes somos. Yo hablo de dejar de lado una guerra absurda y pactar una tregua.

\- Una tregua podría funcionar... -Lily se mordió el labio mientras pensaba, la oferta del chico le parecía tentadora, sus ojos se conectaron durante unos segundos. Verde contra avellana -vale acepto.

Lily giró ligeramente el cuerpo hacia él y extendió una mano, el azabache la aceptó y la apretó.

\- ¿Entonces… tregua? ¿Seremos amigos? -La pelirroja negó ligeramente con la cabeza -¿dejaremos de ser enemigos entonces? -una vez más volvió a negar -pues... ¿potencialmente amigos?

\- Exacto -esta vez asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

_***Actualidad***_

Lily acababa de terminar de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido el día en que aparecieron los carteles en Hogwarts, tanto lo que le sucedió a ella como lo que había ocurido en la sala común, y la tensión los días que siguieron hasta el día de ayer. La aprendiz de auror le escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez.

\- Ósea que la cosa es más grave de lo que parece -concluyó la rubia, mientras la pelirroja negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza -Lily casi te matan unos alumnos, eso significa prisión permanente.

\- No Alice no, no puedes. Si lo haces habrán ganado ellos ¿no lo entiendes?

\- No, cuando se trata de tu vida Lily. Tu has tenido suerte ¿y si otro no tiene tanta?

\- No volver a suceder Alice, créeme.

\- Lily eso no está bajo tu control entiéndelo. Se lo diré a Dumbledore.

\- Alice por favor no -suplicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo Lily? -Pero Alice creía saber la respuesta.

\- Yo..., mira los merodeadores y nosotras hemos hecho un pacto para proteger a la gente que sale en la lista -intentó cambiar de tema, pero los ojos miel de su amiga la miraban intensamente.

\- ¿Los merodeadores? -Dejó ir el tema finalmente la auror.

\- Bueno James y yo pero sabemos que el resto ayudaran.

\- Lily me parece muy noble eso pero…

\- ¡Dame una oportunidad!, solo te estoy pidiendo una. Si no lo consigo, si vuelve a pasar, yo misma iré donde el director y se lo contaré todo -suplicó.

\- Vale, está bien. Pero solo una, y, yo misma hablaré con Potter o no hay trato -Lily abrió los ojos horrorizada.

\- No Alice -dijo la prefecta con vergüenza.

\- No hay discusión posible Lily, quiero saber que me estas diciendo la verdad -miel y verde chocaron retándose mutuamente.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a una aún dormida Marlene, que se esforzó en sonreír como pudo al verlas.

\- Bueno -dijo Alice -ahora que te dejo en buenas manos, debo irme a descansar un poco de verdad. Lily ten mucho cuidado y siempre estate atenta, tienes muchos amigos en el castillo, pero también enemigos. Ah y Lily -dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su túnica -es de Benjy te la envía, te echa de menos.

\- Gracias Alice -la rubia le dio un beso en la frente y se incorporó justo cuando Marlene llegaba junto a la cama -cuida de esta Marls.

\- No te preocupes lo haré Alice, no pienso quitarle ojo créeme.

\- Bien, así me gusta. Ah y Lily si no quieres que me enteré cada vez que te pasa algo malo, deberías quitarme como contacto de emergencia y poner a tus padres, puede que ya sea hora de que se vayan enterando de lo que sucede en nuestro mundo.

\- Eso si que no, pero si te quitare a ti -le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

Alice se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza entre risas, mientras se dirigía al fondo de la enfermería, Lily se percató que Alice estaba yendo en sentido contrario a la salida, ¿qué hacía?

\- Voy donde Potter, no lo he dicho a broma -dijo averiguando sus pensamientos.

Lily se levantó decidida a impedírselo, pero Marlene no se lo permitió, y la obligó a volver a la cama.

\- Tu te estas quita -declaró firmemente - y ahora me explicas ¿por qué va a hablar con James?

\- No lo sé esta loca francamente -zanjó Lily el asunto.

\- Si…, lo que tu digas -dijo el águila.

* * *

Alice se aclaró la garganta antes de mover la cortina para pasar, cuando "entró" se encontró con tres pares de ojos clavados en ella. Si les sorprendió verla allí no lo demostraron, aunque suponía que habían escuchado toda su conversación con Lily ya que ella podía distinguir perfectamente lo que decían las dos jóvenes desde allí.

\- Perdonad que interrumpa -anunció -pero me gustaría hablar con uno de vosotros.

\- Dime preciosa -Sirius se había puesto de pie de un salto y se había acercado a ella felinamente, el tono que había empleado era completamente galán y su mirada intensa incomodó a Alice.

\- Contigo no Black, -dijo lo más firme que pudo -Potter si tienes un segundo…

\- Si claro -el azabache se incorporó de su silla despeinándose el pelo como un reflejo nervioso.

\- Si tu lo dices querida -continuó Sirius -aunque los dos sabemos que se nos da muy bien hablar -levantando las cejas de manera sugerente se volvió a sentar.

\- Ignórale, es idiota -declaró James mientras la guiaba fuera del cubículo -dime entonces de qué querías hablar Fortescue.

\- Supongo que habréis escuchado la conversación.

\- ¿Conversación? -A Alice le parecía imposible que James no se estuviera haciendo el loco, pero fingía tan bien esa expresión de total perplejidad, que dudó.

\- Si la mía con Lily...

\- ¿Ha despertado? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra mejor? -Alice analizó al azabache, mantenía una expresión demasiado controlada para ser natural, casi indiferente, pero le delataban sus ojos.

\- Si ya está despierta…, ¿de verdad no has escuchado nada? -Preguntó asombrada.

\- No, lo siento estaba distraído.

\- Da igual, se suponía que no podías así que mejor -Potter se quedo quieto unos segundos y la miró confusa.

\- Entonces ¿si no podía escucharla que quieres de mí?

\- Lily me ha dicho que habéis firmado una tregua o algo así, y que queréis pillar a quién está detrás de todo -el chico afirmó. -Me lo temía, -Alice medito unos segundos lo que iba a decir a continuación -Potter, no conoces a Lily es muy extremista, capaz de hacer cualquier idiotez. Solo… solo te pido que la cuides.

\- Lo haré no te preocupes -asintió de nuevo -bien pues si eso es todo me gustaría volver con Remus.

\- No espera, -lo detuvo ella -no lo entiendes. Lily no distingue entre grises para ella todo es blanco o negro -dijo muy sería.

\- Seguro -Potter había utilizado un tono divertido pero una sonrisa dolorosamente triste y cínica se habia dibujado en su cara.

\- Va enserio James.

\- ¿Qué me dices de Snape, Fostercue?

\- No sé, -confesó Alice -nunca he entendido esa relación.

\- Bueno..., -dijo él, después de unos breves minutos de mutuo analisis continuó -si ahora sí, eso es todo me vuelvo con Remus.

\- Si claro -asintió ella.

\- Adiós Fortescue.

\- Alice, llámame Alice al fin y al cabo eres amigo de Frank.

\- Bien, adiós Alice.

\- Un placer James.

Y sin esperar nada más James volvió a entrar dentro del cubículo, donde Remus seguía inconsciente y vio a sus dos amigos peleando.

\- Que sí Colagusano, te digo que sí.

\- Venga ya Canuto no te creo, tu no te las has tirado.

\- Claro que sí, fue el año pasado el último día de curso, déjame decirte ¡épico!

\- ¡No te lo crees ni tú!

\- Eso se llama envidia niño rata… ¡eh! ¿Cornamenta que quería?

\- Nada una duda de pociones para su entreanamiento…, ya sabéis mi padre ¿de que habláis vosotros dos?

\- Nada este de aquí que se imagina cosas

\- ¡No me lo tengo que creer, es verdad! Ella estaba borracha, lo se porqué dijo algo de Toddler y me pilló con una botella de whisky de fuego y nos la bebimos entre los dos. ¡La puta mejor noche de mi vida, y todo se lo debo a Toddler!

\- Ya…, sigo sin creerte, me da a mi que te lo imaginaste borracho.

\- Va da igual…

\- ¿Podéis dejar de gritar tan alto? Me va a explotar la cabeza -su voz sonó casi como un susurro.

\- ¡Lunático! -Exclamaron los tres a la vez -estás despierto -continuó Colagusano.

\- Ahora vuelvo -dijo James -voy a por el sanador Apgar.

Cuando volvió con el sanador este obligó a los otros a salir del cubículo y dejarle trabajar,mientras revisaba a Remus. Tras el chequeo les dio permiso para entrar, siempre y cuando dejaran descansar al joven.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tal fue? -Preguntó el licántropo.

\- Un poco desastre ayer fue una luna dura para ti -respondió James que era el que más tacto tenía de los tres.

\- Si además ha pasado algo más Remus, no sabemos..., como decírtelo -añadió Peter.

\- Pues muy fácil -empezó Sirius.

\- ¡No! Tu tienes el tacto en el culo Canuto -le cortó de golpe James. -Lunático, el día en que viniste a la enfermería y te trajo Evans sucedió algo después.

\- Si, al parecer cuando volvió a su puesto la atacaron -dijo Peter con toda la delicadeza posible, mirando tanto a Remus como a James.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Lily? ¿Lily esta bien? Oh por Merlín -empezó a culparse el chico -¡no debí dejarla sola!

\- No empieces Lunático, esto no es culpa tuya -Se enfadó James.

\- ¿Pero esta bien? Yo... yo debí...

\- Si, esta bien, si, simplemente algún malnacido había estado vigilando hasta que tu no pudiste hacer nada y la atacó por la espalda.

\- Por suerte dos prefectos de hufflepuff la encontraron, pero Lunático no es eso. Discutimos con ellas en la torre -continuó Peter.

A partir de ahí ninguno sabía bien cómo continuar, tanto Sirius como Peter miraron a James esperando que fuera él quien hablara. El azabache tragó saliva antes de seguir.

\- Remus -respiró hondo -a raíz de la emboscada surgió una conversación y la realidad es que no tenemos ni idea de si es cierto ono. Pero creemos que las chicas, lo saben. Saben que eres un hombre lobo.

La cabeza de Lupin empezó a dar vueltas sin ningún control, ¿cómo lo sabían? Él no había dicho nada, ni ninguno de sus amigos, ¿y si había sido un sanador de San Mungo? Por Merlín ahora tendría que abandonar Hogwarts después de 5 años, por lo menos había tenido más de lo que esperaba. Había recibido una educación casi completa, pero era tan injusto, el no tenía la culpa. ¿Y sus padres? Sus pobres padres que disgusto se iban a llevar, bueno tendría que irse de casa lo antes posible, antes de que alguien fuera a por su familia por ser el un monstruo.

\- ¿Remus? Remus, Remus… -el castaño claro volvió sus ojos miel hacía el único Potter presente -no te preocupes -dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro -vamos a solucionarlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Nuevo cap espero que os guste. Ya vamos conociendo más a los protagonistas, a ver qué os parecen. Ya sabéis si tenéis alguna sugerencia, duda o cualquier cosa podéis comentarla.

No prometo nada, pero intentaré subir un capitulo por mes más o menos. ¿Os gusta el rumbo que va turnando la historia?

_**B.**_


	6. Notas Poéticas

CAPITULO CINCO

En 1976 pasaron muchas cosas, algunas de ellas fueron grandes acontecimientos importantes que en el futuro se seguirán conmemorando, otras resultaron increíblemente insignificantes. Sin embargo en 1976 pasaron muchas cosas.

La vida a diferencia de lo que nos hacen creer, no se basa en los grandes momentos, sino más bien en pequeños detalles poéticos que conforman nuestro día a día. Por eso había tanta satisfacción en ellos.

En 1976 Regulus Black percibió bucólico que a veces aquello que nos puede salvar es lo que más nos atrae.

En 1976 James Potter encontró paradójico que aquello que se había jurado olvidar, era la principal fuente de su felicidad.

En 1976 Remus Lupin veía sarcástico tener que ocultar la verdad al primero de Hogwarts que había conocido sus secretos.

En 1976 Mary Macdonald descubrió lisonjero poder pagar con la misma moneda.

* * *

Después de los acontecimientos del fin de semana y el lunes, la rutina supuso un alivio para los jóvenes, la vuelta a la normalidad y el horario de las clases obligó a todos a centrarse en los ensayos y trabajos que debían entregar y en los exámenes parciales que iban surgiendo. Después de la pelea y que los chicos sospecharan que sus compañeras de casa y curso sabían el preciado secreto de Remus el ambiente en la torre de gryffindor era sombrío, lejos de lo normal en esa casa.

Las miradas acusatoras volaban de un lado a otro, los pequeños tropiezos y fallos siempre estaban acompañados de comentarios que rozaban la crueldad y no se veía ni una sola sonrisa de amabilidad o compañerismo entre los dos grupos. A esto había que sumarle que Remus evitaba a toda costa toparse con ninguna de las chicas por miedo y que Sirius como medio de venganza había creado un frente común con Toddler y Lynn en contra de las otras cuatro. La situación no solo era tensa en la sala común y en las clases, ya que el cuarto de las chicas parecía una zona de guerra más que un espacio en el que poder convivir.

Cada vez que Emmeline o Elea se encontraban cerca de alguna de las integrantes del grupo Lily tenía miedo de que se desatará el caos y acabará alguna en la enfermería, aunque la pelirroja intentaba contener el carácter explosivo de sus amigas, en especial el de Blish y Mary, esos días. Le resultaba muy difícil ya que ella misma tenía que luchar contra sus propios impulsos para no hechizar a la joven y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa falsa. Por supuesto que se había enterado de lo sucedido en la sala común, en su ausencia. No había secreto en Hogwarts que se quedara oculto, eso era de conocimiento público, en el castillo las paredes tenían oídos. Y desde luego el suceso no se había restringido a las cuatro paredes de la torre, todo el mundo ya sabía de la dichosa pelea. En contraposición con la norma recién mencionada, el ataque que había sufrido Evans, no se había esparcido, los únicos que sabían de aquello eran los leones y ambos prefectos de sexto curso de hufflepuff, pero nadie más, los leones se guardaban las espaldas los unos a los otros. Al menos nadie fuera de su casa había comentado nada acerca del ataque, y la prefecta estaba segura que ha oídos de su jefa de casa no había llegado porque si no esta la hubiera mandado llamar. Pero a cambio la pelirroja tuvo que ir al despacho de McGonagall, después de su viaje a la enfermería, para recibir una buena charla acerca del cuidado y alimentación del cuerpo y lo estupidas que resultaban las jóvenes de hoy en día.

En definitiva a pesar del mal momento que se estaba viviendo entre los leones de sexto, la lealtad y nobleza de todos los estudiantes gryffindor seguía siendo fiel a su casa, y aunque ninguno de ellos entendía bien los motivos detrás de la mente de la pelirroja de no querer revelar el ataque, lo respetaban. A pesar del sentimiento de hermandad, la actitud de unos pocos, nuevamente los de sexto, se expandía por toda la torre como la viruela, creando una sensación de malestar general.

La torre de ravenclaw seguía de cerca al sentimiento depresivo que se había impuesto sobre gryffindor. Ya que cuando el novio de Heather, Edward Turpin, se había enterado de lo que Emmeline había dicho monto una buena, al parecer las amigas ravenclaw de Toddler y Lynn habían metido baza. Y entre ellas y Edward había habido una buena bronca, por la cual Marlene y Dora también se vieron afectadas. Ahora mismo la pareja que llevaba casi dos años y medio, veía su relación al borde del abismo amenazando con una ruptura inminente. Y finalmente aunque hufflepuff se hallaba lejos de la fuente del conflicto de la pelea de las leonas, se unía en su malestar al resto de casas. Al ser la más afectuosa y empática en general y tener amigos en todas las casas. Claro que el hecho de que Adam Robins fuera prácticamente uno más allí, también había contribuido .

La única casa que no parecía afectada por todo esto era slytherin.

Sin embargo en gryffindor existía una persona que estaba colmada de absoluta felicidad, dicha persona era James Potter, aunque el joven había renunciado a tener ninguna relación romántica con Lily o de cualquier otro tipo, las cosas no habían salido así. El hecho de ser solo amigos era más de lo que nunca hubiera podido esperar, y que ella hubiera aceptado estar cerca del él sin una obligación de por medio, le hacía muy feliz.

Por eso el joven vivía inmerso en su mundo, ignorando a los de su alrededor y su malestar, era el único de los merodeadores que hablaba con las chicas. Seguía bromeando con Blish, ayudando a Mary con transfiguraciones y se sentaba todos los días un rato a hablar con Marlene, además de por supuesto comentar jugadas con Dora y saludar a Lily todas las mañanas con una sonrisa.

Ese día en concreto era sábado por la mañana, uno de esos de invierno en los cuales el sol cae a través las hojas marrones de los árboles, en los que el cielo apenas tiene nubes, uno de esos en los que la brisa fría que arrecia es suficiente para sentir como los pulmones se cortan con solo respirar profundo. Sin embargo todo a eso a James Potter le daba igual, tampoco le importó que afectará a sus jugadores en el entrenamiento de quidditch que había convocado para ese día. A el todo le parecían condiciones únicas para jugar al quidditch, y más teniendo en cuenta que la temporada empezaba ya y a penas habían entrenado. Lo cual resultaba frustante, más si valoraban el hecho de que ese año había varios novatos en el equipo, y aún tenían que pulirse.

Como capitán del equipo era su responsabilidad no solo que todos dieran lo mejor de sí, sino además facilitar las cosas en lo posible a su equipo. Por ello se encontraba a las 7 de la mañana de un sábado en el campo de quidditch, él había ido media hora antes al campo a preparar todo para el entrenamiento, mientras sus chicos desayunaban.

Las primeras en llegar al campo fueron Blish y la pequeña Lazy Bones, una alumna de cuarto que había sido su descubrimiento el curso pasado. Ambas saludaron a su capitán y se fueron directas al vestuario, mentalizándose de lo que les esperaba. Una vez estuvieron todos, los titulares y suplentes incluidos dio por comenzado el entrenamiento. James Potter podría ser un desastre y un irresponsable para muchas cosas, pero no cuando se trataba de quidditch.

Su entrenamiento, siempre, estaba dividido en tres partes: físico, estrategias y práctica.

\- Buenos días, confío en que hayáis tenido tiempo suficiente para despertaros y desayunar. Porque quien no esté al 200% en mis entrenamientos estará fuera del equipo en menos de lo que se tarda decir quidditch ¿entendido?

\- Si capitán -asintieron todos los jugadores a una, esto hizo sonreír a James.

\- Bien pues por parejas para la primera parte del entrenamiento, físico. -Se escucharon algunas quejas que fueron rápidamente sofocadas por una mirada del azabache -Blish como segunda al mando te pondrás conmigo y ayudarás a supervisar que el resto cumplan con los ejercicios. Y pobre del que no haga lo que he mandado. ¡A ello, vamos!

Los miembros del equipo se miraron entre sí y suspiraron, iba a ser una mañana dura.

* * *

Regulus Black observó con hastío a sus compañeros, como siempre estaban hablando de tonterías y chiquilladas. Como si la aparición de panfletos o el ataque a Evans sirviera de algo. Suspiró, estaba cansado de esas nimiedades, él no debía estar ahí con ellos, el ya tenía la marca. Y debía estar sirviendo a su señor de verdad, fuera de Hogwarts si solo Bellatrix le mantuviera informado.

Paseo su mirada por el grupo, Avery, Mulciber y Rosier estaban sentados en el sofá grande, y el resto dispuestos a su alrededor como perritos falderos. Avery se había autoproclamado cabecilla del grupo, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, Mulciber era básicamente su mano derecha y el que por así decirlo, hacía el trabajo sucio y Rosier se trataba de una fan incondicional a la que se podía tirar de vez en cuando.

El único que no parecía obnubilado además del propio Regulus era, Severus Snape, quien a pesar de estar dentro de ese círculo se mantenía al margen. En ese momento escribía sin parar en uno de sus libros ignorando la conversación.

El pequeño de los Black apartó su mirada del grupo y la paseó de nuevo por la sala común, a pesar de ser slytherin no todos allí apoyaban al Lord. Sus ojos recayeron en una chica de su curso, Celine Cosmello.

Se trataba de una bruja de procedencia italiana, su familia en Italia debía tener el mismo estatus que los Black en Inglaterra. Sabía que se habían mudado cuando ella era muy pequeña, como con cuatro años y su padre era altamente respetado. Sin embargo apenas la conocía.

Sus rasgos mediterráneos la hacían extremadamente exótica y atractiva, poseía una piel bronceada tono aceituna, un largo y sedoso cabello negro ondulado, unos ojos color chocolate y unos labios gruesos y rosados. Sin duda alguna era la chica más guapa de todo slytherin. Se decía que muchas familias sangre puras habían tratado de arreglar un matrimonio con ella, pero la joven había rechazado todas.

Nunca había llamado la atención de Regulus especialmente, a decir verdad el joven no mostraba interés en ninguna chica nunca, solamente le había interesado una en toda su vida, pero no podía ser. Sin embargo, ese año había estado observando más a todos sus compañeros. Y Celine Cosmello había pasado a ser alguien intrigante.

Casi no se relacionaba con nadie de slytherin, Rosier había intentado incluirla en su grupo como le gustaba hacer con todas las chicas meramente atractivas y sangre puras de slytherin, sin embargo Cosmello había declinado su invitación. La había visto hablar únicamente con el hijo de Bartemius Crouch, dentro de slytherin pero sí sabía que tenía amigos en otras casas.

Justo en ese momento la chica levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, y gris y marrón chocaron. El pequeño de los Black intentó leer algo en aquellos ojos, pero se mantenían impertérritos, entonces ella hizo algo que le sorprendió. Asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, antes de retirarse fuera de la sala común.

Regulus la siguió con la mirada mientras se iba, Celine era un ministerio en algunos temas, porque en otros él tenía claro que no. Sin embargo se había convertido en un misterio que le interesaba.

La conversación del grupo le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Fue brillante ni siquiera sabe quién lo hizo -escuchó como decía alguien a Avery -estará cagada esa sangre sucia -varios rieron ante eso.

\- Si, pero no era lo que queríamos -dijo Rosier -¿verdad Polux?.

\- No, no lo era Snape -Avery llamó al mestizo -aún no has cumplido tu misión. Y no tengo que recordarte que si no lo haces, no podrás entrar.

\- Lo sé, es que…

\- No hay excusas, todos tienen que demostrar que creen en la causa -salto Mulciber.

\- Tranquilo Mulciber -intervino Avery -Snape queda advertido, ahora bien, vendrá a la próxima reunión de Hogsmeade y no creo que estén muy contentos con el y su desempeño. Ahora callad, se supone que nadie fuera de gryffindor sabe lo que le sucedió a esa sangre sucia.

Regulus cansado de tanta tontería se incorporó para irse, era sábado y tenía todo el día por delante, pero una voz le retuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Black?

\- No te incumbe Avery.

\- Lo hace cuando estamos hablando de la próxima reunión Black, sabes que soy el que han asignado para…

\- Y tu sabes quien soy yo -los ojos de Regulus se habían oscurecido, hasta ser negros, dándole un aspecto amenazador -un Black no recibe órdenes de nadie, las imparte. Que no se te olvide quién es tu superior Avery, no importa que te hayan asignado.

Y con la misma se fue de la sala común.

* * *

Hacía una semana que los carteles habían aparecido, hacía una semana que la salida a Hogsmeade se había cancelado, hacía una semana que gryffindor había entrado en una pelea interna, hacía una semana que las discusiones y gritos se daban diariamente en el cuarto de las chicas, hacía una semana que había sido atacada y hacía una semana que había hecho un pacto de amistad con James Potter.

Lily Evans decidió que ese día iba a dejar el mundo un poco en paz y esperaba que este en retribución hiciera lo mismo por ella, sin embargo de alguna manera u otra estaba segura que no iba a suceder. Su presentimiento se hizo real cuando escuchó golpes al otro lado de la cortina de su cama, cuando las entreabrió lo suficiente para ver que sucedía fuera, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Mary y Toddler estaban discutiendo en el centro de la habitación, como cada mañana desde hacía una semana, a pesar de los que los días pasaban las cosas no parecían calmarse. La castaña apretaba fuertemente los puños y parecía dispuesta a darle una lección a la rubia de la manera muggle. Mientras Heather observaba a las dos chicas pelear sin intervenir y Elea Lynn tiraba con insistencia de la túnica de su amiga.

La pelirroja se pregunto porque Angelina aún no las había separado o mandado al diablo, pero después se acordó de que era sábado, lo cual significaba que el plan de entrenamiento intensivo de Potter ya había empezado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tres veces antes de incorporarse del todo y salir de la cama, sí definitivamente el mundo no era capaz de dar un suspiro a Lily Evans.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora? -Las dos adolescentes se giraron hacia ella.

\- Ya está la perfecta Evans arreglando problemas ajenos, vuélvete a la cama esto no te concierne -respondió Emmeline.

\- Te recuerdo Toddler que no solo soy perfecta, si no que soy una una perfecta prefecta. Asi que sí, las peleas sí me conciernen y sobretodo las que tienen lugar en mi habitación y me impiden dormir -intento que su voz sonara calmada a pesar de su enfado.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer quitarme puntos? ¿Castigarme?

\- No, -respiro profundamente antes de seguir -simplemente estoy diciendo que resolváis la estupidez por la que os estáis peleando esta vez y rompáis la pelea. Me vuelvo a la cama.

\- Mira Evans estoy hasta..

\- Milly -intervino Elea -será mejor que lo dejes por esta vez, por favor es sábado y tenemos planes...

La rubia resignada, pero hecha una furia, dando un portazo salió de la habitación, Lynn rápidamente fue tras ella, no sin antes disculparse con el resto de la habitación. Lily se frotó el puente de la nariz intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza que había empezado a aparecer. Y miró a sus amigas.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Otra vez? -Las dos castañas asintieron -¿Se puede saber por qué esta vez?

\- Pues que conste que no hemos empezado nosotras -aclaró Mary -me he despertado porque estaba rebuscando entre mis cosas.

\- ¿Qué? -Lily abrió sus ojos esmeralda de par en par incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Sí, la muy cerda me ha acusado de haberle robado su cepillo, así que obviamente me he tenido que defender.

\- Vale eso lo entiendo ¿pero me explicas como eso ha llegado casi a las manos?

\- Pues lo de siempre, que si somos unas hipócritas, celosas, unas falsas, bla bla bla… ya sabes como es.

\- Mer, ¿no has cogido su cepillo verdad?

\- ¡Lily, por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Lo habrá perdido, sabes que yo no uso cosas ajenas y menos de gente como ella igual lo de ser zorra se pega...

La prefecta asintió y agotada se dejó caer en su cama, sí sabía como era Emmeline Toddler, llevaba casi seis años compartiendo cuarto con ella. Se trataba probablemente, de la chica más atractiva de Hogwarts con su piel pálida, sus grandes ojos azules y sus rasgos nórdicos heredados de su madre. Sin embargo también era lo que se denominaba un "alma libre", Emmeline era sangre pura, su madre era descendiente de las völvas. Por eso la adolescente creía en la meditación como canalizador de la magia, que el poder de la naturaleza debía ser consagrado, solo tomaba batidos verdes y era vegetariana, y por encima de todo creía en el amor libre, ningún alma estaba destinada o atada a una sola.

Si, Lily conocía a Emmeline Toddler y aunque a veces encontraba sus rarezas interesantes, sabía que la chica tenia otro lado mucho más superficial y agotador, que por mucho que intentara fingir que no existía, seguía estando ahí y resultaba ridiculamente exhaustivo.

\- Solo quería un día tranquilo -murmuró la pequeña de los Evans.

\- Lily, esto es Hogwarts, aquí no existen días tranquilos -y con eso Mary se metió al baño para cambiarse, mientras Heather retomaba la lectura de su libro.

Una vez Mary estuvo lista las dos castañas se despidieron de su pelirroja amiga y partieron a desayunar dejándola sola en el cuarto. Sin embargo el sueño ya se había ido de su cuerpo y la situación de su cuarto le había turbado lo suficiente para saber que necesitaba despejarse.

* * *

Remus Lupin, milagrosamente había conseguido que Peter saliera de la cama antes de la hora de la comida ese sábado. Ambos leones se encontraban rumbo al gran comedor en ese momento, estaban solos ya que sus otros dos mejores amigos entrenaban esa mañana. James era el capitán del equipo mientras que Sirius era suplente, en palabras del pelinegro "así conseguía mantenerse en forma sin tener ningún tipo de responsabilidad real", así que los dos tenian la mañana ocupada.

Pero lo que era aún más milagrosamente sorprendente es que Remus John Lupin aún no había sido expulsado. Desde el martes por la mañana, el día en que se enteró que sus compañeras y amigas de casa sabían acerca de su pequeño problema peludo había estado esperando ese momento. Sin embargo, nada había sucedido, el joven sabía que debía contárselo a Dumbledore, el profesor había sido muy generoso brindándole esa oportunidad, sin embargo no le apetecía demasiado tener esa conversación con el anciano director de Hogwarts.

Llevaba varios días practicando en su cabeza como iría, y pasara lo que pasara nunca acababa bien, al menos no en su imaginación. Ya podía ver la cara que pondría su director al decirle que no solo sus tres mejores amigos lo sabían, sino también todas sus compañeras de gryffindor y seguramente varios alumnos más. ¿Había sido una locura pensar que podía ser un chico normal durante unos años? La respuesta era obvia.

Antes de entrar al gran comedor se aseguro de que no estuvieran ninguna de sus compañeras de casa y una vez comprobó que era así era, tomó asiento en la mesa de los leones con tranquilidad. Su desayuno por primera vez en toda la semana fue tranquilo. Eso, probablemente, también debía agradecerselo a James y Sirius, la falta de los dos chicos, sobretodo del último, suponía tranquilidad y calma por un rato, aunque a veces también se volvía tediosamente aburrido. No sabía como era posible, pero Sirius tenía la habilidad de sacar a cualquier persona de quicio en menos de 3 minutos. Además a esto había que sumarle su talento especial de poder hablar en cualquier momento, situación y lugar, sin parar aunque fuera científicamente imposible y la conversació no estuviera remotamente relacionada con él.

Peter y Remus iban por la mitad del desayuno cuando llegó el correo, como cada fin de semana después de la luna llena, entre el correo había una carta de sus padres en la que seguramente le preguntaban cómo había ido y si había habido algún inconveniente. Remus se permitió sonreír sarcásticamente, si tan solo sus padres supieran la verdad... le sacarían de Hogwarts inmediatamente y probablemente también se mudarían de país. Levantó los ojos del sobre justo cuando Mary y Heather hacían su aparición en el Gran Comedor, las dos leonas estaban también solas y parecían dispuestas a sentarse con ellos.

El pavor inundó al prefecto, quién apresuró a Peter para que cogiera unas cosas más de desayunar y salir de ahí lo antes posible, y asi evitar cruzarse con las dos castañas. A regañadientes y quejándose Peter tomó un par de cosas más de comida que guardó en el bosillo, el paquete que le habían enviado sus padres y "El Profeta" al que estaba inscrito, y siguió los apresurados pasos de Remus, quién ya había emprendido la huida. Sin embargo, el gran comedor solo tiene un puerta, y fue incapaz de evitar el encuentro con ellas en esta misma.

\- ¿Ya os vais? Pero si acabamos de bajar -se quejo Mary.

\- Si lo siento tenemos prisa, no queremos llegar tarde perderemos puntos y todo eso...

\- Lupin es sábado -la hija de muggles miraba incrédula al licántropo -hoy no hay clase, no vas a llegar tarde a ninguna parte.

\- Es que Remus no se refería a un sitio -intervino Peter -sino a un trabajo que tenemos que hacer y no hemos empezado, ya sabes que es un poco empollón y se agobia.

\- Exacto, el trabajo y no soy empollón, soy precavido Pettigrew que luego se nos olvida -el otro se encogió de hombros.

Con ademanes torpes y hablando sin parar del trabajo tan importante que tenían que hacer los dos chicos salieron de ahí, no fue hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos que pararon a tomar aire.

\- ¿Sabes que van a las mismas clases que nosotros no? -Preguntó Peter jadeante

\- Si claro -asintió Remus, su respiración se había calmado por completo -¿qué pasa con eso?

\- Pues que saben que no tenemos ningún trabajo importante, que les hemos mentido... -aclaró el rubio.

Después de unos segundos de pensarselo Remus dijo.

\- ¿Que me dices de aritmancia? -La mirada de Peter bastó para saber que su excusa no había justificado su despavorida huída.

Los dos leones se quedaron pensando en lo que había sucedido, hasta que uno de ellos rompio el silencio.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Porque te aseguro que no voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo que no existe -dijo el más bajito de los dos.

* * *

El pequeño de los Black merodeaba por el castillo sin rumbo aparente, simplemente con la intención de alejarse de los de su casa. Se podría decir que el pequeño de los hermanos no era tan popular como el primogénito. Apenas tenía amigos en slytherin, y las serpientes en general no se relacionaban con gente fuera de su casa.

Sin saber cómo había llegado enfrente del aula de DCAO, sarcásticamente era una de las asignaturas que mejor se le daban y lo que era aún más poético era una de las que más le gustaba. Había algo bucólico en estar atraído hacía aquello que te puede salvar, Regulus lo sabía.

Con una sonrisa torcida llena de emociones contrarias empujo la puerta y entró en el aula, paseo por esta como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, a pesar de llevar años dando clase en el mismo sitio. Observó todo de manera distinta, dejando a un lado esa mascara marca Black que sus progenitores le habían enseñado a llevar.

Entonces una tos hizo que parar su caminar, cuando se giró se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos felinos de color azul. Dorcas Meadowes, su profesora y antigua slytherin se encontraba detrás de él. Ese día llevaba una túnica azul clara, que hacía resaltar su piel chocolate y su cabello generalmente suelto en una trenza gruesa y larga que caía por el lado derecho.

\- Señor Black ¿a qué debo esta visita? Hoy no hay clase -su voz y su expresión eran neutrales, controlaba cada célula de su cuerpo perfectamente.

\- Disculpe profesora, no he venido a importunarla, he visto la clase abierta y por un impulso he entrado.

\- ¿Un impulso? Vaya, no muchos slytherins se dejan llevar por ellos -sonrió ligeramente mientras decía eso -y dígame ¿qué clase de impulso cree que le ha llevado a entrar aquí señor Black?

\- No sabría decirle -había un instinto que le impulsaba a crear unas barreras a su alrededor, sin embargo estaba siendo franco con ella.

\- ¿De verdad? -No parecía sorprendida por su respuesta, sino más bien divertida -quizá podría ser su curiosidad por saber que daremos la semana que viene, o tal vez su ambición para con sus notas, o puede que algo más complejo y animal… como un instinto de protección. -Regulus se tensó ante la última sugerencia.

\- ¿Y de que debería protegerme? Sino resulta descortés mi pregunta -aquella voz que le advertía se hizo más fuerte.

\- Porque no me lo dice usted señor Black -esta vez no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

\- Porque no lo sé -contestó simplemente, pero algo en su respuesta le hizo sentirse incómodo.

\- Si es así como afirma puede irse -la mayor de las Meadowes señaló la puerta -pero señor Black quiero una respuesta.

Regulus salió lo más deprisa que pudo del aula, con pasos ligeros y rápidos pero llenos de elegancia se alejó aprisa de esa clase y su profesora. ¿Una respuesta? No entendía nada, era imposible que Dorcas Meadowes supiera nada de él y su vida, aunque tal vez… ¡No! Si llegara a sospechar tan siquiera el no seguiría en Hogwarts.

Había escuchado a su prima Bellatrix varias veces de ella, pues Dorcas tan solo iba un curso por debajo de ella. Al parecer la chica había demostrado un extraordinario talento desde pequeña, pero por como hablaba Bella de ella dudaba que fuera leal a la causa.

Con tantas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza no se percató por donde iba hasta que fue tarde. Chocó de lleno con alguien, haciendo que la otra persona cayera al suelo. El slytherin miró de quien se trataba, y su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos, no llevaba uniforme al ser fin de semana, pero el no lo necesitaba para saber de qué casa era.

Su cabello rubio, rizado tapaba parte de su rostro, y sus ojos azules se encontraban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, sus mejillas habían enrojecido ligeramente por la vergüenza y sus pecas desaparecían bajo el rubor.

\- Perdona Mckinnon, no te he visto no estaba atento.

\- Un Black disculpándose, ¡vaya! Ahora si que lo he visto todo -ella estiró su mano para que él tirara de ella y la levantara.

\- Es mi hermano quién no sabe pedir disculpas no yo, no nos confundas.

\- Tienes razón -sonrió ella -perdona, es que se me olvida que Sirius es el idiota arrogante.

\- A mi no -respondió él.

\- Claro ¿cómo se te iba a olvidar? Es tu hermano mayor, además siempre le has admirado.

\- Le admiraba, en pasado, ya no lo hago -su respuesta fue más fría de lo que pretendía.

\- No era un ataque Regulus -dijo Marlene.

\- Lo sé, es tu amigo, pero él rompió el corazón de mi madre.

\- Siento eso, yo tampoco perdonaría a mis hermanos si hicieran daño a mi madre.

Con eso Regulus dio la conversación por terminada y se disponía a irse cuando el águila volvió a hablar.

\- Regulus, -titubeo un poco antes de continuar -sé que la situación en tu casa no debe ser la mejor en estos momentos y con Sirius... bueno, fuera. No tendrás con quién hablar, así que si quieres puedes contar conmigo.

Con una sonrisa sincera y un ligero apretón en el brazo Marlene se marchó de allí dejando solo al pequeño de los Black en el pasillo.

Si Regulus Black sabía muy bien que había un deje bucólico en estar atraído hacia aquello que te puede salvar, y lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Acababan de empezar la parte práctica del entrenamiento, y quedaba aproximadamente una hora y media por delante cuando James Potter vio algo que le distrajo. Lily Evans acababa de entrar en su campo de visión, la pelirroja se había sentado en las gradas a observar lo que quedaba de entrenamiento.

Al ser fin de semana el uniforme no era reglamentario y eso solo dificultaba los esfuerzos del azabache por volver a centrarse en el entrenamiento. Y es que hay una cosa de Lily Evans que tenéis que saber, la pelirroja a sus tiernos once años había llegado con los brazos y mente abiertos a un mundo nuevo lleno de posibilidades. Sin embargo, a diferencia de muchos hijos de muggles, había abrazado la cultura mágica sin dejar atrás su vida muggle.

Y por desgracia para el heredero de los Potter eso incluía su ropa, la prefecta aunque había estado encantada, había encontrado el mundo mágico retrasado con respecto al muggle. Si, al principio había estado emocionada de poder utilizar plumas, velas, túnicas y demás, pero al cabo de un tiempo la practicidad venció al entusiasmo. Y desechó aquellas cosas que consideraba poco útiles, entre ellas las túnicas.

Se trataba de una ropa horrible, si bien seguía usando las obligatorias del uniforme su armario estaba lleno de ropa muggle para los fines de semana y salidas a Hogsmeade. Las túnicas además de no ser, en general, estéticamente bonitas, resultaban muy pesadas, fáciles de arrastrar e incómodas, al menos para ella.

En ese momento llevaba puesto un vestido-peto corto verde de pana, con medias y un jersey de cuello ambos beige. Su pelo rojo color sangre caía libre hasta pasada la media espalda, con esas suaves ondas que no lo hacían ni liso ni rizado, mientras su piel pálida cubierta de pecas se había tornado roja al contraste con el frío aire. Era una imagen francamente preciosa.

El azabache sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar a la pelirroja de ella mientras el entrenamiento continuará, y casi, casi lo consiguió. Cuando aún faltaba una hora de práctica echó a todos del campo mandandolos a las duchas y se quedó él solo a recoger.

Estaba en ello cuando escuchó como una voz decía "excipirent fregotego", todos los materiales utilizados se colocaron automática dentro de el baúl de manera ordenada y limpia.

\- Está prohibido manipular mágicamente material deportivo Evans -dijo mientras se giraba.

\- Solo lo he recogido -replicó ella -aunque si quieres lo dejo como estaba…

\- ¡No! Se me ha olvidado la varita, y tardare horas sino -Lily sonrió ante esto -¿qué haces aquí?

\- No sé… mmm tal vez he venido a ver como entrenaba el equipo de mi casa -contestó sarcásticamente -creo.

\- Nunca lo has hecho antes -dijo James sin inmutarse.

\- Bueno, antes no éramos amigos, más bien lo contrario.

\- Eso significa ¿que a partir de ahora vendrás a verme a los entrenamientos? -El joven león estaba sonriendo ladinamente solo de imaginarlo.

\- Puede, quién sabe.

\- Pues para la próxima tráeme comida que me muero de hambre -ante esto Lily extrajo una manzana verde del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la lanzó.

\- Toda tuya Potter -él la miró asombrado.

\- Vaya, vaya Evans estás a todo, sino fuera porque es imposible diría que te preocupas por mí -Lily enrojeció ante esto.

\- No te emociones Potter, la he cogido por si acaso y mira.

\- Ya… no te preocupes Evans tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -la frustración era visible en la expresión de la joven.

\- Potter que no… -pero fue cortada por la llegada de una tercera persona.

\- ¿Vamos Lily? -Blish, ya cambiada estaba unos metros más allá -tengo un hambre canina, de hecho te podría comer a ti de un bocado.

\- Si vamos -asintió ella de acuerdo -adiós Potter -se despidió.

\- Adiós Evans y no te preocupes, soy una tumba -añadió mientras daba un mordisco a la manzana.

James vio como la pelirroja se alejaba mientras negaba con la cabeza rumbo al castillo con Blish a su lado, estaba casi seguro que si ella se giraba podría ver una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Y el azabache no pudo evitar que un sentimiento cálido invadiera su pecho, mientras terminaba de comerse en su opinión la manzana más sobrasa que jamás había probado.

Sí definitivamente había algo totalmente poético y contradictorio en que Lily Evans, de quién iba a pasar ese año, fuera la fuente de su diversión.

* * *

Mary Mcdonald estaba cabreada, y francamente no era su culpa. Desde luego cualquiera diría que le había mirado un tuerto, o quizá se había cruzado con un gato negro, cosa que podía ser ya que Hogwarts estaba lleno de gatos. O que tenía una de esas ridículas maldiciones de la mala suerte que existían en el mundo mágico.

Pero si es que había empezado el día de la peor manera posible, la asquerosa roba novios-bocazas-presumida compañera de cuarto la había acusado de haberle quitado su cepillo de pelo. ¡JA! Eso tenía gracia, que alguien como ella acusara de ladrona a Mary, y más de cepillos de peleo ¿pero que se creía? ¿Rapunzel? Serió internamente mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa ante su referencia muggle.

Sin embargo desde esa mañana todo fue de mal en peor, se había quedado sin crema de pelo y su pelo ondulado estaba encrespado, después Remus y Peter habían huido de ella, sabía que no estaban en los mejores términos ¡pero para huir!, después Liam Lyle un ravenclaw de séptimo con el que había estado quedando un par de veces había pasado olímpicamente de ella, ni le había saludado, maleducado, además de que tenía la fuerte sospecha que se había enrrollado con Emmeline Toddler tras lo dicho por la rubia en la sala común. Lily y Blish habían hecho bomba de humo durante todo el día y para colmo de males se había visto forzada a desperdiciar un sábado por la tarde en la biblioteca, ¡jodidamente brillante!

Claro que todo esto no hubiera sido tan malo si tuviera a su mejor amiga con ella, pero no era así. Sí Heather Jorkins estaba a su lado, pero esa no era la Heather Jorkins que había conocido en primero, no tenía ese carácter fuerte y seguro, no hablaba sin parar de música, ni se quejaba de tener hermanos sobreprotectores, no la dejaba tirada por su novio, o le preguntaba las novedades del mundo muggle, no podía hablar de los últimos cotilleos con ella, o de lo guapos que estaban ciertos chicos, pero sobretodo no se reía ni sonreía.

Era como tener una cáscara vacía al lado, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero Mary no creía poder aguatar otro mes más así. Suspiró nuevamente cerrando de golpe su libro de transformaciones, haciendo que Marlene y Pandora que estaban con ellas en la biblioteca se sobresaltaran, pero no Heather. No obtuvo respuesta de la castaña, que estaba mirando al vacío sin nada sobre la mesa.

Mary Macdonald recogió a toda prisa sus cosas y salio precipitada de la biblioteca sin molestarse a esperar a su amiga. Necesitaba un respiro de ella, no podía seguir siendo su pañuelo de mocos, al menos por unas horas o iba a explotar. Mientras andaba por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo fijo tropezó con Adam Robins, y no pudo más que alegrarse.

Su compañero de gryffindor y ella nunca habían estado especialmente unidos, si bien siempre se habían llevado bien, en especial ese último año, sobretodo por Heather, pero no estaban unidos. Pero a parte de con Hetaher, Marlene, Lily, Blish y Dora la castaña nunca se había sentido especialmente unida a nadie, y estas dos últimas era a medias realmente.

\- ¡Adam! Como me alegro de verte -el castaño iba acompañado de sus amigos de hufflepuff, y se sorprendió un poco ante el entusiasmo de Mary.

\- Mary -saludo el león -¿estas sola? -Añadió extrañado.

\- Sí, es que no sé donde están Lil y Blish, y el resto están en la biblioteca…

\- ¿Cómo esta Evans? ¿Mejor? -Preguntó entonces Cedric Shafiqs a la chica.

\- Eh si, -dijo un poco confusa por la pregunta.

\- Se suponía que me mantendrías informado Macdonald -dijo el prefecto sonriendo de lado.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio! -Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par -es cierto, perdona. Se me olvidó, aunque a decir verdad supuse que Adam te había informado.

\- Y así fu... -Robins fue cortado a media frase por un ligero codazo de Shafiqs.

\- Ya ves que no -dijo el prefecto riendo ligeramente -últimamente está muy distraído.

Un silencio se alzo entre el grupo y la leona.

\- Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? -Habló nuevamente el guardián de gryffindor.

\- Pues leer revistas y comer dulces de la cocina en mi cama supongo -contestó Mary, rápidamente sonrojándose por la verguenza.

Unas ligeras risas se escucharon en el grupo.

\- Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros -ofreció Cedric Shafiqs, la gryffindor sonrió ante esto -claro si lo prefieres a tu plan original.

\- Me haríais un gran favor la verdad -sonrió encantadoramente.

\- Pues íbamos rumbo al gran comedor -dijo Adam.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto para eso? -se sorprendió ella.

\- Si pero no vamos a cenar, sino a pasar el rato, ya que no podemos ir a las salas comunes y ya hace frío fuera -esta vez fue Donna Foreman la prefecta de hufflepuff quién respondió.

\- ¿Y os sentaís ahí sin más? -Preguntó asombrada, los teones asintieron -nunca se me habría ocurrido, pues si, ¡genial!

Mary sonrió y se unió a los hufflepuff, había pensado en irse a su habitación y leer las revistas de cotilleos muggle, pero eso siempre lo podía hacer en otro momento. Además Cedric Shafiqs estaba especialmente guapo ese día, quizá que Liam Lyle hubiera pasado de ella no era del todo malo. El prefecto sonrío a la leona justo en ese instante, no definitivamente que Liam Lyle pasara de ella no era nada malo.

* * *

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Porque te aseguro que no voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo que no existe." Esas palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza del castaño cuando Sirius volvió del entrenamiento. El prefecto se había separado de Peter hacía horas y había subido a su habitación.

\- Lunático -saludo el joven Black -¿que haces aquí solo? ¿Y Pete?

\- Ha quedado con una chica -contestó.

\- ¿Cómo? -Replicó sorprendido Sirius -¿nuestro Peter? -Remus asintió -¿con quién?

\- No sé la verdad, con una hufflepuff de un año menos creo o algo así. La verdad es que no he prestado mucha atención cuando ha pasado.

\- ¿Quieres decir que estabas delante cuando Colagusano ha conseguido una cita? -El castaño volvió a asentir -¿Y aún así ella se ha ido con él? -Remus ahora miró mal a su amigo.

\- Peter no tiene nada de malo -dijo rotundamente.

\- Venga Lunático eso lo sé, pero no es ni yo, Cornamenta o incluso tú -dijo medio en broma medio enserio.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no es ningún egocéntrico, o está obsesionado con Evans o es un monstruo? Porqué no, no lo es -dijo abruptamente.

\- Eh eh Remus, ¿que te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo o...? -Preguntó preocupado Black, el prefecto negó con la cabeza -venga Lunático puedes contármelo.

\- Es solo que estoy cansado -contestó mientras se levantaba -me voy a pasear añadió.

\- ¿No estabas cansado? -Replicó escépticamente Black.

\- Si pero no literalmente, sino figuradamente y con eso salió de la habitación dejando a Sirius solo para que su duchara.

Remus después de esa conversación paseaba solo por el colegio, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Sirius. Estaba cansado, pero no físicamente, sino psicológicamente, desde que se había enterado que su secreto no era tan secreto se había sentido irritado todo el tiempo. Estaba en constante tensión y aunque sonaba injusto sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los merodeadores.

Solo quería ser un adolescente normal por un tiempo, olvidarse de "ppp" y de secretos, incluso de la magia. Maldecía el día en que su padre se atrevió a desafiar a Fenrir Greyback, maldecía que nadie hubiera mirado debajo de su cama para comprobar si había monstruos. Solo quería un abrazo de su madre, sentir ese calor alrededor protegiendole.

Quería no tener que huir de sus amigas, quería no tener que poner excusas cada vez que las veía, quería poder ser el de antes con ellas. Pero temía que le miraran como le miraban sus padres desde que le mordieron, porque Remus sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que sus padres le querían, Lyall y Hope Lupin le habían dejado de mirar como a un niño cuando tan solo tenía cuatro años. Y sabia que era, porque había dejado de ser un niño con tan solo cuatro años.

Esa maldita frase volvió a su cabeza una y otra vez, "¿y ahora qué hacemos? Porque te aseguro que no voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo que no existe." ¿Cómo se podía ser tan patético que se tenía que inventar un trabajo para no estar con sus amigas? Llenó de rabia dio una patada a una armadura, y por un momento pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba de verdad.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Vaya vaya pero si es el pequeño leoncito -una voz burlona y un tanto aguda llegó a sus tímpanos -al bueno de Filch no le va a gustar que estés maltratando propiedad escolar. -Remus miró hacía arriba y vio a Peeves flotando sobre su cabeza.

\- Peeves, no estoy de humor ahora mismo…

\- Uy uy que el pequeño Looney, loopy, Lupin no está de humor -se rió el poltergeist -quizá si le lanzó algo se le pasa -Peeves tenía algo de aspecto duro en su mano y parecía dispuesto a tirárselo al joven a la cabeza.

\- Peeves si te enseño algo ¿me dejas en paz? -Sugirió Lupin desesperado por estar a solas, el poltergeist le miró con interés. Al fin y al cabo había aprendido un par de cosas de los merodeadores en los últimos años. Finalmente asintió.

\- Bien -suspiró el licántropo -¿lo que más te gusta en el mundo es irritar al nuevo conserje no? -Volvió a recibir un asentimiento por toda respuesta -vale pues el conserje…

\- Filch -dijo el poltergeist.

\- Si, eso Filch es un squib, es decir no puede hacer magia, no se si lo has notado -Peeves abrió sus grandes ojos negros y malvados con sorpresa -¿cómo no los has notado? Lleva tres años trabajando aquí, hace todo manualmente... Bueno da igual. El caso es que si no puede hacer magia una de las mejores maneras de molestarle es haciendo algo que solo tenga una solución mágica, como por ejemplo meter chicles en los agujeros de las cerraduras. Así no puede abrir las puertas ni sacar las llaves y estas se quedaran atrapadas ahí si lo intenta, y si lo haces con sus armarios mejor.

El poltergeist agradecido se fue silbando de ahí planeando su próxima fechoría contra el conserje. Y fue cuando el joven prefecto escuchó una tos que venía desde atrás, cuando se giró sus ojos avellanas se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- Señor… -no sabía qué decir así que se quedo callado, no había justifiación para lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Es una idea muy ingeniosa si me lo permite señor Lupin -el mismísimo Dumbledore con patines y una de sus coloridas túnicas, le felicitó -aunque cabe decir que el pobre Argus lo pasara un poco mal.

\- Yo..., lo siento sólo quería estar tranquilo -dijo decaído el joven león.

\- Oh y lo comprendo, sin embargo, no hay muchos alumnos que hayan dilucido la naturaleza de nuestro conserje, algo muy astuto por su parte. -Alagó el director.

\- Fue James -contestó Remus sin saber bien que más decir -es más observador y listo de lo que parece.

\- Nunca lo habría dicho del señor Potter -el adulto le analizo con sus ojos azules que parecían poseer rayos x -¿quiere contarme algo joven?

Remus Lupin miró a su director, y mil cosas le vinieron a la cabeza, desde cómo se había descubierto su secreto, la foto amenazante que había recibido Lily y la cual no había compartido con ningún adulto, que sabía que el zumo de calabaza de la mesa de ravenclaw llevaba una poción que iba hacer a todos hablar con rimas por unas horas, o que en opinión de sus amigos el viejo sanador Apgar estaba pérdiendo facultades para trabajar en Hogwarts, pasando incluso por todas las demás bromas que había hecho desde primero y hasta el hecho de que sus amigos eran animagos ilegales no registrados .

Pero guardó silencio, no dijo nada simplemente negó con la cabeza, y Dumbledore paseo a su lado con sus patines como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Remus Lupin suspiró, sí definitivamente había algo poético en el hecho de verse forzado a ocultar la verdad a quién había confiado en él y le había dado una oportunidad que nunca imaginó tener.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde mientras subía a su dormitorio Mary fue realmente consciente de lo bien que se lo había pasado con los hufflepuff, el día había empezado siendo una mierda pero había resultado en algo bastante bueno.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba en Cedric Shafiqs, se trataba de uno de los chicos más apuestos de Hogwarts y lo mejor era que estaba soltero. Estaba claro que el hufflepuff sentía algo por Mary, bueno más o menos, Mary no creía que estuviera enamorado de ella ni mucho menos, pero definitivamente estaba atraído hacia ella.

Y al parecer la castaña no era la única que lo pensaba, justo en ese momento Liam Lyle salió de detrás de un tapiz cortándole el paso. La gryffindor le había visto entrar en el gran comedor, pero había pasado de él, al igual que este había hecho con ella.

\- Liam si no te importa, estoy agotada, solo quiero llegar a mi habitación -indicó Mary con la mano.

\- Pero Mare solo quiero hablar contigo, -dijo el chico -un segundo es lo que te mendigo -la hija de muggles miró al mago alucinada ante su rima.

\- ¿Qué? -Pero no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

\- Mierda no sé lo que pasa -dijo el ravenclaw con cara de sufrimiento -le ocurre a toda mi casa -recibió más carcajadas por toda respuesta.

\- Vaya, pues quién haya sido podría haber añadido talento, estás haciendo rimas de primaria.

\- ¿Primaria?

\- Es una cosa muggle -replicó ella -mira Liam está claro que así no puedes y tampoco tenemos nada de lo que hablar por lo que se ha visto esta tarde así que adiós.

\- Espera no dame un minuto -dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo -he sido un idiota eso no te lo discuto. Pero solo te quiero pedir perdón, para ver si me puedo ganar tu corazón -Mary volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¿Ganar mi corazón? Liam espero que esto sea un chiste, pero de todas formas esto no tendrá nada que ver con Cedric Shafiqs ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ese payaso? -inquirió él -es solo un fracaso.

\- Me alegro porque mañana tengo una cita con ese fracaso, perdiste tu oportunidad Lyle, no soy un juguete para usar a tu gusto. Buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse rápidamente de ahí, pero una idea inundó su cabeza antes de que pudiera dar cinco pasos.

\- Ah y por cierto -el chico la miraba esperanzado -la próxima vez que te tires a alguien que no sea yo. Asegurate de que no tenga sifilis.

Y esta vez sí que se fue dejando al ravenclaw con sus rimas y cara de estúpido por haber sido pillado por la chica. Mientras se alejaba Mary pensaba en su conversación, ni siquiera era cierto lo que había dicho, no tenía ninguna cita con el tejón. Pero se había sentido tan bien. Mary Macdonald sonrió, ¿qué es lo que decían los muggles? Ah sí, cada acción tiene su reacción, en otras palabras, karma.

Sí definitivamente había algo poético en dejar con la boca abierta a aquel idiota que la había subestimado y creído que la tenía a su merced.

* * *

¡Hola! Otro cap más, espero que os guste la verdad, no sé que os parecerá porque esta vez me centró menos en James y Lily y más en la vida de todos los personajes en general. Además de que incluyo a Regulus como un personaje más relevante.

Respecto a esto no tengo ninguna intención de hacer de Regulus un personaje principal, más bien secundario. Pero creo que su vida influyó mucho en Sirius y además me gusta mucho, fue capaz de plantarle cara a Voldemort. ¡Ole él!

En este cap he desarollado bastante más la personalidad de varios personajes, porfa porfa necesito saber que os parece de verdad. Y si teneís preguntas, porque no se si estoy siendo clara.

Bueno quiero hacer varias aclaraciones;

la primera Argus Filch empezó a trabajar en Hogwarts en 1973, en el fic estamos en 1976 así que llevaría tres años ahí.

Peeves, para aquellos que no hayáis leído el libro, sera un misterio así que mini resumen es un espíritu "maligno" que vive en el colegio y hace la vida imposible a todo el mundo menos a Dumbledore y el Barón Sanguinario (tmpc sabréis quien es sino habéis leído los libros)

JKR dijo en una entrevista que Dumbledore llevaba patines en vez de zapatos y que iba con ellos por el colegio. Solo que ella nunca lo había especificado en el libro.

Y con esto me despido, espero que os guste mucho gracias por vuestro tiempo y por pasaros.

B.

PD: el cap va dedicado a **Serena Mileto**, gracias por tu review y los ánimos.


	7. Un mal día

CAPITULO SEXTO.

Parece mágica la capacidad que tiene el agua de borrar los problemas a medida que las gotas resbalan por el cuerpo. Hacen que las marcas dejadas por los acontecimientos del día se vuelvan borrosas, dejando leves trazos que se acaban borrando tras un breve tiempo, y la piel vuelve a estar limpia y fresca como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. La ducha, aunque es una imitación cara del fenómeno meteorológico, resulta cuanto menos, en un lugar privado de inspiración y consuelo. Es donde se te ocurren las mejores ideas, donde las canciones saben a lluvia, donde el agua que cae es capaz de llevarse todas las ideas de tu cabeza, donde puedes llorar sin darte cuenta y donde se te olvidan las cosas.

El agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre él con fuerza, apenas había llegado a la habitación se había quitado la ropa sucia de aquel día y se había ido directo al baño evitando las miradas preocupadas de sus otros cuatro compañeros de cuarto. Una vez que el agua empezó a correr se dejó resbalar hasta estar apoyado en el plato de la ducha, el contraste entre el frío suelo, su cuerpo y el agua envió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dejando que las gotas se llevaran consigo todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

Las cosas no habían salido bien ese día, pero más de eso luego.

* * *

Hacía unos días que James había recibido la primera noticia en meses acerca de su primo, y ni siquiera hacía referencia a su estado. Su madre, en una breve nota, le había informado que parecía que los aurores habían encontrado finalmente a los responsables del suceso y se estaban tomando medidas sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, un hecho que se suponía estaba dirigido a complacer su insatisfecha sed de justicia, solo alteraba más al joven, por la falta de capacidad del ministerio, que había seguido adelante con la absurda teoría de "una simple pelea de bar". Inútiles.

James Potter era lo que se podía considerar una persona de costumbres, todas las mañanas se levantaba a la 6:30, independientemente de la hora a la que se acostara. Para poder cumplir con su rutina, la cual consistía en entrenar un rato por las mañanas, ducharse, desayunar y hacer los deberes en el último momento.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano, como era costumbre, y de buen humor, como llevaba ocurriendo desde el 11 de Octubre. Tras cumplir con la primera parte de su rutina, bajó al gran comedor a desayunar, solo. Ya que Sirius y Peter seguían durmiendo y Remus se acababa de meter en la ducha. Cuando llegó se encontró con su quinto compañero de cuarto, Adam Robins quién estaba sentado junto a Heather, tomó asiento con ellos y escuchó la conversación con genuino interés.

Hablaban del nuevo disco de "Basiliks Venon", una banda de rock mágico alternativo, James recordaba como por septiembre Blish había mencionado que la castaña era una gran fan. Hacía tiempo que el joven no escuchaba a Heather tan involucrada en una conversación, si bien es cierto que las últimas semanas la había visto más activa, aún no había escuchado su voz, sin contar claro el incidente de la sala común, hasta hoy. Sonrió para sus adentros le gustaba ver así a Jorkins.

Al darse cuenta de que James no era capaz de seguir la conversación, los dos jóvenes cambiaron de tema. Sin embargo y a pesar del esfuerzo hecho, el azabache apenas participaba, una vez más se había perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales rondaban alrededor por todo el lugar. Estuvieron un rato los tres solos hasta que apareció Remus, quien tomó asiento a la derecha del capitán. No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando el licántropo saltó como un resorte.

James miró a su amigo extrañado, pero los ojos del prefecto estaban fijos en la puerta, el azabache siguió la mirada de su compañero. Y se topó con la llegada de Macdonald, Blishwick y Lily, el castaño con una excusa un tanto lamentable, y tras haber cogido comida se fue corriendo de ahí, dejando a James solo de nuevo, rodeado de todos sus compñaeros de año.

James negó con la cabeza irritado ante el comportamiento, en su opinión ridículo, de su amigo, para cuando las chicas alcanzaron la mesa todo rastro del prefecto había desaparecido. Sin embargo los ojos de Lily habían dejado de brillaban con intensidad notando la repentina ausencia del licántropo, el ceño de Macdonald se había fruncido profundamente y la cara de desconcierto de Jorkins y Adam era evidente. La pelirroja entonces tomó asiento y se dirigió al merodeador restante.

\- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Lupin?

\- ¿Cómo? -fingió hacerse el tonto.

\- Potter hacerte el tonto no te pega -declaró ella.

\- Pero si yo no sé hacerme nada...

\- Potter...

\- Ya sabes lo que le pasa -ante la inminente protesta de ella él continuó -dale tiempo, se le pasará por ahora no le fuerces. Tienes que entender no es fácil..., -James se paró a sí mismo aún no sabía si sus compañeros conocían o desconocían ese secreto -siente que te ha fallado, nosotros una vez pasamos por lo mismo.

\- ¿Pasasteis por qué? -Preguntó la pelirroja confusa clavando su mirada en la de él, pero James no tuvo tiempo para responder.

\- ¡¿No me digas que sigue así por lo del otro día?! -Bufó Mary entre incrédula y frustrada, sin saber que había proporcionado la excusa perfecta al azabache para desviar la atención de Lily.

\- Macdonald no conoces a Remus -declaró James -es muy cabezota.

\- Tu tampoco me conoces a mí Potter -contestó Mary -te aseguró que Lupin y yo vamos a hablar si o si.

\- Haz lo que quieras -se encogió de hombros, sientiendo aún la mirada de la prefecta analizándolo -pero cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quién se lo saque, ni siquiera Black. Aunque por intentarlo no pierdes nada, pero no creo que lo consigas. Nosotros no lo hicimos.

\- ¿Te refieres a aquella vez que dejo de dormir en la habitación durante un tiempo? -Preguntó Adam, James asintió -Frank Longbottom pensaba que os estabais metiendo con él y por eso le dejaron dormir en su habitación, nadie se imaginó que se había empeñado él.

\- ¿A Lunático? -No parecía ofendido, sino más bien divertido -si claro, prefiero dormir en slytherin que enfrentarme a él -todos le miraron de forma escéptica.

\- Dudo mucho que Lupin cause ese efecto -comentó Blish.

\- Eso -declaró el merodeador, mientras daba un mordisco a su desayuno y hacia una pausa escesivamente larga para aportar dramatismo a la conversación -es porque os tiene a todos engañados.

\- Si si, no conocemos a Remus lo has dicho antes -volteó los ojos Mary.

\- Mer tiene razón del desconocimiento a la total confusión hay un largo camino, y Pot..., James -se corrigió ráìdamente, ante las miradas estupefactas de todos -francamente, te recuerdo que él y Pete son los únicos normales de vosotros cuatro -esta vez quién hablo fue Evans.

\- Bueno -el merodeador se aclaró la garganta, para deshacerse de la sensación que le había invadido ante la última declaración -ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a despertar a el otro zoquete y al único que es normal a parte de Lupin o no llegaran a clase.

Lily bajo la mirada avergonzada ante la indirecta del joven.

\- Espera voy contigo y cojo mis cosas -le dijo Adam, riéndo ante la ironía en sus palabras.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron rumbo a la torre de gryffindor mientras charlaban animadamente, al llegar al cuarto se encontraron con que Sirius y Peter seguían durmiendo. James se acercó a Sirius, y haciendo caso omiso de los ronquidos y quejidos le despertó, luego hizo lo propio con Peter y una vez terminó se dispuso a coger sus cosas. Tan solo había conseguido encontrar unas pocas cuando llegó el correo.

Las lechuzas picaron en la ventana ansiosas por cumplir su cometido, traían una carta para Adam, una de su madre con noticias de su primo para James y tres profetas, ya que tanto Peter como ellos estaban inscritos. Ignorando el correo y poniéndolo a un lado James retomo la tarea de rebuscar lo que necesitaba para el día de hoy, pero el sonido atragantado que salió de Adam le distrajo.

Robins, a diferencia de James, ya tenía todo listo y se había sentado a leer el periódico mientras esperaba al azabache, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par y seguían fijos en la primera página del periódico. Volvió su mirada hacía la otra única persona despierta en la habitación y más por inercia que por otra cosa le pasó el periódico.

Cuando los ojos avellanas del joven Potter se toparon con la noticia, notó cómo su corazón se ralentizaba un segundo para tomar un ritmo frenético justo después. La rabia le llenó de arriba a abajo y sin pensárselo un instante salió corriendo con "El Profeta" todavía en la mano y cerrando de un portazo, despertando definitivamente a sus amigos. Aunque Adam hizo el amago de ir tras él, desistió casi al instante, ya que se dio cuenta de que sería inútil.

James había corrido directo a los jardines y lo primero que hizo fue gritar hasta que la garganta le dolió. Una vez las fuerzas le abandonaron se dejó caer en la hierba, llevaba desde entonces ahí, con un sentimiento amargo en el pecho y la impotencia consumiéndolo por dentro. No supo cuántas horas pasó allí pero una vez se levantó, el sol ya empezaba a descender, desde luego se había saltado la comida pero eso le daba igual.

* * *

Severus Snape sonrió, era raro ver al slytherin sonreír, lo hacía tan pocas veces que ese gesto en su cara parecía casi algo antinatural.

Sin embargo en esos instantes estaba sonriendo mientras leía el periódico, últimamente el slytherin no prestaba mucha atención a "El Profeta", ya que encontraba la mayoría de cosas que decía aburridas o llanamente ridículas. Sin embargo ese día la portada del periódico le había llamado la atención, así pues, se encontraba sonriendo en ese momento, quizá con esto Potter aprendería una lección y dejaría de creerse tan importante.

Sus ojos negros escanearon la mesa de los leones en busca de su archienemigo con la esperanza de poder ver en primer plano su reacción, por desgracia no encontró al gryffindor por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, sus ojos tropezaron con otra cosa que también llamó su interés, una bonita cabellera rojo sangre.

Se trataba, cómo no, de Lily Evans, la chica con la que había sido amigo desde los nueve años y con quien no había vuelto hablar desde aquel incidente al comienzo del curso. La herida que le había hecho Mulciber había desaparecido de su cara, y en ese instante estaba discutiendo algo con sus amigas. También tenía el diario en sus manos y a diferencia de él parecía preocupada.

La rabia invadió al joven slytherin por completo solo de imaginarse a qué se debía su inquietud, ¿cómo se podía preocupar por un cretino como Potter? No era posible, su Lily no era así, a ella le daban igual los cerdos como James Potter. Sin embargo una voz en su cabeza le recordó "ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Potter últimamente, tú los has visto lo sabes." Rechazó esta idea moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza, no esa no era su Lily, "pero ya no es tuya ¿recuerdas?" Volvió a hablar la misma voz.

Tenía que recuperarla, tenía que recuperar a su mejor amiga como fuera, no había nadie más en el mundo en quien pudiera confiar, que se preocupara por el como lo hacía ella. Y por eso Lily y el volverían a ser amigos, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Esa mañana Sirius y Peter se habían incorporado exaltados ante el ruido que había hecho la puerta al cerrarse de golpe, a pesar de estar aún dormidos él pelinegro había sido capaz de formular una frase entera. Así fue como gracias a Robins se enteraron del artículo del periódico y la reacción de James. Nada más saber de ello, y una vez Remus estuvo presente, el pelinegro propuso saltarse las clases y emprender una búsqueda, pero los otros dos merodeadores rechazaron la idea alegando que James querría estar solo

Por eso en ese momento se encontraba rumbo a clase con otros dos de sus tres mejores amigos, ninguno de ellos estaba especialmente hablador. Cuando llegaron a la clase de transformaciones, entraron en el aula y como era costumbre se sentaron en la fila de atrás.

A pesar de estar preocupados Remus les había forzado a seguir con lo que el prefecto denominaba "sus obligaciones", el mayor de los Black suspiro con hastío, nunca había sido fan de seguir las normas o asistir a clase. Pero esto se multiplicaba cuando uno de sus mejores amigos no estaba por ninguna parte y se había llevado con él la única herramienta para encontrarle.

Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, al menos podría dormir un poco... cuando unos pasos de alguien aproximándose a su mesa le distrajeron, sin embargo perdió tan rápido el interés como había llegado, al ver que se trataba de la prefecta de gryffindor de su año.

\- Remus -Black notó como a su lado su amigo se tensaba, a pesar de ello respondió

\- Dime Lily.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Potter? -Ahora eso sí había llamado la atención de Sirius -por el artículo del periódico.

\- No, no desde el desayuno -replicó el castaño.

\- Y ¿sabéis dónde está? -La chica parecía incómoda planteando estas preguntas, aunque seguramente se debiera al escrutinamiento al que le estaba sometiendo Black.

\- Robins ha dicho que ha salido corriendo cuando se ha enterado, ya aparecerá -volvió a contestar el prefecto.

\- Bien…, vale pues si le encontraís… eh gracias -y tras despedirse y sacudir un par de veces más la cabeza con indecisión, volvió con sus amigas.

Los tres merodeadores se quedaron en silencio viendo como la pelirroja se alejaba y tomaba asiento con sus amigas, como siempre Blishwick, Evans y Mckinnon en segunda fila sentadas de izquierda a derecha y detrás, Jorkins, Macdonald y Meadowes.

\- Eso ha sido… -comenzó Peter.

\- Curioso -añadió Remus.

\- Cuanto menos -corroboró el rubio.

Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros, no podía negar que había notado el cambio en la relación entre su mejor amigo y la chica que había sido durante años el objeto de sus deseos pero no le había dado ninguna importancia. Igual debería haber prestado más atención, no sabía a que estaba jugando Evans pero si tenía claro que de los dos, James era el que iba a salir mal parado. Después de todo no ocurría todos los días que Lily Evans se preocupara por James Potter.

\- Pero Evans tiene razón, ¿que vamos a hacer? -Peter miraba a Remus como si tuviera todas las respuestas.

\- No lo sÉ Pete, supongo que buscar a James después de transformaciones -el rubio no parecía contento ante esta respuesta.

\- No -negó el joven Black -ya aparecerá, tenemos que dejarle solo un rato, aunque deberíamos hablar con Minnie.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto Remus suspicaz.

\- Por si intenta viajar a Londres.

\- No puede, no hay tren y ... -empezó Peter.

\- Todos aquí sabemos que si James se lo propone lo conseguirá -Sirius no pudo evitar reírse de la respuesta de rubio.

\- Si Pete, Canuto tiene razón -declaró el prefecto -James podría escaparse a Hogsmeade y desaparecerse, o usar una red flu, incluso coger el autobús noctámbulo y de ser necesario viajaría con su escoba o a pie -Sirius asintió ante lo dicho por el prefecto.

\- Bien pues está decidido después de clase hablamos con McGonagall, y después de eso ¿esperamos...? -el plan no parecía convencer a Peter.

-Exacto -declaró el pelinegro.

\- Bien, pero si no ha aparecido para la hora de la cena, salimos a buscarle -la decisión de Remus era rotunda y final.

\- Vale -estuvo de acuerdo Black.

\- Mmm... -Peter parecía incómodo -es que yo tengo una cita después de cenar -declaró sonrojándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién Pete? -preguntó Remus sorprendido pero feliz.

\- Con una alumna de ravenclaw -dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno pues no te preocupes Colagusano, Lunático y yo nos encargaremos en ese caso.

Una vez todo se había aclarado los tres volvieron su atención a sus actividades, siendo la de Remus repasar sus apuntes, Peter hablar con otros alumnos y Sirius dormir, hasta que la profesora McGonagall entró y comenzó la clase.

* * *

James acababa de entrar dentro de las paredes del castillo tras haberse pasado todo el día en los terrenos, estaba debatiendo que hacer a continuación, si buscar a sus amigos y dejarles saber que estaba bien o retrasar eso para más tarde cuando alguien le distrajo.

\- Eh Potter -James se giró al escuchar su nombre -he leído el periódico esta mañana -era Anthony Davies, un ravenclaw de séptimo, el cual no hubiera conocido sino jugará en el equipo -siento todo eso es una mierda, seguro que se aclarará.

\- Mmm gracias Davies -el azabache no estaba muy seguro qué decir apenas habían cruzado unas palabras con el águila en sus seis años en Hogwarts, no entendía a qué venía esto.

\- Bueno me envía McGonagall te busca, está en su despacho, quiere que vayas a verla.

\- Claro -dijo entendiendo al fin -bien gracias Davies.

\- Nada Potter.

Y se fue con sus amigos de ravenclaw, mientras James emprendía rumbo al despacho de su jefa de casa. Cuando llegó tocó tres veces en la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró directamente, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse esa imagen.

Minerva McGonagall, estaba sentada en su mesa, su espalda estaba completamente recta pero a diferencia de otras veces era de manera antinatural, rígida. Su pelo se encontraba como siempre acomodado en un moño, y llevaba una de sus clásicas túnicas verdes. Sin embargo era su expresión la que no encajaba del todo, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos. En estas apretaba fuertemente una hoja, de tal forma que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos, y su ceño estaba fruncido en señal de molestia. Cuando James tomó asiento, la profesora apoyó la hoja sobre la mesa, entonces el azabache la identificó como una carta.

\- ¿Cómo está? Y quiero una respuesta Potter -el adolescente pensó su respuesta antes de contestar.

\- Frustrado, francamente y triste, pero sobretodo enfadado muy enfadado -la profesora le observó con cautela.

\- Entiendo, ¿quiere ir a casa? Sus padres nos han dicho que prefieren que se quede aquí, pero si lo desea le han dado permiso para ir.

\- No -finalmente respondió tras pensárselo un rato -¿qué haré allí a parte de estorbar? Pero si me gustaría hablar con ellos, usar la chimenea si es posible, y seguramente Sirius y…

\- Si, señor Potter -le cortó ella -sus amigos ya han estado antes aquí expresando su preocupación -eso no sorprendió a James.

\- Si eso es todo, gracias profesora -dijo mientras se incorporaba.

\- No hay de que.

El león tenía una mano en la manilla de la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su profesora llamándole, esta vez había dejado de lado todo tono formal.

\- Señor Potter, sé que le sirve de poco consuelo, pero esta situación se aclarará algún día y los verdaderos culpables pagarán.

\- Lo sé, es solo que primero fue el ataque a Timothy, y ahora ésto. Aunque no lo parezca esto va más allá de un error, es un ataque contra mi familia, contra el nombre del apellido Potter. No quiero que me tome por ningún cobarde profesora -aclaró -francamente no lo soy. No le temo a la muerte, me parece absurdo hacerlo, no quiero morir pero... es solo que no quiero que les pase nada a mis padres.

\- James, no es cobarde quien siente miedo, todos lo hacemos. Ser valiente significa enfrentarte a tus miedos. -Hubo una pausa larga durante unos segundos hasta que McGonagall volvió a hablar -ahora váyase, antes de que los otros tres animales vengan aquí a buscarle.

James sonrió ante aquello, nuevamente se despidió de su profesora y salió del despacho, caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio pensando que hacer. No le apetecía ver a sus amigos Peter le asfixiaría a preguntas intentando hacerle sentir mejor, Sirius querría gastar una broma para distraerlo y Remus actuaría como si nada. Tampoco tenía hambre, a pesar de no haber comido en todo el día, así que descartó las cocinas. Necesitaba despejarse.

Finalmente decidió ir al campo de quidditch a ver si así se distraía.

* * *

Lily estaba en la biblioteca, es donde había pasado gran parte de la tarde, una vez las clases del día acabaron. Aquella mañana había recibido el periódico mientras desayunaba, e inmediatamente después James había acudido a su cabeza, llenándola de preocupación sin embargo había sido incapaz de localizarle o averiguar algo de él.

Según lo que le había dicho Adam, nada más leer el titular el azabache había salido hecho un torbellino de su habitación y nadie le había vuelto a ver. Ni siquiera sus amigos, Lily incluso había preguntado por él a Remus en transformaciones. Por eso mismo, James no había salido de su cabeza, no conseguía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando, y aunque no sabía cómo ayudarle su instinto natural de arreglar las cosas le llevaba a preguntarse si ella podría hacer algo. Sin embargo, inútilmente se fue a estudiar.

Era prácticamente la hora de la cena y la pelirroja seguía sin poder sacarse al chico de su cabeza, estaba deseando saber un mínimo de él. En un principio esto había sido por él, por James, para saber cómo estaba, pero había llegado a un punto que ya no lo era. La intriga e inquietud por el paradero de su compañero le había imposibilitado la concentración, y había desperdiciado toda una tarde de estudios. Que no tenía.

Decidió tomarse un respiro y salió de la biblioteca para despejarse dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa. Un rato después, cuando ya iba a volver a entrar, escuchó una voz que la llamaba, y era la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo.

\- ¿Lily podemos hablar? -la pelirroja no abrió la boca para responder, simplemente se quedó ahí estática mirándole -¿Lily… por favor? -suplicó.

\- No -la prefecta dio la vuelta sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse de ahí e ignorarlo, pero la fría mano de él se lo evitó.

\- Tienes que escucharme -ya no había súplica en su voz, sino un tono imperativo, mientras la presión en su muñeca aumentaba.

\- Suéltame en este instante.

\- No, tienes que escucharme, debes hace…

\- ¿Debo? ¿Tengo? Yo a ti no te debo nada -sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con furia -así que como no me sueltes en este instante pienso gritar o hechizarte lo que venga primero, tienes tres segundos.

\- No espera -el pánico estaba presente en su tono, pero a la pequeña de los Evans le daba igual ya había empezado a contar.

\- Tres -con brusquedad se soltó del agarre del chico y una vez más se dio la vuelta.

El joven, desesperado, viendo como su oportunidad se escapaba, utilizó el último recurso que tenía.

\- Lo prometiste, prometiste que no me abandonarías como ellos -Lily se quedó helada ante esas palabras, eran ciertas pero él también le había fallado.

\- Y tu me dijiste que no pasaba nada por ser hija de muggles, supongo que los dos mentimos -estaba cansada de él y que siempre le echara todo en cara.

\- Necesito hablar con alguien por favor -continuó ante las negativas de la chica -es por mi madre.

\- Habla con tus amiguitos Snape, a ver si a ellos les importa -la desesperación de Severus crecía ante las palabras de Lily. En su cabeza solo podía pensar "ella no lo decía de verdad, no podía decirlo en serio."

\- Se está muriendo -soltó de golpe -tiene cancer y esta demasiado avanzado, es incurable -intentó conservarla a su lado en ul último acto deseperado.

El corazón de Lily se detuvo unos segundos ante lo que acababa de escuhar, tenía en alta estima a la señora Snape, pero esa palabra "cáncer". Esa palabra, intentó acordarse de como respirar y durante unos segundos entró en pánico, verdaderamente no se acordaba de como hacerlo. Después cerró los ojos y dejo de pensar, el aire entro naturalmente en sus pulmones aliviando la presión en el pecho, y dejándola notar el escozor de sus ojos. Se frotó estos rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza.

Cuando la leona se giró por tercera vez y sus ojos y los del slytherin conectaron toda su fuerza de voluntad desapareció. Si, Snape era un idiota que le había fallado ya demasiadas veces, pero también había sido su mejor amigo durante muchos años. Y francamente su madre no tenía la culpa de tener un hijo tan insufrible, así que Lily se sentó a hablar con él.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew no era alguien a quien pudieras describir como descaradamente apuesto, no. Peter Pettigrew era alguien normal, no era ni alto ni bajo, ni feo ni guapo, ni gordo ni delgado, ni fuerte ni esmirriado. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, unos ojos marrones color chocolate, y una cara que se asemejaba graciosamente a la de un ratón. Sin embargo sí resultaba atractivo, puede que esto se debería a sus buenos modales, o quizá a su encanto natural, tal vez era por su facilidad al hacer reír o sino por su capacidad de hacer sentir bien a la gente, pero Peter Pettigrew era atractivo.

Cualquier adolescente de dieciséis años hubiera estado contento con esto, pero el joven león no era cualquiera. Sus tres mejores amigos eran Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin, y siendo francos los dos primeros jóvenes resultaban arrebatadoramente apuestos, y el último tenía algo que le hacía irremediablemente atractivo. Por eso nadie podía acusar al gryffindor de tener un complejo de inferioridad injustificado, al menos no con amigos como los otros tres.

Era por eso mismo que a pesar de la noticia que había ocupado la portada del periódico esa mañana y su consecuente preocupación, Peter no había cancelado su cita. Porque siendo sinceros dudaba mucho que hubiera tenido otra oportunidad con la joven de haberlo hecho, las adolescentes no solían conceder segundas oportunidades y menos a chicos como Peter Pettigrew. Por suerte para el esa mañana, Remus y Sirius habían trazado un plan en el cual no dependían de su participación. Pero a pesar de ello Peter no se hubiera sentido bien yendo en su cita sino fuera porque unas horas antes Anthony Davies les había informado de que James había sido llamado al despacho de McGonagall.

Volviendo a Peter, el rubio en el pasado, no había sido especialmente popular entre el sector femenino en Hogwarts, sin embargo ese año su popularidad había aumentado y su número de citas crecido. Esto probablemente se debiera al hecho de que el merodeador parecía estar dejando atrás esa etapa de cambios de la adolescencia tan mala, su piel se había aclarado de granos, la grasa típica de esa etapa había desaparecido, su nariz se había ajustado al resto de su cara y había crecido unos siete centímetros ese verano. A pesar de ello la confianza del gryffindor parecía seguir igual.

Esta vez, su cita, se trataba de una chica de cuarto de ravenclaw, Charity Burbage, la conoció de casualidad en la biblioteca un día que fue a estudiar con Remus. La chica estaba teniendo dificultad para alcanzar un libro y en su intento de alcanzarlo derribó toda una balda, causando un escándalo, malas miradas y muchas burlas. Él, como todo buen gryffindor, y por supuesto esto no tenía nada que ver con el aburrimiento que conllevaba el haberse visto arrastrado por Remus, acudió en su rescate. Como un príncipe azul, al menos eso había dicho ella, no es que Peter entendiera lo que significaba, el no conocía a ningún príncipe o por ende a nadie azul. Claro que el joven no la había ayudado con la intención de conseguir algo a cambio, eso había sido un efecto colateral, uno bastante gratificante, en su opinión.

Y eso nos trae a este momento, instante en el que Peter entró en el gran comedor. Sus ojos chocolate viajaron directos a la mesa de las águilas, y ahí estaba la joven, con su uniforme azul perfectamente colocado, su cabello castaño ondulado suelto recogido detrás de las orejas y su vista posada en la mesa mientras movía de manera inconsciente, seguramente causa de los nervios, los dedos tamborileandolos sobre la misma. No se percató de que su cita había llegado hasta que el león estuvo delante de ella, entonces levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron unos segundos antes de sonreír.

Sí definitivamente Peter Pettigrew no podía haber cancelado esa cita.

* * *

Iba directo al gran comedor, escoba en mano y sucio de pies a cabeza, pero le daba igual estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, y ahora sí tenía hambre. Una vez comiera subiría a ducharse y se metería en la cama, necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo se encontró algo en el camino que le distrajo de su primer objetivo de la lista, una sorpresa desagradable que frustró sus planes.

Lily Evans estaba sentada en un banco fuera de la biblioteca a su lado y dándole la espalda a James se encontraba Snape. Él estaba parcialmente inclinado hacia delante, esto hacía que su pelo graso cayera sobre su cara proyectando sombras sobre esta y sobre la de Lily. Hablaban en susurros, muy cerca el uno del otro y ella no parecía incómoda o molesta. La rabia invadió a James, ¿no era que habían dejado de ser amigos? Después de que él la insultara delante de todo el mundo, después de conocer su opinión acerca de Voldemort, del ataque de hace unas semanas… La vista se le empezó a nublar por la rabia, tenía que salir de ahí, volvió a girar la esquina y se sujetó contra la pared. Respiró hondo para intentar calmarse, a pesar de que su respiración se estaba calmado aún veía rojo. Pensó un segundo en lo que acababa de pasar, ninguno de los dos chicos sentados en el bano le había visto, estaba seguro de ello, lo mejor sería que se marchara de allí antes de hacer una tontería de la cual arrepentirse.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? James no lo entendía ¿Cómo Lily podía ser amiga de alguien tan ruin? ¿Y luego no quería ni ser su amiga? ¿Potencialmente amigos? ¡Mis cojones! "James respira" se dijo, "no hagas nada que luego lamentes, tu tranquilo." Decidió poner la máxima distancia oportuna entre ellos y él lo antes posible, antes de hacer algo que le perseguiría, dio la vuelta tomó otro pasillo y se dirigió a las cocinas, cenaría ahí y se iría a la cama.

La cena le llevó más de lo que esperaba, ya era pasado el toque de queda cuando decidió volver a su habitación. Iba distraído intentando ocupar su mente para evitar pensar en lo que había visto esa tarde, pensaba en nuevas tácticas de quidditch cuando chocó contra alguien.

\- James- fue solo un susurro pero escuchar su nombre de esos labios hizo que el corazón de James se saltara un latido, miró hacia abajo y se topó con los ojos esmeraldas de Lily. -¿Qué haces todavía por ahí ya es pasado el toque de queda?- La pregunta se escapó de la pelirroja con cierto tono de reproche.

No fue buena idea ya que hizo que James dejará de lado sus intentos por calmarse y volviera la imagen que había visto esa misma tarde, a su cabeza. ¿Quién se creía que era para reprocharle si luego se juntaba con proyectos de mortífagos?

\- Ja… es gracioso ya que lo mencionas, porque tu estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Hoy, si no recuerdo mal, no te tocan rondas -las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rosas.

\- Estaba en la biblioteca terminando unas cosas -ni ella misma entendía porque estaba mintiendo a James, no le debía ninguna explicación.

\- ¿Sí? Yo también creo que Snivellus -escupió el nombre con asco -es algo digno de estudio, pero no creía que un colegio fuera el lugar correcto sino más bien un laboratorio o quizá el departamento de misterios -los ojos de James brillaron con rabia.

\- ¡No le llames así! -Si Lily se había sorprendido no dejó verlo -¿nos estabas espiando? -La indignación en su voz era palpable.

\- Si -James soltó una risa cortante -no tengo nada mejor que hacer que espiar a una perfecta prefecta y a su grasiento amigo -los ojos de Lily se abrieron de golpe y miraron con rabia al joven.

\- Mira Potter estas dolido y no sabes lo que dices, así que es mejor que te subas ya a la cama.

\- Oh Evans,-a Lily no se le escapó el uso de su apellido -como siempre creyendo lo mejor de la gente -su tono era tan escéptico -pero se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo.

\- No eres más que un idiota Potter.

\- ¿Yo soy el idiota? Evans -a Lily no se le escapó que había usado su apellido -no soy yo quien estaba con alguien que amenaza mi bienestar.

\- Para eso no necesitas a nadie Potter -contestó ella mordazmente -el simple hecho de pensar para ti supone un peligro, no vaya a ser que tus dos neuronas se sobre carguen y mueras.

\- Quizá tienes razón pero al menos yo se cuidar de mí mismo y de los míos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -el enfado era palpable en la voz de la joven.

\- ¿Qué qué..? ¿Cómo puedes hablar con él después de todo? ¿Del ataque de hace unas semanas? -El cabreo que tenía encima no le dejaba ni pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Estás culpando a Severus del ataque? Porque no tienes pruebas, el no me haría daño y que yo sepa fue a mí a quien atacaron, además no tienes pruebas.

\- Eso ya lo has dicho.

\- ¡Es que no las tienes! Y si quiero lo repito, deja de culparle.

-¡NO! -Gritó tan fuerte que consiguió asustar a la pelirroja -a ver cuando lo vas a entender de una maldita vez. Por Merlín, si le estoy culpando, a él y a todos los que piensan como él. A los que ÉL apoya Lily, ¿por qué no lo entiendes de una puta vez? Es una mala persona y no le importas una mierda nunca lo has hecho y en cuanto pueda te venderá a su amo -el enfado se había convertido en impotencia y miedo, ante la certitud de la última idea.

La mano de Lily voló rápidamente hacia arriba y con fuerza chocó contra la mejilla de James. Mirando directamente a James a los ojos dijo:

\- No sabes nada de Severus y de mí. Así que te recomiendo que cierres tu boca de una puta vez, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí Potter me das asco -después de eso salió corriendo dejándolo ahí plantado.

A James le dio igual no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, todo era cierto, se tocó la cara allí donde la mano de Lily le había pegado estaba caliente y le molestaba ligeramente. Recogió su escoba la cual se había caído al suelo y siguió su camino a la sala común como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el último momento decidió cambiar de rumbo y tomar el camino largo.

* * *

Lily subió como un torbellino rumbó a la torre de gryffindor, ignorando cualquier cosa de la sala común subió las escaleras a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo.

A los pies de su cama, sobre su baúl se encontraba el ejemplar de "El Profeta" de ese día, el cual le había causado tanta preocupación y a su lado estaba la cama de su gatito, que tan solo era un cachorro, donde estaba durmiendo, en un arrebato de rabia repentino tomo el periódico lo cogió y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, cayendo este a los pies del aparador de Emmeline Toddler y causando un estruendo. Fritz se despertó con el ruido y maullando miró a su dueña con reproche, la pelirroja se agacho y acarició el lomo del gato anaranjado.

\- Lo siento Fritz es que estoy un poco molesta hoy -el gato parecía entenderla porque se restregó contra su palma a modo de consuelo.

En ese momento la susodicha dueña del aparador hizo presencia en el cuarto, como sucedía desde aquel día la tensión se hizo inminente, la rubia reconoció la presencia de la prefecta con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió directa al baño, causando sin ningún motivo real que la irritación y molestia, en su compañera de cuarto aumentara ya existente.

\- Toddler iba a entrar yo ahora, ¿por qué te crees que estoy aquí? -Dijo chascando la lengua.

\- No lo sé Evans, ni me interesa, pero no haber tardado tanto.

\- Toddler, no -la pelirroja se adelantó hasta ponerse a su altura -hoy no Toddler, te aseguro que hoy no te conviene enfadarme.

Pero y a pesar de sus advertencias la rubia hizo caso omniso procediendo a llevar a cabo sus objetivos, Lily deseo poder maldecirla, nada demasiado grave pero lo suficiente que alguien como su compañera se viera permanente afectada por ello, en su lugar fue directa al aparador y se agachó para recuperar el periódico. Fantasear con hacer daño a alguien que se lo merecía era una cosa, hacerlo otra muy distinta, y no le apetecía ir a Azkaban. Al agacharse y meter la mano debajo del aparador para sacar el periódico, se topó con algo duro. Sacó el objeto desconcertada y comprobó que era un cepillo de pelo. Eso le trajo a la memoria una de las múltiples peleas que había habido en las últimas semanas, en concreto una en la que Toddler había acusado a Mary de robarle un cepillo de pelo.

Lily lo observó durante unos segundos sin verdaderamente mirar, absorta en sus recientes memorias y sin pensárselo demasiado tiro el cepillo al suelo nuevamente y le propinó una patada al mismo. El objeto se perdió en la oscuridad de debajo del aparador. No era James Potter, ni Emmeline Toddler, pero ¡madre mía!, que bien le había sentado dar esa patada al cepillo, además Toddler se lo merecía por acusar sin pruebas.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la sala común esta estaba prácticamente vacía excepto por algún alumno de los cursos superiores, el fuego crepitaba débilmente en la chimenea, rápidamente subió las escaleras, y ya dentro de su cuarto se dirigió al baño si tan siquiera saludar a sus amigos. Que estaban los cuatro reunidos en la cama de Peter, quien parecía estar contando algo.

Una vez se hubo desnudado se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera fuerte sobre su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier pesar de ese día. No sabe cuando tiempo estuvo allí, pero definitivamente un rato largo, cuando salió la luna estaba ya en lo alto y sus amigos roncaban fuertemente cada uno en sus respectivas camas. Se dirigió a la suya, una vez se hubo secado el pelo mágicamente y puesto el pijama se metió dentro.

Lily y James todavía no eran amigos, estaban en ello, sin embargo no era fácil, chocaban en demasiadas cosas y apenas se conocían. Además James estaba seguro que ella en el fondo le seguía odiando, por eso seguramente mañana desearía no haber abierto la boca, no haberse metido en ese tema. Pero en ese momento le daba igual metido en su cama, con los doseles de su cama sin correr cerró fuertemente los ojos y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, llenándolo de sentimientos negativos. Apretó los puños fuertemente haciéndose daño en las palmas de las manos y finalmente agotado por todo cayó rendido en los brazos de morfeo.

Lily Evans era capaz de desquiciarle, potencialmente amigos ¡los cojones!

* * *

¡Hola! Vale vale sorry sorry por haber tardado tanto pero no es nada fácil la verdad.

Espero que os guste la historia, no estoy muy segura de este capítulo, pero para ser sincera tampoco estoy segura de nada solo se como quiero que vayan algunas cosas de la historia, aunque tengo un final en mente para cada personaje.

Como habréis visto este capítulo se centra más en James y Lily, que los últimos y además deja ver un lado más persona de cada uno, ese lado que muchas veces ni siquiera tus amigos más cercanos conocen. Y me gusta también que muestra que ninguno de los dos es perfecto, quiero decir, nadie cree que James lo sea, es más casi todo el mundo lo ve como un abusón y un gilipollas, cosa que no es cierta. Pero Lily se suele mostrar como la Hermione de las pelis sin defectos, cosa que no es cierta.

Bueno ya sabéis si tenéis alguna duda, queja, observación siempre podéis escribirme.

Gracias por pasaros.

_**B.**_


	8. Descubrimientos y resoluciones

CAPITULO SÉPTIMO.

Estaban a principios de Noviembre y tan solo habían pasado unos días desde la pelea de James y Lily. Después de los desastrosos acontecimientos que derivaron en el continuo acecho de un grupo sobre el otro, hasta la dichosa pelea, James había sido el único capaz de mantener la cordura entre ambos grupos. En el tiempo que había durado su intento de amistad con Lily, el joven había conseguido casi arreglar las cosas para todos. Sin embargo esto se había acabado.

La insistencia tan cansina y característica de James les había llevado hasta compartir algún desayuno y una que otra comida, claro que la mañana en la que la vida de la familia Potter se volvió de debate público y apareció la noticia en el periódico todo cambió. Aquel día el desayuno había transcurrido sin problemas y hasta con risas y bromas de por medio, y una vez la fatal noticia se supo todo se volvió del revés. Por eso ahora les resultaba extraña, a todos, la actitud entre Lily y James.

Nadie sabía de la pelea que había acaecido entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos. A pesar de ello todos habían notado el cambio.

* * *

Heather se encontraba en su cuarto ese día, había decidido saltarse runas esa mañana y se había quedado viendo los efectos de los fenómenos meteorológicos sobre los jardines, algo que no resultaba poco común desde principio de ese año, ese día nevaba. La nieve caía y cubría los jardines de Hogwarts, como un gran manto protector blanco, y la joven Jorkins observaba desde el banco de la ventana.

Sabía que no debería hacerlo, siempre había sido una joven sensata y bastante responsable. Tenía su vida planeada desde el comienzo de la adolescencia. Ella provenía de una familia mestiza adinerada, eran bastantes hermanos, cuatro para ser exactos, y todos habían sido educados bajo valores de igualdad y amor. Sus padres siempre les habían dicho que podían hacer lo que quisieran con su vida, siempre y cuando obraran con rectitud.

Desde los trece años supo que quería estudiar, se dedicaría al estudio e interpretación de las lenguas, tanto mágicas como muggles. Tenía intención de ingresar en el curso de preparación de runas en el ministerio, que tenía lugar por las mañanas durante dos años, y asistir a clases de idiomas por las tardes en una academia muggle. Después no le resultaría difícil encontrar trabajo en el ministerio probablemente en referencia a relaciones exteriores y demás.

Pero desde el inicio de curso esta idea se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta casi desaparecer. El asesinato, porque aunque la gente no lo denominara así era eso, de Lissy le había golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía en un principio. Y todo aquello que le había parecido importante una vez, le resultaban nimiedades ahora.

La catástrofe le había pillado por sorpresa, siendo una de las peores noticias que había recibido nunca, y por supuesto su respuesta había sido la esperada. Pero una vez pasado el periodo de luto debería haber mejorado, lo sabía. Sin embargo ahí seguía tras tres meses, rota como una muñeca de porcelana. Claro que las continuas muertes y desapariciones no habían ayudado, ya que cada vez que su animo mejoraba algo malo volvía a suceder y todo se remitía a ese primero de septiembre.

Y es que desde aquella fatídica fecha no había podido parar de pensar, ella siempre había creído que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Y a pesar de que la muerte es un estado natural del que todo el mundo tiene conocimiento y padece en un momento u otro, sabiendo que puede ocurrir en todo momento, no se trata de algo que todo el mundo haya asimilado. Eso significa, que los jóvenes creen que la muerte ni siquiera afectará a su vida mínimamente, como mucho la pérdida de un abuelo, aunque poco probable.

Pero ahora todas esas ideas que siempre había tenido tan claras; que estudiar, donde iba a trabajar, casarse y tener hijos, sus amigos, familia, todo… Se revolvían en un concepto borroso y frágil, de la misma forma en la que se sentía ella.

Se levantó del alféizar y se dirigió al espejo colocado en la pared de un rincón del cuarto que las jóvenes habían dejado libre, al mover las camas y colocado un par de puff para sentarse ahí a charlar, como su propia sala común. Esa era la esquina de las cuatro, la habían creado en cuarto, la idea sorprendemente había sido de Lily, quien deseaba tener un sitio para hablar con sus amigas sin tener a James dándole la tabarra. Y de la decoración se habían encargado ella y Mary aun recordaba como habían traído las cosas de contrabando a Hogwarts.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sin embargo esta desapareció al verse reflejada en el espejo. No solo se veía pálida, casi un tono amarillento, como todos los inviernos sino que su pelo, castaño claro, normalmente brillante estaba sucio y apagado, sus ojos verdes se encontraban rodeados por grandes ojeras negras y bolsas de sueño acumulado y estaba alarmantemente delgada.

Nunca había sido una joven grande pero su complexión era normal, ahora que se miraba en el espejo apenas se reconocía. Como un autómata empezó a deshacerse de su ropa, se quitó todo hasta quedarse únicamente con la ropa interior, y lo que vio le mando escalofríos a lo largo de su columna.

Siempre había tenido un cuerpo atlético, aunque apenas hiciera nada de ejercicio, sus piernas siempre habían sido fuertes y torneadas, y los huesos de sus caderas destacaban ligeramente, aunque delgada su estómago nunca había estado plano y su pecho solía poseer un tamaño medio, no era excesivamente grande pero no tenía el pecho pequeño.

Más lo que veía en el espejo ahora, a quién veía en el espejo, no tenía nada que ver con ella o su cuerpo. Sus piernas habían perdido el poco músculo existente y parecían alambres, los huesos de sus caderas destacaban poderosamente contra su piel, casi como si con un poco más de tensión pudiera atravesarla, su tripa ahora era completamente plana y hasta se hundía un poco en el ombligo. Podía contar una a una todas las costillas de su cuerpo, y era justo decir que ya no necesitaría ni sujetador, los huesos de su esternón y clavícula resaltan en su piel y sus brazos parecía que no serían capaces ni de sujetar una varita.

Alzó un poco más la vista y pasó a analizar su cara, se dio cuenta que el atractivo que pudo tener alguna vez había desparecido completamente. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas en sus huesos, sus pómulos destacaban intensamente y casi se podía adivinar la forma de su esqueleto sus labios que solían ser carnosos y tiernos estaban completamente resquebrajados y secos. En conclusión parecía un cadáver.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y ya no pudo detenerlas, sus amigas llevaban todo el curso intentado ayudarla la forzaban a comer y tenían detalles con ella diariamente. Hasta en una ocasión la habían llegado a meter en la ducha a la fuerza, y habían hecho que los chicos la cargaran fueran para sacarla a tomar el aire. Pero ella había desestimado todas las atenciones intentado fingir que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, y creía haber cumplido con su papel como actriz. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, Mary tenía razón, parecía un cadáver, se estaba dejando morir en vida, y eso no podía ser.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró a quien menos deseaba ver, Emmeline Toddler, ignorando a la joven que lloraba frente al espejo se dirigió a su cama y sacó algo de su mesilla de noche. Heather en vez de vestirse paró de llorar y miró a la joven rubia.

-Toddler...- no sabía qué quería decir, solo quería que alguien le dijera la verdad, que la hiciera reaccionar.

La joven solo la miro de forma interrogante.

\- Tienes razón ¿no? Soy patética ¿verdad? -Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, ni siquiera sabía porque hablaba con ella nunca se había llevado bien.

\- No -la sinceridad en su voz hizo que se sorprendiera -solo estas perdida. Nunca has sido patética, si insoportable pero no patética, no lo decía de verdad. -Tras eso se levantó dispuesta a irse de ahí.

\- No te vayas espera, necesito que alguien me diga la verdad, necesito que tu me digas la verdad.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? -Heather solo asintió -bien. Vale pues la verdad es que todo lo que dije en la sala común es cierto. Siempre has sido una chula y una creída, con todo el mundo, nunca has dejado que te mangoneen, excepto ese novio tuyo. Pero siempre has dado apariencia de ser fuerte y decidida a la vez, y aunque no se ni porque la gente lo hace, te quiere, pero tu das a todos por sentados. Por eso creo, que la muerte de tu vecina te ha afectado tanto, porque piensas que todo lo que tienes es para siempre. Pero no es así, la vida nunca es así. No te esfuerzas con nadie, solo con tu novio y esa es la única razón por la que estás con él. La verdad es que no me caes bien, me pareces insoportable, igual que todo tu grupo, pero nunca me has parecido patética, hasta este año claro.

\- Has dicho que no era patética- fue lo único que pudo pensar.

\- Y no lo eres Jorkins, solo estás actuando de forma patética. Cierto que no eres ni tan fuerte ni tan buena como tu te crees, pero eso de no comer, no ir a clase y no ducharte no te pega. Además estas volviendo loca a todos tus amigos y ellos a mí.

Con eso último Emmeline dio la charla por concluida, recogió lo que traía en la mano y había apoyado en la cama. Y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta ya había terminado así que ¿por qué quedarse ahí? Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, cuando estaba apunto de salir escuchó un débil gracias que venía de su compañera de curso.

\- Que todos finjan que todo está bien no ayuda a nadie, por eso te he dicho la verdad.

Y esta vez sí que había terminado, la puerta dio un golpe seco tras de ella. Dejando a Heather sola en la habitación otra vez. Con un suspiro la joven castaña tomó una decisión. recogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Salió casi una hora más tarde, se había duchado, lavado el pelo y aplicado un poco de maquillaje. Pero el cambio más significativo era su pelo, el cual antes se encontraba a media espalda ahora estaba corto y le llegaba por encima de los hombros. Se dirigió a su armario y tomo su uniforme pero este le quedaba grande así que fue al de Mary, aunque estuviera más rellenita le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, y tomó varias cosas prestadas, luego se lo lavaría y pediría ayuda a sus amigas para encoger su ropa mágicamente. Una vez vestida se volvió a mirar en el espejo y la chica que ahora le devolvía la mirada tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Con una sonrisa salió de su cuarto.

En vez de dirigirse a la clase de gryffindor, buscó a un alumno de ravenclaw y le preguntó si sabía que tenían los de sexto en ese momento. Casualidades del destino resultó que uno de ellos tenía un hermano en esa clase y si lo sabía. Rápidamente fue a donde le habían indicado, cuando llegó se encontró con los integrantes de slytherin y ravenclaw. Entre ellos se encontraba su novio, le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Unas palabras antes de conocer a Edward Turpin, se trata del chico más bueno y comprensivo del mundo, aunque a veces se dejase llevar por la lógica y la razón en vez de usar otras cualidades. Es un chico muy atractivo, extremadamente atractivo, su pelo es castaño claro con mechas rubias y sus ojos verdes siempre tenían un toque de picardía en ellos, a pesar de su color de pelo su piel era morena y brillante. Era de complexión fuerte, y su puesto de guardián ayudaba a conservar su buen físico. Y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que destacaba contra sus labios rosados. En definitiva era el hombre perfecto, y Heather valoró todo esto un segundo antes de seguir con su plan.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta -le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano -se que tienes clase pero es importante.

Y bajo las miradas de todos y las burlas de los slytherin la pareja se marchó de ahí.

* * *

Después de la clase de runas Remus se fue directo a la biblioteca, este último año estaba resultando un caos absoluto y aún no había tenido tiempo, ni ganas, de ponerse al día con los estudios. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca vio a Mary sentada en una mesa, estaba con las mellizas Bones, Lazy y Amelia, ambas en cuarto aunque de distintas casas. La chica le sonrió, con una de sus características y contradictorias sonrisas, tímidas, dulces y coquetas, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara con ellas.

Declinando con la cabeza Remus se dirigió a una mesa al fondo, desde el 11 de Octubre el joven había rehuido estar cerca de las chicas, si bien es cierto que había habido circunstancias especiales, en lo ordinario era otro tema. Aunque no las evitaba en el gran comedor, ni en las clases o en general sitios comunes, ya que resultaría muy sospechoso para el resto de estudiantes. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando estaban en sitios privados, cuando tenían que trabajar por parejas, en grupos pequeños o prácticamente a solas. así no existiría la posibilidad de hablar del tema tabú.

El mismo día en que había despertado en la enfermería, sus amigos le habían informado de la pelea y de todo lo que acarreó, si bien aún no habían confirmado su sospecha acerca de su secreto el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Además también le habían contado acerca del ataque a Lily, la fotografía y demás, finalmente le dijeron que la pelirroja se encontraba en la enfermería como él, debido a una hemorragia interna. Pero cada vez que Lily se había acercado a saludarle se había hecho el dormido. No fue hasta casi una semana después de la pelea que había visto a las chicas, al menos cara a cara.

Desde entonces Remus no era capaz de mirarlas de frente cuando estaban juntos. Con la única con la que seguía manteniendo una relación normal era con Blishwick, quien un día en la sala común le había obligado a jugar al ajedrez con él. Cuando vio que el joven iba a negarse y salir huyendo ella le miró directo a los ojos y dijo cuatro palabras que aliviaron a Remus "todos tenemos días malos", sabía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba de la taciturna chica y lo que era aun peor esa frase no confirmaba ni desmentía sus sospechas. Puede que Blish no fuera la mejor en cuanto a relaciones íntimas, pero que en todo caso si sabían la verdad de su cestero que alguien tan parco y juicioso como ella no le molestara, solo hacía a Remus feliz.

Sin embargo el resto de sus compañeras de curso eran más complejas, desconocía si Emmeline y Elea sabían su secreto, pero ahora la paranoia de que podía ser revelado a todo el mundo en cualquier momento le parecía muy real.

Se sentó de espaldas a todos, frente a la ventana, y se concentró en el ensayo que debían hacer para defensa. Casi había terminado el trabajo cuando notó como alguien se acercaba por detrás, unos segundos más tarde Mary estaba sentada delante de él. Tragó saliva y sonrió a la niña.

\- Mary ¿quieres algo? -Preguntó con amabilidad, a pesar de tener todo el cuerpo en tensión.

Mary Macdonald resultaba alguien verdaderamente intrigante para Remus, era alguien muy popular tanto entre la sección masculina y femenina a pesar de que podía ser tímida pero a su vez era una de las chicas más curiosas que había, sí destacaba y era tan popular se debía sobre todo a su belleza innata, ya que era probablemente la chica más guapa de Hogwarts. Pero su carácter estaba reservado exclusivamente a sus amigos quienes sabían la verdad traes esa imagen superficial y dulce al mismo tiempo. Remus sabía que hasta llegar a Hogwarts había sido muy extrovertida y alegre, siempre hablando, siempre riendo, en su colegio muggle era de las populares de la clase. Pero la situación en el mundo mágico y las crueldades sucedidas en su primer año en Hogwarts, en torno a su condición sanguínea, la había llevado a escudarse y probablemente por eso resultaba tan confusa.

\- Si, que me digas que te pasa y me dejes de rehuir. Lo haces todo el rato, bueno a mí y a mis amigas. No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

\- No me pasa nada, Mary de verdad y no te rehuyo -por toda respuesta Remus recibió un resoplido.

\- Mira a Heather ahora mismo no le puede importar menos, Lily está muy rara últimamente le pasa algo pero no sé que y con Blish eres el mismo. Así que quiero que me digas que te pasa -insistió la joven. -No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta, no me trago que no te pasa nada.

\- Entonces no tendrás respuesta -dijo irritado, la contestación le había salido automática sin pensarlo y nada más decirlo se sintió fatal.

El licántropo bajo la mirada a la mesa arrepentido, él siempre había sido muy ingenioso y cuando se sentía acorralado tendía a responder de manera cortante y directa o con sarcasmo y un poco de crueldad. Pero Mary era muy dulce para responder así. Levantó la vista al sentir la mano de Mary sobre las suyas, cuando se cruzó con sus ojos supo que no había escapatoria.

La niña aunque era muy menudita en cuanto a estatura, apenas llegaba al uno sesenta, y de complexión pequeña empezó a tirar fuerte de su mano para que se levantara y fuera con el. Al final el joven resignado aceptó ir con ella, y cogido de la mano de Mary salió de la biblioteca. Andaron un rato por el pasillo hasta llegar a una clase vacía donde Mary cerró la puerta y con los brazos cruzados se giró y miró a Remus.

\- Lupin, vas a hablar quieras o no, tu decides si es por la buenas o por las malas -en su mano derecha la joven tenía su varita y en la otra mano, la cual acaba de alzar, se encontraba la varita de Remus, se sorprendió ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se la había quitado, aunque sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de la media. Aún así no cedería.

\- Mary ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada y que no te rehuyo, estoy aquí contigo ahora.

\- Ya claro y yo soy slytherin -la indignación era palpable en la voz de la chica, pero su respuesta le había hecho gracia al merodeador y no pudo evitar reírse -Lupin no tiene gracia, no te rías.

Estuvieron en esa clase sentados sin hablar un buen rato, Mary miraba al chico indignada, quien no había parado de reír por su comentario, pero ella tenía mucha paciencia y si debía pasarse ahí toda la noche lo haría. Pero sabía que él no sacaría el tema así que debía ser ella.

\- Bueno Remus, como se que no vas a hablar me toca a mí, creo saber porque nos has estado rehuyendo, a mí y a todas y me parece ridículo y francamente inmaduro de tu parte -dejo de lado todo intento de ser lo más delicada posible -nosotras nos enfadamos, sabemos que no lo hicimos bien joder pero es que tu no estabas, no viste la situación. Quiero decir aparece las lista, Toddler es una zorra, Lily es atacada y tu...,-se frenó y tomo aire para calmar su frustración -ahora si quieres hablarlo es cosa tuya.

Mary se giró y con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta, luego volvió a mirar al joven y esta vez le extendió su varita. Remus la tomó sin titubear dispuesto a salir, pero cuando iba a hacerlo algo le detuvo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero sabía que debía enfrentarlo.

\- ¿No creéis que soy un monstruo? -fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios, por toda respuesta Mary sonrió y tomándole de la mano, le obligó a sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

De esa forma empezó una de las conversaciones más profundas y significativas que jamás había tenido en Hogwarts. Ya llevaban un rato hablando y habían aclarado unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas la prinicpal y más importante, sus compañeras no habían descubierto su condición de licántropo, las chicas simplemente se habían quedado muy enfadas y decepcionadas con él por haber dejado a Lily sola. Casi al final, sin proponérselo el joven empezó a llorar, sin embargo a diferencia de lo que Mary pensaba no eran lágrimas de agradecimiento, si no rabia contenida por tener que seguir mintiendo y ocultando información a gente que había confiado en él. Mary al verle se preocupó y tomándole la mano le intentó consolar.

\- Es que no sabes lo que es… -dijo él con esfuerzo -parece una gilipollez, pero no lo es. No sabes lo horrible que resulta ocultar cosas a tus amigos a las personas que te importan es…

\- Lo sé -no dejándole continuar Mary interrumpió -me refiero no sé lo que es exactamente. Pero se que es sentirse como un monstruo, como que tienes que ocultar quién eres de verdad para poder encajar y ser aceptado, y no solo contesto con eso tienes que cumplir las expectativas. Remus tu no nos defraudaste al abandonar a Lily en ese pasillo, eso te lo hicimos nosotras a ti al exigir algo que no tenías porqué hacer.

Remus miró con una intensa curiosidad a la joven, no estaba seguro de querer saber a qué se refería Mary, había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día.

\- Quiero decir, no es lo mismo, pero yo también me siento así muchas veces. No me gusta llamar la atención en Hogwarts por miedo a quién soy, no quiero que nadie se fije en mí. Tengo miedo de convertirme en su próximo objetivo, de ser la siguiente… -se interrumpió como si tan siquiera pensarlo fuera horrible -la siguiente Lissy Quinn. Se que es injusto y egoísta pero me alegro de que fuera ella y no yo, aunque fuera una niña de once años. No quiero morir, quiero vivir mucho tiempo, para siempre si puede ser.

Mary le miraba avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, en sus ojos él podía ver el dolor, el remordimiento y hasta la culpa como si hubiera sido ella quien hubiera asesinado a la niña. Pero Remus lo entendía, el merodeador ,aunque no le gustara admitirlo muchas veces había deseado que otra persona cargará con su maldición en vez de él, y no podía culpar a su amiga.

\- Me siento como un monstruo muchas veces, como si tuviera la peste, y al ser amiga vuestra os estuviera marcando. Este curso casi no vuelvo -eso último lo dijo en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para escucharlo, él la miró sorprendido. -Las chicas no lo saben, ni siquiera Heather, en realidad nadie lo sabe. Llevo ahorrando dinero muchos años, básicamente desde que tengo cinco años, apenas necesitamos dinero en Hogwarts y lo que me dan mis padres durante el verano y a lo largo del curso lo he estado reservando.

\- Mary… -Remus no sabía qué decir.

\- No era para eso en un principio, sino para comprarme un mini rosa cuando creciera -la joven sonrió pérdida en sus recuerdos- después fue pagar mis estudios post Hogwarts. Sin embargo, desde cuarto, he estado pensando en otra cosa, lo que tenía este verano era más que suficiente para un billete para irme en barco a América y empezar una vida, hasta me compré el billete… Pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, no me atreví.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos, y esta vez fue Remus quien apretó fuertemente la mano de la joven entre las suyas, no podía y no quería imaginarse Hogwarts sin Mary, sin ninguno de sus amigos en verdad.

\- No me atreví porque tampoco tenía donde ir, quiero decir en américa puedo trabajar y lo que tengo me da para un alquiler y demás, pero yo no pertenezco al mundo muggle. Yo… no pertenezco a ninguno de los dos mundos realmente. Y en América no podría vivir en el mundo mágico sin pensar en vosotros y eso dolería demasiado, pero tampoco puedo ser una muggle no puedo renunciar a la magia. -Suspiró profundamente -y mi familia, mis pobres padres, jamás lo entenderían, les rompería el corazón. Por eso no me fui.

\- Mary, mírame -la voz de Remus salió con más ímpetu de lo que pretendía, alzó la cara de su compañera tomándola por la barbilla y mientras la miraba a los ojos dijo -no te puedes ir no porque no seas valiente, sino porque este es tu mundo, y lo sabes. Igual que sabes que no eres ningún monstruo los monstruos son aquellos que torturan y aniquilan sin piedad y al azar.

\- Pero Remus la cosa es que ellos no quieren que yo sea parte de su mundo, y aunque me encante la magia y todo lo que conlleva, yo prefiero vivir.

\- No sé por lo que estas pasando, pero sí sé que cuando terminemos Hogwarts, porque te tienes que quedar -dijo ante la mirada de la castaña -si quieres irte tendrás todo mi apoyo, no importa cuanto me duela verte marchar.

Gruesas lágrimas caían por la cara de la joven, quien sonrió con gratitud a Remus y se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho, así estuvieron mucho tiempo.

* * *

James estaba en los jardines, sentado a los pies del lago cuando notó como alguien se colocaba a su lado, al girar la cabeza se sorprendió al encontrarse a Heather. Estaba distinta desde la última vez que la había visto, hacía ya un par de días, sin embargo el halo de tristeza que la había rodeado este año había desaparecido.

Ella no dijo nada solo se quedó a su lado con la mirada posada en el agua, y fue casi al cabo de 20 minutos cuando por primera vez habló.

\- Me he cortado el pelo -por supuesto James se había dado cuenta.

\- Lo he notado -contestó -te queda bien.

\- Y he cortado con Edward -esto si que pilló a James por sorpresa quien la miró pero no comentó nada. -¿Sabes? Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo -continuó diciendo -me he estado dejando de lado a mi misma este año y os he ignorado a todos. He sido bastante egoísta.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un rato largo, ahora James pensaba en que estaba pasando y que le pasaba a Heather por la cabeza.

\- Toddler me ha hecho darme cuenta, bueno en realidad el espejo, pero luego ella me ha dicho la verdad -hizo una pausa significativa- no es tan mala.

James ya no aguantaba más, siempre se habían llevado muy bien entre ellos hasta la podía considerar su amiga. Pero no entendía a qué venía contarle eso a él, su relación no era de ese tipo, ni tan estrecha.

\- No te ofendas Heather, pero ¿por qué me cuentas esto a mí?

\- Siempre he confiado en ti, no se realmente porqué simplemente tienes algo que me hace confiar. -James no respondió nada ante esa afirmación. -Y no te lo tomes a mal pero parece que tu y yo necesitamos que alguien nos ayude, pero para ser sincera, no creo que necesitemos a nuestros amigos de siempre. Ellos ya creen saber cómo somos y no nos van a ayudar en la manera en la que lo necesitamos.

A este comentario James si que reaccionó, miró con suspicacia a su compañera, no sabía cómo pero él creía que ella sabía lo que le pasaba. Ni siquiera lo sabía Sirius no entendía cómo era posible.

\- Estoy muy delgada, esquelética. Eso es lo que me a hecho darme cuenta, se me notan todas las costillas y hasta los huesos de la columna. Pero no puedo hacerme esto, ni a mí ni nadie, necesito tu ayuda James quiero ponerme fuerte, necesito que me entrenes. Tengo que hacerlo por Lissy, para que no haya más como ella. ¿Me ayudarás?

La miró a los ojos y una necesidad de protegerla se expandió por todo su cuerpo, es cierto que estaba muy delgada lo podía notar a través de su ropa, que le quedaban varias tallas grandes, y podía ver como no aguantaría ni siquiera una buena juerga. Sin embargo, esa última pregunta estaba cargada de significado, no solo quería que la ayudara a entrenar, necesitaba que la inspirara que la ayudara a mantenerse fuerte. Y él no podía decepcionarla, ella había acudido a él de todos, igual fue casualidad, igual tenía razón y se necesitaban mutuamente. La ayudaría a mantener ese espíritu de lucha que podía sentir en ella.

\- Claro -James sabía que a Heather no le gustaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ni que nadie tuviera compasión de ella, por eso decidió hacer un trato y no un favor -pero con una condición, solo si me ayudas tú.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la joven.

\- James, no necesitas ayuda con Lily, no tienes que cambiar ella te tiene que conocer. Sinceramente si no quiere nadie la convencerá, es muy cabezota, pero estoy segura que recapacitara. Al fin y al cabo habéis sido potencialmente amigos.

El la volvió a mirar sorprendido, así que estaba en lo cierto y ella sabía lo que había pasado. Si sabia eso igual era cierto que el la necesitaba.

* * *

Una vez más Lily volvió a arrancar el papel en el que estaba escribiendo de la libreta, lo arrugó en una bola de papel y lo tiró a un lado frustrada. Llevaba toda la tarde en el gran comedor intentado escribir el trabajo que había que hacer para defensa pero apenas podía concentrarse y le estaba quedando fatal. La asignatura no era su mejor clase y tenía que conseguir buena nota si o si. Volvió a resoplar fuertemente y agarrando en bolígrafo como si fuera un arma empezó a acuchillar la hoja.

Otra vez más se volvió a equivocar y cuando estaba apunto de arrancar una hoja más escuchó la voz de Marlene, quien estaba sentada enfrente de ella y la miraba entre divertida e irritada.

\- Ni se te ocurra Evans, a este paso vas a acabar con todos los árboles del bosque prohibido -una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara.

\- Siendo magos deberíais haber solucionado el problema del medio ambiente hace tiempo ¿no crees? -Fue toda la respuesta que recibió Marlene junto al ceño fruncido de la pelirroja.

\- O no te creas, ese tema en nuestra sociedad no interesa -replicó la rubia -como mucho a la hippie de Toddler, pero creo que lo suyo es más aparentar que otra cosa la verdad.

Lily se rió del comentario de su amiga, la verdad es que Emmeline Toddler era todo un show. Se trataba de una sangre pura de ascendencia nórdica, cuya familia había emigrado a Inglaterra hacía un par de generaciones. Pero eso no era a lo que se refería, sino más bien a el hecho de que era una chica "fenn", es decir bebía muchos batidos verdes, que encargaba especialmente a los elfos, solo y exclusivamente bebía agua con limón y hacía mucha meditación y ejercicios espirituales. Además de todo esto creía en el amor libre, no creía en los bienes materiales y mucho menos en que se evaluará a los alumnos.

Sin embargo, Angelina se había tomado la libertad de denominar y encontrar una explicación más normal para todo eso, que no la hacía tan interesante como ella creía ni hacía referencia a su ascendencia völva. Decía que aquella asquerosa e insípida comida verde que se tragaba se debía a un bien ocultado trastorno de obesidad, el cual reaparecería si comía normal. Las meditaciones y demás eran signo inequívoco de que necesitaba un loquero, por otro lado lo de no creer en las evaluaciones era porque estas se le daban fatal, era toda una inútil y no le interesaba que la gente lo supiera. Y finalmente, eso del amor libre era una excusa muy pobre para ser una guarra y tirarse a todo lo que se menea.

Marlene estaba de acuerdo en todos y cada uno de esos puntos, y no sólo despreciaba a la joven por ello, sino porque también había ayudado a su primer novio a ponerle los cuernos.

\- Bueno pero a lo que vamos, ¿se puede saber que te pasa a ti hoy? Poco más y vas a atravesar la mesa con ese logrifano o como se diga.

\- Bolígrafo -corrigió automáticamente Lily -y no me pasa nada, simplemente no consigo concentrarme.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe? -Insistió el águila.

\- No se debe a nada y punto -la respuesta fue mucho más seca y brusca de lo que quería.

\- Ya… -Marlene decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema, al fin y al cabo sabía que se lo acabaría contando.

Siguieron estudiando en silencio, Marlene volvió sus ojos a su cuaderno y se concentró rápidamente, sin embargo no duró mucho. La prefecta volvió a interrumpirla.

\- Es que Mar… ¡todo está siendo una locura! Este año está siendo horrible, con tanto ataque y tanta muerte y el curso ha empezado hace casi cuatro meses y me parece imposible. A esto tengo que sumarle Snape y que el otro día me peleé con James ¡hasta le dí un tortazo! -Todo eso lo dijo de manera atropellada y casi sin respirar.

\- Espera, espera… -Marlene tomó aire para digerir todo lo que había escuchado -para empezar, eres una exagerada. Luego el mundo mágico está en la mierda, pero aunque sea difícil no debes centrarte en eso ahora mismo, porque estás en Hogwarts y no puedes hacer nada. Además aquí no te va a pasar nada, al menos no tan grave, a pesar de la lista. El curso es difícil pero Lily no has bajado de un supera las expectativas en todo el año, y estás trabajando más que nunca. De Snape no quiero ni hablar, pero no se como te has atrevido a darle una posibilidad, aunque ahí no me voy a meter, ya sabes lo que opino -hizo una pausa rápida que aprovechó para respirar y continuó. - Lo más importante ¿desde cuando James ha dejado de ser Potter?

Lily miró sorprendida a su amiga, y hasta con un toque de temor, no le había dicho nada acerca de cómo James y ella habían decidido ser potencialmente amigos pero claro que no había contado con que fuera a cagarla de tal manera.

\- Era más bien, desde octubre, pero ya no -la rubia la miró curiosa -sino te he dicho nada es porque decidimos intentar ser potencialmente amigos, no ser amigos. Pero no ha funcionado el sigue siendo el mismo idiota inmaduro y yo no voy a soportar eso.

\- Entiendo -lo dijo con un tono lento y pausado como si pudiera ver algo más allá que la prefecta no veía -pues entonces si eso es todo Lily no entiendo porque estas tan preocupada. Lo único sobre lo que tienes control de todo eso es el curso y lo llevas genial el resto no depende de ti, y no debes agobiarte por algo que no puedes controlar.

\- No, no es todo- confesó la pelirroja, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse -también está Heather me preocupa mucho, esta muy mal. Y mis padres no se si debo contarles algo de la guerra o no, y bueno también -tragó saliva duramente -también el estúpido de Benjy. Me escribió hace un par de días y aún no le he contestado.

Benjy Fenwick había sido el primer, y único, novio de Lily. La pelirroja había tenido unas cuantas citas, pero solo había mantenido una relación. Esta había sido con el ex jugador del equipo de quidditch, era mayor que ellas. Recién se había graduado el curso pasado, había ingresado en el programa de aurores junto con su grupo de amigos, Alice, Frank, Elizabeth… y parecía que las cosas le iban muy bien. Aunque su relación había sido un poco caótica, ya que incluía varias rupturas y reconciliaciones, Lily quería muchísimo al chico y había estado muy enamorada de él. Habían decidido terminar en verano, ya que a pesar de lo mucho que se querían ninguno de los dos veía el sentido a mantener una relación a distancia y más con sus antecedentes. Rompieron, oficialmente, unos días antes de empezar el curso y habían quedado como amigos.

\- Dices ¿la que te dio Alice? ¿O una nueva?

\- Otra a esa ya conteste -dijo la prefecta.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Es qué acaso no quieres leerla? -preguntó Marlene no entendiendo a su amiga, ya que sabía que estaba fenomenal con el chico.

\- No es eso, es que Mar -Lily parecía no saber cómo explicárselo a su amiga -me habla acerca de una organización secreta de la que forma parte, que lucha contra ya-sabes-quien y también me cuenta cosas del ministerio…

\- ¿Pero? -adivinando hacía donde iban las cosas y sabiendo que la gryffindor haría todo por ocultarlo, Marlene la obligó a hablar.

\- Pues… ¡me pide consejo con una chica! ¿Te lo puedes creer? -la leona parecía totalmente indignada -ya se que somos amigos pero eso es pasarse, ¡que solo hemos cortado hace unos meses!

\- Lily, tu misma admitistes que vuestra relación al final era más de amistad que otra cosa y que estabais juntos por estar. ¡No!- Levantó la mano impindíendola hablar -no digo que no os quisierais sólo que estabais juntos porque os entretenía y os lo pasabais bien, en más de un sentido, y lo sabes.

Por toda respuesta Lily le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero aún así ella no escribía Ben sobre su relación con James. Y desde luego esperaba que él no la escribiera… un momento ¿relación con James? ¿James? Potter y ella no eran amigos, ni siquiera tenían un trato cordial mucho menos una relación aunque fuera de amistad. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se pudiera deshacer de la idea. Cuando volvió a mirar a su amiga descubrió que esta se había vuelto a centrar en sus deberes, y con un suspiro de resignación decidió hacer lo mismo, sino no acabaría ni para el día del juicio final.

Esta vez sí que logró concentrarse, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que llegó Pandora y se sentó con ellas para cenar. Tenía ramas en el pelo, la nariz, las mejillas y las manos rojas, que resaltaban contra su piel pálida. Pero a pesar del frío que debía haber pasado sonreía.

\- He estado ayudando a Hagrid en el bosque. Hemos visto unicornios, son hermosos y Hagrid dice que son un presagio de algo bueno -les contó con los ojos brillando de emoción.

\- ¡Unicornios, que envidia! En cuidado de criaturas mágicas nunca nos enseñan unicornios, deberían -el tono de Marlene más que de envidia era de felicidad, le encantaba ver a Pandora feliz.

Aunque Pandora no era abiertamente rara, si que procedía de una familia curiosa y eso la hacía destacar, aún más, entre la gente. Nadie se metía con ella, pero a pesar de ser una chica abierta y simpática tenía pocos amigos.

Pasaron la cena charlando alegremente de cualquier cosa, Lily en vez de ir a la mesa de gryffindor había decidido quedarse ahí a cenar. Así evitaba moverse y sobretodo tener que cenar con Potter, a quien parecía que últimamente no se quitaba ni con agua caliente. Desde que el mismo joven había unido ambos grupos, muchas veces pasaban las comidas juntos y se solían unir a ellos Marlene y Pandora, incluso Reginald y Cedric, los dos hufflepuff, alguna vez.

A ellas se unió Margaret Hudgens con su grupo de amigas, las cuales sonrieron abiertamente a Lily y la acogieron con alegría y un pelín más tarde también vinieron los chicos encabezados por Edward Turpin quien sonrió a Lily.

Tardaron tanto en cenar, que habiendo empezado las primeras acabaron las últimas, sólo cuando Lily vió a Heather acercarse se percató de la hora. Al principio la silueta de su amiga marchando hacia la mesa de ravenclaw no tuvo ningún efecto en la pelirroja. Pero cuando se fijó en este hecho se sorprendió, Heather se veía muy bien. Estaba aseada, maquillada y bien vestida, un aura de ligera alegría la rodeaba y apenas parecía cansada, aunque su delgadez ahora resultaba evidente, además de por supuesto el evidente cambio en el pelo, se veía muy bien. El corte que se había hecho resaltaba sus preciosos ojos verdes y sus rasgos fuertes y atractivos, vio como caminaba hasta su hermano quien sonreía y parecía aliviado.

Lily sonrió, y pensó en lo que había hablado esa tarde con Marlene y en lo que había dicho Dora, igual tenían razón y no debía preocuparse por lo que no podía controlar, igual el unicornio si que era un buen presagio.

* * *

Esa noche en la cena Heather y James llegaron mucho antes que todos sus amigos y se sentaron juntos, estaban riendo de algo que había dicho el chico cuando llegaron Mary y Blishwick con Remus. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos de verlos ahí juntos. Pero más les chocó el cambio de la chica.

Mary al ver el buen aspecto que tenía su amiga, casi pasó por alto el significativo corte de pelo. Pero una vez se fijó soltó un grito y corrió hacía ella, tomó parte de el cabello en sus manos y tiró ligeramente de él. Luego miró a su Heather a los ojos y sonrió.

Se sentaron a comer todos juntos y poco a poco fueron llegando el resto, aunque todos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio en la muchacha, ninguno comentó nada. Ella permaneció imperturbable, ante las miradas de los otros, toda la cena. Centraba su atención en James sobretodo aunque se dedicara a hablar con todos.

Una vez terminó de cenar, en vez de subirse a la torre de gryffindor con algunos de sus amigos, decidió ir a hablar con sus hermanos a quienes no veía desde hacía demasiado. Así que se dirigió primero a la mesa de ravenclaw donde estaba su hermano mayor y de paso saludó a Marlene, Pandora y Lily quienes habían cenado ahí.

Estuvo un rato hablando con su hermano, quien pareció aliviado de ver a su hermana otra vez y la abrazó fuertemente contra sí. Después de hablar con el, recibir unas cuantas regañinas y halagos simultáneos se despidió de él y fue hacía la mesa de hufflepuff. Ahí estaba su hermanito.

El niño nada más verla, en vez de avergonzarse como cualquier adolescente de catorce años, se levantó y la apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella sonrió contra su cuerpo, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar con su familia. Cuando terminó de abrazarla la obligó a sentarse con él y le recordó que siempre iba a estar ahí para hablar con ella. La joven estuvo un rato hablando con su hermano y su amigos, quienes alabaron su corte de pelo y le dieron ánimos.

Eso era curioso de la familia Jorkins, se trataba de una familia mágica antigua pero nunca se habían ligado especialmente a una casa, si era cierto que entre los miembros destacaban ravenclaw's y slytherin's también había tejones y leones. Heather tenía curiosidad por saber donde acabaría su último hermano quién aún tenía 9 años.

Ya estaba dirigiéndose a su sala común cuando se encontró con Mcgonagall en el pasillo, la profesora la miró de arriba abajo y continuó su camino. Pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer Heather la llamó.

\- Profesora, se que llevo unos meses muy malos y que voy retrasada con el curso, y que no he asistido a clase. Pero no he estado bien. Hoy ha sucedido una cosa que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tenía que cambiar. Y me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a ponerme al día.

El amago de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su jefa de casa, aunque no dejó que esta saliera a la luz.

\- Será un placer señorita Jorkins, le enviaré una lechuza para organizarnos.

* * *

Heather volvió a la su sala común por primera vez en varios meses feliz, en cuanto llegó a la torre se dirigió directamente a su cuarto despidiéndose de los merodeadores, quienes estaban en los sofás colocados delante de la chimenea con la mano. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se encontró a sus amigas sentadas en su rinconcito. Lily y Mary la miraron con una sonrisa genuina y ella les correspondió, mientras que Angelina solo formó un amago de sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento entraron Elea y Emmeline, rompiendo el ambiente mágico que se había formado. Lea pasó por delante de ella ignorándola completamente, pero Emmeline se acerco a ella, desde su sitio Heather podía ver como sus amigas se tensaban, la rubia la estaba examinando con ojo crítico y por algún motivo eso ponía nerviosa a Heather. Luego de largos segundos, Toddler la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo.

\- Te queda mejor así el pelo.

Y como si nada se giró a su cama, en ese momento Heather, al igual que sus amigas, supo que la guerra, por lo menos en su cuarto, se había terminado.

* * *

Bueno, bueno ¡hola de nuevo! Y ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero, como siempre que os haya gustado, y quería pedir perdón por la tardanza. Como habréis visto este capítulo se centra un poco más en otros personajes y se empieza a ver que como todo buen adolescente son más complicados de lo que parece.

Ya sabéis que me podéis decir cualquier cosa o sugerencia, las críticas son muy bienvenidas, y claro está también podéis hacerme cualquier pregunta.

Quería agradeceros de todo corazón a todos los que habéis empezado a seguir mi historia o dado a favoritos y por supuesto a los reviews. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace.

*Völva*: sacerdotisa, profetisa y/o mujer sabía de la mitología escandinava, perteneciente a una tribu. Es decir, bruja de la mitología nórdica y escandinava.

Gracias por leer., con cariño:

**_B._**


	9. Juegos varios

CAPITULO OCTAVO.

_**Si los hombres sólo pudieran conocerse, no idolatrarían ni odiarían. -Elbert Hubbard**_

Desde que las excursiones anuales a Hogsmeade se habían cancelado los castigos en el colegio fueron en aumento, los alumnos se encontraban constantemente aburridos y por ello decidían realizar actos estúpidos que derivaban en problemas y castigos. Sin embargo este no era el caso de Heather Jorkins.

Quien, se había despertado de golpe en noviembre, y se había encontrado con el curso bien avanzado y demasiado trabajo acumulado por hacer. Las clases particulares de la profesora McGonagall supusieron además de una gran ayuda, un verdadero reto, ya que la estricta profesora no exigía nada menos que la perfección.

Al ver el cambio positivo en su amiga y su determinación, Lily se había ofrecido a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Había movilizado a su grupo, aunando fuerzas para que así las notas de Heather no pudieran salir resarcidas por aquellos meses tan malos. Por ello, había creado un calendario especializado para Heather donde incluía hasta las horas de comer.

Remus se encargaba de runas, Marlene le explicaba herbología, mientras que Lily dirigía encantamientos y pociones. Según la lógica de Lily eso le daba tiempo más que suficiente para estudiar por su cuenta, asisitir a particular con McGonagall y descansar. Sin embargo, lo que la pelirroja no sabía, es que a parte de todas esas clases extras, Heather había añadido dos más y ambas eran impartidas por James Potter. Se trataban de defensa contra las artes oscuras y entrenamiento físico, aunque el joven afirmaba que venían de la mano.

A pesar de todo ello, Heather seguía teniendo tiempo para estar con Adam y sus amigos, hablar con Mary y pasar ratos familiares con sus hermanos. Ese mismo día estaba con Remus y Lily en la biblioteca el joven le estaba explicando runas mientras que la prefecta supervisaba todo. Según ella era para asegurarse que Heather no manipulaba a los "profesores" de manera en la que no trabajaran, aunque la castaña tenía la impresión de que su amiga huía de algo.

Un ruido unos estantes más allá distrajo al grupo de estudio de la explicación de Remus, quien llevaba más de diez minutos intentando que Heather se concentra y entendiera de qué estaban hablando. Sin prestar atención al joven prefecto, la castaña escrutinio entre los estantes intentando vislumbrar la causa del ruido. Su pelirroja amiga notando el movimiento dejó salir un suspiro y levanto la cabeza de sus hojas.

\- Tranquila -la voz de Lily sonó sarcástica -no hace falta que sigas ignorando a Remus voy a ver qué ha pasado por ti, y en cuanto me entere te lo cuento- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Heather enrojeció ligeramente y con una sonrisa de disculpa miró al castaño. Pero él negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, es jueves por la tarde. Estás cansada y yo también, mira vamos a dejarlo y te lo explico en otro momento en el que ambos tengamos energía por lo menos, ¡vete! Sigue a Lily que seguro que si descubre algo no te contará nada.

La ojiverde agradeció una vez más al licántropo con una sonrisa y siguió a su amiga, quien se había perdido con rapidez entre los altos estantes. Avanzó lenta pero con un paso seguro entre los pasillos que creaban las estanterías, intentando vislumbrar aunque fuera un destello de ese pelo rojo.

Estaba girando otra esquina más cuando vio a Lily de frente, hablaba con un chico un tanto desgarbado, alto y con el pelo negro. En un principio no le reconoció hasta que se fijó un poco más, su pelo crecía hasta la línea de la mandíbula largo y descuidado más graso de lo normal. Su postura era encorvada y su piel tenía un color cetrino, Severus Snape.

La razón por la cual no le había distinguido al principio, era porque creía que Lily y él no se hablaban más, al menos no desde el incidente en el lago. La pelirroja había jurado que esa era la última y que jamás le iba a perdonar por lo que hizo. Al menos eso les había dicho a sus amigas.

Heather no entendía qué hacía Lily hablando con él y no sabía si le había vuelto a dar una oportunidad, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que se estaban peleando. Él agarraba con fuerza la muñeca de Lily, mientras ella le apartaba de su cuerpo con la otra mano, empujándolo lo más lejos que sus brazos le permitían.

Los nervios de Heather se crisparon a ver a la pelirroja forcejeando y con rapidez extrajo la varita de su túnica y la levantó apuntando al chico.

\- Sueltala Snape -el tono de Heather era firme, se había adelantado unos pasos y ahora se podía vislumbrar perfectamente la silueta de la joven.

\- No te metas Jorkins -a pesar de que la castaña había pillado a los dos por sorpresa, Snape habló con una fingida tranquilidad que no engañó a la joven leona -esto no es asunto tuyo.

Cuando Heather iba a mandarle al diablo y decirle que si era asunto suyo si a quien tenía agarrada era de sus mejores amiga, Lily la interrumpió.

\- Por favor Heather... déjalo ¿vale? -el tono suplicante de su amiga, en vez de tranquilizar a la castaña la asustó -lo tengo todo bajo control ¿si?

\- Pero Lily…

\- Heather vete, en serio, ahora -la pelirroja ya no suplicaba sino que había vuelto a su tono f una orden directa.

La confusión y el enfado invadían a la castaña, pero aunque no entendiera la situación Lily le había dejado claro que no la quería ahí. Aunque no le gustaba nada decidió irse de ahí, no sin antes esconderse detrás de un estante a escuchar. Se sentía como una arpía espiando a una de sus mejores amigas, por eso decidió darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. A pesar de todo no quería que Lily la sorprendiera, ya que la pelirroja se las gastaba bien. Volvió a su mesa para recoger las cosas y marcharse de ahí, Remus ya se había ido.

Era jueves por la tarde y ella al día siguiente no tenía clase. Daría un par de vueltas haber si se despejaba.

* * *

Sirius estaba enfadado, y no era precisamente uno de esos enfados que se pasaran rápidamente. No, él estaba cabreado de verdad, tenía motivos para estarlo y todo era culpa de sus amigos.

No entendía qué coño estaba pasando o a qué cojones venía todo eso, ¿desde cuando eran tan amigos de las chicas? Desde que el curso había empezado las cosas iban de mal en peor, no solo fuera de Hogwarts sino en su grupo de amigos.

Todo estaba verdaderamente jodido, primero habían atacado al primo de James y a su mujer y este no había viajado con ellos en el expreso el 1 de septiembre, después había ocurrido todo lo de Lissy, la lista y de nuevo un ataque hacia los Potters. Además de otros factores que contribuyeron a fastidiar todo, entre ellos por supuesto el descubrimiento de que las chicas sabían uno de los secretos mejor guardado de los merodeadores, las peleas y todos los embrollos que habían surgido desde ese momento.

Lunático por algún motivo parecía haberse vuelto inseparable de Macdonald, pasó de esquivar a las chicas de las formas más ridículas a no separarse de la castaña ni con un hechizo ahuyentador. James por otro lado había dejado de perseguir la falda de Evans para estar todo el rato con Jorkins, lo que Sirius consideraba una mejora. Pero a pesar de ello, su mejor amigo seguía ignorándolo por una chica y esto no le hacía ninguna gracia y sin duda alguna la peor y mayor prueba de que todo estaba verdaderamente mal para Sirius Black, era que Peter Pettigrew estaba teniendo, con bastante diferencia, más citas que él.

Todos estos eventos habían dejado al joven merodeador prácticamente solo, y un Sirius Black solo y aburrido nunca resultaba en nada bueno. El adolescente estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero principalmente a estar rodeado de sus mejores amigos y dado que todos ellos estaban centrados en otras cosas, no tenía ninguna opción o al menos ninguna que a él le interesara.

El joven león se encontraba enfadado, aburrido, ofendido y sobretodo abandonado, y eso no era bueno. En esos momentos estaba merodeando los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba que fuera ya luna llena, él y los chicos necesitaban un tiempo a solas. Aunque eso significara que no tenían que ser estrictamente chicos en ese momento.

Unas voces sacaron a Sirius de sus pensamientos, que cada vez se dirigían a un lugar más oscuro, a solo unos metros de él podía distinguir múltiples voces. Llevado por la curiosidad se acerco hasta la esquina quedando medio oculto por las sombras y lo que vio hizo que todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento aumentará dentro de el por mil. Tres slytherin estaban acorralando a una niña pequeña, no sabría decir de qué curso pero por su aspecto no podía tener más de 14 años, y desde su sitio podía distinguir la corbata azul y cobre brillando, sobre la blusa blanca.

Aunque no reconoció a la joven sí que reconoció a los tres slytherin se trataban de Mulciber, Gibbon y su hermano pequeño Regulus. Los dos primeros se encontraban casi encima de la chica a la que apuntaban con su varita y miraban socarronamente. Regulus estaba más retraído, no parecía tener intención de impedir nada pero tampoco tenía su varita fuera para herir a la joven.

Esto pareció enfurecer más a Sirius quien sin pensarlo dos veces saltó en defensa de la joven y ahí mismo se desató un infierno. Al cabo de veinte minutos y una intervención del pequeño de los Black, las serpientes se marcharon.

Cuando Sirius con un corte en la mejilla y algún que otro golpe en las extremidades se giró a preguntar a la niña si se encontraba bien, dio de bruces con un enfurecido profesor Flitwick que a pesar de su diminuto tamaño tenía un carácter muy intenso.

El profesor de encantamientos le echó una reprimenda, y no le quitó puntos porque la niña le informó que le había ayudado con esos tres slytherin, pero no se libró de un castigo, por utilizar magia en los pasillos. El castigo tendría lugar mañana por la noche en la sala de trofeos con Filch, después de decirle eso y asegurarse que el gryffindor estuviera bien se llevó a su alumna rápidamente de ahí.

Sirius pateó con furia contenida la armadura más cercana, por una jodida vez que intentaba hacer algo bueno por alguien que no conocía de nada, le tocaba pagar los platos rotos de otros. ¡Jodidas serpientes!

* * *

Era pleno noviembre, el tiempo estaba nublado y soplaba un viento helador, sin embargo la temporada de quidditch estaba a punto de empezar y Blishwick como la mejor cazadora de todo Hogwarts no podía permitirse no practicar todos los días. De hecho hacía días que entrenaba sola en el campo.

James Potter había sido nombrado capitán de quidditch en su cuarto año, mucho antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado y más teniendo en cuenta que existían otros veteranos que habían entrado antes en el equipo. Sin embargo el joven había aplastado todas las dudas y críticas levantadas contra él. No solo había ganado la copa en su primer año, sino que además había hecho grandes cambios en el equipo y había hecho entrenar duramente a su equipo.

Pero por algún motivo que la morena desconocida, de un tiempo atrás desde este año había reducido los entrenamientos semanales. Ahora en vez de entrenar cinco veces a las semana entrenaban tres y ya no les hacía correr o hacer los ejercicios físicos matutinos en el campo. En definitiva, este año el joven se había descuidado y Angelina no tenía intención de que su equipo pagara por ello. Aunque, cuando había sugerido al resto del equipo entrenar ratos extra aunque fuera por diversión todos habían rechazado la idea y la habían llamado loca.

La verdad es que no le había importado, Angelina no era una chica muy social, más bien lo contrario. Ella solo había ido a Hogwarts con intención de ser la mejor y aprender a controlar su magia. No le interesaba ninguna de las demás cosas que podía experimentar en el castillo, se había hecho amiga de sus compañeras de gryffindor por casualidad. Angelina era una de esas misteriosas personas que nace con el don de la organización y el control, y por ende tenía planeada su vida entera desde los diez años.

El plan comenzó justo el año antes de entrar a Hogwarts, 1971, cuando rumores de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fueron escuchándose por todos los rincones de Inglaterra. La negra pertenecía a una familia sangre pura de alto estanding de Inglaterra, compuesta por cuatro miembros, sus padres y su única hermana mayor. El verano pasado su familia se había ampliado tras el casamiento de su hermana Caliope con Perseo Johnson.

En lo que respecta a sus padres, ambos habían mantenido cargos prominentes en el ministerio durante muchos años. Su padre había sido jefe del departamento de leyes y su madre una inefable reconocida, ambos eran un tanto mayores y aunque no seguían manteniendo sus puestos si seguían ejerciendo funciones secundarias para el ministerio. Por todo esto, la abierta posición de su familia en la guerra contra Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, había supuesto un gran alivio y ejemplo para muchas familias de magos. Sin embargo, Angelina no podía evitar pensar que sus padres habían cometido un error al ponerse tan rápida y abiertamente contra el creciente mago oscuro. Estaba en total desacuerdo con ellos y creía que sus padres habían sido idiotas y se habían condenado tanto a ellos como a sus dos hijas.

Por eso fue en ese momento de 1971, que la pequeña de la familia tomó una decisión. Por ello creo un plan inefable, al menos eso pensaba a sus escasos 10 años, que la llevaría lejos y la mantendría a salvo del caos inminente que iba a surgir en Inglaterra. Según dicho plan ingresaría en Hogwarts el próximo Septiembre, quedaría en ravenclaw y se rodearía de la gente más lista de su año, pero no se haría su amiga. Simplemente trabaría relaciones que pasaran del formalismo sin llegar a compartir ningún nivel de compromiso. Así sería más fácil obtener las mejores notas del curso y entrar en el equipo de quidditch como cazadora, no sabía si quería ser capitana ya que debía ser premio anual y eso le llevaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo que posiblemente afectara en su media honorífica. Pero gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación le ofrecerían varias becas en el extranjero donde podría centrarse en las relaciones internacionales basadas en deporte al principio de su carrera optando a una carrera en diplomacia posteriormente.

Sin embargo su plan se había visto frustrado desde el primer día, cuando en vez de acabar en ravenclaw con los inteligentes terminó sentada en la mesa de los leones. Pero a diferencia de lo que creía, esto no le supuso ningún problema inicial, obtuvo altas calificaciones y fue capaz de mantenerse alejada de sus compañeros. Sin embargo poco tiempo después, en su segundo año, fue donde se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo, Lily Evans. La cazadora había pasado todo el primer año dispuesta a ignorar a la pequeña pelirroja que andaba con el slytherin raro y que trataba de hablar con ella cuando su amigo no estaba al rededor. Y quería continuar así hasta graduarse, pero no pudo, y esa pelirroja se ganó un lugar en su corazón sin poder evitarlo. Desde entonces aquella a quien Angelina, consideraba su única y mejor amiga, había desbaratado todos los planes de la morocha sin que ninguna de las dos fuera consciente de ello. A base de brindarle cariño y amor, ablandando parcialmente el corazón cuadriculado y controlador de la cazadora.

No fue hasta el verano antes de empezar sexto que volvió a pensar seriamente en aquel plan que había trazado hacía casi 7 años, la situación en Inglaterra se volvía cada vez más surrealista y terrorífica. Y fue cuando Angelina cayó en la cuenta de que no había conseguido casi ninguno de sus objetivos y se había desviado bastante de su meta. Pero si los últimos meses habían servido de algo, había sido para recentrar a la chica en su antiguo plan y conseguir sus objetivos. Inglaterra estaba cayendo y ella no tenía ninguna intención de caer con su país.

Angelina no había conseguido el puesto de capitana, pero seguía siendo una de las mejores del equipo y estaba dispuesta a mejorar hasta el punto de que le ofrecieran algo por su talento deportivo. Por eso ahora mismo se encontraba entrenando sola en el campo de quidditch, y como única espectadora tenía a Pandora Meadowes.

* * *

Lily estaba harta, necesitaba vacaciones ya. Que el mundo parara y dejara de girar a su alrededor porque ella ya no tenía fuerzas y sentía que se estaba ahogando. El curso había sido una auténtica mierda, desde el momento en que se montó en el expreso de Hogwarts todo fue de mal en peor.

Y para mejorar las cosas ahora se dirigía a un castigo, un viernes por la noche, mientras sus amigas iban todas a la cocina. Cuando llegó a la sala de trofeos se encontró con Filch quien ya estaba esperando con una sonrisa petulante en la cara.

En cuanto entró el conserje la mandó sentarse y le dijo que el castigo comenzaría cuando su compañero llegara. ¡Genial! pensó la joven además que me castigan por su culpa también tengo que hacer el castigo con el, y el muy idiota llega tarde.

Pero tras quince minutos de espera, no había ni rastro del otro castigado, y eso solo causó que la irritación característica de Filch creciera y la indignación de la pelirroja fuera en aumento. Cuando se iba a ofrecer para ir a buscar a Snape escuchó unos pesados pasos, que solo podían ser de hombre, cerca de la puerta.

No quería ni verle así que dejo su varita sobre la mesa, cogió un trapo y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación. Escuchó como Filch le quitaba la varita al joven y se iba de la sala, seguido de un portazo y vuelta de llave.

Lily decidida a ignorar a su compañero siguió con su tarea sin dejarse distraer por su llegada, pero entonces un ruido la paralizó. Snape estaba cantando, bueno no cantando tarareando y él odiaba la música. Algo de toda esa situación no cuadraba, así que se giró lentamente y se encontró con un chico de pelo negro, mirada brillante y sonrisa socarrona.

Sirius Black estaba sentado en una silla, con los pies encima de la mesa, el uniforme desarreglado y una sonrisa ladina que hizo estremecerse a la chica.

\- ¡¿Tu?! -la exclamación de sorpresa, solo pareció divertir más al joven Black -pero pensé, pensé que eras… Nada da igual déjalo ¿qué haces aquí Black?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo zanahoria, ya que de normal soy yo quien está aquí y no tu.

\- Ya, pero yo pregunte primero -Lily se maldijo por lo infantil que había sonado, la carcajada perruna de Sirius no ayudó a la joven provocando que el sonrojo incipiente de la joven fuera en aumento.

\- Ya que insistes… me han castigado.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Solo dices eso? Pero si es obvio -la prefecta se estaba empezando a sulfurar, nunca había llevado bien que se burlaran de ella - me refiero a por que te han castigado.

\- Bueno, pues la próxima vez deberías formular bien la pregunta -Sirius la estaba sacando de quicio muy deprisa con sus tonterías y respuestas evasivas -ahora me toca a mi…

\- Me han castigado -le cortó Lily bruscamente, consiguiendo por toda respuesta una carcajada mayor del joven.

\- Ya pero veras pelirroja, yo aún no te he preguntado nada, -antes de que Lily volviera a cortarle continuó -he dicho que podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero no lo he hecho.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la sala unos segundos, durante los cuales Lily se planteó seriamente aventarle al joven el trofeo que tenía en las manos y que habían comenzado a limpiar hacía un rato. Sin embargo, el merodeador se estaba divirtiendo mucho y viendo las intenciones de la joven decidió mejorar la situación.

\- Así que bueno dime Pops ¿que has hecho para estar aquí?

\- ¿Pops? -Lily le miró extrañada -Black ¿qué sustancia tóxica has estado fumando ahora? Sabes de sobra que mi nombre es Lily, no ninguna forma de donde provenga Pops.

\- Oh lo sé, pero Pops no es un nombre, es un apodo. ¿Te gusta? Es de James.

\- ¿Pops? ¿Pops? ¿Y de dónde sale ese apodo? Si se puede saber.

\- Se lo tendrás que preguntar a él si quieres saberlo -el tono burlesco de Sirius solo hacía que la irritación de la pelirroja aumentara aun más, ¿acaso era eso posible?

\- No no quiero, esta claro que tu amigo esta completamente demente -dijo con firmeza -tuve un problema en la biblioteca- la prefecta decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema -y Madame Pince me ha castigado -los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron al escuchar esto.

\- Vaya, vaya así que la perfecta prefecta causó un altercado en la biblioteca, parece que ya no eres tan perfecta. -Entendiendo que el tema de James se había acabado decidió divertirse por otro lado -no me digas que te han prohibido también la entrada.

\- No fue así, exactamente -Lily resopló con resignación -hubo un lío y yo me lleve la culpa -Sirius miró con curiosidad a su compañera parecía ¿triste?, no más bien era una mezcla entre decepción y resignación -y sí estoy castigada sin poder entrar hasta después de Navidad…

\- Jajajajaja bueno no te preocupes Pops siempre puedes estudiar conmigo, yo tengo prohibida la entrada de por vida desde primero -una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Pero yo te he visto en la biblioteca -dijo Lily confusa.

\- No creas que me entristece mucho no poder entrar, simplemente me divierte llevar la contraría.

La pelirroja dejó escapar una risita a su pesar, y se quedó observando al joven un rato. No llevaba ni cinco minutos y él la había hecho reír varias veces ya, había conseguido que su mal humor desapareciera, que "confesara" como había acabado castigada y lo peor era que no parecía hacerlo con mala intención. Por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que no fuera tan malo como creía al fin y al cabo nunca se había llevado mal con Black. Simplemente no eran amigos, pero verle ahí totalmente relajado bromeando con ella, haciéndola reír y luciendo tan increíblemente atractivo como siempre sacudió los cimientos de las pelirroja haciendo que se replanteará todo aquello que creía de los merodeadores.

Claro que todo esto duró solamente un segundo, y su posterior sospecha de haber sido inducida con alguna toxina química que alteraba los componentes de su cerebro duraría meses.

\- Pops tienes que dejar de mirarme así, que Cornamenta sino me matara -su tono pícaro hizo que Lily se sonrojara sin remedio -pensara que te has enamorado de mi y eso no le gustara.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que le guste a Potter o lo que le deje de gustar.

* * *

¡POOM! La explosión se escuchó por toda la torre haciendo que los más pequeños se sobresaltaran. La zona situada enfrente de la chimenea se había llenado de polvo de colores y los adolescentes que se encontraban dentro de la humareda estaban desperdigados por toda la alfombra.

\- ¡Me estas jodiendo Lupin! -La voz de Angelina Blishwick destacó sobre las demás -eres un jodido tramposo eso no vale.

Las acusaciones de la joven solo hicieron que el barullo dentro de la nube, la cual se iba disipando, aumentará.

\- Venga Blish, no jodas - la respuesta del licántropo provocó más risas -sabes que no han sido trampas sino más bien un as bajo la manga.

\- Si Angie no seas corta rollos -la risa melodiosa de Marlene hizo que las carcajadas aumentaran aún más.

\- Pero, es que … HA HECHO TRAMPA -la indignación en su voz y el dedo acusador apuntando directo a Remus la hacían parecer una niña pequeña con un berrinche, lo que aumentó la risas.

Viendo como la cara de su cazadora se contraía en una mueca de rabia y como su tez marrón se oscurecía en las mejillas James decidió intervenir.

\- Blish tiene razón Lunático es un maldito tramposo, lo que pasa es que engaña con esa apariencia inocente -por toda respuesta el azabache solo recibió una pedorreta del castaño - pero no te preocupes Blish vamos a devolvérsela por tramposo. ¡Le desbancaremos juntos!

\- Si capitán -contestó la morena completamente motivada, ignorante a la diversión del azabache.

Después de cenar los tres merodeadores se habían sentado en la sala común a esperar a Sirius. Habían comenzado una partida de snap explosivo, pero al ser solamente tres esta había resultado más que aburrida. Por suerte al cabo de un rato sus compañeras de curso bajaron de su cuarto, iban a ir a las cocinas con sus amigas de ravenclaw pero Peter había conseguido persuadirlas para que se quedaran, al menos hasta que llegara Sirius. Ellas pusieron como única condición que dejaran entrara a las águilas en la sala común para que jugaran con ellos. Y así lo hicieron a pesar de las quejas y protestas de algún otro gryffindor que andaba suelto por ahí.

Y ahora se encontraban todos sentados en el suelo jugando frente a la chimenea ya llevaban un par de partidas, la primera había sido ganada por Remus, la segunda vez fue Angelina quien consiguió la victoria y ahora que estaban en la tercera querían el desempate. Sin embargo los dos estaban tan centrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta que Adam les seguía de cerca en esta partida.

Hacía tiempo que no estaban tan bien, James sabía que los dos grupos nunca habían sido amigos, pero siempre se habían llevado bien. Sin embargo el joven no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no se habían juntado antes. Sabía que su relación con Lily no ayudaba pero si eran un grupo grande no tenían porque hablarse tan siquiera. Mientras pensaba en esto la respuesta a sus preguntas entró por la puerta.

Emmeline Todler y Elea Lynn, eran las dos leonas restantes pertenecientes a su año, no solían pasar tiempo en la sala común porque no se llevaban bien con las demás leonas. Sin embargo siempre se habían llevado fenomenal con ellos, hasta había quienes las consideraba las chicas de los merodeadores. Lo cual Sirius aseguraba era una tontería enorme porque ellos no admitían princesitas.

El buen rollo que se respiraba en el aire no tardó en volverse tenso, en cuanto Mary se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus dos compañeras. La partida se paralizó unos instantes mientras los dos grupos de chicas se observaban y analizaban unas a otras, aunque por lo que tenía entendido James, la guerra en su cuarto se había terminado de una vez por todas. El ambiente entre ellas nunca fue agradable y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pero sorprendentemente para todos, en especial para Mary y Adam, Heather asintió en dirección a Emmeline Todler quien le devolvió el gesto antes de subir a su cuarto.

Con eso la partida se volvió a reanudar, sin embargo James se juró hablar más tarde con ella para ver que había que desde siempre esas dos habían sido las que más se odiaban. Suponía que todo esto venía desde el día en que Heather decidió volver a ser ella misma, pero aún así quería saberlo, ya que la castaña y el se habían hecho muy cercanos, para disgusto de su casi hermano.

Aunque claro James no se imaginaba que en un par de horas, estaría igual o más molesto con Sirius de lo que él había estado por lo de Heather. Y la razón no era ni más ni menos que una chica, algo por lo que jamás se habían peleado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de trofeos Lily finalmente había encontrado el método de convencer a Sirius para que limpiase con ella, habían hecho una apuesta. Dividieron la estantería en dos.

Debían limpiar cada uno su mitad quien antes acabase ganaba, y por el número total de trofeos que la otra persona no hubiera limpiado el otro tendría derecho a hacer esa cantidad de preguntas. Lily estaba convencida de que ganaría ya que ella de los dos era quien tenía más práctica y llevaba la delantera por empezar con el castigo en el momento en que debían.

Pero la prefecta no contaba que estaba compitiendo contra un merodeador, y estos siempre tenían un as bajo la manga. En ese instante escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda, se giró y comprobó con horror que Sirius ya había terminado y le sonreía de forma traviesa sentado desde la mesa.

La pelirroja no se lo podía creer, no había tardado nada, a ella por lo menos le quedaban 31 trofeos, lo que quería decir que Sirius tenía derecho a hacer 31 preguntas y ella tendría que responder. Ese sería el momento apropiado para que la tierra se abriese a sus pies.

\- Bueno Pops, ven aquí -le dijo el chico mientras señalaba una silla al lado de la de él -ha llegado la hora de la diversión.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero cómo? -preguntaba Lily aún sorprendida y atontada.

\- No, no, no nada de eso aquí las preguntas las hago yo -ella se dejó caer sin miramientos en la silla, ya que estaba segura de que las piernas no le iban a aguantar.

\- Bien Pops empecemos -Lily se giró hacia el merodeador, si iba a pasar por aquello lo haría con orgullo. - Primer pregunta ¿eres virgen?

O tal vez no.

\- Pasapalabra -contestó automáticamente Lily mientras perdía el color de la cara, esto acababa de empezar y ya no le gustaba nada.

\- No puedes pasar palabras -se rió Sirius -si quieres puedes contestar más tarde -Lily asintió pensando que así él se olvidaría, pero notando cómo la miraba con curiosidad supuso que tal vez no.

\- Bien pues…

A partir de ese momento las preguntas que le hizo eran menos comprometidas, aunque tampoco resultaban poco triviales algunas resultaron verdaderamente vergonzosas para la joven. Pero aún así las contestó todas, incluso ella hizo alguna y se sorprendió al ver que él las respondía. Estuvieron así por lo menos una hora, y cuando solo quedaban siete preguntas para terminar Sirius volvió a la primera que le había hecho.

\- Ahora sí, dime Pops ¿eres virgen?

\- No -contestó Lily con firmeza. Por un momento se sintió poderosa y orgullosa ante la expresión de sorpresa de Sirius. Pero no añadió nada más.

\- ¿No? Pero ¿qué? ¿Estás segura? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuando? ¿Me estas mintiendo? -el pelinegro parecía totalmente perdido.

\- Bien me parece que esas son seis preguntas y con ellas se termina este juego taaaan divertido -la sonrisa de suficiencia de Lily se hizo presente en su rostro. -Así que te contestaré a todas ellas y me ayudarás a limpiar. -Sirius Black se creía tan listo y creía tener a todo el mundo figurado, bien ella Lily Evans le había demostrado que no era así.

\- ¡No! Espera no te quiero preguntar eso.

\- Lo siento pero tienes que ser más claro, para la…-empezó la prefecta, pero el animago le cortó.

\- No me vengas con esas Evans, yo te he ayudado antes -Lily a regañadientes aceptó que tenía razón y aceptó.

\- Vale pues pregunta de una en una -dijo ella con tono frustrado.

\- ¿Con quién fue?

\- Con un alumno de Hogwarts -viendo que Sirius iba a protestar Lily levantó la mano - ah no, no has preguntado nombre, has dicho con quién, puedo decir cualquier cosa. Da gracias que te haya dicho con un chico.

\- Mmm… ya veo -se carcajeo -la gatita ha aprendido -Lily le miró con odio.

\- Te quedan cinco Black no las desperdicies.

\- Bien ¿quien ha sido el causante de que te castiguen?

\- Severus Snape -los ojos de Lily brillaron con un aire triste al pronunciar ese nombre, sin embargo Sirius no llegaba a entender por qué ese ser que era auténticamente repugnante, podía ser querido por alguien como la perfecta prefecta Evans.

\- ¿Por qué tus padres nunca te acompañan a la estación? -Al ver la cara sorprendida de su compañera añadió -simplemente soy observador.

\- Fácil, soy la única bruja en la familia -eso Sirius ya lo sabía -y por eso no tengo buena relación con mi hermana, ella me odia, simplemente no quiero poner a mis padres en esa situación entre ella y yo -eso Black lo desconocía.

\- Vaya, ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras una hermana.

\- Es mayor que nosotros y no nos parecemos -dijo como si nada Lily.

\- Bien pues ¿qué es lo que sientes exactamente por mi amigo James Potter? -Mientras realizaba esta pregunta no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Lily, la pelirroja parecía indecisa.

\- No lo sé exactamente -confesó -no le odio, pero no lo soporto, tampoco me cae bien. Es inaguantable y siempre me hace enfadar, pero en el fondo le tengo cariño, me refiero no puedes convivir 6 años con una persona y no sentir nada agradable por ella ¿no? -A diferencia de lo que Lily creía que sucedería, Sirius sonrió, como si comprendiera algo que ella no veía.

\- ¿Ahora después de esto te considerarías mi amiga? -la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro no inspiraba confianza en Lily, pero lo que ella no sabía es que Sirius anhelaba de verdad esa respuesta.

\- ¿Le contaras a alguien lo que hemos hablado aquí? -Él negó con la cabeza, no tenía intención de hacerlo, esto había sido un juego de mutua confianza entre ellos dos -entonces puede ser, aún no es definitivo pero por lo menos algo es algo -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Y por último, dime pelirroja ¿lucharas o huirás?

\- Lucharé -Lily no necesitó ni medio segundo para pensárselo, tampoco tenía dudas respecto a que se refería el mayor de los Black. Su respuesta había sido clara y contundente, e hizo sonreír al león con orgullo.

\- Bien así me gusta.

\- Sirius -dijo ella dudosa -¿puedo llamarte así?-El solo asintió -¿cómo coño limpias tan rápido? -La carcajada que recibió como respuesta no se la esperaba, pero es que Lily llevaba toda la noche pensando en ello.

\- Te voy a contar un secreto, pero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar, más bien que no vas a hechizarme-contestó él, ella simplemente asintió y vio cómo del bolsillo sacaba una varita.

\- Pero si Filch te la quitó - dijo la prefecta.

\- No que va -negó Sirius -me quitó la varita de Remus, a los castigos siempre traigo dos así se quedan con una y yo con otra, claro que no sirve con todos los profesores pero Filch nos odia tanto que nunca vuelve.

\- Eso quiere decir que que ¡has hecho trampas! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Sirius solo rió él no había roto ninguna regla simplemente fue más listo.

\- Los merodeadores siempre tienen un as bajo la manga, pero tranquila te compensaré -y con un movimiento limpio todo el lado de Lily, para esconderla de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Después de eso hablaron un rato más hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, era Filch que una vez comprobó que estaba todo listo los mandó a sus cuartos. Lily y Sirius volvieron tranquilamente codo con codo hablando y bromeando como si de viejos amigos se tratase, hasta la sala común.

Aunque Sirius, nunca se había molestado en conocer a la chica por la cual su amigo perdía las bragas, siempre le había parecido una frígida, mandona, insufrible, pero hoy descubrió que no era así. Que había mucho más de Lily Evans debajo de su placa de prefecta y su perfecto uniforme bien colocado, y le había gustado. Había conectado con ella, como no lo había hecho con ninguna chica antes. Había atisbado algo de la Lily por la cual James estaba loco. Y supo, que por primera que esa chica no iba a poder quitarse de encima nunca a los merodeadores.

Entraron en la sala común riendo y burlándose el uno del otro, y se encontraron con un panorama un tanto extraño. No más del que ellos mismos creaban. Sus dos grupos amigos les miraban de frente sorprendidos, estaban sentandos en un círculo en el suelo al rededor de una caja de madera y sucios de pies a cabeza. Al parecer habían coincidido en la sala común y se habían dedicado a jugar al snap explosivo y tras varias partidas, en las cuales Adam se alzó con la victoria definitiva, para enfado de Remus y Blish, se quedaron hablando. Lily y Sirius se unieron a su pequeño círculo y una vez dio la una de la madrugada ambos grupos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Pero antes de subir, Sirius se giró a Lily y le grito desde el pie de las escaleras de los chicos:

\- Pops -Lily se giró sorprendida -no tienes razón, antes te has equivocado -la pelirroja le miro confusa -creo que no está completamente demente después de todo. -Y con un guiño se dio la vuelta y subió a todo correr las escaleras.

Dejando a una ruborada Lily en el pie de las suyas propias.

* * *

Ya en la habitación de las chicas se desató un pequeño caos. Marlene y Pandora se quedarían a dormir con ellas, mediante encantamientos habían ampliado la cama de Lily y la de Mary, y las ravenclaw se repartirían respectivamente con cada una de ellas.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber que pasa hoy? -empezó Mary frustrada - tú se giró hacia Heather con un dedo amenazador ¿desde cuando te llevas bien con Todler? -A esto Lily miró sorprendida a su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada ya que ahora era su turno -y tú ¿Sirius Black? Explicaos -exigió.

\- Mer no grites tanto -dijo Marlene mientras señalaba a sus otras dos compañeras de curso ya dormidas.

\- No te preocupes les he echado un mufliato -dijo mientras le restaba importancia con la mano.

\- No es de tu incumbencia -el tono de Heather era duro y seco, y eso que se dirigía a su mejor amiga -pero si tanto te interesa te diré Mary que a pesar de no ser mi amiga Todler es la única que ha tenido huevos de decirme lo mal que me veía -la voz de Heather sonaba un tanto estrangulada como si intentara contener el enfado y su gesto sólo lo confirmaba. Las chicas se removieron incómodos en su sitio, todas menos una.

\- No es cierto -apuntilló Pandora, todas se giraron a ella, Heather fulminándola con la mirada -Blish te decía siempre que estabas en la mierda -la morena asintió -a esto la cazadora asintió de acuerdo con el águila.

\- Bueno pero ella no cuenta, siempre dice mierda de todo el mundo -el tono de Heather era tan rotundo que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

\- Lo siento -dijeron todas a la vez.

\- ¿Lily? -preguntó Mary ahora con un tono menos autoritario, por el golpe anterior.

\- Pues he estado con el castigada cuatro horas, los dos solos. Al principio pensaba que iba a ser un suplicio, pero no ha estado tan mal francamente -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se daba la vuelta para meterse en la cama de una vez.

De esta forma todas dieron el tema por zanjado, Marlene rápidamente se colocó el pijama que Lily le había prestado y se metió a la cama con ella. Una vez dentro vio como su pelirroja amiga de intensos ojos verdes miraba al techo sin poder dormir.

\- Lilu -ella era la única que la llamaba así -¿estas bien? - Lily asintió y se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- Lene -de la misma manera que Lily era la única que la llamaba así -¿y si llevo equivocándome toda la vida? -Su tono era de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada olvídalo, da igual -intentaba restarle importancia pero no podía.

\- Lily -insistió Marlene.

\- Es que Black no es tan malo como pensaba, me lo he pasado hasta bien -una risa sarcástica escapo de los labios de la pelirroja. -Quiere luchar Marlene ¿sabes? Como tú y yo… -este era el punto crítico la rubia podía notarlo por el tono de su voz. -Pero Snape... quiere luchar para el otro bando, nunca me he atrevido a preguntárselo, pero es obvio no necesito confirmación -no dijo nada más, sin embargo Marlene permaneció callada, presentía que no había terminado.

\- Lene ¿y si..? ¿No soy tan lista como me creo? ¿Si he juzgado mal a las personas toda mi vida, Black, Snape, Po..? ¿Si por culpa de eso muero o lo que es peor le pasa a algo a quienes quiero? No seré capaz de enfrentarme a él, nunca Lene, nunca, no sería capaz de perdonármelo -las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo caían libremente por sus mejillas ahora.

Marlene abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, no sabía qué decirle, estaba asustada, ¿pero cómo no estarlo? Se habían pasado la tarde despreocupados riendo y jugando, pero en el exterior del castillo la guerra seguía su curso. Y Lily, su Lilu, estaba en el centro de ella, era uno de los objetivos a eliminar. Y a pesar de que Marlene sabía que Lily aun no entraba dentro del punto de mira de los mortífagos, la rubia no estaba ciega. En algún momento de los últimos seis años habían dejado de ser unas niñas y se habían convirtiendo en mujeres. En el caso de Lily, una bruja muy fuerte y capaz que no dejaba pasar las injusticias, y aunque aunque por ahora estuviera protegida por los muros del castillo, dicha protección no duraría para siempre.

Marlene en un principio no corría peligro alguno, era sangre limpia, pero su mejor amiga era nacida de muggles. No sabia que decirle, para consolarla pero lo peor es que Marlene no sabía si Lily en su última frase se había referido a Snape o a James. En lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba que fuera al segundo, porque de algún modo ella sabía que esos dos ex amigos estaban destinados a luchar.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, se suponía que iba a subir un capítulo cada mes, pero con todo el caos mundial y los estudios no ha sido posible.

Pero que sepáis que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar la historia, ya tengo el final decidido para casi todos la verdad, aunque alguno son obvios (soy fiel al canon, es lo que más me gusta). Pero lo difícil es conectar las ideas y demás, eso lleva más tiempo. Sorry.

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿ha merecido la pena? Espero que un poco sí aunque no lo sé. Ya sabéis como siempre si veis cualquier fallo o error ya sea gramatical, ortográfico o referente a la historia me avisáis (os lo agradecería mucho si lo hicierais de verdad), y si tenéis cualquier duda o idea sabéis que podéis decírmelo.

Gracias por pasaros y leer, de verdad y más aún por ser tan pacientes. Eternamente agradeciéndooslo, especialmente a quienes me seguís, tenéis en fav y a ,os que enviáis reviews. Espero que llevéis bien la cuarentena y que os cuidéis y procuréis estar a salvo.

_**B.**_


	10. Quidditch

CAPITULO NOVENO.

_**La tragedia es una herramienta que aporta sabiduría a los vivos, no una guía para vivir -Robert Kennedy. **_

La apertura de la temporada de quidditch solía darse con un partido entre los finalistas del año anterior, este año los dos equipos que comenzarían a luchar por la copa eran los slytherin y las águilas, estas últimas capitaneadas por Marlene Mckinnon. Debido a todo lo acontecido durante el último año, el comienzo del tan esperado torneo de quidditch escolar se había retrasado. Y ahora que iba a comenzar los equipos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo en el campo.

En especial cierta capitana de las águilas, quien había recibido el título ese mismo año, tras la graduación del anterior capitán el curso pasado. Ademas para este águila de plumaje dorado y rizado, el partido se trataba de algo personal. Era sábado por la tarde y Marlene Mckinnon estaba lista para patear unos cuantos traseros de serpientes rastreras, en especial los de aquellos que molestaban a sus amigos por no ser "puros".

Desde el vestuario de las águilas se podía escuchar el zumbido procedente del estadio, solo faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara el partido. La rubia se giró a su equipo, no estaba nerviosa, estaba lista, habían entrenado mucho y podían ganar sin problemas.

\- Bueno chicos, hoy es nuestro primer partido de la temporada. El año pasado nos llevamos por primera vez en mucho tiempo la copa a casa. Y este año no será distinto, es mi primer año como capitana y no pienso fallar. Estamos listos, somos buenos, tenemos ganas y somos mucho más listos. Vamos a machacar a esos reptiles. Demostremos que como águilas estamos en nuestro elemento, y dejemos claro que ellos están para arrastrarse por la tierra.

\- ¡SIIIII! -el grito colectivo que recibió por respuesta solo motivo más a la capitana.

\- Solo decirte que noto un poco de resentimiento ahí capitana -dijo Anthony Davies, las risas no se hicieron esperar ante la mueca de Marlene.

Juntos, como un equipo auténtico, salieron del vestuario y se adelantaron hasta la entrada del estadio, estaba todo lleno hasta los topes, Marlene con mucha felicidad pudo reconocer un mar de banderas azules por todo el estadio.

Sentada en la grada con los profesores estaba Dora, quien era la comentarista, por muy extravagante que fuera a veces si había algo que hacía parecer normal a Dora era su amor por el quidditch. A su derecha estaba sentada Dorcas, su hermana mayor, erguida en todo su esplendor y porte con una bufanda verde al cuello defendiendo a su antigua casa.

\- El primer partido de la temporada dará comienzo en unos minutos -la voz amplificada de Dora se escuchó por todo el estadio, perdiendo su característico toque soñador -pero por ahora conozcamos a los jugadores de los dos equipos que se enfrentarán hoy. -Los aplausos retumbaban en las columnas del estadio, Marlene notaba su pulso acelerándose rápidamente -por un lado ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar, Marlene suponía que estos venían de gryffindor como solía ocurrir. La voz de Pandora aunque mágicamente amplificada apenas se podía escuchar por encima del griterío general.

\- Aquí viene el equipo verdi-gris -aplausos y gritos se dejaron oír mientras los slytherin hacían su entrada triunfal sobre las escobas - capitaneado por Polux Avery, uno de los tres cazadores del equipo. Seguido de cerca por sus cazadores Mulciber y Pucey, los dos bateadores del equipo Goyle y Mcnair. El guardián Higgs y por último el buscador Regulus Black.

Marlene evaluaba todo desde el suelo, parecía que el capitán de ese año, Avery, se había decantado por la fuerza bruta en vez de por la habilidad. Eso en cierta forma suponía una ventaja para las águilas que eran más ágiles, mientras que hubiera juego limpio. La voz de su amiga hizo que volviera a la realidad.

\- Y ahora si que si recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a las ¡águilas de Hogwarts! A la cabeza Anthony Davies, Mikeila Ackerley y un nuevo miembro Hestia Jones. Seguidos de dos increíbles bateadores Luke Corner y el novato Stewart Ackerley, como guardián tenemos al guapísimo Edward Turpin. Finalmente capitaneando el equipo y ocupando el último puesto como buscadora, está la fantástica e impresionante, que conste que estoy siendo totalmente objetiva, Marlene Mckinnon.

El estadio prorrumpió en aplausos mientras Marlene saltaba sobre su escoba y entraba a toda prisa en el centro, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una risa contenida. Los gritos de sus compañeros se fueron apagando con el rumor del viento en sus oídos, los rizos rubios que se escapaban de su trenza se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de la escoba y la mirada en sus brillantes ojos azules, se nublo por el golpe del frió aire contra ellos. Marlene respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco.

En la grada pudo distinguir a sus amigas de gryffindor junto con sus compañeras de habitación, habían traicionado su puesto en las tribunas rojas y doradas. Y se habían asentando entre las águilas, prácticamente mimetizándose con el ambiente, habían hecho una pancarta mágica en la que aparecía un águila cayendo en picado sobre una serpiente. Rezaba así: _prepárate serpiente, el depredador cazado_. Lily y Mary movían de lado a lado la pancarta pintada de azul y bronce. La primera tenía toda la cara pintada, un lado de azul y otro de color bronce. La segunda se había dibujado líneas de combate azules y bronces en un lado de la cara y en el otro el dibujo de un águila, parecían dispuestas para la guerra. A su estaban colocadas Blish y Heather, quienes pasaban más desapercibidas, a pesar de que Blish llevaba al cuello la bufanda dorada y roja de gryffindor. Fiel a su casa y equipo aunque este no hubiera jugado ni un partido aún, sin embargo una sonrisa traviesa y el incesante golpeteo de sus manos traicionaba su orgullo de leona, por el que sentía hacía su amiga. Heather no hacía nada por destacar entre la multitud, llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza, iba vestida con ropa de diario con tonos azules y ni si quiera llevaba su bufanda escolar puesta, pero el simple hecho de verla ahí de pie aplaudiendo como los demás, hizo que todo el apoyo brindado por el resto pareciera pequeño a su lado.

Cuando llegó al centro del campo se encontró con la joven profesora Hooch, quien les advirtió acerca de juego limpio. Antes de darle la mano al capitán del otro equipo inspiró lentamente tres veces, sacando cualquier pensamiento que no fuera quidditch de su cabeza, lo que produjo pequeñas burlas entre sus contrincantes, quienes confundieron concentración con pavor. Ella y el capitán de slytherin se dieron la mano, momento que aprovechó Avery para destrozarla y provocando un dolor incipiente, pero Marlene una vez más hizo todo pensamiento que no fuera ganar a un lado, y una vez sonó el silbato el partido comenzó.

La joven rubia se elevó rápidamente apartándose del camino de sus cazadores, se colocó en una altura superior a la del resto de los jugadores, para así poder vislumbrar todo el espacio posible. Estaba tan concentrada volando por el campo, vigilando las bludgers, jugando con las corrientes de aire y sintiendo el sol de invierno en su blanca piel que apenas prestó atención a cómo iba el marcador. Se reprendió cuando el reloj de uno de sus jugadores hizo que se confundiera por segunda vez y se hizo una nota mental de mandarles quitarse los objetos brillantes cuando salieran a jugar al campo. A parte de eso no tenía ninguna queja, estaban todos desempeñando un papel fantástico incluso los dos novatos que habían empezado nerviosos pero pronto se olvidaron de ello.

Observo detenidamente a Regulus, el chico parecía estar empleando la misma estrategia que ella, sin embargo había algo en su pose que no cuadraba bien con la situación. Estaba inquieto, nervioso, pero no de la manera en la que estás cuando juegas un partido. Esa forma en la que desprendes una tensión llena de adrenalina y expectación, si no más bien parecía como si supiera que algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Hubo un par de veces durante sus vueltas al campo en las que se cruzaron y en una de ellas Regulus aprovecho un momento de cercanía y le apretó la muñeca rápidamente. Tan rápido que Marlene creyó que había sido un accidente o que era una táctica para distraerla, y ella no estando dispuesta a caer en ese juego, se deshizo de la duda creciente en su pecho.

El partido se había desarrollado como Marlene esperaba, la fuerza bruta de los jugadores de slytherin no era rival para la agilidad de las águilas, y la diferencia en la puntuación casi dejaba hueco a la posibilidad de no atrapar la snitch y seguir ganando el partido. Sin embargo, cuando se solicitó tiempo muerto Marlene exigió a sus compañeros que siguieran dando el todo por el todo. Cuanto mayor ventaja le sacaran mayor sería su diferencia con los otros equipos y su posición al frente de la tabla del torneo de las casas.

Cuando el partido se volvió a retomar, las águilas no cejaron en su esfuerzo mientras que las serpientes recurrían cada vez a técnicas más rastreras. Marlene observaba todo esto desde su postura elevada en las alturas con la rabia latiéndole en las venas, estaba deseando encontrar la snitch de una vez para que sus jugadores dejaran de sufrir esos abusos. Entonces el grito amplificado de Dora hizo que los ojos zafiros de la capitana se volvieran al centro del campo donde Mikeila Ackerley estaba siendo rodeada y bombardeada por los dos bateadores de slytherin, mientras que su novio Archie y su hermano Stewie intentaban llegar a ella de alguna forma. La joven se aferraba con una mano al palo de la escoba, la cual se tambaleaba fuertemente por los golpes, y con la otra se protegía la cabeza cómo podía.

Las gradas gritaban y abucheaban, mientras la voz amplificada de Dora se escuchaba exigiendo falta y que pararan el partido. Marlene se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacía allí desesperada por ayudar a su compañera, sin embargo mientras volaba en dirección a Mikeila vio como Regulus caía en picado persiguiendo la snitch dorada.

La capitana tomó una decisión en cuestión de segundos, a pesar de que le dolía que todo el esfuerzo de sus jugadores habían hecho se perdiera por culpa suya, lo más importante era el equipo y su bienestar. Tan concentrada estaba en intentar ayudar a Mikeila que no vio como Avery y Mulciber se dirigían a ella con intenciones poco ortodoxas. Lo último que distinguió Marlene antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue el grito desesperado de Lily al verla caer inconsciente desde 90 metros de altura.

* * *

James no se lo podía creer, hacía tiempo que no veía un partido tan sucio, aunque en realidad muchas de las jugadas que habían utilizado los slytherin no se consideraban técnicamente faltas, no estaban bien visto usarlas.

Y ahora se encontraba delante de la puerta de la enfermería impotente, sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera les dejaban entrar a ver como estaba Marlene. Había caído desde muy alto, nadie había podido hacer nada para frenarla, ya que todos estaban intentando ayudar a Mikeila, si por lo menos hubiera estado Dumbledore para frenar la caída. Pero no, cayó golpeándose directamente la cabeza, y abriéndosela, como comprobaron cuando Turpin la levantó del suelo para llevarla a toda prisa a la enfermería. Había dejado un gran charco de sangre detrás.

A penas se desmayó ahí mismo al ver toda esa sangre, sin embargo había tenido que contener a Sirius y Remus (y a él mismo) para que no mataran a los slytherin. Regulus había atrapado la snitch, la profesora Hooch no había sido capaz de pitar tiempo muerto antes de eso, así que los slytherin se habían hecho con la victoria del partido con unos pocos puntos de diferencia. Y en su llegada a la victoria, dejaron a dos de las jugadores de la otra casa en la enfermería.

Una de ellas tenía el cuerpo lleno de hematomas, se había roto el brazo derecho al intentar protegerse la cabeza, unas cuantas costillas y el pómulo izquierdo. Tendría que pasar la noche en la enfermería, mientras que de la otra no se sabía nada, y eso solo ponía nervioso a James.

Histérico se pasó las manos por el pelo alborotando aún más su cabello azabache, miró alrededor, el equipo completo de ravenclaw menos las dos accidentadas, el pequeño de los Ackerley y Luke Corner se encontraban allí, todos sucios y cansados. Además estaban unas cuantas compañeras de casa de la ravenclaw y por supuesto su grupo de amigas.

Sin poder evitarlo James observó a Lily, estaba "dormida" sobre Blish sus ojos estaban hinchados y la pintura de su cara se encontraba toda corrida y entremezclada por las lágrimas que habían caído. Fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Marlene se caía y en cuanto fue consciente de ello entró en pánico total, se había puesto tan histérica que le costaba respirar y habían tenido que hechizarla para evitar que la pelirroja se ahogara.

Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería, Dorcas Meadowes fue la única que salió, era difícil deducir cómo se sentía, como ocurría siempre. Desde aquella conversación en la clase de DCAO James había estado observando a su profesora con cuidado y estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, sin embargo en ese momento le traía sin cuidado solo quería saber cómo estaba su amiga.

Pandora se acercó a su hermana mayor, la joven profesora dejó por un momento de lado su faceta de maestra y abrazó a Dora contra ella. Después los observó a todos uno a uno, tanto los ravenclaw como los leones formaron un círculo alrededor de ellas.

\- Las buenas noticias es que la señorita Ackerley esta bien, solo cansada y un poco dolorida, el sanador Apgar con la ayuda de la enfermera Pomfrey, la curó enseguida. Eso sí pasará la noche aquí, así que alguien vaya a avisar a su jefe de casa y cuando pueda que venga para relevar un rato a los señores Corner y Ackerley que tendrán que ducharse y comer. Aunque no parece que ninguno de los dos estén dispuestos a marcharse -respiró profundamente, como si lo siguiente le costará decirlo. -Mientras que la situación de Mckinnon es más complicada, aún no lo entendéis bien pero hay cosas que ni la magia puede curar. Y todavía no sé sabe que va a pasar, pero la señorita Mckinnon tenía una hemorragia interna grave y unas cuantas fracturas. Ni el sanador Apgar, ni la enfermera Pomfrey saben muy bien que hacer pero han hecho todo lo que ha podido. La mente humana es muy delicada, puedes repararla fisiológicamente hablando pero pueden quedar secuelas psíquicas, por eso ahora le toca a Marlene esforzarse.

Los sollozos entre el grupo, las caras de consternación y los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Si habían entendido correctamente, puede que su amiga no se volviera a recuperar de ese golpe. Nadie habló durante un rato, todos intentaban asimilarlo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con los slytherin? - el cazador de ravenclaw fue el primero en romper el silencio. -Quiero decir, las cosas no se pueden quedar así no se pueden ir de rositas. Esto, no ha sido ningún accidente lo hemos visto todos -la indignación en la voz de Davies era lógica, Marlene y el llevaban siendo amigos desde que ellos ingresaron en el colegio a pesar de llevarse un año de diferencia, amistad que se había visto reforzada al convertirse ambos en jugadores del equipo.

\- Señor Davies esa acusación es muy grave, no creo que quiera usted decir que sus compañeros han intentado dañar intencionadamente a una de sus amigas.

\- Claro que sí -esta vez fue una de las novatas del equipo Hestia Jones, o algo así creía James. -No es la primera amenaza, a mi el otro día me intentaron atacar Mulciber y otros, si no llega a ser por Black -esto lo dijo señalando a Sirius -lo hubieran conseguido. Y todos sabemos que las serpientes son lo suficientemente astutas para trazar este plan -James miró sorprendido a su amigo, quien parecía incomodo, así que esa era la razón de la pelea con los slytherins.

\- Venga Meadowes tu sabes como es el quidditch, tu fuiste la capitana de slytherin en su día -a pesar de ser ravenclaw no fue muy inteligente por parte de Davies decir eso, la mirada de Dorcas era aterradora.

\- Ya vale Archie, -esta vez fue Edward Turpin quién tomó la palabra -la profesora Meadowes no se encarga de la disciplina, ni es la jefa de slytherin, -su tono era respetuoso pero deja entrever que esperaba que a los slytherin se les castigará -ella solo se preocupa por Marlene. Así que dejad el tema ya hablaremos con Flitwick nosotros -estaba claro que no iban a dejar pasar este ataque -¿podremos pasar a verla?

\- Lo siento mucho señor Turpin pero no creo que sea posible -el tono de Dorcas era comprensivo -lo mejor es que se vayan a descansar y vengan mañana por la mañana. A su capitana no le gustaría ver mal a sus jugadores.

Los ravenclaw asintieron cabizbajos y con un sólo movimiento de Edward, el segundo al mando, se dirigieron todos rumbo a la torre. Entonces Dora, quien era el único águila que seguía ahí, se giró a su hermana.

\- Dor ¿es tan malo? -los grandes ojos azules de Pandora estaban rojos y su cara estaba irritada del llanto, su expresión era de puro terror. James no sabría cómo hubiera reaccionado el sí su hermanita le hubiera mirado así, técnicamente el no tenía hermanos aunque consideraba a Sirius y a Marlene sus hermanos prácticamente.

\- Me temo que si Dora, -James nunca había visto a Dorcas ser tan delicada, se había agachado para estar a la altura de su hermana pequeña y sus suaves y delicadas manos marrones tenían la cara de Pandora cogidas entre ellas, con los pulgares limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su cara. -Pero escucha conoces a Marlene, esa rubia es una cabezota -esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera un chiste privado -se pondrá bien, solo que llevará un tiempo y necesitará toda vuestra ayuda. -Soltó el rostro de Pandora y se volvió hacía el resto de nuevo mientras rodeaba una vez más a su hermana con sus brazos, -ya se que he dicho que no podíais pasar, pero era mentira. El sanador Apgar dejara pasar a unos pocos y como vosotros sois sus amigos íntimos, pues eso. Deberíais despertar a Lily u os matará si no ve a Marlene.

Dicho esto se fue, James la miró marchar mientras su figura desaparecía por el pasillo hacía la oscuridad. Su rizado cabello chocolate caía en cascada por su espalda, su paso era ligero y rápido al mismo tiempo, y en vez de dirigirse al piso donde supuestamente duermen los profesores giró en otra dirección.

\- Entramos ¿no? -Lily quien ya había sido despertada y puesta al tanto por Blish, no espero respuesta abrió rápidamente las puertas de la enfermería y avanzó con presteza hasta el fondo donde suponía estaría Marlene.

La joven rubia se encontraba en una camilla al fondo de la enfermería, tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza, y un ungüento verde en su mejilla izquierda, estaba tan pálida que sus rubias cejas resaltan en su cara y su tono de tez en vez de blanco pálido era grisáceo, seguía inconsciente.

Sin darse cuenta todos se pusieron alrededor de ella, Blish se subió a los pies de su cama, Lily tomó su mano derecha y se sentó en una silla, Pandora se recostó como pudo a su lado, Mary y Heather estaban en su lado izquierdo. Mientras que los chicos observaban impotentes la escena, no podían hacer nada por ellas, ni si quiera ayudarlas a mitigar el dolor y la rabia, lo sabían de primera mano, ya que ellos se sentían igual.

En algún momento de todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, Edward Turpin había vuelto a la enfermería a relevar en su puesto a Corner y Ackerley, mientras estos se iban a duchar y luego uno de ellos volvería para pasar la noche. Pero antes de eso se pasó a ver como estaba Marlene, y si el resto necesitaban algo, en especial Heather.

Los chicos estuvieron allí un buen rato, sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que el sanador Apgar les echó a todos de la enfermería. Por supuesto que antes se aseguraron de saber las ultimas del estado de su amiga y su compañera ravenclaw. A los únicos que no fue capaz de echar fueron a Lily y a Stewart Ackerley, quienes hicieron una sentada negándose a abandonar la enfermería y pasando ahí la noche, por si acaso alguna de las dos muchachas se despertaba y necesitaba ayuda.

Todos los jóvenes se dirigieron, ya pasado el toque de queda, a la torre de gryffindor con excepción de Dora y los dos ravenclaw que volvieron a su cuarto en la torre del ala oeste para informar a sus compañeras.

* * *

El frío despertó a Lily de madrugada, tenía la boca seca de haber dormido con esta abierta, y un dolor intenso en el cuello de haberse quedado dormida sentada. Se frotó los ojos intentando mitigar la picazón que sentía, sin embargo sus puños se colorearon de azul y bronce, y recordó que ni siquiera se había lavado la cara.

Miró a su amiga, no tenía mejor aspecto, pero tampoco parecía haber empeorado, sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba a Lily. Se le hacía raro ver a su inquieta amiga asi, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? se sentía totalmente inútil, solamente había gritado y cogido la mano de Marlene como si eso fuera a arreglar sus problemas. Y lo peor es que tenía la sensación de que algo así no sería la última vez que fuera a pasar.

Con un suspiró se levantó y se alejó de la cama, busco un bol o algo que le sirviera para convocar agua y con cuidado mientras estaba centrada en sus cosas se fue quitando la pintura de la cara. Cuando volvió junto con su amiga se encontró con una sorpresa.

Al lado de la cama de la rubia estaba un chico azabache, su pelo brillante y sedoso le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Por un segundo pensó que era Sirius, sus rasgos aristócratas y sus elegantes movimientos eran muy similares, pero a pesar de ello había algo diferente en él, si Lily hubiera creído en esas cosas habría dicho que el aura de Regulus era más oscura que la de su hermano, pero eso eran simples chorradas.

Se quedó quieta observando al pequeño de los Black, no creía que fuera hacer nada malo, pero había aprendido que nada era seguro al cien por cien. El joven miraba a Marlene con intensidad, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna pero Lily podía sentir su ¿enfado? ¿tristeza? ¿culpabilidad? No estaba segura, y por un horrible segundo Lily se dio cuenta de que Regulus podría haber sabido lo que iba a pasarle a Marlene, ¿pero él no lo permitiría no? Conocía a Marlene desde hace mucho, antes incluso de entrar en Hogwarts, era algo así como una amiga suya de la infancia.

\- ¿Cómo esta? -Lily se sobresaltó con la pregunta, no pensaba que se hubiera percatado de su presencia, sin embargo respondió con franqueza.

\- Mal, no saben si se recuperará a decir verdad -no quería que su tono sonase tan duro, pero no podía evitarlo -la mente humana es muy delicada, ya seas muggle o mago. -Regulus desvió la mirada de la rubia un segundo para centrarla en Lily y luego volvió a Marlene.

\- Ya veo.

Con esa frase debió de dar la conversación por terminada porque se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de abrirla miró a Lily y dijo.

\- Intente advertirla, pero no me creyó -con esa confesión Lily sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, así que las águilas tenían razón todo esto había sido premeditado ¿y para qué?¿Para ganar un partido de quidditch?

Esa pequeña visita dejó inquieta a Lily, con una sensación pésima por todo el cuerpo, y lo que quedaba de noche apenas durmió. Se tumbó en una cama que alguien había convocado para ella, suponía que Regulus, al lado de la de Marlene y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse pronto. Cuando volvió a despertarse ya era de día, Marlene seguía inconsciente y el sanador Apgar estaba sobre ella comprobando su estado, no parecía haber mejorado nada.

\- Buenos días sanador Apgar, ¿cómo está? -El mago levantó levemente la vista y le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a la joven pelirroja, pero siguió con su tarea.

\- No ha habido ni cambios ni alteraciones, nada simplemente nada… no lo entiendo.

\- Pero eso, ¿eso no es malo no señor?

\- No lo sé muchacha y no saber algo nunca es bueno, deberías irte a tu cuarto y dormir un rato son las seis aún.

\- No señor quiero quedarme aquí con…

\- Ve a tu cuarto a descansar es una orden, vas a enfermar si sigues aquí y no ayudaras a tu amiga así.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Evans te quitaré puntos! Fuera, ya te he dejado dormir.

\- Si sanador.

Cabizbaja Lily se levantó de su cama y justo después de besar la frente de Marlene se dirigió hacía la puerta. Al pasar por delante de la cama de Mikeila vio una imagen similar, un alterado Stewart Ackerley se frotaba el cuello con frustración mientras discutía con la nueva enfermera. El joven finalmente debió rendirse de malas maneras ya que siguió los pasos de la pelirroja, dando fuertes pisadas. Lily esperó por el junto a la puerta queriendo saber el estado de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

\- Mejor -contesto él de mal humor -me ha dicho la tipa esa que seguramente esta noche dormirá en la torre.

\- Se llama Pomfrey -corrigió Lily con una sonrisa -me alegro que por lo menos ella este bien.

\- Por mi como si se llama Missy -dijo el pequeño de los Ackerley aún enfurecido, Lily le miró con reproche sabía que el enfado no iba con ella aún así era molesto que le hablaran a uno de esa forma. -Perdona, -dijo Stewart arrepentido -es que es mi hermana mayor y nunca la había visto mal, además no se tú pero he dormido fatal en esa silla.

\- Si, no es lo más cómodo -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cómo esta Marlene? No te he preguntado -Lily no dijo nada esta vez, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron y sus puños se apretaron tornándose blancos -así que así de mal, vaya mierda ¿van a pagar al menos no? -La pelirroja se encogió de hombros -bueno Evans veo que no estas muy habladora, así que te dejo me voy a la torre a despertar a Luke y que tome mi puesto. Adiós Evans -gritó el niño mientras se alejaba a pasos acelerados hacía la torre de las águilas.

* * *

Lily retomó su camino, rumbo a su sala común, quizá alguna de sus amigas estuviera despierta y así podría ir con Marlene. Los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos de Hogwarts resultaban escalofriantes, y la sensación de frío no atenuaba el sentimiento. Cuando llegó a la torre se encontró algo que no esperaba.

James Potter estaba sentado en el alféizar interior de la ventana, se había quedado dormido. Las piernas las tenía medio recogidas en el alfeizar, su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y su cabeza caía hacía delante, algo que probablemente le dejaría un intenso dolor de cuello para el resto del día. Lily se acercó sigilosamente mientras el joven respiraba acompasadamente en sueños, al acercarse la pelirroja notó que las gafas del azabache habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz, varios centímetros y su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, lo que significaba que seguramente se hubiera babeado parcialmente los alrededores de la boca. A pesar de esto último a Lily la imagen le pareció adorable.

Ya que, en su puño sujetaba una foto, la cual estaba siendo ligeramente aplastada, la prefecta tomó la foto entre sus manos. En ella se podía distinguir a dos niños pequeños jugando juntos en un jardín cubierto de flores, la pequeña era rubia y tenía unos rizos perfectamente peinados y recogidos en lazos azules, mientras que el niño tenía el pelo completamente negro y despeinado. Al tratarse de una foto mágica, esta estaba llena de movimiento, y se podía ver como después de manchar la preciosa túnica celeste de Marlene con barro, ella y James se reían a carcajadas cuando la pequeña se la devolvía poniéndole una mano cubierta de tierra en la cara.

Un millón de sentimientos invadieron a Lily a la vez, no estaba segura de entender ninguno de ellos en ese momento y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo. Llevada por un impulso sacudió el hombro del joven mientras decía su nombre suavemente. Poco a poco pareció que él adolescente ya reaccionaba, en un primer momento Lily fue capaz de distinguir la confusión e incomprensión en sus ojos almendrados, hasta que los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

\- ¿Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Su voz sonaba somnolienta -¿cómo esta Marlene? ¿Sabes algo nuevo? -Lily forzó una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca.

\- Nada nuevo, no ha habido ningún cambio durante la noche.

\- ¿Eso es bueno no? Quiero decir, si no ha empeorado es que esta estable eso es una buena señal -las ansias y el brillo en los ojos del azabache solo turbaron más a la leona.

\- No que va, yo pensé lo mismo pero el sanador Apgar ha dicho que no lo sabe y que... -la voz de Lily se rompió en ese punto, se dejó caer al lado del chico en el alfeizar.

\- Y que no saber nunca es bueno -terminó el por ella, la pelirroja le miró sorprendida -he pasado mucho tiempo en la enfermería como para conocer los dichos de Apgar.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí sentados, el uno al lado del otro, con el animó hecho polvo y una sensación de malestar y pesadez general. Sin hablarse, ni mirarse y tan si quiera tocarse, Lily sabía que la había cagado con James, que había sido culpa de ella y solo de ella. Pero en esos momentos lo único que deseaba es que el joven demostrara un poco de compasión y se apiadara de ella, que la reconfortara y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Que le pasara un brazo por los hombros y la apretara contra su pecho fuerte, y así ella podría sentirse protegida.

Sin embargo nada de eso sucedió, James se levantó bruscamente de su lado, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor de entre sus labios y se llevo las manos al cuello, ante el movimiento súbito movimiento, parecía que sus cervicales se estaban cobrando factura por la noche anterior. Se desperezó un poco y dirigió hacía las escaleras de los chicos, sin despedirse, cuando estaba llegando al primer escalón pareció percatarse de algo.

\- Evans... -empezó dubitativo, -supongo que Apgar te habrá echado para que descanses, pero ¿sabes si ha dicho algo de que pueda ir alguien a cubrirte? -La decepción invadió a Lily, no sabía que esperaba pero eso no.

\- No, no ha dicho nada -tragó fuertemente -pero cuando salía me he cruzado con Ackerley y me ha dicho que iba a mandar a Corner de suplente por si te interesa.

\- Vale, gracias Evans -con eso último subió rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos, hasta que la prefecta pudo distinguir el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

Se quedó ahí sentada un rato más, y sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron de las escaleras de los chicos, donde había estado un James Potter bastante incómodo unos segundos atrás, a su mano derecha. Donde sujetaba la foto de James y Marlene de cuando apenas tenían 6 años, no sabía porqué no se la había devuelto, pero el tampoco se la había pedido. Así que se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se fue a su cuarto, donde sin tan si quiera quitarse la ropa se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormida, total era domingo, ese día no había clases.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el partido, Mikeila Ackerley había salido de la enfermería el domingo por la noche y llevaba durmiendo en su cama de la torre desde entonces. Las únicas secuelas aparentes eran su brazo en cabrestillo, que a pesar de habérselo curado en un segundo Apgar le había mandado mantener la venda y una cicatriz pequeña en su pómulo izquierdo. Además de eso no había nada más, al menos si no contabas que cada vez que se le acercaba un slytherin su novio se ponía a la defensiva y listo para atacar.

Sin embargo Marlene era otro caso, la muchacha aún no se había despertado, los primeros días no demostró cambio alguno, cosa que solo hizo incrementar la preocupación del profesorado y los sanadores. Pero todo cambió el miércoles cuando los padres de la joven decidieron trasladarla a San Mungo, allí no tuvieron más suerte hasta el día siguiente cuando cambios en sus hondas cerebrales afectaron a sus control sobre la magia, causando brotes de magia accidental. De ahí en adelante los medimagos creían que solo llevaría un tiempo que la joven despertara y poco a poco podría volver a la normalidad.

Sus amigos no tenían permitido abandonar el perímetro del castillo por lo tanto no podían visitar a la adolescente rubia en el hospital, sin embargo aquellos amigos, como Alice, que se habían graduado hacía un par de años si que iban a visitarla y les mantenían al tanto. Aunque las noticias a 1 semana y media del incidente aún no resultaban muy alentadoras, y eso solo caldeaba el ambiente en el colegio, los alumnos de ravenclaw exigían justicia para su capitana y jugadora, mientras que los de slytherin clamaban que no había pruebas de que no hubiera sido un incidente. Por supuesto las águilas tenían todo el apoyo de las otras dos casas.

Finalmente los profesores cansados de la tensión en el colegio y las constantes riñas decidieron tomar medidas para con el equipo de slytherin. No anularon el partido, ni lo dieron por inválido, después de todo los slytherin habían ganado justamente con una diferencia de 30 puntos. Pero si que sancionaron a los cuatro jugadores verdi-grises involucrados en el accidente y les prohibieron jugar lo que quedaba de temporada, los slytherins no se lo tomaron tan mal sabiendo que el castigo podría haber sido peor. Así pues el equipo de las serpientes se vio sin capitán, sin golpeadores y con un solo cazador, para el siguiente partido y teniendo que rehacer la plantilla con la temporada ya empezada.

McGonagall no podía haber estado más satisfecha con el resultado del castigo, ella era la subdirectora del castillo y la encargada de la administración de actividades extracurriculares, las cuales incluía el quidditch. Además creía que actos como los que se habían llevado a cabo durante el partido no podían quedar impunes y que con dicha represalia se había hecho justicia, así se lo había hecho saber a Heather en una de sus clases particulares.

En lo que se refiere a la castaña de ojos verdes, si de algo había servido lo que le sucedió a Marlene fue de acelerante, como sí de un fuego se tratase, había retomado las clases con James de una manera mucho más directa y agresiva. Y a pesar de querer mejorar en DCAO prácticamente se dedicaba de pleno a los entrenamientos físicos. El cambio empezaba a ser obvio en su organismo, y rápidamente el peso perdido se estaba recuperando en fibra y masa muscular. Cada día estaba más unida al azabache y existía una mayor complicidad entre los dos, se pasaban casi cada segundo que tenía ella libre juntos. Y esto llenaba de celos a Mary y Adam aunque sorprendentemente resultaba indiferente para Sirius quién había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo molestar a Lily.

Ese mismo viernes por la tarde, a pesar de encontrase ahora a mediados de noviembre, parecía que el invierno cruel y frío que reinaba en Gran Bretaña desde hacía un par de años, parecía haber decidido tomarse un descanso. Aunque la temperatura en el exterior no era superior a los 9º grados, la carencia de viento y la aparición del sol de invierno, ese que apenas calienta, hacían de la tarde de una perfecta de pasársela en el exterior al refugio de un abrigo calentito. Y eso es lo que se encontraban haciendo dos adolescentes, vestidos de deporte y realizando ejercicios físicos sin parar para mantener el calor.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra frenar ahora Jorkins! ¿Esta claro? -Gritó James metido en su papel de entrenador -quiero dos vueltas más al lago o te prometo que te arrepentirás.

Heather sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía concluyó con lo mandado, cuando terminó se tiro a los pies del adolescente quién la miraba con sus brillantes ojos almendras llenos de diversión, mientras ella jadeaba fuertemente apenas sintiendo nada más que su corazón en la garganta apunto de vomitarlo.

\- ¿Crees que te podrías cortar un poquito con todo el rollo este de entrenador personal? -Jadeo entre muecas y suspiros.

\- Nop -contestó el con una sonrisa en sus labios -llevamos entrenando casi 1 mes y aún te saco 15 vueltas de distancia. ¡Venga en pie! Ahora toca las nominadas, vamos a los árboles.

Heather miró con horror a James, ni muerta se movía ella de ahí ahora para ponerse a trepar un árbol del que a continuación debía colgarse y descolgarse. Fue prácticamente arrastrada por el capitán entre quejidos y gemidos de dolor de la chica.

Visto desde la distancia, hacían una de las imágenes más divertidas y positivas que había tenido el castillo en todo el invierno. Sin embargo una joven también castaña y de ojos marrones y redondos que observaba desde la distancia no podía evitar no estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Mary había salido en busca de su mejor amiga, desde lo ocurrido a Marlene una sensación de vulnerabilidad había invadido a la joven, y solo quería pasar un rato a solas con su mejor amiga o en su defecto con sus amigas, una tarde de chicas, como las que siempre habían tenido. Sin embargo eso parecía imposible, desde aquel sábado parecía que las obligaciones de todas se hubieran multiplicado, mientras que las suyas se hacían cada vez más escasas y difusas, y eso que se acercaban los primeros exámenes importantes del curso, los que hacían en diciembre antes de Navidad.

Entendía que Lily estuviera ocupada, pues se había auto-impuesto copiar todos los apuntes para Marlene pues según ella "cuando despierte no querrá quedarse atrás", y seguramente a la pelirroja no le faltaba razón. Pero ¿y el resto?, Blish se pasaba el día en la biblioteca si no tenía entrenamiento, Marlene claramente estaba fuera de combate y con Pandora nunca había llegado a congeniar. Blish decía que eso se debía a que Mary era una materialista, obsesionada con las opiniones del resto y empeñada en quedar bien a pesar de su timidez y que Pandora vivía en la estratosfera, la castaña no estaba de acuerdo. Mary creía que se debía, de que a pesar delo mucho que quería a Pandora, esta era un poquito. Además, que la rubia de ravenclaw desde lo ocurrido se encontraba muy ocupada, si no estaba con su hermana Dorcas estaba rodeada de los de su casa, quienes habían tomado como gesta propia el protegerla y hacerla sentir querida a pesar de que su mejor amiga no estuviera.

Nada de esto le hubiera importando si Heather hubiera estado donde debía estar, a su lado, y no haciendo monerías con Potter. Admitía que el tipo estaba bueno, pero siempre había considerado que se encontraba fuera de límites por Lily, y el rollo raro que se traían esos dos, y ahora su mejor amiga no paraba de ligar con él. El caso es que antes Mary se veía obligada a compartir a su mejor amiga con Edward Turpin, su ahora ex, y con Adam Robins el mejor amiga de esta, pero ese año se había visto obligada a compartirla con todo el mundo, incluso con la tristeza y no era justo. Si había decidido volver a Hogwarts al final, era principalmente por ella y solo le quedaban dos años para disfrutarla y todo el mundo se empeñaba en llevársela.

Una gota de agua inesperada, rompió con el brillante cielo azul del invierno escocés, Mary alzó sus redondos ojos marrones al cielo apartándolos de Heather y James, y dejo que unas pocas más bañaran su cara antes de correr al interior del castillo. Andaba con ritmo acelerado por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, hasta que tropezó con alguien de forma inesperada, se trataba de un chico y una chica el llevaba el uniforme de gryffindor y ella tenía un emblema azul y cobre brillante.

\- ¿Mary? ¿Estás bien? No te había visto perdona -escuchar su nombre no hizo más que sorprenderla, entonces se fijo bien.

\- ¡Peter! Perdona no te había reconocido, si si estoy bien -el y su acompañante la miraron escépticamente -estaba paseando fuera y se a puesto a llover -dijo ella comprendiendo sus miradas ante sus cabellos chorreantes, se había mojado mas de lo que creía.

\- ¿Sola? -Pregunto Peter sorprendido, Mary nunca había sido una persona solitaria, si podía resultar tímida pero era bastante conocida sobretodo debido a su belleza.

\- Déjame que te seque -intervino la chica desconocida de ravenclaw ante la incomodidad evidente de la leona por la pregunta -_ventis siccatiuom.*_

_\- _Gracias -agradeció la castaña sintiendo el calor llenar su cuerpo al instante.

\- Es que eres brillante -dijo al mismo tiempo Peter mirando con admiración a la adolescente, la joven castaña clara se sonrojó y se llevó uno de sus mechones ondulados detrás de su oreja derecha.

Mary no se había percatado cuando se dio de bruces con ellos, pero ahora que observaba la estampa, podía notar que en el lenguaje del cuerpo de ambos había algo que indicaba más que amistad, los dos jóvenes tenían las manos a escasos centímetros, y ella llevaba puesta un abrigo demasiado grande para ser suyo, en los segundos que llevaban hablando habían cruzado miradas aproximadamente unas 30 veces. Ahora los dos adolescentes se habían quedado embobados mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, Mary carraspeo un tanto incómoda por la situación.

\- Bueno -dijo Peter sonrojándose -te presento a Charity Burbage, mi...esto amiga -el águila estiró la mano con una sonrisa hacía la joven leona.

\- Encantada -contestó Mary, así que Peter tiene novia pensó para sus adentros y era una muy mona.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- ¿Pero tu no vas a nuestro curso verdad? -Quiso saber Mary.

\- Oh no que va, -replicó Peter rápidamente -Charity esta en cuarto pero es muy lista como ves.

\- ¡Pet, para! -Exclamo la joven cada vez más sonrojada, Mary se rió ante esto.

\- No te preocupes Charity, tu novio es un trozo de pan, siempre sabe como hacer sentir mejor a todo el mundo y si el lo dice sera cierto -dijo Mary sonriendo, ante el apelativo utilizado para referirse a Peter los dos se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Ibamos al gran comedor, hemos quedado con mis amigas ahora y seguramente venga Remus -la más pequeña de los tres había cogido confianza ante los halagos recibidos por los dos mayores.

\- No gracias, -rechazo Mary -no te ofendas, me pareces un encanto y seguro que tus amigas también lo son. Pero me gustaría estar sola ahora mismo -la pareja asintió creyendo comprender las razones de la castaña.

\- Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Marlene, se que sois muy buenas amigas - volvió a decir la ravenclaw.

\- Si Mer, no sé si te lo he dicho pero yo también lo siento, si necesitas cualquier cosa aquí estoy -dijo el rubio, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su compañera de curso.

\- Gracias a los dos, pero estoy bien, solo necesito un tiempo a solas -con eso último la pareja se fue, dejando a Mary sola en el pasillo y mientras se alejaban, la castaña atino a escuchar como la chica le decía a Peter lo muchísimo que le ayudaba Marlene en la sala común.

Mary continúo sin rumbo por el castillo, esta vez a paso más relajado y tranquilo, mil pensamientos invadían su cabeza y hacían que las ansias de una vida tranquila y normal lejos de la magia crecieran en ella. Se sentó junto a una ventana, detrás de un tapiz del cuarto piso, el tapiz ocultaba un espacio como de 3x3 metros que tenía unas vistas privilegiadas al lago. Era un lugar muy acogedor y que pocos conocían, allí la había llevado su primer novio en una cita super romántica, ahora el lugar estaba más lleno de recuerdos con sus amigas que de otra cosa. Se quedó ahí a ver como caía el sol y salía la luna, como dos personas unidas pero destinadas a jamás encontrase. No sabía cuanto llevaba ahí cuando escuchó como se corría el tapiz.

\- Perdón -exclamo el recién llegado -no sabía que había nadie, ahora me voy.

\- No -dijo Mary sonriendo, -no hace falta, el castillo y el pasillo es de todos ¿no? Quédate si quieres.

\- Si no te molesta -replicó él, Mary negó con la cabeza -pues genial.

El chico avanzó y se sentó enfrente de ella apoyando la espalda contra la pared, la castaña volvió una vez más la mirada hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje que ofrecía el castillo. Sin embargo notaba los ojos grisáceos de su acompañante fijos en ella, aunque cualquiera se hubiera sentido incómoda ese no era su caso. Estuvieron así un rato en silencio, hasta que una vez Mary giró la cabeza y pillo al joven de lleno, el se sonrojo pero no se amedrentó.

\- Perdona Mary, no he podido evitar mirarte, es que quería preguntarte una cosa.

\- No pasa nada Cedric -dijo ella sonriendo, aunque curiosa por lo último -entonces dispara.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? -Ella le miró confusa -quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes estar pasando por lo que estas pasando y seguir teniendo una sonrisa en los labios, siendo amable? Yo en tu lugar me volvería loco, eres tan valiente.

\- Cedric, -empezó la hija de muggles -tu estas pasando por lo mismo, todos estamos sufriendo esta guerra y aunque ahora le ha tocado a Marlene, ayer le toco a otra persona y mañana puede ser uno de tus amigos. Yo no soy más valiente que tú.

\- Supongo que tienes razón -dijo él -aún así, a pesar de todo tu te ves preciosa y yo parezco un desastre -esta vez si que se abochorno ante el repentino arrebato, Mary no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Gracias, y no te equivoques tu tampoco te ves mal -añadió guiñándole un ojo, ambos se rieron ante esto.

\- ¿Quieres ver lo que me hace seguir a mi? - Pregunto el joven, Mary asintió -es mi pequeño sobrino, el hijo de mi hermana se llama como yo, apenas tiene unos meses -saco una foto del bolsillo de su túnica.

\- Es una monada -exclamó Mary mirando el bebé de la fotografía, un bebecito rubio con unos hermosos grandes ojos grises-azulados como los de su tío.

\- Mi hermana Petra dice que es igual a mi, pero su marido Amos insiste en que se parece a él.

Y ahí se quedaron horas y horas hablando acerca del sobrino, hermana, cuñado y demás familia de Cedric, y luego vino el turno de la de Mary. Dejando nuevamente los problemas a un lado, intentando vivir aunque fuera un día más como adolescentes, en lugar de soldados o daños colaterales de una guerra temible.

* * *

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Esta vez he tardado menos en subir, espero que os guste este cap, como veis he traído de vuelta personajes que ya había nombrado antes. Y que el capítulo es un poco más mezcla, empieza de una forma bastante dramática y va dejando el tono oscuro a un lado.

Como siempre porfa ya sabéis si veis fallos o cualquier errata, dudas que tengáis. Decídmelo porfa plis. Me encantaría recibir vuestros reviews para ver si os va gustando la historia o no, y por si queréis que cambie algo.

Aclaración: *ventis sicattiuom: es un hechizo que técnicamente existe, utilizado por Newt en criaturas fantásticas, pero no lo pronuncia. Es decir me he inventado las palabras, pero la acción del hechizo existe.

Dedico este capítulo a laia1quintavalle y a lq, gracias por vuestro último review y todo lo demás realmente motiva para continuar.

Muchas gracias por pasaros y leer, verdaderamente se os agradece,

_**B.**_


	11. Cambios de descontrol

CAPITULO DÉCIMO.

Diciembre había llegado, y el tiempo se les había echado encima, quedaban 10 días para los finales y después de eso, vacaciones de Navidad. Las cosas que se habían dejado para el último momento comenzaban a zanjarse. Los profesores acababan con los últimos temas del trimestre antes de los finales de diciembre, la lista para ver quienes se quedaban en el castillo se pasaría ese día en clase, los alumnos hacían compras desesperadas buscando cubrir los regalos que se habían olvidado y así todo.

Marlene hacía ya una semana que había despertado y sin embargo seguía interna en San Mungo. Había tardado en despertar más de lo esperado y aún seguía teniendo brotes de magia accidental cuando ocurría algo que la sobresaltaba a su alrededor, por eso los profesionales decidieron que la mantendrían en observación para seguir su evolución de cerca. Había sido exenta de hacer los finales, y le habían dado órdenes de retomar las clases en Enero, a pesar de ello la joven había escrito a su pelirroja amiga exigiéndole que le mandara los apuntes que le faltaban, que no tuviera finales no significaba que no pudiera aprender.

En ese momento se encontraba en su habitación del hospital, era miércoles 1 de Diciembre, lo que implicaba día laboral, y sus padres estaban ocupados al igual que sus hermanos. A pesar de que su hermana Sarah trabajara en San Mungo, su puesto de enfermera a penas le dejaba tiempo para visitarla. En esos momentos, la rubia no podía evitar dar las gracias a Merlín por contar con amigos que ya habían terminado el colegio. De no ser así hubiera saltado por la ventana del hospital antes de permanecer allí encerrada otra semana más completamente aburrida. Si bien era cierto que sus amigos continuaban ocupados por su formación post Hogwarts, estos se habían organizado en turnos para que al menos uno de ellos fuera a verla todos los días.

Si no iban Alice y Elizabeth solas o con alguna amiga nueva, Frank y Benjy acudían a su lado, y si faltaba alguno de los aspirantes a aurores no tenía de qué preocuparse porque allí estaban Fabian y Gideon Prewett para entretenerla, y así continuamente. Había visto a más conocidos en esa semana hospitalizada que en sus últimos seis años en Hogwarts, por supuesto no habían faltado amigos de sus padres. Destacando a los señores Potter entre ellos, quienes fueron de los primeros en visitarla y desde entonces Euphemia se había pasado varias veces. Prácticamente lo mismo había hecho Dorcas Meadowes, quien acudía puntual todas las tardes una vez las clases del día hubieran acabado. Hasta había recibido la visita Timothy Dearborn, el primo de James, quien ya parecía completamente recuperado del ataque sufrido en Septiembre.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse distrajo a Marlene de su aburrimiento, por esta entraron corriendo un niño pequeño de unos 9 años y detrás de él, una niña aun más pequeña jadeante. El chico era dueño de un cabello color arena y rizado y unos intensos ojos azules como los de Marlene, mientras que niña era poseedora de unos rizos rubios y brillantes ojos marrones. Los dos saltaron sobre la cama de la adolescente.

\- ¡Malen, Malen! -Gritaron a la par.

\- ¡Enanos! -Exclamo la adolescente mientras los envolvía en sus brazos -¿cómo estáis? Como os he echado de menos.

\- Pero si vinimos en lunes -dijo la niña con una risa dulce.

\- Lo se peque, pero es que aún así os echo de menos -contestó Marlene, recibiendo una sonrisa brillante de la niña.

\- ¿A que no sabes lo que he hecho Malen? -Pregunto el niño.

\- Destrozar la casa, eso es lo que has hecho Tristan Mckinnon -la voz que llegó desde la puerta parecía resignada, perteneciente a Seraphina Bones, la institutriz de sus hermanos pequeños mientras sus padres trabajaban.

\- Hola Seraphina, ¿cómo estas? -Preguntó Marlene cortesmente, mientras le indicaba que pasara con un gesto.

\- Muy bien, tu ¿cómo te vas encontrando Marlene?

\- Mejor -no añadió más, a penas tenía relación con la joven. Hacía no mucho que la habían contratado, como un favor al marido de su hermana mayor Poppy, Edgar Bones con quién se había casado un par de años atrás.

\- Bueno -dijo Bones tras los minutos de cortesía necesarios -os dejo un rato a solas para que os pongáis al día, estaré en la cafetería si necesitas cualquier cosa mándame a Robert -añadió la institutriz mientras miraba significativamente al niño rubio parado detrás de ella.

El niño entro en el cuarto una vez Bones hubo abandonado la sala, un silencio cómodo se formo en la habitación, de quien sabe que esta entre familia. Marlene observó con atención al recién llegado, no se podía creer aún lo mayor que estaba su hermano, si bien el próximo Septiembre entraría en Hogwarts como había hecho Vivi ese curso, ya no era un niño. Parecía haber entrado en esa etapa pre-adolescente tan complicada, y cada vez se parecía más a William, quién era dos años mayor que Marlene. Entendía porque Seraphina había dicho Robert, pero para ella siempre sería Bobby.

\- Bobby no te quedes ahí parado, -exclamó Marlene -ven a darme un beso ahora mismo. Te lo exijo como hermana mayor tuya que soy.

\- Malen ya no soy un niño no puedes darme ordenes todo el rato -replicó mientras se acercaba y besaba a su hermana igualmente.

Los tres niños se acomodaron como pudieron en la cama de Marlene y ahí se quedaron media mañana, contando todas las aventuras que habían vivido en casa esos dos días. A la adolescente se le pasó el tiempo volando rodeada de sus hermanos pequeños, era cierto que cuando estaba en Hogwarts a penas pensaba en ellos, pero cada vez que volvía a casa sentía que a penas había pasado el tiempo a pesar de lo rápido que crecían. Solía pasar más tiempo con Will, con Sarah o con Daegal, en casa, que eran más cercanos a su edad. Pero adoraba a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, y eso no era una hazaña pequeña, ya que eran nueve. No sabía como sus padres habían podido tener nueve hijos, ella se negaba en rotundo a pasar por eso, lo tenía decidido. Aunque disfrutaba del caos que se formaba siempre en Navidad y verano.

Unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta no fueron escuchados por ninguno de los presentes, el ruido de las risas que compartían los cuatro hermanos invadía la habitación. Sin embargo, todos se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y por esta entro Sarah Mckinnon con su uniforme de enfermera, hacía un año que trabajaba en San Mungo y se le daba muy bien. Una vez más los dos pequeños se llenaron de excitación al ver a otra de sus hermanas mayores.

\- ¡Sarah, Sarah! -Volvieron a gritar al compás.

\- Hola mocosos, espero que no esteis agobiando a Malen demasiado, sabéis que necesita mucho descanso.

\- No Sarah no los asustes, solo me están entreteniendo contándome sus nuevas travesuras caseras -dijo la adolescente con una sonrisa -estoy muy bien de verdad -añadió para tranquilizar a su hermana mayor.

\- Así que travesuras caseras -replicó una vez comprobado que efectivamente su hermana tenía mejor color -bueno pues ponerme al día, no sabéis lo que echo de menos el follón que montáis, vivir en un piso con amigos no es tan divertido.

Y así estuvieron otro ratito más, a Marlene le encantaba estar acompañada de sus hermanos, pero el ruido y alboroto que causaban, le empezó a taladrar la cabeza tras unas horas. Empezó a sentir un intenso e incipiente mareo, sin embrago intentó evitar a toda costa que Sarah lo notara, ya que sabía que echaría a sus hermanos y la obligaría a descansar. Parecía estar controlandolo hasta que Freya alzo su vocecita dulce unas octavas más de lo normal. Y entonces Marlene observó con terror como perdía el control.

Todas las ventanas de la habitación explotaron a la vez, lanzando un millar de pedacitos de cristal, yendo alguno de ellos a parar a las extremidades de los presentes. Los niños gritaron, en parte llevados por la sorpresa y en parte por el dolor, Marlene abrió sus ojos azules y con horror observó a sus hermanos. Sarah había conseguido levantar un escudo protector, pero demasiado tarde. Los bracitos de Freya estaban cubiertos de pequeños cortes por todas partes, por suerte Bobby había reaccionado protegiéndola con su cuerpo. El pre-adolescente tenía una fea herida a escasos centímetros de su ojo derecho, del hombro de Tristan sobresalía un gran trozo de cristal. Sin embargo, la peor parte se la había llevado Sarah al intentar proteger a los niños, todo su tronco estaba cubierto de cristales pequeños al igual que parte de las piernas.

La única que había salido ilesa era Marlene, y eso probablemente se debía a que su propia magia no se había atrevido a atacarla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Lily suspiró y cerró el tomo de transformaciones que tenía frente a ella, solo faltaban diez días para los exámenes y no era capaz de concentrarse, aunque tenía tiempo de sobra de aprenderse lo que le faltaba y practicar los hechizos antes del final. Levantó la mirada de su "Tomo II de La Metamorfosis en los Animales Vertebrados", y la llevó a sus amigos, estaban en un aula vacía del segundo piso estudiando. Junto a ella se encontraban Remus, Heather, Adam y Pandora, y unas mesas más allá aleja de todos ellos estaba Blish. Todos estaban estudiando para los finales que se avecinaban, aunque ninguno de los adolescentes parecía verdaderamente concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo.

Dora se dedicaba a trazar dibujos de criaturas extrañas en los bordes de sus apuntes, mientras Heather y Adam no paraban de cuchichear entre ellos, y Remus aunque aún faltaba una semana para la luna llena estaba muy pálido, probablemente se debiese al peso emocional de estas semanas. Advertidos por el golpe secó que había hecho el libro de Lily, todos volvieron su mirada a ella, esta simplemente se encogió de hombros sonrió de manera automática, y empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse de ahí.

\- Lils ¿te vas ya? -Preguntó la castaña entre susurros, por temor a la reacción de la morocha detrás de ellos.

\- Si, la verdad es que no me estoy concentrando nada así que mejor voy a aprovechar el tiempo de otra manera -respondió en el mismo volumen.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

\- No lo sé -dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente, podía notar la mirada inquisitiva de Adam y Heather en ella, al igual que sentía como el prefecto la miraba de refilón con curiosidad sin pronunciarse.

\- Tienes la cabeza llena de torposoplos, lo mejor sera que te vayas a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Torpo qué? -Preguntó Adam elevando la voz por la sorpresa, un chasquido de Blish le hizo bajar la cabeza asustado.

\- Torposoplos, son unos espíritus que viajan por el aire y se meten en el cerebro para enturbiar los pensamientos, crean confusión -respondió tranquilamente la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros.

Adam miró aun más extrañado a la ravenclaw, mientras Heather y Lily negaban con la cabeza y Remus escondía una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Eso existe? -Preguntó nuevamente Adam, pero esta vez fue en un susurro y la pregunta la formuló en dirección a Heather, está formó las palabras no con los labios sin llegara a pronunciarla.

La pelirroja, dejando atrás a sus amigos que intentaban contener la risa ante la reacción de Robins y para no ofender a Dora, salió del aula y se dirigió a los terrenos a pesar de la nieve que cubría todo de blanco. Torposoplos seguro que no, pero si que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, y el aire libre era un buen remedio. Andaba sin un rumbo fijo camino al lago, pasó por delante del sauce llorón y los recuerdos del año pasado llegaron a su memoria provocandole un escalofrío, sin darse cuenta acabo a los pies del viejo roble junto a la orilla del lago. Una figura conocida hizo que se detuviera a unos metros, entre las raíces del árbol se encontraba sentado un chico. Su pelo azabache siempre revuelto se alzaba aun más despeinado en todas direcciones por la brisa helada de Diciembre, no podía ver su cara, ya que estaba sus ojos se encontraban posados en las aguas congeladas del lago, pero a la pelirroja no le hacía falta verlos para saber quién era.

James Potter, debía haber tenido la misma idea que ella, sin embargo Lily dudo que fuera a ser bien recibida. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos desde la pelea, y aunque la caída de Marlene parecía haber apaciguado las aguas, la contención de las mismas solo podía durar un tiempo. Lily intentó retroceder con sigilo sin ser vista, pero desafortunadamente pisó una rama y esta se quebró bajo su peso haciendo ruido a pesar de la nieve. Seguramente si hubiera sido otra persona, alguien que no tuviera el oído tan bien entrenado como Potter, Lily hubiese tenido una oportunidad. Pero por razones que escapaban a su conocimiento, los merodeadores parecían tener todos un oído muy agudo el azabache giró de golpe con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y la varita alzada en su mano izquierda, miró en rededor buscando el origen del ruido.

\- Sal de ahí ahora mismo, quién sea, puedo ver tu sombra -su voz sonó dura, denotaba en ella un toque de peligrosa.

La pelirroja se maldijo mentalmente pero salió de detrás del tronco que la ocultaba a la vista del capitán, con las manos en alto y avanzó lentamente. Vio como la oscuridad en los ojos de Potter desaparecía para ser sustituidos por un brillo, pero fue tan rápido que se pregunto si verdaderamente había pasado o se lo había imaginado.

\- Evans ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó mientras volvía a guardar la varita.

\- Me parece que he tenido la misma idea que tú, pero no te preocupes que ya me iba -dijo ella. -No quería molestarte -añadió, el chico no contestó simplemente volvió nuevamente la vista al lago.

No sabía qué, pero algo le impedía irse de allí. Llevada por un impulso o tal vez por la simple molestia que había surgido en su pecho al ser ignorada por él como si nada, volvió a hablar.

\- A menos que no te importe que me quedé aquí contigo -Potter la miró -claro, pero tu a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío -una vez más no obtuvo reacción alguna de su parte.

Entonces se sentó frente al lago, dejando una distancia de medio metro entre los dos, y ahí se quedaron los dos en silencio. La molestia de Lily crecía con cada segundo pasante, vale que no fueran amigos, pero seguían siendo compañeros de curso y casa, lo mínimo que podía hacer era no pasar de ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez has patinado sobre el agua helada? -Preguntó Lily intentando romper el hielo, él negó con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de saber que significaba eso pero estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho nunca. - Creo que se podría en la orilla del lago, es lo suficientemente gruesa, y si no se puede hacer un hechizo para reforzarla. -Siguió hablando para intentar llenar el silencio entre los dos, mientras el permanecía impasible a su lado. -Varios deportes muggles se desarrollan sobre el hielo, mi favorito es el patinaje artístico -aunque Lily fingía mirar el lago sus ojos estaban posados en el chico a su lado. -Es tan bonito, en vez de deporte parece que los bailarines hicieran magia flotando sobre el agua...

\- Evans, no te ofendas pero -la interrumpió él por primera vez -¿por qué no te callas de una vez? He venido a estar tranquilo y la verdad tanta charla acerca del parinaje no esta ayudando.

\- Patinaje -corrigió automáticamente.

\- Lo que sea -contestó Potter.

\- No hace falta que seas tan borde, solo quería hablar.

\- Ya, pero yo no. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguno de tus amigos? No tendrás porque llenar el vacío con conversaciones banales con ellos -replicó el.

\- ¿¡Acaso no puedes dejar de ser cínico ni un segundo?! -Preguntó verdaderamente dolida.

\- No, por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú quien tomo esa decisión -la voz del azabache estaba llena de un humor ácido.

Lily no volvió a hablar, esta vez fue ella la que clavó la vista en el lago, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y tuvo que moderse los labios para no derramarlas. No sabía porque le dolía tanto que Potter le hablara así, pero lo hacía. Parecía odiarla casi tanto como a los slytherin y eso dolía y mucho.

* * *

\- Paso -dijo Mary.

\- Yo también -suspiró Peter -el bote es tuyo Sirius.

\- Si es que quién es bueno, puede chicos -dijo mientras estiraba las manos y retiraba las cartas de la mesa junto con los dulces ganados.

Estaban jugando en la sala común, sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea, Mary les había enseñado un juego de cartas muggle. Y ahí se habían pasado todo la tarde, apostando.

\- Ya saben lo que dicen Black -el sarcasmo era evidente en la voz de la castaña, los dos chicos le miraron interrogantes -"afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor" -una sonrisa traviesa surgió en sus labios. -Es un viejo dicho muggle -explicó ante las miradas de confusión de los dos, Peter prorrumpió en carcajadas.

\- Pues muy desencaminado no va ese dicho -dijo el rubio entre risas, a la par que recibía un codazo del pelinegro -¡ouch!

\- Cállate Pete -dijo malhumorado el mayor de los Black -soy Sirius Black podría tener a cualquiera -dijo con orgullo. -Y tu no puedes hablar -añadió, haciendo que Peter se sonrojase.

\- Que yo sepa soy el único de aquí que sale con alguien ahora mismo.

La risas de sus dos compañeros se vieron acalladas por este comentario, las de Sirius porque hacía un tiempo que no ligaba y sabía que su amigo llevaba bastantes más citas que él, y las de Mary porque no se sentía cómoda hablando de esto con ellos.

\- Bueno eso no es cierto del todo -la voz de Emmeline Todler vino desde los sofás de la chimenea -¿no es así Macdonald? -Los ojos azules de la rubia estaban fijos sobre su compañera de cuarto y brillaban con satisfacción.

Mary frunció los labios, ¿quién le mandaba a esa barbie nórdica meterse en su vida? Los dos chicos alteraban sus miradas de una a la otra anticipando una pelea entre sus compañeras de curso.

\- Eso, -empezó lentamente -no es asunto tuyo.

\- Chits, chits -comenzó Sirius -vamos a calmarnos chicas y ahora Macdonald ¿acaso no vas a contar a tus compañeros de juegos de qué esta hablando la völga esta?

\- No lo sé la verdad, ni me importa -el tono de la hija de muggles era tajante, -sigamos con el juego.

\- Eh no no -dijo esta vez Peter -que sí el dicho muggle tiene razón, a ti y a mí nos va muy bien en el amor. -Mary no contestó, no quería hablar con ellos de su vida privada.

\- Bueno ya que ella no dice nada ya os lo digo yo -continuó Todler.

\- Emme -la intentó frenar Elea Lynch, pero su amiga solo la ignoró.

\- Lo que quiere decir la völga esta -reanudó la conversación la rubia imitando a Sirius, quién no se dio por aludido. -Es que hay rumores que hablan acerca de un posible romance entre nuestra Ginebra aquí presente y un cierto Arturo de hufflepuff de ojos grises y placa de prefecto -Mary se estaba planteando seriamente utilizar el _diffindo _a modo de guillotina.

\- Espera espera, ¿no estarás hablando del espantapájaros de Shafiqs verdad? -Preguntó el pelinegro mirando a Mary, entre las risas de sus acompañantes.

\- No es ningún espantapájaros -replicó la castaña indignada.

\- Nooo, claro que no -dijo con sarcasmo el mismo de antes -¿tu qué crees Pete?

\- Que un poco si que le veo espantando a pájaros, por lo menos a las águilas -dijo entre risas.

Mary les sacó la lengua a los dos idiotas de turno con los que se había puesto a jugar, no sabía quien le había mandado meterse en ese berenjenal. Por supuesto había pillado la referencia de los chicos, hablaban de la ex de Cedric una ravenclaw de un curso menos con quien había empezado a salir en cuarto y con la cual lo había dejado el año pasado.

\- Uy te veo un poco picada -soltó Todler -me parece que los rumores que se escuchan no son simples rumores.

\- Pues no, te equivocas. Aunque no sea asunto tuyo, entre Shafiqs y yo no hay nada.

\- Eso no es lo que dice la gente.

\- Eso es porque la gente es idiota -declaró Mary mientras chasqueaba la lengua -me ven hablando con Adam y sus amigos un par de veces y asumen.

\- Robins tiene más amigos de hufflepuff a parte de Cedric -la voz de Elea se alzó suavemente, y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza -solo digo que habrá otro motivo para que hablen de Cedric específicamente.

\- Si, Lea tiene razón, pero no te preocupes Macdonald -exclamó Todler. -Entendemos que te hayas fijado en el espantapájaros, después de todo aunque sea un poquito así, esta muy bueno.

Emmeline dejo escapar una risa tonta, de la forma en la que solo las adolescentes lo hacen. Y con esto último ella y su amiga se fueron de la sala ante las miradas de incredulidad de los chicos y la de asco de Mary.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que el espantapájaros ese está bueno? -Preguntó Sirius realmente sorprendido.

\- Lo está -zanjó la castaña el asunto volviendo su atención al juego.

* * *

\- ¿De donde viene Pops? -Llevaban una media hora en silencio mirando el lago, después de la brusca respuesta del chico, podía calcularlo porque sus dedos se habían entumecido y estaban rojos de jugar con la nieve.

\- ¿Perdona? -Preguntó el adolescente confundido por la súbita pregunta.

\- Es mi apodo ¿no? ¿De donde viene? -Replicó ella.

\- ¿De donde has sacado eso? -Preguntó el de vuelta, clavando sus ojos almendra en los verdes esmeralda de ella.

\- Me lo dijo Sirius.

\- Ah -Lily esperaba una reacción más compleja de su parte.

\- ¿No vas a responder?

\- Ahora es Sirius y no Black -esa no era la respuesta que quería, pero al menos era algo.

\- Si, ¿te molesta? -Intentó picarle ella.

\- No, -declaró el azabache -solo estoy intentando calcular cuando le culparas de todo y volverá a ser Black -la pelirroja le miró molesta.

\- Eso, no es así -contestó fríamente -Sirius es mi amigo, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Ah no? -Dijo entre risas crudas -mira no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida -continuó -pero no metas a mis amigos.

\- Te estoy diciendo que Sirius también es mi amigo -Lily empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

\- Por así decirlo.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó confundida.

\- Eso, es lo que has dicho tu -contestó James -por así decirlo.

\- ¿Por qué no maduras de una vez Potter? -Dijo ella cansada -solo te he hecho una pregunta, pero claro eres incapaz de perdonar un error que ocurrió hace más de un mes.

\- ¿Un error? -Él también se había enfadando -Evans, un error lo cometes en runas al traducir, o en aritmancia cuando calculas mal, hasta en adivinación cuando te inventas algo. Pero no, cuando defiendes a quienes luchan por algo contrario a tus valores.

\- ¿A caso tu nunca has hecho nada malo? ¿Nunca te has equivocado? -Ahora estaba prácticamente gritando.

\- Si, he cometido cientos de errores, me he equivocado mil veces y he sido un imbécil tropecientas más. Y tu nunca has dudado en echármelo en cara, gritarme por ello o dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el colegio -por primera vez Lily era capaz de ver a James como un simple adolescente. Era capaz de ver el dolor y la inseguridad que le producían los constantes rechazos y humillaciones de la chica que le gustaba -pero nunca, ¡jamás! He despreciado a alguien por su sangre o por su origen, y si alguna vez he tratado a alguien de manera hostil o me he creído superior a ellos ha sido basándome en sus acciones y decisiones -Lily no podía hablar. -Se que muchas veces he sido un cretino, y que no me merezco que la gente de la que me he burlado me perdone, pero era estúpido e inmaduro y mis bromas no hacían daño a nadie. Quizás he cruzado la línea en en alguna ocasión, no lo niego a veces me pierdo, y debería haber parado antes. Pero me arrepiento de como me he comportado y sobretodo estoy dispuesto a cambiar y pedir perdón, ¿lo está tu amiguito?

Había terminado, y se había quedado sin respiración su pecho se movía aceleradamente intentando recuperar un ritmo cardíaco normal. En algún momento del discurso se había puesto de pie y su sombra se cernía sobre Lily un poco amenazante. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de la pelirroja que le miraba sin poder hablar, llena de asombro y la última pregunta que él había hecho daba vueltas en su cabeza como un torbellino.

\- Yo... -intentó decir ella, pero no salía nada más de su boca.

\- Solo una cosa más Evans, hace un mes me dijiste que no me acercara a ti -James retomó la palabra -ahora te pido yo lo mismo. Pero añado algo -Lily le miraba paralizada incapaz de reaccionar -si vas a hacerle lo mismo a Sirius, lo mejor es que lo dejes ya. Ha sufrido suficientes pérdidas ya, no necesita una más.

Y cuando terminó se dio la vuelta y se marcho a pasos acelerados del lago, dejando a una perturbada prefecta a las orillas del mismo, con el corazón en un puño. ¿A caso James Potter le había dicho que le dejara en paz? ¿De verdad, él que le había estado invitando a salir desde tercero no quería tener nada que ver con ella nunca más?

* * *

\- Blish vamos a cenar ¿te vienes? -La voz de Heather distrajo a la cazadora de sus apuntes, aun seguían en el aula y la morocha estaba sola unas mesas más allá -¿te vienes o no? -Insistió la castaña.

\- Si voy, déjame recoger y ahora os alcanzó -contestó.

Heather asintió con la cabeza, mientras indicaba a los demás que fueran saliendo, los cuatro se pararon delante de la puerta esperando a que saliera la cazadora. En ese momento se abrió la misma y una Blish enérgica salió de esta ya enfilada hacía el gran comedor sin percatarse que sus amigos estaban esperando ahí.

\- Angie -canturreo Dora con el mismo ritmo que había estado tarareando media tarde, la morocha se giró con un rictus de exasperación en su cara.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así Meadowes.

\- Pero Lily te llama así -dijo ella inocentemente.

\- Ya, pero Lily es Lily -replicó de manera brusca -ahora ¡vamos! Que tengo tanta hambre que me comería un gigante.

\- Siempre tan delicada Blish -exclamó Adam, mientras se ponía a la par que su compañera de quidditch.

\- Cuidado Robins -amenazó.

Los tres avanzaron por el pasillo mientras dejaban atrás a Heather y a Remus, quienes observaban la escena divertidos. La mente de Heather voló muy lejos, a un recuerdo similar del año pasado, y solo volvió a la realidad por la voz del prefecto.

\- ¡Ey Jorkins! -La castaña le miró -¿estás bien? Es la tercera vez que te llamo -explicó el.

\- Si, solo me estaba acordando de algo.

Rápidamente alcanzaron a los otros tres que habían seguido andando sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos se habían quedado atrás. Por lo que parecía Pandora se había puesto a cantar la canción con el nombre de Blish una y otra vez y Adam al ver la irritación que causaba en esta se había unido, para molestia de la negra. Remus y Heather se vieron forzados a sofocar las risas que les causaba debido a las miradas asesinas de la cazadora. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, la irritación de Blish había crecido hasta el punto que la vena del cuello le había empezado a latir hasta volverse visible.

Se sentaron cerca de James quien estaba "cenando" junto con Lazy Bones y sus amigas, las cuales prácticamente babeaban sobre sus platos al tener al capitán del equipo de quidditch cenando con ellas. Al verles les dio las gracias y se despidió de ellas para unirse a sus amigos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron entre risas Peter y Sirius, arrastrando a una molesta Mary.

\- Bueno ¿qué pasa hoy? -Preguntó Heather -¿qué es el día de molestar a las chicas gryffindor? -Alterando la mirada entre Blish, que parecía querer sacar los ojos a Adam y Remus, y Mary que se estaba poniendo muy roja.

\- Pues no sé si molestar Jorkins, -contestó Sirius -pero desde luego es el día de los descubrimientos.

\- ¿Han demostrado por fin la existencia de los torposoplos? -Preguntó Dora, causando risas entre los que habían pasado la tarde con ella y recibiendo miradas de incredulidad de parte de Peter y Sirius.

\- No -dijo tajantemente el último -pero quizá si descubran tu cerebro por ahí -añadió.

\- Canuto -dijo Remus, mientras James contenía una risa.

\- Si, si lo lamento chiflada -Dora se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con ella. -El caso, hemos descubierto que la aquí presente, Macdonald, sale con el espantapájaros de hufflepuff.

\- ¿El espantapájaros de hufflepuff? -Preguntó Heather, dando voz a la pregunta de las chicas y Adam.

\- ¿En serio? -Dijeron a su vez los dos merodeadores restantes -Cedric Shafiqs -añadió Remus ante las dudas.

\- ¡Ey! -Se quejó el guardián por el apodo de su amigo.

\- ¡Mer! ¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada? -Exclamó Heather sorprendida.

\- ¿Y por qué Cedric no me ha dicho nada? -Se sumo Adam.

\- Es que no es cierto -dijo una sonrojada hija de muggles -estos dos idiotas que se creen los cuentos chinos de Todler. Una vez que hablamos y la gente saca conclusiones.

El debate de si estaban saliendo o no se reinició para disgusto de Mary, quien no paraba de sonrojarse. Todo fue a peor cuando el susodicho de hufflepuff entró en el gran comedor y los cuatro merodeadores empezaron a gritar su apodo para horror de la castaña. Tan entretenidos estaban que ninguno se dio cuenta de que faltaba Lily entre ellos, o si lo hicieron no dijeron nada. Adam y James fueron los primeros en irse de la mesa, el primero se fue junto a sus amigos los tejones levantando más risas en el proceso. El segundo se excusó diciendo que tenía que escribir una carta para sus padres, los merodeadores no tardaron en seguirle y subir a la torre de gryffindor para pasar ahí un rato los cuatro. Aunque de camino algo desvió a Sirius, quien les instó a seguir y dijo que ya les alcanzaría. Quedaron solo en la mesa las chicas, pero Pandora se retiró al poco para irse con sus compañeras de casa, y Blish subió a las habitaciones a descansar.

\- Mary -la voz de Heather estaba impregnada de dudas -¿estas saliendo con Shafiqs? -La castaña de ojos marrones miró extrañada a su amiga.

\- Ya he dicho que no, que todo ha sido una idea de Todler para molestar -contestó.

\- Si, si claro -aun así la duda no había desaparecido de su voz -pero ¿tu me lo contarías si tuvierais algo verdad? -Mary miró a su amiga

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto Heather? -Preguntó.

\- Pues que últimamente yo no he sido muy yo, y no te he prestado atención, quizá sin querer te he dejado de lado. Solo espero que sepas que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa.

Los ojos marrones de Mary brillaron con intensidad, todas las dudas que había tenido acerca de su amiga, el sentimiento de soledad, la pena, los deseos de abandonar Hogwarts y demás, desaparecieron de golpe. Pasó un brazo por detrás de Heather y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, le encantaba la diferencia de altura que había entre ellas.

\- Lo sé -dijo Mary mientras besaba la mejilla de su amiga -yo también.

* * *

Unas voces que parecían muy lejanas la despertaron de su sueño inducido mágicamente. Marlene abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que las formas y figuras se hicieron claras de nuevo. Había varias personas en su habitación, entre ellas pudo distinguir la figura de su hermana mayor Poppy, la de su profesora de DCAO, la de Tim y las de los hermanos Prewett. Lo que no era capaz de distinguir era de que hablaban, pero estaba casi segura que era de ella, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que estaba despierta. Por un segundo todo lo que había ocurrido ese día se borró de su mente, pero solo fue un minuto, después los gritos de sus hermanos, los cristales, la sangre y todo lo demás volvió a su cabeza, y el ritmo cardíaco de Marlene empezó a acelerarse.

Los ruidos distrajeron a los mayores de su conversación, quienes desviaron sus ojos hacía la adolescente de la cama. Poppy fue la única que se acercó, se inclinó sobre la cama de su hermana pequeña y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, como hacía cuando era pequeña y esta tenía una pesadilla.

\- Malen, tranquilízate, vale, respira hondo y tranquilízate -lo decía con la voz calmada y pausada, pero Poppy no sentía nada parecido a esa tranquilidad auto impuesta.

Sin embargo la escena se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Marlene y no era capaz de tranquilizarse, el ritmo frenético de su corazón y los nervios empezaban a pasar factura nuevamente al control de su magia y los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a levitar mientras un ligero temblor llenaba la misma. Entre jadeos, la rubia, comenzó a decir los apodos de sus hermanos, llevada por el miedo del desconocimiento de su estado.

\- Malen, tienes que escucharme Sarah, Bobby, Tristan y Freya están bien, ¿vale? -Le dijo alzando la voz la castaña que miraba asombrada el despliegue de magia de su hermana. -Los niños están en casa a salvo con Seraphina y Sarah sigue trabajando, cuando termine su turno vendrá a verte.

Marlene abrió sus ojos azules nuevamente, los cuales se habían cerrado por el miedo, y los fijó en los verdes de su hermana, esta le sonreía, sonrisa que se amplió al notar como el temblor desaparecía y los objetos volvían a su sitio. Era a la que menos se parecía de todos, junto con William, Daegal y Vivianne, los cuatro tenían el pelo castaño de su padre, y los ojos verdes de su madre aunque los de Will y los de Daegal eran casi marrones. También era con la que menos relación tenía, casi no habían coincidido en casa puesto que se llevaban ocho años, y cuando Marlene cumplió los tres Poppy se marchó a Hogwarts, pero había sido siempre la que la protegía de sus pesadillas y sus sueños, los cuales habían sido muy frecuentes durante la infancia de la rubia. Por eso Poppy siempre conseguía calmarla.

\- Vaya rubia tu si que sabes hacer una entrada -el comentario sarcástico de Fabian Prewett, consiguió romper el ambiente tenso al instante.

\- Es que como solo hablabais y no me prestabais atención tenía que hacerme notar -replicó ella, todos rieron.

\- ¿Como estas Marlene? -Preguntó Dorcas con suavidad.

\- Vaya, antes no soportaba que me llamaras Mckinnon y ahora se me hace raro no escuhartelo. Estoy bien, siento lo de antes es que...

\- Pierdes el control de tu magia -terminó Dorcas por ella.

\- Ah no te preocupes rubia, a mi Meadowes también me hace perder el control -una vez más Fabian hizo una demostración de su ingenio.

\- A ti Dorcas y todas las que no son Dorcas, ves una falda y te pierdes, te sonríe una y caes -atacó Tim con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Si creo recordar que tu mujercita esta entre las que me sonreían -devolvió el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno basta ya de chorradas vosotros dos -ordenó Poppy -mi hermana tiene que descansar, así que no hace falta que presencie una pelea de testosterona.

\- Ay Poppy, Poppy para que esto fuera una pelea de testosterona hace falta que haya hombres de verdad aquí -suspiro la profesora.

\- ¡Ey! -Exclamaron todos los chicos presentes, la verdad es que Marlene se estaba divirtiendo con toda la situación. -Perdona Gideon, hace falta más de un hombre de verdad -el segundo pelirrojo de la habitación guiñó un ojo a la negra.

\- Bueno y cuéntanos Marlie, ¿has tenido sueños bonitos? -Desvió el tema Gideon, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿Si te digo que no me acuerdo me creerás?

\- Mmm... eso es que no ha merecido la pena, -siguió el rollo Tim -cuando sueñes con algo que la merezca te acordaras.

\- Como conmigo -exclamo Fabian.

\- O conmigo -continuó su hermano.

\- Creo que harían falta los dos -suspiró la mayor de los Mckinnon -pero sería más bien una pesadilla, para mi pobre hermana.

\- O nuestra querida Poppy, acabas de... -empezó Fabian.

\- Hacer una confesión de celos por pasión -terminó por él Gideon.

\- Seréis brutos -exclamó la joven, poniéndose colorada, mientras los otros tres se reían del panorama -y es Bones -añadió.

\- ¡Eso es un si, eso es un si! -Canturrearon los dos ignorando el último comentario.

Estuvieron un rato así bromeando y riendo, mientras los hermanos Prewett se las arreglaban para sacar de quicio a todos los presentes, menos a la enferma, a quién trataron como una reina. El primero en marcharse fue Tim, quién tenía que volver a casa con su mujer, al poco rato le siguió Dorcas pero antes de irse Marlene le hizo prometer que le traería noticias de sus amigos. Los hermanos Prewett se vieron forzados a irse cuando Sarah Mckinnon, habiendo terminado su turno entró en la habitación y los echo por molestar a su hermana, y así se quedaron las tres chicas solas.

Nada más salir por la puerta los dos pelirrojos Marlene notó como se tensaba el ambiente, estaba claro que sus hermanas habían planeado esto. No era casualidad que estuvieran a solas.

\- Malen -comenzó la mayor de las tres -Sarah y yo queríamos hablarte de algo, es muy importante.

\- Si, y papá y mamá no han podido estar aquí por los niños, pero si no hubieran venido -continuó la enfermera. -Se trata de tu magia.

\- ¿Es por lo qué ha sucedido esta mañana? -Preguntó la adolescente mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos -lo siento, perdí el control entre tanto grito, no volverá a suceder.

\- No, no es eso -dijo Poppy firmemente -tiene que ver, pero no se trata solo de eso. Sarah te lo explicará mejor, ya que ella entiende de estas cosas.

\- Malen -la mediana le había tomado de la mano y le miraba directo a los ojos, en estos había ¿dolor? -Cuando tuviste el accidente -empezó, pero fue interrumpida por un bufido de descontento de Poppy -cuando tuviste el accidente -volvió a repetir, esta vez más alto -Te golpeaste la cabeza, ya lo sabes. Lo que no sabes es que hay muchísimas cosas que la magia no cura, los medimagos, sanadores y demás fueron capaces de cerrarte la herida y esta empezó a sanar, pero no somos capaces de sanar la parte mental.

\- ¿Qué...? -Intentó preguntar la rubia asustada, pero el aire no le llegaba bien a los pulmones.

\- Tranquila Malen -intentó Poppy, mientras le agarraba la otra mano -escucha a Sarah hasta el final.

\- Eso no significa que no pueda sanar, si no que de eso te encargas tu ¿comprendes? -Marlene asintió, aunque en realidad no entendía nada -y lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. -Hizo una pausa para cruzar la mirada con su hermana mayor durante unos segundos -pero parece ser que hay algo que te impide sanar del todo. Los sanadores no saben lo que es, pero creen que la misma naturaleza de tu magia se ha visto afectada, y que ya no es tuya. Si no que ha tomado, por así decirlo, vida propia.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Sarah había parado de hablar tras decir esas palabras, pero Marlene no entendía nada. Las dos mayores volvieron a mirarse.

\- Lo que Sarah está intentando decir, -Poppy no parecía ser capaz de continuar, pero tragó saliva y lo hizo -es que dentro de los magos conviven dos naturalezas, la humana y la mágica. Estas viven en armonía, complementándose mutuamente, y así somos capaces de expresar nuestra magia y controlarla.

\- Pero parece ser que el daño psicológico que sufriste ha roto ese equilibrio, no sabemos nunca como reaccionara el cuerpo, hay gente que se vuelve loca, otros pierden su poder y otos su parte humana. Sin embargo tu -Sarah se volvió a pausar y apretó fuertemente la mano de su hermanita -has perdido el control de tu magia.

* * *

Esa noche James estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto en la torre, con los pies colgando de la misma, cuando Sirius entró en el cuarto. A penas se habían visto en todo el día y llevaban mucho tiempo sin tener una de sus charlas de chicos. El ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse no fue capaz de distraer a James de sus pensamientos, pero si lo hizo la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Cuando giró la cara para ver quién era sonrió, aunque no podía ser nadie más ya que sus otros tres compañeros de habitación estaban durmiendo en sus camas desde hacía un rato. Y las respiraciones fuertes y acompasadas de los mismos lo demostraban.

\- ¿Me acompañas a fumar? -Preguntó el recién llegado.

\- ¿Por qué no fumas aquí?

\- Ya sabes como es Lunático, si se despierte por el olor o si mañana por la mañana lo huele estará de mal humor el resto del día -contestó encogiéndose de hombros, el azabache asintió. -Bien, coge el mapa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Donde quieres ir?

\- Me apetece fumar en la torre de astronomía -replicó.

\- ¿Hasta allí? ¿Ahora? -A pesar de ello se resignó rápidamente, se puso sus zapatillas y cogió su jersey del equipo.

Los dos andaron en silencio por los pasillos mientras vigilaban los movimientos del profesorado que se ocupaban de hacer las rondas esa noche. Cuando llegaron a la torre Sirius sacó su varita y la abrió de un golpe sin pronunciar palabra alguna, al llegar arriba James transformó unas piedras que había allí en unos cojines ganándose una mirada divertida del oji gris.

\- Se nos va a helar el culo si no -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros a la burla no formulada.

\- Bien pensando Cornamenta -le concedió el otro -¿hace buena noche no?

\- Dispara Black ¿qué quieres? -Este no contestó de inmediato si no que aumentó su sonrisa y le dio una calada al cigarro que acababa de encender.

\- ¿Por qué voy a querer algo?

\- No sé -dijo Potter con la voz impregnada de sarcasmo -me sacas del cuarto, me traes a la torre, te sientas aquí y ¿hablas del tiempo? -Los dos adolescentes cruzaron sus miradas, una llena de diversión la otra una mezcla entre exasperación y burla.

\- Pero es que hace una noche magnífica -el bufido de su amigo, le indicó que ya se estaba cansando -perdón, perdón. -Dijo mientras levantaba las manos en una ademán de derrota -¿hoy no tienes paciencia no?

\- Sirius tío es la una de mañana, hace un frío de pelotas, mañana tenemos clase y hoy ya ha sido una mierda de día. No lo empeores -le advirtió Potter.

\- ¿Por qué será que últimamente no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo en nada Jamsie? -Preguntó el mayor de los Black.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Le preguntó confundido su amigo.

\- Es como si estuviese decidido a llevarme la contraría -continuo el chico sin explicarse, ganándose más miradas del azabache -cuando yo digo negro tu dices blanco, cuando yo decido gastar bromas pesadas tu madurar...

\- Tu siempre has gastado bromas pesadas -apuntilló James, interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

\- Ese no es el punto.

\- Estas muy raro Black.

\- Siempre he sido raro Potter, -replicó -soy la oveja negra de la familia Black, eso implica ser blanco. Sarcástico ¿no crees? -James negó con la cabeza. -El caso es, que cuando yo decido que me cae bien Evans ¿tu pasas página? -El capitán miró incrédulo a su amigo ¿así que se trataba de eso? ¿De Evans?

\- Eso, -dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo James -¿a ti qué más te da?

\- Me importa porque Evans es mi amiga -Potter dejó escapar un bufido/risa de incredulidad -oh lo es. Y tu hoy te has pasado con ella.

James miró con rabia a su amigo, ¿acaso le estaba vacilando? Llevaba años diciéndole que pasara de esa tía, que no era nadie, que no merecía la pena. Y él, James Potter, llevaba años quedando como un gilipollas por ir detrás de ella, como un imbécil por perder el culo por una tía que pasaba de él ¿y ahora? ¿Precisamente ahora? ¿Cogía y se ponía de su parte? ¿Cuando él se daba cuenta de que quizá ella no era como el creía? Eso si que no, ni de coña iba a pelearse con su mejor amigo por una tía y menos Evans.

\- Estarás de coña -contestó muy serio.

\- No, no lo estoy -Sirius le devolvió una mirada gris llena de desafío -he hablado con ella, me ha contado lo que ha pasado en el lago.

\- Querrás decir que te ha contado su versión -replicó James.

\- No creo que diste mucho de la tuya, -contestó Black -me ha dicho que te ha hecho una pregunta y al final os habéis acabado peleando, porque te ha llamado inmaduro y tu has reaccionado. -James no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -Y como últimamente saltas a la mínima cuando se trata de ella, no es muy difícil de creer.

\- Claro y como siempre tengo que ser el malo en la historia de Evans.

\- No, -le cortó Sirius -ha dicho que también ha sido culpa suya, y que no me metiera.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué te metes? Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro -la voz siempre cálida de James, sonaba gélida en esos instantes.

\- Porque no creo que sepas lo que estas haciendo -dijo Sirius -¿vas a renunciar a Evans ahora? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? No lo creo.

\- Quizá ella no es la persona que creía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se le ha caído la careta y doña perfecta no es tan perfecta cómo creías y por eso ya no te interesa? -Solo había sarcasmo y burla en el tono de Sirius -¡despierta James! Evans no es perfecta, nadie lo es. Pero al menos es legal.

\- Sirius -la voz de James ya no sonaba ni molesta, ni gélida ni nada. Simplemente estaba cansado -te estas metiendo donde no deberías, esto no es asunto tuyo. Y si tanto te preocupa Evans, vete a consolarla -había elevado la voz poco a poco.

\- Pues quizá lo haga -exclamo el oji gris, los ojos almendra de James se clavaron en los de él como un taladro -después de todo tu ya pasas de ella ¿no? Y como he dicho es una tía legal y tiene un polvo que te cagas -dijo con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

James sabía que estaba diciendo todo eso para hacerle enfadar, para sacar la reacción que deseaba de él. Pues no iba a ser así.

\- Bien -dijo como si nada -haz lo que quieras. Pero Sirius, no me vengas llorando cuando te deje tirado por otro.

Gris y avellana chocaron el uno contra el otro, Sirius sostenía la mirada de su amigo intentando encontrar restos de lo que sabía sentía por Lily, pero para su sorpresa ahí no había nada. Sabía que había cruzado la línea con lo último que había dicho y que por primera vez en su vida desde que conocía a James una tía había sido capaz de interponerse entre ellos dos. Pero esperaba que esto no tuviera consecuencias en el futuro.

\- Black -la voz de James volvió a sonar por la torre -la próxima vez que utilices uno de mis apodos con alguien, asegúrate de que merezca la pena.

\- La merece -dijo Sirius, el azabache solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Toma -dijo mientras le lanzaba el mapa -vuelve solo a la torre, yo me piró a dormir.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a los que me leéis! ¿Cómo lleváis la cuarentena chicos? Yo no me puedo quejar.

Espero que os guste este cap, como veréis he mencionado personajes de la era merodeadora a los que tengo mucho cariño y quiero incluir en el futuro.

Se que soy un poco pesada, pero os recuerdo si tenéis dudas o cualquier cosa podéis preguntar (hace ilusión), de todas formas gracias por pasaros a leer.

**laia1quintanaval: **que ilusión to review, mil gracias, no sabes como me emocione. Espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado un poco en este capítulo. Y si tienes más o sigues con las mismas no dudes en preguntarme. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti (espero que te guste.)

Besos

_**B.**_


	12. Locura voluntaria

CAPÍTULO ONCEAVO.

**La embriaguez no es más que la locura voluntaria -Seneca.**

Estaba de pie sobre la barandilla de la torre de astronomía, la sensación de vértigo y adrenalina en su estómago le producían mil cosquillas y no le permitían ser consciente de que, la situación en la que se encontraba era cuanto menos peligrosa. Se tambaleó un poco sobre si mismo y su cuerpo se reclino en un angulo de 75 grados hacía delante sin nada más allá de sus pies que lo sujetase a la torre por si caía, su mirada quedo clavada en la hierba cientos de metros por debajo. Y una carcajada se escapó de sus labios, el sonido llenó el silencio perdiéndose en la oscura densidad del bosque. Incorporándose lentamente, volvió a llevar sus ojos arriba, hacía donde las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento y sintió la brisa helada de diciembre golpearle, pero incluso esta no fue suficiente para liberar su pensamiento del embotellamiento que sufría por el alcohol corriendo en abundancia por sus venas, nublándole el juicio.

Su mirada esta vez fue a parar al suelo dentro de la torre y se poso sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero de cuarto, Adam Robins había caído rendido bajo los efectos embriagantes del alcohol, el sueño acumulado y el cansancio que le había supuesto haber estado cinco minutos antes llorando como una niña pequeña de 5 años.

Le dio un trago más a la botella de whisky de fuego que tenía en su mano derecha, el sentimiento de ardor pasó por su garganta y deseo en ese momento tener un cigarro a mano para darle una calada, sin embargo el no fumaba nunca lo había hecho. Un chirrido proveniente de la puerta le distrajo, dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la torre, pero lo único que fue capaz de vislumbrar fue una sombra.

Llevado por el patetismo del momento alzo su voz.

\- ¿Quién va ahí? -Pregunto dramáticamente.

De entre las sombras pudo ver como salía un chico que probablemente tendría su misma edad o tal vez un poco menos, portaba el uniforme de la casa de los tejones y su cara recordaba graciosamente a la de un ratón. En sus ojos se podía distinguir una mirada de asombro ante la escena pintada delante de él y miedo.

\- Yo... lo siento -la voz se le hizo conocida -ya me iba.

\- No tienes porqué -replicó él -no es como si fuera a hechizarte -añadió con sorna, pero la mirada del hufflepuff voló a su mano izquierda donde tenía la varita sujeta, para darle confianza bajo de un saltó de la barandilla y se acercó a él extendiendo su mano - soy James Potter, creo que no nos conocemos.

\- Reginald Cattermole -aceptó finalmente -y si. Si nos conocemos, solías hechizarme.

\- Ah -el azabache se llevó una mano a la nuca incómodo -irónico ¿no crees? -Reginald le miraba incrédulo. -Verás pase por esta fase... es que tuve una época muy mala en cuarto curso.

\- Fue en quinto -replicó nuevamente el tejón.

\- Fue una fase muy larga -devolvió James.

El joven hufflepuff volvió a hacer el amago de marcharse, pero nuevamente fue frenado por el león.

\- Mira -comenzó, sin saber bien que decir -soy un capullo, no tengo remedio..., lo siento -dijo sinceramente. -Déjame compensarte, te invito -le extendió la botella para que tomase un trago.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó desconfiado.

\- Whisky de fuego -replicó Potter rodando los ojos -puedes beber, no lleva nada -añadió ante la mirada suspicaz del joven.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese entonces? -Reginald apuntaba al cuerpo desvanecido de Robins.

\- ¿A ese? -James tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro -ha caído en combate -contestó misteriosamente - ¿vas a beber o no?

Reginald se encogió de hombros, pero aceptó la botella sin tomar un trago se sentó en el suelo.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí Catt?

\- Es Reginald.

\- No que va, no pienso llamarte eso -el azabache sonreía de manera amistosa al hufflepuff, quién se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

\- Quería salir un rato de mi sala común, había mucho barullo.

\- ¿Fiesta de fin de exámenes? -Reginald asintió con la cabeza -si yo también...

* * *

Ridículo, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala común sus amigos estaban a su alrededor riendo y charlando de nada en concreto, pero sus ojos recorrían la sala analizando el comportamiento de los adolescentes. Simplemente ridículo, no entendía esa necesidad que tenían de quedar mal sin que nadie les aplicara un maleficio ridiculizante. ¡Paf!, como si quisiera confirmárselo el cuerpo de un adolescente cayó a su lado haciendo un ruido sordo, con la punta del pie alejo de una suave patada el cuerpo inconsciente del joven mientras que los amigos de aquel muchacho embriagado reían a carcajadas al ver la escena.

\- Angie no hace falta que lo trates como si tuviera la peste -le llegó la voz divertida de la pelirroja sentada en el suelo frente a ella.

\- Si solo fuera la peste -replicó la negra arrugando la nariz.

\- Tu si que sabes divertirte ¿no Blishwick? -El comentario sarcástico de Sirius fue acompañado de risas.

\- No veo que tiene de divertido emborracharte hasta perder la capacidad de razonar.

\- Ahí esta la diversión -dijo Black mientras le guiñaba un ojo -no todo el mundo piensa.

\- Esta claro que tu no Canuto -Remus Lupin sonreía a su amigo con superioridad desde el sofá sentando al lado de Angelina.

\- Ah pero es que no me hace falta Lunático -contestó Black con calma -soy extremadamente apuesto.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con pensar? -Preguntó una divertida aunque confundida Lily, mientras el prefecto solo rolaba sus ojos.

\- Todo Pops -dijo el pelinegro en dirección a Evans -cuando eres guapo como yo no te hace falta pensar. -Con un movimiento rápido pego su cuerpo al de ella dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros -Basta con tener encanto ¿ves?

Lupin y Blish observaron con asombro como la pelirroja no hacía nada por alejar al mayor de los Black de su lado, puede que esto se debiera al ambiente que los rodeaba o quizá era porque las tres cervezas que se había tomado comenzaban a surtir efecto, incluso lo más probable es que tuviera que ver con que sus hormonas encontraran la cercanía de Sirius excitante. Pero Lily Evans estaba experimentando en ese momento una sensación que hacía meses que no sentía, y eso le gustaba. Sus ojos esmeralda de posaron en los labios del pelinegro, que estaban tan cerca que casi podía tocarlos, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que Sirius Black estaba a solo unos milímetros de ella. Sintió como el calor que nacía de su bajo vientre se expandía al resto de su cuerpo, y cuando pensaba que no podía perder más el juicio el se inclinó hacía delante.

En ese momento una fuerza sobrehumana levanto a Sirius del suelo y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza le arrastró fuera de la sala común, al llegar a la puerta la dama gorda se hizo a un lado y Black literalmente fue lanzado fuera. Trastabilleo un poco ante la fuerza del golpe, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie y giró enfadado para enfrentar a su agresor. Sus ojos grises choraron con unos marrones verdosos que tenían un brillo animal en ellos, amedrantando inmediatamente al adolescente.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué coño juegas Canuto? -Pocas veces había escuchado a Remus utilizar un tono tan frío y nunca hacía uno de ellos tres.

No respondió a su pregunta, su atención seguía puesta en los ojos de él, ese brillo que había visto seguía ahí ni siquiera se había mitigado un poco. Dando al prefecto un toque peligroso, casi salvaje.

\- ¡Ibas a besar a Lily! ¡Lily! -Exclamó enfurecido dos veces como si con una no bastara para comprender la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¿Y? -Contestó por fin.

\- ¿Cómo que y? No puede besar a Lily, Sirius -declaró el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué no? -No era una pregunta, si no más bien un desafió -¿a caso te interesa Lunático? -Añadió con sorna.

\- Basta ya Sirius -la frialdad en su voz seguía presente -estas haciendo el ridículo. No sé que coño te pasa o por qué James y tu os habéis peleado, pero si sé que si sigues con esto no hay vuelta atrás. La habrás cagado y esta vez no habrá forma de remediarlo.

\- Le da igual -el grito de Sirius hizo que Remus se parase a medio camino de regreso a la sala -a James, le da igual. Pasa de ella -declaró.

\- ¿Y eso quién lo dice? -La ironía en la voz de Remus era obvia.

\- Él, me lo dijo él. Que había pasado página.

\- ¿Y tu te lo creíste? -Preguntó el prefecto entre risas justo antes de que el retrato de la dama gorda se cerrase detrás de él.

El cuadro miró a Sirius con curiosidad, pero este no se dio por aludido y de mal humor le obligó a hacerse a un lado antes de entrar en la sala común y buscar a alguien con quien desahogarse.

* * *

Mary observaba a Heather con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba otro trago de su copa, las dos chicas se encontraban cerca de la mesa de bebidas que alguien había organizado en la sala común. Estaban sentadas en un grupo grande de alumnos de todos los cursos que pertenecían a gryffindor, todos felices y relajados con el fin de exámenes. Involuntariamente sus grandes ojos marrones volaron nuevamente hacía su mejor amiga, quién hablaba animadamente con un chico de séptimo, los dos un poco apartados del grupo.

\- No les viene mal a ninguno de los dos -escuchó una voz grave que procedía de alguien situado detrás de ella.

Mary giró y se encontró con Paul Nox, uno de los alumnos de séptimo de gryffindor y el mejor amigo del chico con el que Heather estaba hablando. Aunque Mary conocía a Paul desde que entró en Hogwarts apenas sabía nada de él, ya que era uno de los más calmados y callados de su curso. Paul con un gesto de su mano señaló a la pareja para asegurarse que la castaña sabía a quién se refería.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó Mary.

\- A Andrew y a tu amiga, ninguno de los dos ha tenido un buen año -declaró, Mary observó al chico detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué sabes tu del año de Heather? -Preguntó suspicazmente.

\- Lo que sabe todo el mundo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? -Insistió la chica, ahora era Paul quien la evaluaba con la mirada.

\- Pues que no ha sido fácil -declaró él finalmente, la castaña dejó de mirarle de manera sospechosa al fin y al cabo las noticias en Hogwarts volaban y Heather no había sido demasiado discreta tampoco.

\- Tienes razón -dijo ella con una sonrisa triste -¿el de Blythe tampoco? -Preguntó ella curiosa, pues no había oído nada al respecto.

\- Digamos que no -Paul parecía triste.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te gusta saber las cosas eh -contestó el león con una risa suave y una sonrisa adornando sus labios, Mary simplemente se encogió de hombros -su hermano y su padre son aurores... y bueno ya te puedes imaginar que no es fácil.

Mary asintió, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda solo de pensarlo, no sabía como tenía que ser tener a tu familia peleando todos los días en primera fila contra esos malditos lunáticos.

\- Así que no les viene mal ligar un rato -volvió a hablar Paul con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

\- No, -estuvo de acuerdo Mary -no les viene mal.

Pero su mirada siguió posada en su amiga, no le parecía para nada mal que la ojiverde ligase un rato, hacía más de un mes que había cortado con Edward con quién llevaba saliendo desde hacía años. Pero aún así Mary no podía evitar estar embargada por la sorpresa de lo bien que se la veía.

\- ¿En que piensas? -Volvió a interrumpirla la voz de Paul, la castaña sonrió para sí.

\- ¿ No se suponía que eras tímido? -Le respondió con otra ella, el chico inmediatamente se sonrojó haciendo reír a Mary.

\- Yo..., -balbuceó sin saber que decir -¿el alcohol ayuda? -Medio preguntó, medio afirmó.

\- Ya lo creo...

\- ¿Entonces? ¿En qué piensas?

\- En Heather -replicó ella simplemente -en lo bien que se ve -continuó antes la cara de Paul -hace dos mese parecía básicamente un zombie, vamos un inferi -se corrigió ella -era como un cascarón vacío, como si la Heather de siempre hubiera muerto en vida. Pero ahora es distinto, no ha vuelto a ser ella, pero está mejor. Ha recuperado peso y esta fuerte, lleva puesto maquillaje, las ojeras han desparecido de su cara y sus ojos vuelven a brillar, su cabello esta limpio y reluciente y sobretodo sonríe y se ríe -Paul miraba cada detalle que Mary había mencionado. -Es como si lo ocurrido meses atrás hubiera sido una pesadilla que nunca ha existido, como si se hubiera olvidado y no se hasta que punto es bueno.

\- No creo que sea eso -dijo Paul pensativo -más bien creo que se sentía pérdida, que no sabía como seguir o que hacer con su vida. Pero que ha recuperado las ganas de vivir, que ha encontrado una razón y le ha dado sentido a su vida. Pero no creo que nunca lo olvide, al fin y al cabo marcó un antes y un después en ella. Creo que lo que necesitaba de verdad era tiempo para entenderlo.

Mary miraba al chico que estaba a su lado sorprendida, ella se había pasado meses intentando animar a su amiga, hacerle reaccionar que volviera en sí. Y en todo ese tiempo lo que Heather había necesitado era que alguien le diera una razón para continuar, que le explicara que la vida no empezaba ni se terminaba en Lissy. Pero eso Heather siempre lo había sabido, entonces ¿por qué había tardado tanto tiempo? Quizá Paul tuviera razón y conocer algo no significaba comprenderlo, entonces y solo entonces cuando vivías aquello que creías conocer verdaderamente llegas a comprenderlo. Una nueva incógnita se formó en su cabeza ¿habría Paul Nox pasado por aquello para poder saberlo?

* * *

La risa de su novia inundó el pasillo, y él rápidamente la intentó acallar con gestos de su mano, pero sus gestos nerviosos no hicieron más que provocar más risas a la joven que le miraba con sus ojos brillando de alegría. Peter no pudo evitar sonreír embobado al ver a su preciosa novia feliz, quizás, objetivamente Charity Burbage no fuera la chica más guapa del mundo.

Su pelo era de un castaño casi rubio ondulado, siempre se encontraba ligeramente encrespado, sus ojos eran azules pero no de ese azul brillante e intenso si no uno más mitigado, su nariz era un poco chata, y su mentón estaba un poco salido. Sin embargo tenía una boca preciosa, todos sus dientes, eran grandes, brillantes y estaban perfectamente alineados, sus labios ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños siempre se encontraban hidratados y cuando sonreía iluminaba toda la sala. Puede que no fuera la chica más perfecta del mundo, y que Sirius dijera que había otras que le daban mil vueltas, pero a Peter le encantaba.

\- Charity calla -susurro él sonriente -vas a hacer que nos descubran y nos meterás en un buen lío.

\- Hoy era el último día de clase del trimestre Pet.

\- Bueno ya, pero nos pueden mandar el castigo a la vuelta y tu no obtendrás tu puesto de prefecta el curso que viene -la chica pareció centrarse con esto último.

\- Entonces saca uno de tus trucos de merodeador Peter Pettigew -dijo mientras que sonreía de lado.

\- Los que tiene trucos son James y Sirius, no yo -contestó el rubio con un poco de envidia.

\- Pero tu también eres un merodeador -refutó Charity, Peter posó sus ojos azules sobre los de ella ¿era acaso un merodeador? -¡Pet! ¡Pet! ¿En qué piensas? Pareces triste -dijo ella preocupada.

\- En nada -le restó importancia, mientras volvía sus ojos al pasillo para apartarlos de ella.

\- Peter -la ravenclaw le tomó de la barbilla para volver a juntar sus ojos -eres un merodeador, tus amigos te quieren y te necesitan, que no se te olvide. Sois cuatro y sois un equipo, si falta uno no funciona. No te menosprecies.

Entonces le beso, transmitiéndole en ese beso todo lo que significaba para ella, lo extraordinario que era. Intentaba borrar todas las inseguridades que sabía que su novio tenía, por mucho que el nunca se lo hubiera dicho, pero ella lo había escuchado, lo había escuchado en sus historias, cuando le contaba anécdotas, incluso lo veía a veces cuando la invitaban a ir con ellos y veía el anhelo y deseo de ser aceptado en esos ojos azules. Peter parecía no darse cuenta de lo importante que era para sus amigos, y ella no podía entender el por qué de esa inseguridad.

Él le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, agradecido por todo lo que Chairty hacía por él. No hacía falta que le contara las cosas ella parecía entenderlo, siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando y como hacerle sentir mejor. Y después de estar con ella si sentía un merodeador, si sentía uno más, como si el fuera igual de importante que él resto. Pero al cabo de un rato sus inseguridades volvían, y lo hacían a todas horas, cuando las chicas no lo miraban a él en los pasillos, cuando no le salía un hechizo en clase, cuando sacaba peor nota en un trabajo, cuando los profesores no parecían pensar que él hubiera formado parte de la broma...

* * *

\- Eres increíble -declaró la voz de James Potter como si estuviera dictando sentencia, mientras sacudía su cabeza entre risas -no eres para nada un inútil Reginald Cattermole, y eso que eres hufflepuff y te llamas Reginald.

\- Soy increíble -dijo el tejón entre risas, a quien el alcohol le había afectado rápidamente al ser más pequeño y tener menos experiencia -soy... soy incre... -pero no pudo continuar porque volvió a doblarse de la risa y James con él.

\- ¿Qué eres Catt? -Interrumpió James entre risas.

\- Soy un hufflepuff -contestó, y los dos volvieron a explotar en carcajadas.

\- No puedo creerme que nunca hayamos hablado hasta hoy -volvió a hablar el azabache -es verdaderamente sorprendente, sobretodo porque eres increíble.

\- Tu y yo ni siquiera existimos en el mismo... -Reginald paró intentando acordarse de la palabra -¡planeta!

\- No -replicó James negando con la cabeza -eso no es cierto, obviamente existimos en el mismo... ¿cual era la palabra de nuevo? ¿Quieres otro trago? -Se interrumpió Potter así mismo viendo como el hufflepuff intentaba alcanzar la botella que tenía el en la mano.

\- De hecho solo dices eso porque estas borracho -dijo Reginald tras dar un trago al whisky de fuego -mañana volveré a ser aburrido y tu volverás a olvidarme.

\- ¡Basura! -Exclamó el capitán de quidditch - yo no soy así.

\- ¿No?

\- No, -se reafirmo sobre su idea -prefiero tener otros defectos como que me importe una mierda lo que piense la gente.

\- ¿No te importa lo que piense la gente? -Preguntó asombrado el castaño, James negó con la cabeza -¿nadie?

\- No -dijo de nuevamente negando con la cabeza, pero frenó -bueno quizá lo que piensen una o dos...

\- ¡Ah ahí y lo tienes!... O ahí lo tengo... ¿o lo tenemos los dos? -Preguntó confuso el tejón

\- Tu no has llegado aún -declaró el azabache riendo.

\- Todavía mejor -replicó Reginald mientras volvía a beber.

\- No es así ¿sabes? -Dijo James frunciendo el ceño -dos personas en el mundo entero..., son las únicas personas que me pueden afectar. Y a ellos no les importa, no les produce ninguna diferencia quién yo crea que puede ser o es increíble.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Reginald fijando su vista en el firmamento, y James sintió un ardor en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con el whisky, al darse cuenta de la respuesta.

\- Porque a uno de ellos le voy a seguir gustando sin importar lo que pase o lo que yo haga, y a la otra le voy a seguir sin caer bien sin importar lo que pase o lo que yo haga -comento con amargura.

A pesar del alcohol Reginald se dio cuenta que era un tema complicado para el gryffindor y sin saber que más hacer apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del capitán brindándole su apoyo.

\- Vale Catt -de repente reanudó la charla con una energía nueva el león -como estas bastante ebrio se que me dirás la verdad -el hufflepuff le mira con curiosidad mientras aceptaba la verdad -tu... tu, bueno ¿tu no me odias por ser... un capullo contigo y haberte hechizado? -Acabó finalmente su pregunta, evitando mirar en dirección al tejón por miedo a su reacción.

\- No lo sé -contestó Reginald -quiero decir no..., la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado ¿tu lo haces? -Había una expresión de confusión en la cara del castaño -¡Merlín! Quiero decir -clavó sus ojos en los de Potter -¿tu lo haces, tu te odias a ti mismo?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al joven, y sus ojos avellana se quedaron clavados en la cara del hufflepuff que nuevamente había vuelto su atención a la botella. Con horror se dio cuenta que tal vez la razón por la que había sido un capullo tantas veces era porque así era pero no estaba seguro. ¿Podía alguien odiarse a sí mismo?

\- No lo sé -dijo finalmente -quiero decir, sé que no estoy orgulloso de todo lo que he hecho tengo apenas 16 años y ya he cometido muchos errores. Pero si no hubiera cometido todos esos fallos, si no hubiera sido un capullo todas esas veces..., ahora no sería quien soy. Y la verdad es que a veces soy increíble -vio como su interlocutor sonreía y sacudía la cabeza ante ese termino. -¿Y sabes? Si ha habido mucha mierda, pero también han existido muchas cosas buenas, y no se si todo bueno seguiría existiendo sin las cosas malas...Y luego esta el hecho que no sé si podre superar alguna vez toda esta mierda, no sé si podre ser como tu Catt -el hufflepuff le miraba fijamente -y no sé si la gente a la que le he hecho todo eso podrá superarlo alguna vez, ¡por Merlín! Puedo haber creado traumas duraderos a cualquiera, y ni siquiera lo sabría -James alterado ante esta idea se puso de pie de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por la torre -no sería consciente del daño que he causado. ¿Y qué hay de mis amigos? ¿Acaso soy una buena influencia para ellos? Peter es tan inocente y tan bueno y yo podría estar haciéndole tanto daño si no fueras amigos, pero claro como lo somos me aseguro que Pet no sufra nada de eso, que nadie lo use como un saco de boxeo. Pero quizá es un error, quizá lo que estoy previniendo no excusa el mal que le inflijo -el azabache cada vez parecía mas derrotado ante su pensamiento. - Y Lunático, siempre pienso que todo lo que hemos hecho lo hemos hecho por el, pero ¿y si no es cierto? Si solo han sido actos egoístas de un niño que quería demostrar que era mejor que el resto, si las cosas hubieran salido de otra forma Lunático podría haber acabado muy mal -los ojos de James volaron hacia Reginald como esperando una respuesta por parte de este. -Y a Canuto y ¿si yo soy la única razón por la cual el no se habla con su familia? Si soy el culpable de alejarle de ellos, ¿eso me convierte en alguien bueno por salvarle de una familia purista o en el malo por dejarle sin esta?... -Cattermole seguía sin decir nada, cada vez más confundido - a veces pienso que Evans tiene razón..., que solo he cometido errores y debería pedir perdón...a ti Catt a Snape esos cua quiero decir cinco años... , pero es que odio a ese tío, no me fió de él. Y alguien tiene que hacer algo para pararle alguien tiene que decir algo, si no algo muy malo va a suceder y nuevamente todo sera mi culpa -parecía estar sacándose años de miedos en un segundo -¿sabes lo que quiero decir Catt?

\- ¿Qué significa Lunático? ¿Y Canuto? -Fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar el tejón.

\- Déjalo -contestó James resignándose.

Reginald fijo nuevamente los ojos en Potter, quien había vuelto a caer rendido a su lado.

\- ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con una chica no? -Preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Qué? -Ahora el confundido era James.

\- Una chica, es acerca de una chica ¿verdad? -Potter le miró fijamente -los discursos dramáticos y sin sentido son siempre acerca de una chica.

\- Si -aceptó el azabache finalmente.

\- Lo sabía.

\- ¿Pero qué significa? -Preguntó molesto ante la carencia de respuesta.

\- No lo sé -se encogió de hombros el castaño -creo que significa que estas listo.

\- ¿Listo para qué? -Ahora sí que estaba verdaderamente confundido.

\- Para decirle como te sientes, para ir detrás de ella, para conseguirla. Para decirle todo lo que piensas -James dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.

\- Ella jamás me aceptará -dijo con dolor -es demasiado buena para mí.

\- No, no lo es -negó Reginald, el gryffindor le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Simplemente lo sé -se encogió de hombros él.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Insistió.

\- Porque eres James Potter -dijo el hufflepuff dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

\- Tengo que irme -dijo el azabache poniéndose de pie de golpe, un gemido llegó desde unos metros más allá.

Como si Adam hubiera notado que había llegado el momento de dejar el duro y frío suelo para cambiarlo por una cama, hizo notar su presencia. Los otros dos adolescentes que se encontraban en la torre compartieron una mirada de diversión entre ellos. Entonces Potter se cargó al cazador al hombro y con un último gesto de despedida hacía su nuevo amigo abandonó la torre de astronomia para dirigirse a la de gryffindor.

* * *

Mary, Peter, Remus y Blish eran de los pocos que quedaban aún en pie en la sala común, muchos de los alumnos se habían ido ya a dormir y otros tantos se habían escapado hacer otras cosas. Peter hacía un rato ya que había dejado a Charity en la puerta de su sala común para volver a la suya propia, se sorprendió al encontrarse a algunos de sus amigos aún ahí. Los cuatro estaban hablando tranquilamente y comentado lo que harían en vacaciones cuando James irrumpió en la sala común cargando a un inconsciente Adam en hombros, los cuatro pares de ojos se quedaron fijos en él con confusión.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? -Se animó a preguntar Mary por todos.

\- Ha sido un día largo -contestó James sonriendo ladinamente -¿vosotros? ¿Cómo es que seguís aquí?

\- No sé, simplemente estábamos hablando -respondió Peter -mañana tenemos todo el viaje para dormir si queremos.

\- Dudo mucho que tu duermas algo -dijo el licántropo mientras sonreía divertido, haciendo sonrojar a su rubio amigo y reír al resto.

\- Calla, Lunático.

\- ¡Ticooo mmhhh...! -Todos los ojos se posaron en Adam que había murmurado aquello entre sueños.

\- Será mejor que suba a este -dijo James mientras se ajustaba el peso de su cazador sobre sus hombros, todos asintieron -Colagusano, Lunático os veo arriba, buenas noches señoritas.

\- Buenas noches Potter -dijeron las chicas una con tono divertido y la otra frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

\- Creo que yo también me voy a retirar -dijo entonces en ese momento Blish -¿vienes Macdonald?

\- Claro -asintió la castaña, luego mientras se dirigía a las escaleras se volvió a los dos merodeadores restantes -hasta mañana chicos.

\- Adiós -contestaron ellos a la vez.

Remus espero a escuchar como la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se cerraba para girarse a Peter, la verdadera razón por la qué aún no se había ido a dormir a pesar de su cansancio es que tenía que preguntarle algo.

\- Pet, tenemos que hablar -dijo seriamente el prefecto -es acerca de James y Sirius.

El rubio le miró curioso y un poco asustado pero asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

\- ¡Adiós Dora, nos vemos a la vuelta! -Mary, Hetaher y Lily tenían la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla del tren mientras se despedían de amiga ravenclaw.

La rubia no había cogido el tren con ellas ya que volvería a Londres por medio de la aparición conjunta con su hermana, si bien la noche anterior no había asistido con ellas a la fiesta de los leones para despedirse de sus amigos de casa, esa mañana se la había dedicado enteramente a sus amigas de gryffindor. Y aunque sabía que era una tontería ver partir con todas sus amigas dentro la había llenado de tristeza, pero eso solo duro unos segundos pues Dorcas no tardó en llegar para llevársela a casa.

Las tres gryffindor se dejaron caer sobre sus asientos del tren con una sonrisa en sus labios y unas suaves risas inundaron el compartimento, un bufido proveniente de la cuarta integrante hizo que las tres primeras se miraran y volvieran a reír esta vez más fuerte.

\- No entiendo dónde esta la gracia veremos a Meadowes en dos semanas -dijo Angelina ligeramente irritada ante el comportamiento infantil de sus amigas.

\- Dos semanas es mucho tiempo después de pasar meses de continua convivencia -señaló Mary.

Un quejido proveniente de Lily distrajo a todas de la contestación que Blishwick tenía lista para la castaña hija de muggles, la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cabeza sujetándose esta entre ellas. La verdad es que Lily no se encontraba muy bien, se había levantado con dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca, su estómago se encontraba revuelto así que no había desayunado nada. Tampoco había bebido tanto, pero todo el mundo decía que la resaca de cerveza era la peor y ella lo estaba corroborando, y su aspecto lo apoya. Su tez por lo general únicamente pálida tenía un toque verdoso y su expresión deja ver su mareo.

\- Vaya, esta claro que alguien no sabe beber -dijo Heather con una sonrisa piadosa.

\- No esta claro que no -el comentario ácido de Blish, hizo que todas llevaran sus ojos a ella -¿a caso sabes lo qué hiciste anoche?

\- No me lo recuerdes -susurro la pelirroja sin saber realmente a qué se refería su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó curiosa Mary, pasando su mirada alternativa de una a otra.

\- Nada realmente -dijo Lily quitándole importancia.

\- Eso no es cierto -la prefecta miró asombrada a su amiga, y es que la cazadora no era de las que se metía en esas cosas. Pero si había alguien a quién Angelina Blishwick respetaba en Hogwarts ese era James Potter.

\- Angie ¿de qué diablos hablas? -Preguntó Evans verdaderamente confundida.

\- Pues de ti y Black -los ojos esmeralda de Lily se abrieron ampliamente, mientras que las otras dos castañas presentes en el compartimento se miraban entre sí confundidas.

\- Te juro que no tengo ni idea de qué estas hablando -dijo la pelirroja comenzando a asustarse -pensaba que había dicho alguna tontería o no sé, ¿qué pasó Angie?

\- ¿Qué te traes con Black Lily? Últimamente os lleváis muy bien -los ojos brillantes de la cazadora estaban posados sobre ella con preocupación.

\- Somos amigos -declaró ella -nada más -añadió posando su mirada de una en una en todas las presentes.

\- Pues ayer parecíais algo más -replicó la negra -Lily -comenzó lentamente como pensando la manera más delicada de decir aquello -si no llega a ser por Lupin os hubierais besado en medio de la sala común delante de todo el mundo.

Un sonido ahogado escapó tanto de Mary como de Heather quienes miraban incrédulas a la prefecta, mientras Lily negaba repetidamente con la cebeza.

\- No, no -comento riendo ligeramente ante tremenda tontería -eso no es... -Pero frenó a mitad de la frase -¡oh mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

\- Lily tranquila -intentó calmarla Macdonald, la pelirroja se había llevado nuevamente las manos a la cabeza pero esta vez por la sorpresa.

\- No, no, no... -negó haciendo caso omniso de su amiga -¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?

\- Bueno lo importante es que no pasó Lily, ¿recuerdas lo que ha dicho Blish? Remus no lo permitió -entonces Lily se giró hacía Mary.

\- ¡¿Qué si lo recuerdo?! -Preguntó gritando -¡ahora lo recuerdo todo! ¡Joder! Tengo que encontrar a Black -dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea -Heather se había puesto de pie de un salto y se había interpuesto entre ella y la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

* * *

El silencio reinaba en el compartimento, Peter no recordaba la última vez que había estado en un espacio tan pequeño con una sensación como aquella, pero estaba bastante seguro que tuvo que ser durante el funeral de su tía Margarita y de eso hacía ya por lo menos 10 años. Sus ojos azules pasaban de James a Sirius rápidamente, los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados los dos en el mismo lado del compartimento pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. Pettigrew no sabía sí se estaba imaginado aquella sensación de incomodidad por lo qué le había contado Remus anoche o si de verdad existía.

Aunque el adolescente rubio no estaba completamente acertado, tampoco estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Remus había sacado un libro y se había puesto a leer, pues se había negado a hablar con Sirius hasta que este le contará lo que había pasado anoche a James, y el mayor de los hermanos Black se había negado en rotundo reafirmándose en su postura. Pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad le había estado azotando desde que Lupin le hizo aquella pregunta "¿y tu te lo creíste?", había dicho el licántropo, la única razón por la cual no había aceptado contárselo a James era por su orgullo Black, no era propio de estos admitir que se habían equivocado. Sin embargo James era el único ignorante de toda la escena, si bien el joven azabache se veía más pensativo y taciturno aquella mañana, esto se debía a su charla con Reginald Cattermole la noche anterior en la torre de astronomia. No a ninguna pelea que hubiera tenido a principios de mes con Sirius.

Peter observó a sus amigos preocupado ¡ellos eran los merodeadores! Eran más que amigos, eran prácticamente hermanos, lo compartían todo, habían vivido ya demasiadas cosas y compartían demasiados secretos para echarlo todo a perder. Y entonces la voz de Charity llegó a su mente clara "te necesitan, que no se te olvide", y era cierto ahora más que nunca sus amigos le necesitaban alguien tenía que poner orden y si esta vez le tocaba a él pues que así fuera.

\- ¡Bueno basta ya! -Exclamó molesto -somos los merodeadores, no podemos estar así -los tres chicos le miraban algo sorprendidos por la repentina reacción.

\- ¿Así cómo Pet? -Inquirió el joven Potter verdaderamente intrigado, pues a él se le había olvidado que no estaba en los mejore términos con Sirius desde el día que le acompañó a fumar.

\- Así, sin hablarnos, molestos y peor aún incómodos -continuó el rubio, entonces Remus cerró su libro y lo hizo a un lado sonriendo a su rubio amigo.

\- ¿Incómodo, molestos? -Insistió el azabache.

\- Si Potter, incómodos, molestos, enfadados, sin hablarnos, siendo unos mamones, peleados por una tía -estalló finalmente Black, mientras se alzaba recto en toda su estatura, clavando su mirada gris en su mejor amigo.

James permaneció en silencio asimilando lo que acababa de pasar y lo que le acababa de gritar el pelinegro. Con los ojos expectantes de todos puestos en él.

\- Oh -dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo qué tienes que decir? -Preguntó incrédulo Black -oh -dijo con sorna nuevamente.

\- Mira si esto es por lo que pasó en la torre de astronomía -empezó el azabache -no pasa nada, francamente se me había olvidado que estábamos molestos por aquello.

\- ¿Qué? -La mirada de Sirius era de total incredulidad, pero se podía notar irritación en sus palabras -¿se te había olvidado? Entonces ¿por qué cojones no hablas Potter?

\- Estaba pensando en algo -replicó esquivamente, empezando a molestarse por la dureza en la voz de Black, sus otros dos amigos observaban todo como dos espectadores ajenos.

\- ¿En qué? -Insistió el ojigris.

\- En un hufflepuff -contestó finalmente Potter.

\- ¿En un hufflepuff? -Preguntó incrédulo el mismo de antes.

\- Si, en un hufflepuff -le devolvió la mirada desafiante -Reginald Cattermole.

\- Ah -esta vez fue Sirius quién no supo que decir.

\- ¿Espera Cattermole? -Preguntó Remus sorprendido.

\- Si, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces? -Preguntó el azabache en dirección al prefecto.

\- Si, claro va a nuestro curso -declaró.

\- Vaya..., por eso me sonaba su voz -pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas en él? -Preguntó Peter que aún no había entendido esa parte de la historia, los otros asintieron también confundidos.

\- Puff... -comenzó Potter soltando un bufido -anoche durante la fiesta estaba hablando con varios del equipo, cuando de repente vi como Robins empalidecía, pensé que algo le había sentado mal o yo que sé. Y como buena persona fui a ayudarle -una risa irónica se escapó de Remus, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del azabache -y tenía algo le había sentado mal, pero no era nada que hubiera tomado.

\- ¿Y qué era? -Le interrumpió Peter confundido.

\- Si no me interrumpes lo sabrás Pet -dijo James frunciendo el ceño -me fije qué es lo que estaba mirando y bueno..., resulta que vio a cierto alguien ligando con otro y ya sabéis...

\- ¿A Robins le gusta alguien? -Preguntó asombrado Black, todos sus compañeros le miraron incrédulos -vale, vale.

\- Entonces le ofrecí ir a dar una vuelta para que se despejara, y de camino me llevé dos botellas de whisky de fuego -continuó el capitán solo para verse nuevamente interrumpido.

\- Así que fuiste tu quien acabo con el whisky -le cortó esta vez Lupin -lo siento -agregó ante la expresión de James -continua.

\- ¡Bien! Como iba diciendo..., fuimos a dar una vuelta y acabamos en la torre de astronomía, después de llorar durante una hora y acabarnos entre los dos la botella se quedo inconsciente y yo solo y aburrido. ¡Entonces! -Dijo alzando la voz al ver que Peter le iba a interrumpir nuevamente -apareció Catt y estuvimos hablando y bebiendo también.

\- ¿Y fue ahí cuando te enamoraste de él o de eso te has dado cuenta hoy? -Preguntó Sirius mordazmente, Potter le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Imbécil, Catt me confesó que el había sido uno de los chicos con los que yo solía meterme -dijo James repentinamente serio -y eso me ha hecho pensar ¿tu lo sabías? -Sus ojos avellanas se habían posado en el prefecto.

\- Si -asintió este con incomodidad.

\- ¡Menuda basura! -Exclamó Black con su característica carencia de empatía -vale sí solías hechizar y meterte con algunos perdedores ¿y? No es que sea el fin del mundo.

\- Ni siquiera lo reconocí Canuto -argumento Potter con la nariz arrugada, aunque esa no era toda la historia, pero Potter prefería guardarse para sí el resto.

\- ¿Y? -Volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo no puedo reconocer a alguien al qué he torturado durante años?

\- Mira Potter, tu no has torturado a nadie ¿vale? Igual sí has lanzado un hechizo ahí y otro aquí, pero ¡jamás! Has causado dolor a alguien voluntariamente, así que sácate esas ideas de la cabeza. Los únicos que torturan son esos asquerosos puristas de sangre -vaticinó Sirius seriamente.

\- Canuto tiene razón James -añadió Remus -puede que algunas veces hayas sido un capullo pero eras solo un crío y lo importante es que te arrepientes ¿acaso Cattermole te guarda rencor? -El azabache negó con la cabeza -pues ya esta, déjalo en el pasado. No lo olvides nunca, pero no te tortures por ello.

\- Si no estábamos molestos por lo de la torre de astronomía ¿por qué lo estábamos Canuto? -Tras un rato en silencio el capitán había caído en la cuenta qué sus amigos no se referían a eso.

Los tres presentes intercambiaron una mirada, Peter y Remus miraron a Sisrius como animandole a hablar.

\- Verás..., anoche pasó algo ¡bueno no! No pasó, pero estuvo a punto y yo... -comenzó Black nervioso.

* * *

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Sirius comenzó a relatar la noche anterior, durante todo ese tiempo Potter había guardado un silencio absoluto sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez. El pelinegro le había contado lo mejor que había podido lo sucedido con ocasionales aportaciones de Lupin. Una vez había terminado, aguardó pacientemente la reacción de su mejor amigo, pero desde que había terminado de contar la historia habían pasado 10 minutos y este seguía sin hablar.

\- ¿Cornamenta? -Preguntó finalmente incapaz de aguantarse un segundo más -¿estas bien?

El azabache clavó su mirada avellana en la de su amigo, en esta había un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados que Sirius era incapaz de descifrar. Finalmente habló.

\- No pasa nada, todo esta bien -dijo ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

\- ¿Qué? -Black parecía no creérselo -¿me perdonas? ¿Así sin más?

-Sí -asintió el mismo de antes -así sin más.

\- Pero no puedes -declaró.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Potter con un amago de sonrisa.

\- Porqué no esta bien, porque te he traicionado, porque te he hecho daño.

-Evans y yo no somos nada Sirius, no me has traicionado.

\- ¡Eso es basura! -Volvió a exclamar -qué Lily y tu no seáis nada no significa que no te haya traicionado.

\- ¿La besaste? -Preguntó Potter sabiendo la respuesta.

\- No -respondió Black.

\- Entonces no me has traicionado.

\- Solo porque Lunático me lo impidió -insistió él señalando al prefecto al otro lado del vagón.

\- Pero no lo has hecho -se encogió de hombros Potter.

\- ¡Basura!

\- Sirius déjalo ya -suspiró el rubio aliviado al ver que sus amigos estaban bien.

\- No -replicó como un niño pequeño, para luego volver a insistir -no puede perdonarme.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en qué te castigue Canuto?

\- Porque me lo merezco -respondió llanamente -no puedes simplemente perdonarme y ya.

\- Pues lo he hecho.

\- Pues yo no lo acepto -los ojos de Peter y Remus volaban de uno a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis muggle.

\- No puede no aceptarlo, el perdón se tiene y ya esta -dijo James rodando sus ojos.

\- Bien..., pues yo a ti no te perdono entonces -declaró Sirius triunfante.

\- ¿Qué me tienes que perdonar tu a mí? -Preguntó Potter asombrado.

\- Que te hayas rendido, que hayas tirado la toalla, que hayas abandonado... -Contestó francamente Sirius -no te perdono por haberme decepcionado, porque no lo acepto. No acepto que James Potter se haya rendido, porque tu no eres así, porque si tu no luchas nadie más lo hará. Tu no puedes darte por vencido.

\- Sirius no tengo nada que hacer con Evans, es una batalla perdida y cuanto antes lo acepte antes lo superaré.

\- Eso es ridículo ¿sabes? -Para sorpresa del joven Potter fue Remus quién habló esta vez -"perder una batalla no significa perder la guerra", es un dicho muggle y es muy cierto.

\- James si yo me rindiese cada vez que algo me sale mal -empezó Peter -no tendría nada, pero no es así si te caes te levantes y empiezas de nuevo. Me lo enseñaste tu.

Una vez más el joven Potter desvió su vista a la ventana, como había hecho al principio del viaje, y sus amigos comprendieron que ya no quería hablar más del tema. Pero por lo menos se consolaron pensando que habían implantado la semilla de la esperanza en él.

\- Potter -escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué? -Contestó con cansancio James.

\- Te perdono -declaró, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron durante unos segundos y el azabache negó con la cabeza divertido antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

Los tres adolescentes restantes del compartimento entonces centraron su atención en un juego de snap explosivo que iban a comenzar en ese momento, ya que Peter acababa de sacar las cartas al comprobar que por fin las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado. El resto del viaje transcurrió con tranquilidad, Remus se fue un rato para cumplir con su deber de prefecto y hacer rondas, Adam Robins se pasó por el compartimento para charlar con ellos un rato ya que se había sentado con sus amigos de hufflepuff, Peter les abandonó a mitad del trayecto cambiándolos por su novia a la que no vería en dos semanas. Y antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado al andén 9 y 3/4 de la estación de King Cross, Londres.

* * *

Lily suspiró mientras veía como la locomotora empezaba a frenar lentamente, no le apetecía nada el viaje a casa, no porque el paisaje no fuera bonito, si no porque como siempre Tuney se las había arreglado para conseguir que sus padres no pudieran ir a buscarla y todavía le quedaba un viaje de dos horas en tren hasta llegar a su casa. ¡Que ganas tenía de ser mayor de edad para poder aparecerse de una vez! Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana cerrando los ojos, hacía horas que se le había pasado la resaca, pero aún así le hacía falta una buena noche de sueño para recuperar lo que había perdido aquel trimestre.

Después de que Blish le contara exactamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de su mini arrebato de pánico, las cosas habían estado tranquilas el resto del viaje. Se quedó prácticamente todo el trayecto en el vagón con sus amigas, menos cuando le toco cumplir con su función de prefecta, pero había conseguido que Leslie Fay le cambiara de compañero para así hacer las rondas con Aidan Sloper y poder evitar a todos los merodeadores al completo. Habían estado prácticamente todo el rato las cuatro solas menos cuando Todler y Lynch se pasaron un rato a molestar, Margaret Hudgens hizo una visita inesperada y Cedric Shafiq vino para buscar a Mary, y los dos chicos partieron un rato a solas bajo la atenta mirada de una castaña y una pelirroja. Para decepción de Heather quién no se dejó ver por el vagón fue Robins, que había decidido sentarse con sus amigos de hufflepuff como hacía prácticamente en todos los trayectos.

\- Lily -escuchó que alguien la llamaba mientras sacudía ligeramente su brazo para despertarla, -hemos llegado ya, hay que bajar -le dijo Heather con una sonrisa piadosa.

La pelirroja debía estar más cansada de lo que creía porque en los pocos minutos que el tren había tardado en frenar completamente desde que había aminorado la marcha se había quedado dormida contra el cristal. Se restregó los ojos para despejarse un poco y después se estiro para desentumecer su cuerpo, agarrotado del viaje. Miró al suelo donde ya se encontraba su baúl que Blish había bajado de la balda y agradeció a esta con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida, pero eso tampoco sorprendió a la pelirroja. La negra se encontraba esperando a que sus amigas estuvieran listas para bajar del tren juntas pues sabía que si no se despedían le darían la pelma durante días, una vez tuvieron todo Angelina comenzó la marcha hacía la puerta más cerca abriéndose hueco velozmente entre los estudiantes ansiosos.

Cuando salieron del tren, la cazadora se movió hacia un lado para dejar la puerta libre y no impedir el paso, y sus tres amigas no tardaron en cerrar un círculo a su alrededor. Las cuatro muchachas se miraron unos segundos sonrientes, si bien eran conscientes de que se verían en un par de días siempre resultaba raro despedirse y saber que no iban a verse para desayunar, comer, cenar y dormir durante 15 días.

\- Os voy a echar de menos chicas -dijo Mary mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazarlas, todas se dejaron hacer incluso Blishwick aunque no lo hizo sin protestar.

\- Ya vale Macdonald solo son 15 días -exclamó la chica.

\- Oh Mary imagínate, nadie te va a contestar así durante 15 días -exclamó Heather con una falsa melosidad en su voz, el resto rieron y Blish solo rodó los ojos divertida.

\- Estos 15 días soportando a mi hermana sin vosotras van a ser un suplicio -añadió Lily con tristeza.

\- No te preocupes Lils, te enviaremos muchas lechuzas para espantarla.

\- Si -coreo Jorkins a la idea de su mejor amiga, Evans rió divertida ante la imagen.

\- Señorita Angelina ¿tiene todo listo? -Interrumpió una voz la escena.

\- Si Arnold ahora acabo, gracias -contestó la susodicha cortesmente, Arnold era el secretario de su padre y lo había sido durante los últimos 25 años. Era el quién siempre se encargaba de recoger y llevar a las hijas del señor Blishwick. -Bueno chicas me voy ya, no quiero hacer esperar a Arnold -les dio un ´fugaz abrazo a todas antes de pasarle su baúl al señor y salir rápidamente de ahí con él, les vieron a travesar la barrera.

\- Vaya..., con el sí que es amable -comentó sarcástica Mary.

\- Mer no seas mala -dijo Lily, pero fue interrumpida por un suave empujón.

Heather se vio rodeada de los fuertes brazos de su hermanito pequeño quien vivía en casa porque tenía nueve años y aun no había entrado en Hogwarts, el joven al pasar sin querer había golpeado a Lily pero a esta le dio igual al ver la escena.

\- Hola Kevin -rió la castaña -yo también te he echado de menos.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya a casa? Solo faltas tu, estamos todos esperando -replicó el ansioso.

\- Kevin no seas maleducado -chasqueó la lengua la mayor -saluda a mis amigas primero -el niño se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su acto.

\- Hola Mary hola Lily -dijo entonces, las dos le devolvieron el saludo -¿entonces? ¿Nos vamos ya? -Volvió a preguntar, Heather negó con la cabeza divertida pero asintió y el niño con mucho ímpetu la arrastró hasta donde estaba su familia sin darle más tiempo.

\- Y solo quedaron dos -comentó la prefecta sarcásticamente, la castaña a su lado rió.

\- ¿Y a ti Lils cuándo vienen a buscarte? -Preguntó mientras escudriñaba entre la gente para encontrar a sus padres, quienes eran muggles y no les gustaba mucho mezclarse con la gente por si sucedía algo.

\- No vienen -dijo intentando restarle importancia, Mary paró de buscar y miró a su amiga asombrada.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Tomaré un tren hasta Cokeworth, aun no tengo el billete pero supongo que habrá mis padres me enviaron libras con la última carta para poder pagarlo.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte en casa a dormir hoy y mañana te acercamos en coche? -Preguntó Mary apiadándose de su amiga, la pelirroja rápidamente negó con la cabeza -no nos cuesta nada -le aseguró Mary.

\- No de verdad Mer no te preocupes, ya he dicho que volvía hoy y no quiero que mis padres se asus...

\- Puedes llamarlos desde casa, tenemos teléfono -le corto ella.

\- Mary de verdad muchas gracias pero no, me apetece dormir en mi cama -dijo la pelirroja, y no era del todo mentira aunque le apetecía dormir en su habitación hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no seguir viajando, pero sabía que el primer día de la vuelta de vacaciones todos los padres estaban muy emocionados por tener a sus hijas en casa. Y los padres de Mary no solo eran muggles si no que además solo tenían una hija, y esta vivía nueve meses al año en un castillo mágico en las lejanas tierras de Escocia.

\- ¡Mary!

\- ¡Flor!

Exclamaron dos voces al unisono, el contacto visual entre las dos adolescente se cortó inmediatamente, y la pelirroja pudo ver como su amiga se sonrojaba ante el apodo de su padre. Los padres de Mary eran autónomos, poseían una tienda propia, era una floristería y ellos mismos plantaban y cuidaban de todas las flores que tenían en un pequeño invernadero. Desde que era pequeña el señor Macdonald había apodado a su única hija "Flor", ya que decía que era igual a ellas, diferente, única, delicada y preciosa, y no se había equivocado.

\- Mamá, papá -dijo Mary mientras los abrazaba, estos envolvieron a su hija en sus brazos.

. Señores Macdonald que alegría verles -saludo la pelirroja a los padres de su amiga.

\- Lily querida -dijo la señora Macdonald mientras la envolvía en un abrazo cariñoso -¿dónde están tus padres? -Añadió buscando a los señores Evans.

\- No han podido venir -se apresuró a contestar Mary -le estaba diciendo a Lily que podía dormir hoy en casa y que mañana ya la acercábamos en vez de coger el tren que quiere tomar.

\- Por supuesto -dijo el señor Macdonald rápidamente -será un placer tenerte en casa.

\- No por favor -exclamó la pelirroja sonrojándose -no quiero molestar, además ya les he dicho a mis pa...

\- Tonterías -la interrumpió la señora Macdonald y Lily no pudo evitar que de tal palo a tal astilla -hoy te quedaras en casa a dormir debes estar agotada y mañana podemos hacer una excursión hasta tu casa en coche.

La prefecta vio como su amiga le sonreía triunfante, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, Lily empezó a tragar saliva,verdaderamente no quería ser una carga para los padres de Mary y su amiga, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado.

\- No se preocupe señora Macdonald yo me ocuparé de llevarla a casa en un santiamén -interrumpió una voz desde detrás de ambos muggle -sus padres deben estar tan ansiosos de verla como ustedes lo estaban de ver a Mary.

Los cuatro se giraron en dirección a la voz, los padres de Mary sonrieron al reconocer a la persona que había hablado, mientras que los ojos marrones de la castaña se habían abierto de par en par ante la sorpresa. Lily permanecía con la boca literalmente abierta y estática a su lado, paralizada por la impresión de ver a esa persona allí. Entonces la señora Macdonald reaccionó y rápidamente apretó entre sus brazos con un saludo cariñoso al recién llegado de la misma manera en que el señor Macdonald le dio una fuerte palmada amistosa.

\- Pensaba que ya no estabais juntos -hablo la madre de Mary.

\- Y no lo estamos -aclaró Benjy -pero no podía dejar que Lily volviera sola a casa no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte ¿no cree?

\- No desde luego que no muchacho, bueno pues si todo esta ya arreglado nosotros nos vamos que aún nos queda un largo camino a casa no como vosotros que movéis un palito y ¡plin! -Comentó divertido el señor Macdonald mientras tomaba el baúl de su hija del suelo.

El matrimonio se despidió rápidamente de los amigos de su hija y se alejó para dejar a los jóvenes unos segundos a solas.

\- Bueno..., yo me tengo que ir -dijo Mary mirando a su amiga -pero mañana te llamó -se despidió con un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su amiga y corrió hacía sus padres.

Entonces finalmente Lily se giró hacía la única persona que quedaba allí a parte de ella, Benjy Fenwick parecía más crecido que desde la última vez que le había visto en Agosto. Había ganado masa muscular, probablemente debido al entrenamiento de auror, y sus rasgos habían perdido completamente cualquier rastro de la adolescencia. Llevaba el pelo negro más largo y peinado hacía atrás, pero probablemente había usado su mano ya que algunos mechones caían sobre su cara, enmarcado sus rasgos mixtos. Iba vestido con ropas muggles, que en opinión de Lily quedaban mucho mejor que las anticuadas túnicas mágicas, e iba vestido con colores claros que hacían resaltar su piel morena. En definifitiva Benjy Fenwick estaba extremadamente guapo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Benjy? -Preguntó ella finalmente.

\- Ya lo he dicho,vengo a llevarte a casa. Iba en serio, no pensaras que te voy a dejar viajar sola a tu casa con cómo están las cosas ¿verdad? -Lily se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no había pensado ni en verle esas vacaciones -no has respondido a mis últimas cartas -dijo él, mientras tomaba el baúl de ella del suelo y se encaminaba hacía la barrera, la pelirroja le siguió.

\- Lo sé -contestó la prefecta, andaron un rato en silencio por la estación, Benjy era mestizo y Lily era hija de muggles así que los dos sabían mimetizarse con el ambiente sin llamar la atención.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó él finalmente al cabo de un largo rato de silencio.

\- No sabía que contestarte -dijo con franqueza, los dos se quedaron mirándose un largo rato, finalmente el sonrió con resignación antes de tomar el paso.

Lily observó como se alejaba y salía por la puerta principal de la estación de King Cross reincorporándose al mundo normal, un mundo que no se había parado durante los meses que ella había estado en Hogwarts. Antes de seguirle suspiró, le esperaba una larga charla con su ex novio, supuestamente no llegaría a su casa hasta dentro de 2 horas y 45 minutos así que aún tenían mucho tiempo para hablar antes de aparecerse. Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio y se unió a Benjy en el mundo real, le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Holaaaaa queridos followers, espero que os guste este capítulo es un poco más largo que los normales. Pero incluye muchas cosas.

Ojalá me digáis que os ha parecido, estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que podáis pensar de todas las cosas nuevas que he incluido y demás...

Como siempre ya sabéis, si veis algún fallo o tenéis cualquier pregunta, no dudéis en decírmelo (yo soy muy pesada con las historias que sigo, si no preguntárselo a **Gabriela LeBlanc **que tiene una historia de la 3gen que me encanta y me paso el día acribillándola a preguntas, 100% recomendable.)

**SerenaMileto:** ¡mil millones de gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior, espero que este te guste también y como ves te he hecho caso y he actualizado pronto.

**Laia1quintanavalle:** tengo intención de hacer esta historia larga no te preocupes a mi también me encantan las historias largas, me alegro de haber aclarado tus dudas. Y la cuarentena igual que tu, aunque ahora mismo me encuentro un poco desbordada de trabajo pero en vez de ser responsable he decidido escribir como veras. Espero que este cap te sirva para distraerte.

Besos

_**B.**_


	13. Feliz, feliz, fe

CAPÍTULO DUODÉCIMO.

Sirius miró la dirección que había escrita en la hoja de papel que tenía arrugada en su puño, para asegurarse que estaba en el sitio correcto, y se percató de que así era. Había cogido el autobús noctámbulo y se bajó a unas tres cuadras antes de llegar ahí, el resto del camino lo había hecho andado, ya que en la carta le pedían que fuera precavido, como nunca había estado ahí decidió coger el autobús noctámbulo en vez de aparecerse y arriesgarse a una despartición y alertas a las autoridades mágicas. El pueblo al que había llegado era uno pequeño cuyo sustento. podía ver, se basaba en la industria muggle, por ende estaba localizado en el centro de Inglaterra cerca de las ciudades importantes industriales. Sin embargo parecía ser un lugar pobre y bastante peligroso, pero ¿qué podía haberse esperado?

Se adelantó por la mal iluminada calle hasta dar con el número que buscaba, entonces indeciso abrió la verja que protegía un pequeño jardín delantero de la calle y ando hasta la puerta principal, se paró un segundo para pensar si de verdad quería hacer eso. Tras respirar profunda y pausadamente varias veces, con clara intención de calmarse, se secó el sudor frío que le producían los nervios y tocó con los nudillos la puerta, espero impaciente en el porche de la casa su pie repiqueteando contra el suelo y sus nervios creciendo por segundos. Cuando estaba pensando que igual no era buena idea y debía marcharse de ahí antes de que alguien le viera, la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

Sirius contuvo el aliento ante la imagen, una joven no mucho mayor que él se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, tenía el espeso pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza de la que escapan algunos mechones ondulados cayéndole por la frente y lados, sus felinos ojos marrón claro le miraban alertas, sus carnosos labios cerezas estaban contraídos en una mueca tensa y en su mano derecha podía ver sujeta una varita con la cual apuntaba al recién llegado, toda ella desprendía un aura de ansiedad y nervios. Su postura siempre recta y erguida, denotaba clara tensión y cierto temor, su mandíbula estaba apretada haciendo resaltar más sus rasgos finos y aristocráticos, y dándole el aspecto de una reina déspota, pero bajó la varita al reconocer al recién llegado, y entonces el joven Black pudo respirar. Andrómeda Tonks era poseedora de una extrema belleza inusitada, pero también era el vivo retrato de su hermana mayor, aunque entre ambas existían notables diferencias, como que todo en Andrómeda era un tono más claro que el de su hermana, en vez de ser negro era castaño, o qué en su expresión se podía vislumbrar bondad y en la de su hermana solo soberbia.

\- ¡Sirius! -Exclamó sorprendida.

\- Hola Andy -respondió el adolescente con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Pensé que no vendrías -comentó ella más relajada, pero seguía sin apartarse de la puerta.

\- Yo también -replicó un poco incómodo, de repente unas risas llegaron desde el interior de la casa, ambos primos dirigieron sus miradas hacía ahí

\- Pasa -dijo ella finalmente haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar al joven -puedes dejar tu abrigo en el perchero

Una vez el joven Black se quitó el abrigo y lo del perchero indicado se giró hacia su prima, quién lo estaba esperando un poco más adelante del pasillo, la chica debió percatarse que su primo se sentía un tanto nervioso porque le sonrió de manera dulce para calmarlo, como solo ella lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black, siempre había sido la prima favorita de Sirius, la joven siempre había cumplido con las expectativas familiares, fue sorteada en slytherin, excedió en lo académico y posteriormente fue nombrada prefecta de su casa. Siempre poseyó los más refinados modales y se comportaba en todo momento de manera correcta, su aspecto era pulcro y adecuado, digno de un Black y sin embargo a pesar de poseer innumerables características Black, era muy distinta a toda su familia. Siendo la única capaz de demostrar afecto hacía sus primos pequeños y hermanas, cuidando de ellos y protegiéndolos de los mayores, no interesándose en temas políticos o disputas de sangre, siendo bondadosa con todos sin importar su procedencia y muchos más detalles que la ponían a parte y la hacían diferente. Fue en su sexto curso cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse para ella.

Sus padres Cygnus y Druella Black, se apresuraron a concertar un matrimonio entre su hija mediana y la familia Lestrange nada más ella terminase Hogwarts, pero la mediana de los Black nunca había querido pertenecer al mismo mundo de sus padres. Fue la primera vez que decepcionó a su familia, negándose en rotundo a casarse con Rabastan Lestrange, el cuñado de su hermana Bella, y rechazó todos los cortejos del chico en público humillando a su familia, a partir de ahí las cosas se complicaron para Andrómeda. Sus padres tras el escándalo se volvieron duros con ella, no cejaron en su empeño de buscar un marido apropiado para su hija y las ofertas no eran escasas, todas los padres de la alta sociedad mágica inglesa quería relacionarse con los Black y la belleza de la joven hacía que fuera codiciada también por sus hijos, pero la joven Andrómeda se empeñaba en rechazar todas y cada una de las propuestas que llegaban. Hasta que finalmente Cygnus Black puso el punto y final en el único heredero de la familia Dolohov, Anthony Dolohov. Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, la mediana de las Black ya casi había terminado Hogwarts y encontrado al amor de su vida en un hijo de muggles perteneciente a hufflepuff, Ted Tonks.

Al enterarse los Black amenazaron con asesinar al joven "impuro" si Andrómeda no se casaba con Anthony, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al amor y la pareja huyo, se casaron clandestinamente sin embargo el mundo mágico era muy pequeño y los rumores no tardaron en llegara a su familia, trayendo más vergüenza a la noble y ancestral casa Black. Andrómeda fue borra del tapiz familiar, desheredada y despreciada por todos, cortando el contacto para siempre, pero al joven matrimonio pareció darles igual pues pronto Andrómeda se quedo embarazada, con tan solo 18 años, y el 4 de enero de 1973 dio a luz a una preciosa niña, entrando definitivamente en la lista negra de objetivos de la familia Black.

Unos años más tarde la misma Andrómeda sería quién retomara el contacto con su primo favorito Sirius, al enterarse que este había seguido un camino parecido al de ella, y había huido de casa de una y para siempre, así es como Sirius Black se encontró la noche del 24 de Diciembre de 1976 en el estrecho pasillo de la pequeña casa perteneciente al matrimonio Tonks a las afueras de Cronwdoy un pueblo muggle en el centro de Inglaterra.

\- Sirius, ¿estas bien? -Era vidente que no era la primera vez que Andrómeda decía su nombre.

\- Si -carraspeó él, podía leer la preocupación en los ojos de su prima, -solo estaba pensando que nunca he conocido a tu hija.

\- Nymphadora -pronunció el nombre de su hija en un susurro y su cara se iluminó -ven.

Andrómeda con gestos delicados, que le hicieron recordar a su familia Black, le indicó que le siguiera por el pasillo hasta final dónde este desembocaba en una sala circular pequeña, bien iluminada, y acogedora. Dentro de la sala Sirius se sorprendió al encontrarse a no dos si no tres personas, ninguno de los ocupantes de la sala se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, ya que los dos adultos estaban muy ocupados mirando como la pequeña niña cambiaba rápidamente su color de peleo mientras reía feliz. La joven a espaldas de estos, se hizo notar con un carraspeo y los dos hombres volvieron su cara hacía ella sorprendidos, aunque su asombro fue en aumento al ver que con ella venía un adolescente de ojos grises y largo pelo negro.

\- Orión -exclamó uno de los adultos con alegría, mientras se levantaba de la butaca -¡muchacho que bien que hayas venido!

\- Tío Alphard ¿qué haces tu aquí? -Sirius estaba francamente sorprendido, al reconocer a su tío materno ahí, pero correspondió al abrazo que este le daba -pensaba que estarías en Grimmauld Place pasando nochebuena.

\- Bueno este año me apetecía pasarla en familia de verdad muchacho -dijo mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas.

\- Sirius -dijo en ese momento Andrómeda -te presento a mi marido Ted Tonks.

\- Un gusto en conocerte al fin -dijo el joven mientras se acercaba y le tendía la mano -Andy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¿Andy? -Se asombró más Sirius.

\- Si así es como llamo a mi esposa -rió Tonks.

\- Si claro -Sirius le estrechó la mano mientras sacudía la cabeza.

El joven Black observó atentamente a Ted Tonks era un muchacho apuesto tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules que denotaban alegría, su cara era un poco tosca pero su gesto la endulzaba había bondad en él y sonreía afablemente al primo de su mujer, abrazado a su pierna y rodeando esta con sus brazos estaba su hija pequeña que miraba al extraño con curiosidad en su mirada. Sirius desvió su mirada a ella, sus ojos parecían caleidoscopios que cambiaban constantemente sin detenerse en un color, su pelo tenía el mismo tono negro azulado que él de el mayor de los hermanos Black y le llegaba hasta los hombros justo, su nariz estaba arrugada graciosamente en señal de desconocimiento.

\- Dora hija -dijo Andrómeda, mientras le extendía una mano a su hija -ven aquí.

La pequeña se soltó de su padre y fue al lado de su madre, esta colocó las manos detrás de sus pequeños hombros, y miró a Sirius con un gesto indicándole que procedería a presentarse, el pelinegro trago saliva nervioso y se paso las manos por los costados de la túnica para limpiarse el sudor. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso y le resultaba irónico y ridículo que la fuente de sus nervios fuera una chiquilla de tres años, entonces se acuclillo delante de ella e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

\- Hola Nymphadora -así es como la había llamado su prima en el pasillo, el adolescente notó que siguió la vieja tradición Black con el nombre de su hija -yo soy Sirius, y tu madre y yo somos primos.

\- ¡Dora! -Gritó la pequeña tomando a Sirius completamente desprevenido y asustándole, se había puesto entera roja, literalmente piel y todo -me llamo Dora no Nymphadora, es muy feo.

* * *

Lily suspiró mientras removía su comida con desgana, la nochebuena no era una fiesta que se celebrara en su casa, es más no conocía ninguna familia inglesa que la celebrase si bien si era una noche más especial que las del resto del año no era como la comida de Navidad, pero no eran las coles de bruselas lo que le quitaba el apetito a la pelirroja, si no el prometido de su hermana Vernon Dursley. Era un joven corpulento según Petunia, aunque para Lily las descripción apropiada sería, rechoncho, tenía el pelo negro y se lo peinaba de manera que se quedaba pegado al cráneo, poseía unos pequeños y brillantes ojos azules, y era probablemente la persona más aburrida que jamás había conocido. La joven pareja contraería nupcias aquel mismo verano durante el mes de julio, una vez Petunia acabase sus estudios universitarios, era la primera vez que Lily conocía a su futuro cuñado, y aunque la primera impresión no era la más agradable Lily le había prometido a su madre que se comportaría.

\- Lily querida ¿me ayudas con los platos? -Escuchó en ese momento la voz de su madre que le llamaba, asintiendo se levantó de la mesa.

\- Perdona -dijo Lily mientras le retiraba el plato al prometido de su hermana, quien la miraba como si fuera una deliciosa chuleta, y lo llevaba junto con el suyo a la cocina.

\- No has comido nada -escuchó nada más atravesar la puerta de esta -¿te encuentras bien?

Dahlia Evans era una mujer que se encontraba en sus cuarenta, tenía el cabello rubio ondulado y siempre lo llevaba recogido en un moño o una coleta que dejaba escapar unos mechones dándole una apariencia juvenil, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda los cuales había heredado la pequeña de sus hijas, y sus rasgos estaban marcados por unas suaves arrugas debido a la cansada, dura y feliz vida que había llevado. En ese momento veía a la menor de sus hijas con una brillo de preocupación en sus verdes ojos y una expresión de consternación.

\- Claro mamá -respondió la niña forzando una sonrisa, pero evitando deliberadamente la mirada de su madre

\- Has perdido peso este año Lily -la pelirroja bajo la vista a su cuerpo, era cierto que los últimos meses le habían causado perder peso pero no lo había hecho aposta -¿estas comiendo en Hogwarts?

\- Si mamá -volvió a contestar ella en un tono más cansado, mientras fregaba los platos.

\- No me digas si en ese tono jovencita -reprochó la señora Evans.

\- Perdón mamá, es solo que estoy cansada -mintió.

\- Bueno..., -estaba claro que su madre no se lo creía pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar -cuando acabemos con el postre puedes retirarte inmediatamente, pero solo sí comes algo del budín que he hecho.

\- ¡Que rico! -Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron ante la palabra budín -trato hecho.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía de su hija pequeña, puede que Lily hubiera perdido peso y el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos no fuera tan intenso como siempre, pero estaba claro que había cosas que nunca cambiaban y su pequeña seguía siendo ella misma después de todo.

\- Yo llevo los platos de postre y tu llevas el budín -exclamó la adolescente encaminándose a la puerta decidida.

\- Bien -asintió la señora Evans, pero antes de que pudiera salir la llamó -Lily, y sonríe un poco sé que Vernon no es la persona más animada, pero es el prometido de tu hermana y se casarán en verano.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos pero se sonrojó y asintiendo entro dentro del comedor, una vez allí repartió los platos y los cubiertos de postre entre los comensales y tomó asiento en su sitio habitual cuando estaba en casa, generalmente la mesa estaba dispuesta para cuatro y se sentaban cada uno en un lado de esa manera intercalando un adulto con una de sus hijas, pero esta vez habían añadido una silla más al lado de Lily dónde estaba sentada Petunia. Cuando la pequeña de las hermanas Evans se sentó noto que en la mesa se seguía hablando de taladros y con resignación puso su mejor sonrisa para no tener problemas con su madre o peor con su hermana.

A pesar de que Lily no participó activamente de la conversación, de vez en cuando reía algún chiste o lanzaba una exclamación, cuando finalmente todos hubieron terminado el postre y llegó el momento de sentarse a tomar el té en el salón, se excusó de la mesa dando las buenas noches se dispuso a recoger la mesa para retirarse finalmente a su habitación a descansar. Estaba fregando los platos cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa redonda que tenían dentro, asumiendo que era su padre que quería huir un rato dijo:

\- Dime papá ¿te compras un taladro nuevo en Grunnings o esperaras a que Vernon te regale uno por cumple? -Preguntó divertida.

\- Eso, ha sido innecesario -la voz de su hermana había sonado gélida.

\- ¡Tuney! -Exclamó Lily, quién casi había dejado caer un plato por la sorpresa -perdón no creí que fueras tu, no quería ofenderte.

\- ¿Y si llega a ser Vernon? -Preguntó elevando la voz pero no lo suficiente para que se escuchara desde el salón -¿qué hubiera pasado entonces?

\- Petunia, lo siento vale -intento calmarla de forma conciliadora -ha sido un error jamás ofendería a tu prometido aposta y estoy segura que hubiera entendido que solo era un chiste.

\- Llevas toda la noche comportándote como una maleduca, no esperes que crea eso.

\- ¡Tuney! Eso no es cierto -dijo Lily roja por el enfado y volviéndose para enfrentar a su hermana.

\- Si lo es, apenas has hablado, solo respondías con monosílabos, te has pasado todo el tiempo mirando a tu comida y jugando con ella -enumeró Petunia, la pelirroja tuvo que admitir que tenía razón -¡Dios mio que vergüenza! ¿Qué pensará Vernon ahora de mí?

\- Tuney, no creo que lo que yo haga cambiar la opinión que tiene Vernon de ti... -intentó consolar a su hermana siendo interrumpida por esta.

\- ¡Eso no lo puedes saber! -exclamó la rubia, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

\- Por supuesto que sí, el te quiere os vais a casar en julio -levantó una mano antes de volver a ser interrumpida -te prometo que mañana me disculparé con Vernon por mi comportamiento, espero que lo entienda al fin y al cabo ayer llegué tarde de viaje y hoy estoy cansada.

\- Bien -aceptó finalmente Petunia, mientras recomponía su rostro.

\- Buenas noches Tuney -dijo Lily mientras se retiraba hacía las escaleras que iban a la planta superior.

No recibió respuesta, cuando llegó a su cuartó se cambió rápidamente poniéndose el pijama, después fue al baño y tras terminar de lavarse, la cara los dientes y demás volvió a su habitación lista para meterse de una vez por todas a la cama, pero se encontró con que Fritz ya estaba dentro. El pequeño gato anaranjado se había hecho una bola y se había colocado sobre la almohada de la cama supletoria que sus padres habían colocado en el cuarto de Lily, las dos hermanas Evans compartirían habitación por unos días, hasta que durase la visita de Vernon. Si bien sus padres no tenían inconvenientes en el que él prometido de su hija se quedase allí a dormir, Richard Evans se había negado a dejar que su hija mayor durmiera en la misma cama que su novio mientras estuvieran bajo su techo y Dahlia se había mostrado de acuerdo en ese punto. Por suerte para Lily, Vernon volvería a su casa el día 26 y Petunia iría unos días más tarde a pasar nochevieja y año nuevo con la familia de él.

La pelirroja tomó a su gato en brazos y lo colocó dentro de la cama que le había comprado para él, antes de acariciarlo y después de sacudir la almohada se metió en la cama supletoria, si bien Petunia había accedido al mandato "anticuado" de sus padres, se había negado en redondo a renunciar a una buena cama donde dormir. Y Lily que había sido la última en llegar a casa se contentó con la cama supletoria, una vez dentro de la cama se quedó un rato mirando al techo pensando el lo agotadoras que habían sido las últimas veinticuatro horas, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

* * *

El 25 de Diciembre James Potter amaneció emocionado y nervioso como lo hace cualquier niño el día de Navidad, sin embargo James ya no era un niño dentro de unos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad y aún así a veces parecía no tener más de diez años, Navidad era una de esas ocasiones, deprisa y corriendo bajo las escaleras de la mansión Potter hasta el acogedor salón del lado sur donde ponían el árbol en el que dejaban los presentes navideños. Sonrió al entrar en la sala y ver que debajo de este había muchísimos paquetes de todos los tamaños y envoltorios posibles, y lentamente recorrió la sala buscando los que tenían su nombre, los apiló a un lado del salón y se disponía a agitarlos para poder averiguar su contenido cuando una voz le interrumpió.

\- ¡James Potter! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo señorito? -Desilusionado por haber sido cogido en el acto, se giró a la puerta donde su madre lo miraba con los brazos en jarras.

\- Nada -respondió con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie -solo estaba juntando mis regalos, ves -como para reforzar su inocencia señalo los paquetes que había dejado a un lado.

\- Está claro que has terminado con eso, así porque no te aseas y bajas a desayunar en familia -no era una petición y el azabache lo sabía.

\- Si mamá -gruño mientras se incorporaba de su sitio y volvía a subir a su cuarto.

Cuando bajo de nuevo se encontró con que sus padres ya estaban los dos sentados en la mesa del desayunado esperándolos, a Sirius y a él, rápidamente tomó asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos y observó con curiosidad a sus padres. Su madre estaba hablando con uno de los elfos acerca de la comida que se celebraba ese mismo día en casa de los Potter y a la que asistían todos sus familiares más cercanos, mientras que su padre leía "El Profeta" y por el gesto en su cara no debía tratarse de nada bueno.

\- Padre -llamó desviando la atención de este del periódico -¿qué sucede?

Los señores Potter cruzaron una mirada, no es que en el diario apareciera nada especialmente grave o que les afectara a ellos de alguna forma concreta, pero en el último tiempo las páginas se habían llenado de nombres de personas que desaparecían en misteriosas circunstancias o eran halladas muertes, y esos no eran temas que quisieran que su hijo tratara. En un principio pensaron que su único retoño no se enteraría de muchas de estas, puesto que a pesar de temas importantes sabían que el alumnado de Hogwarts no gustaba hablar de ello, sin embargo pronto descubrieron con disgusto que James se había subscrito al diario mágico y que por tanto recibía un ejemplar todos los días. Esto tenía consternados a los Potter, James nunca había sido un muchacho que se interesara en las noticias de actualidad más allá de aquellas que concernían a los deportes en particularidad el quidditch, pero su interés y seguimiento de los sucesos de actualidad eran un indicio de que su adolescente e impulsivo estaba madurando. Y parecía que acabaría involucrado en esta guerra de alguna manera u otras.

\- Nada hijo -contestó finalmente Fleamont tras unos minutos -unas cuestiones que hablan del mercado de pociones y elixires.

\- Padre... -susurró James no creyéndose ni un ápice, había visto la mirada que compartieron sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermano James? -Intervino la señora Potter -si bien están de vacaciones, conoces la norma en Navidad todos nos levantamos pronto para disfrutar de un buen desayuno y abrir los regalos con calma -tenía una sonrisa tensa en su cara que no daba lugar a réplicas.

\- Bien como quieran -dijo el joven frustrado -pero anoche llegó tarde de su paseo, no sé si sera fácil despertarlo.

\- ¿Paseo? -Preguntó repentinamente pálida la señora Potter -¿Sirius salió a pasear anoche? -El azabache asintió confuso -¿y tu le dejaste que fuera solo? ¿Cómo pudiste James? ¿Es que acaso no...?

\- Euphemia -cortó el señor Potter -tranquilízate, Sirius está en casa y todo está en orden. Seguro que hay una explicación completamente lógica para esto, James por favor ve a por Sirius, ahora explicaréis todo.

James miraba atónito a su madre, jamás la había visto tan aterrada, ni siquiera aquella vez que se cayó de la escoba con 7 costillas fracturadas, un brazo roto otro salido, un esguince en el pie izquierdo, varias vertebras fracturadas y una apertura de cráneo. Nunca había sido muy controladora respecto a las salidas nocturnas de los chicos, si bien como a toda madre le gustaba saber donde estaban había desistido hacía tiempo en intentar frenar a James y aún era peor cuando Sirius estaba en casa, pero siempre había sabido cuando estos salían de casa y no se dormía hasta asegurarse de que estaban bien.

El azabache se levantó de la mesa aún sorprendido por la reacción de su madre, y a paso apresurado fue a la habitación que Sirius poseía en la casa, la verdad es que no sabía si su amigo de ojos grises tenía una buena explicación, simplemente la tarde anterior después de cenar se pasó por el cuarto de James para informarle de que iba salir un rato y que volvería para dormir independientemente de la hora. Potter sabía más que preguntar al mayor de los hermanos Black cuando estaba así, y supuso que cuando estuviera listo ya se lo diría no quería presionar a su amigo y menos con la tensión que habían vivido hacía no mucho. Finalmente llegó delante de la puerta del joven y llamó antes de entrar.

\- Buenos días Canuto -dijo mientras entraba, Sirius estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras se ponía los pantalones, aún medio dormido, pero al menos estaba despierto -me han encargado la difícil y compleja tarea de venir a buscarte para desayunar, así que no tardes mucho -lo último lo dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama aún sin hacer de su amigo, y provocando que este se cayera al suelo.

\- Potter... -gruño desde el suelo el pelinegro, despertándose definitivamente tras el golpe.

\- Date prisa Black -le ignoró el azabache -mis padres están muy nerviosos hoy.

\- ¿Por qué estan nerviosos? -El azabache por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que dudaba que fuera porque Sirius saliese anoche.

Rápidamente Sirius termino de vestirse y siguió a James hacía el comedor donde solían desayunar los Potter, de camino al salón el ojigris notó las miradas de reojo de su amigo a pesar de que este no dijo nada estaba claro que estaba pensando en algo y seguramente tenía que ver con dónde estaba anoche, aunque Sirius aun no quería compartir esa información. Unos segundos antes de entrar en el salón James le agarró del brazo para decirle algo

\- Sirius esto... -comenzó inseguro -no sabía que mis padres no conocían nada acerca de tu salida nocturna de anoche y cuando se lo he dicho se han puesto un poco nerviosos. Lo siento, pero creo que vas a tener que aguantar un interrogatorio de su parte.

James había hablado, rápido y directo, se notaba por su gesto y su tono de voz que se sentía culpable por haberlo delatado sin querer, suponía que eso era lo que le había estado preocupando de camino a la salón, soltando un suspiro finalmente el mayor de los dos adolescentes se resignó a la situación al fin y al cabo no era culpa del azabache. Respondería un par de preguntas y nada más.

\- No pasa nada -dijo finalmente -no pueden ser peor que los de Minnie ¿no?

Añadió mientras le lanzaba un guiño y finalmente entraba en el salón para encontrarse con la brillante y avellana mirada reprobadora de Euphemia Potter, quizá esto si que fuera peor que los interrogatorios de McGonagall.

* * *

Marlene escuchó como nuevamente su puerta era golpeada pero una vez más lo ignoró, llegó a casa una semana antes de que les concedieran las vacaciones en Hogwarts, y en un principio los padres y hermanos de la ravenclaw la encontraron bien. Era cierto que estaba un poco más alicaída que siempre y no sonreía tanto, pero nada que la presencia de Freya o algún otro no pudiera cambiar. Sin embargo, poco a poco su actitud fue cambiando volviéndose más apática y arisca con su familia, perdiendo la calma rápidamente, provocando arranques de ira y lo que era peor una tristeza embriagadora. Hasta que el día antes de que llegaran Daegal y Vivianne de Hogwarts se encerró en su cuarto, y desde entonces a penas había salido, con la excepción de las comidas e ir al baño, pero siempre lo hacía a escondidas de su familia, se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie antes abandonar su cuarto.

En un principio cuando le dieron la noticia se lo tomó bastante bien, los medimagos y sanadores no le habían podido explicar mucho y le habían informaron que se trataba de un área básicamente desconocida para los magos y demasiado compleja para hacer conjeturas. Ante este hecho las esperanzas de Marlene en vez de verse reducidas se vieron avocadas, ya que sí se trataba de algo tan complejo y desconocido era probable que los sanadores se hubieran equivocado y no hubiera perdido el control de su magia.

Impulsada por este hecho la rubia tomó una actitud positiva hacía el tema, si bien obviamente le molestaba andar como una bruja que recién obtiene su varita a los 11 y tiene que aprender todo, sabía que era buena estudiante y con la ayuda de sus amigos y hermanos pronto estaría al mismo nivel que antes. Su idea se vio frustrada cuando los hechizos más básicos como el wigardium leviosa no le salían, al vivir en una casa de magos resultaba imposible para el Ministerio determinar quién realizaba que magia en la casa y decidió aprovechar esa ventaja para ir practicando. Se levantaba todas las mañanas temprano para poder practicar en secreto, pero una vez notó que no mejoraba nada las esperanzas de recuperar su magia o el control de la misma, y volver a ser la de antes desaparecían lentamente.

La primera vez que tomó su varita después del "incidente" no sintió nada en ella, se afligió bastante al darse cuenta que la varita que tenía sujeta en su mano derecha no parecía más que un inútil palo de madera, como si quién la sujetara no tuviera una gota de magia en sus venas y tan solo fuera un muggle. Un miedo completamente racional invadió entonces a la joven rubia llenando su cabeza de dudas, si el tema era tan desconocido ¿podía esto decir que igual había perdido su magia para siempre y no el mero control de la misma? Pero se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos al acordarse del incidente que habían sufrido sus hermanos por su culpa y otros sucesos parecidos que ocurrieron a su alrededor, sin embargo esto no resultó tan tranquilizador como creía y poco a poco fue cayendo en sentimientos negativos y algo tétricos.

La puerta sonó nuevamente sacando a Marlene de sus oscuros pensamientos, sin embargo siguió sin abrir, sabía que era Navidad pero no le apetecía ver a nadie, y bufando se dio la vuelta en la cama agarro una de las almohadas para estrujarla en sus brazos y poder seguir tumbada e ignorando al resto. Pero en ese momento escuchó como la puerta se abrió con un simple clic, que no hubiera sido posible para alguien normal, y cegada de rabia lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la almohada, para que esta fuera atrapada en el aire por el recién llegado. Sus ojos azules veían con furia al muchacho de 19 años que estaba apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ladina, William.

Su hermano había terminado el año pasado Hogwarts, y a diferencia de los amigos de Marlene de gryffindor no sabía que quería hacer una vez acabados sus estudios escolares, emprendió aquel mismo verano un viaje por el mundo para aprender acerca de la magia y la cultura en los diferentes lugares y así poder encontrar algo que le apasionara y en lo que poder trabajar. De toda su familia Marlene siempre había tenido una relación más cercana con William, solamente se llevaban dos cursos, los dos estaban en la misma casa, los dos jugaban al quidditch, a los dos les gustaba la misma música y así todo. El joven castaño le observaba apoyando su peso sobre su hombro izquierdo casualmente contra el marco de la puerta inclinándose hacía el mismo lado, su tez estaba bronceada debido a los lugares exóticos que había visitado, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, entre ellos sujetaba la almohada que Marlene había lanzado y en su cara bailaba una sonrisa burlona, pero el brillo de diversión no brillaba en sus ojos pardos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Malen? ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? -La ojiazul le evaluó con la mirada.

\- Lárgate William, nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar -dijo duramente, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

\- Como no abrías he tenido que improvisar -replicó recuperándose del golpe mientras jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos, los ojos de Marlene se desviaron al objeto y notó como se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero las retuvo.

\- ¿A caso nadie te ha dicho que delante de mi no se puede utilizar magia? -Soltó sarcásticamente, no era una norma pero desde que había vuelto, la joven notó como en su casa los que podían no hacían magia para no entristecerle, sin percatarse que hacían peor la situación para ella.

\- Puede que me lo hayan advertido -dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros -pero ya sabes que no soy un fiel seguidor de normas, me gusta ser creativo.

\- Pues vete a ser creativo a otra parte -decretó ella mientras volvía a darse la vuelta y tumbarse dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Detrás de ella escuchó el ruido un tanto violento de su puerta al cerrarse, y largó un suspiro aliviada, si bien hacía meses que no veía a su hermano desde que partió el primero de Julio, no le apetecía hablar con nadie y menos con él. En ese momento sintió como el colchón se hundía al otro lado y sobresaltada se dio la vuelta, William le observaba duramente con sus ojos pardos sentado en el borde izquierdo de su cama.

\- Malen si crees que me voy a ir sin que bajes a comer con nosotros estas loca -declaró el seriamente, en su cara ya no había rastro de sonrisa o burla alguna, y la seriedad y preocupación cubrían su semblante entero -además creo que si bajo sin ti Sarah me maldecirá hasta que me tenga que atender ella misma en San Mungo -añadió en un tono divertido para hacer reír a su hermanita

Marlene volvió a posar sus ojos azules en los pardo de su hermano mayor, su relación con Will era tan diferente a la que tenía con todos sus demás hermanos, con el siempre se había sentido ella misma, siempre había podido reír, llorar, gritar, soltar lo primero que se le pasara por la mente, ser egoísta, mandona, posesiva y un millón de cosas más. Will la impulsaba a ser feliz, a no dejarse amedrantar, a disfrutar, era quién ensalzaba su creatividad y la hacía sentirse protegida, quién mejor la había entendido siempre, pero ahora era imposible que el comprendiera lo que ella sentía.

\- Vete -repitió esta vez más duramente no dejando lugar a discusión.

\- Malen, no me voy a ir. Siempre hemos sido tu y yo contra el mundo, no hay nadie que te comprenda como yo.

Pero ya no era así porque mientras ella había pasado los peores meses de su vida en Hogwarts; con el miedo constante, aguantando los insultos y desplantes a sus amigos, viendo como estos se rompían ante los sucesos, sintiéndose total y completamente inútil e intentado ser fuerte por ellos. Will aquel quién fue el primero en llamarla Malen, quién la había cuidado de sus pesadillas y protegido de sus miedos, había estado viajado por el mundo. Will había sido durante esos horribles meses el culmen de la dicha, cumpliendo uno de sus sueños ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en su país, ajeno a el dolor que se respiraba en el ambiente y sobretodo Will había estado ajeno a él dolor de su propia hermana. Disfrutando como nunca mientras Marlene era brutalmente atacada, casi perdiendo su vida y realmente perdiendo su magia en el proceso, despojándola de todo aquello que la hacía ella.

Mientras pensaba todo eso los ojos de Marlene se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejo escapar, se obligo a respirar profundo antes de decir.

\- Pero ya no William -contestó cansada -éramos tu y yo contra el mundo, entonces decidiste que preferías el mundo y te marchaste dejándome atrás.

* * *

James sonrió de manera encantadora y asintió con la cabeza, en verdad no le había prestado ninguna atención a lo que su tía Dorea le estaba contando, sabía que tanto ella como su tío llevaban unos meses muy malos después de que se publicase ese dichosos artículo, cuestionando el honor y nobleza de los Potter, pero desgraciadamente Dorea Potter resultaba ser sumamente aburrida. Desvió sus ojos avellana de su tía y los fue posando por cada una de las personas sentadas a la mesa, si bien los Potter eran una familia más bien pequeña, Euphemia se aseguraba de tener la casa llena de gente en fechas señaladas como Navidad. Ese año además de sus tíos Potter también estaban casi toda su familia materna presente, con los que eran menos apegados ya que su madre tenía algún que otro encontronazo con su cuñada, respecto a sus ideas. Sin embargo el tío Apollyon Dearborn, hermano de su madre y su esposa, la tía Cedrella, no podían rechazar esa clase de invitación ya que eso estaba muy mal visto, además con ellos en esta ocasión venían dos de sus tres hijos Caradoc y Timothy.

Pero en la mesa no había ni rastro de Sirius.

Estaba pensando en lo dispares que eran los comensales mientras jugueteaba un poco con la comida cuando notó que alguien le miraba con intensidad, al levantar sus ojos se topó con otros iguales a los de él que lo miraban con reproche, el azabache contuvo la mueca que pugnaba por salir y simplemente resopló suavemente, de manera que solo era perceptible para quién lo miraba. Su madre en la cabecera de la mesa, contuvo una sonrisa divertida ante el comportamiento de su hijo, y simplemente negó con la cabeza, asumiendo que era incorregible, James entonces dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa feliz de haber entretenido a su madre.

Euphemia Potter podía no ser joven, pero no lo aparentaba físicamente se podían ver rasgos de la edad como pequeñas hebras plateadas en su pelo caoba, unas pequeñas patas de gallo al rededor de sus ojo y en la comisura de su boca, y algunas arrugas que marcaban el paso del tiempo, pero sin embargo su espíritu se seguía manteniendo igual que cuando tenía 20 años. Muchos eran los que le decían a James lo increíblemente parecido que resultaba a su padre, a pesar de que los rasgos del adolescente eran mucho menos toscos y tenían una delicadeza y un aire propio de la aristocracia, pero pocos conocían el origen de su carácter duda alguna el joven lo había adquirido de su madre, quién era igual de vivaracha y bromista que él, a pesar de haber aprendido a moderarse con el tiempo, Euphemia había sido criada bajo las normas de la alta sociedad inglesa mágica y una poco tolerante a diferencia de su marido e hijo, sin embargo había conseguido mantenerse limpia de prejuicios y conservado su carácter juvenil, el cual se veía ensalzado cuando su único hijo estaba presente.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, tocaba la hora del té, para eso la señora Potter siempre mandaba preparar el salón que estaba directamente al lado del comedor así sus invitados no tenían porque recorrer la casa y lo qué era más importante, invadir la privacidad de la familia Potter. James estaba planeando su estrategia de retirada, de manera que esta fuera sutil e inevitable, cuando notó como alguien lo agarraba de la túnica, al darse la vuelta posó sus ojos en los verdes de su padre que lo observaban divertido como dándole a entender que sí el tenía que sufrir ambos lo harían. Resignado el adolescente se dejó arrastrar hasta donde estaba su familia, sin embargo esta vez se apresuró a tomar el asiento al lado de Timothy, con quién llevaba queriendo hablar desde hacía un tiempo.

\- Primo -dijo Tim feliz de verle a su lado -siento no haberte rescatado durante la comida, pero es que tu tía Dorea me asusta -fingió estremecerse -es como Caribdis cuando algo esta cerca lo succiona.

\- ¿Quién? -Pregunto James confuso.

\- Una cosa muggle -contestó Tim en voz baja para que su madre no escuchara.

\- ¿Y tu desde cuando sabes tanto de muggles? Si ni siquiera has cursado estudios muggles.

\- Eso mi querido primo es porque fui sacado injustamente de Hog...

\- Si, si todos conocemos la historia la tía Cedrella que está cucu y considera una deshonra y una mancha para los Yaxley no terminar en slytherin, sacó a su hijo pequeño y lo educó en casa por el bochorno de que este fuera un simple tejón.

\- Exacto, ni duré una semana en Hogwarts... -añadió Tim con diversión, pero el anhelo brillaba en sus ojos -una pena.

\- Ya, pero nada de eso responde a mi pregunta -replicó James.

\- Eso mi querido primo...

\- ¿Siempre repites las frases? -Le cortó divertido.

\- ¿Y tu siempre interrumpes antes de recibir una respuesta? -Replicó con una pregunta.

\- A veces -se encogió de hombros -es divertido.

\- Bien -dijo Tim como si no le interesara la respuesta -¿por dónde iba? Ah ya sé -continuó antes de que su primo pequeño volviera a interrumpirle -eso mi querido primo sucede cuando eres atacado y te ves obligado a guardar cama durante meses y como nadie te quiere, ni te visita. Haces algo que nunca consideraste -hizo una pausa dramática -leer.

James rió divertido ante la exageración de su primo, Timothy Dearborn era un chico curioso, tenía siete años más que James y era el primo más cercano a su edad ya qué Caradoc el anterior le sacaba al azabache 16 años y a su vez el mayor de los tres hermanos Dearborn tenía una diferencia de 19 años con su primo pequeño. A diferencia de toda su familia el sombrero lo sorteó a hufflepuff, pero sin embargo no pudo cursar ningún año dadas las ideas de su madre, ese era otro punto extraño, a pesar de ser hijo de Cedrella Dearborn, antes Yaxley, Timothy era un fiel y conocido defensor de los muggles e hijos de muggles y se oponía en rotundo a la pureza de sangre. Como consecuencia tenía una relación pésima con sus padres y su hermano mayor, quién era otro fanático y por eso cuando sufrió aquel "altercado" como lo denominó el empleado del ministerio fue trasladado a la casa de los Potter y no de los Dearborn.

\- Vaya..., puede que el sombrero se equivocara contigo después de todo -le siguió la broma James -si te hubiera puesto en ravenclaw quizá no te hubieran sacado de Hogwarts.

\- Que cierto es primo, que cierto -dijo con resignación fingida.

El ruido de una aparición distrajo a los dos jóvenes de la conversación entretenida que habían entablado entre ellos, al igual que hizo con todos los adultos, quiénes posaron sus ojos sobre el pobre elfo doméstico que acababa de aparecer y se encontraba temblando. Bonky miraba aterrado en dirección a Cedrella Dearborn y luego sacudía su cabeza rápidamente como si quisiera convencerse de algo, la señora Potter se apiadó del pobre elfo y rompió el silencio que se había formado.

\- Bonky supongo que tendrás un mensaje -dijo con dulzura bajo la mirada reprobadora de su cuñada.

\- Si ama -la voz de Bonky era especialmente aguda -vengo señora a informar al señorito James que ha llegado un paquete para él y a preguntarle ¿qué quiere hacer con él?

\- James querido ¿por qué no vas a ver qué es ese paquete? -Euphemia clavó sus ojos avellanas en él, le estaba dando una escapatoria de ahí y lo sabía -y llévate a Tim contigo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del sofá y siguieron al elfo doméstico hasta una de las salitas secundarias, donde generalmente dejaban los paquetes, regalos y demás objetos sin abrir, nada más salir James se soltó los botones de su túnica de gala, odiaba esa vestimenta tan formal, sólo le agobiaba y no le permitía respirara bien. Una vez llegaron el elfo que ya estaba más tranquilo se despidió de su joven amo y partió feliz por haber cumplido su misión, sobre la mesa redonda cerca de la ventana se encontraba un paquete alargado envuelto en colores dorados y rojos haciendo honor a su casa, pegado a este había una carta y en el sobre solo se podía leer el nombre de James, en una letra que le sonaba pero no supo identificar.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó impaciente Tim detrás de él.

\- No sé -por un momento se había olvidado que no estaba solo.

\- ¿Y de quién es? -Volvió a preguntar impaciente.

\- Tim, como verás mi visión de por sí no es muy buena -dijo mientras señalaba sus anteojos cuadrados -pero es que ya me resulta imposible ver a través de las cosas.

\- Lo siento, no está en la naturaleza de un hufflepuff esperar -el azabache sólo sacudió su cabeza estuvo a punto de decirle que de hecho sí estaba en los hufflepuff pero se contuvo divertido ante las ocurrencias de su primo.

Y entonces tomo el paquete en su mano y separó la carta del regalo envuelto, por un segundo pensó en abrir primero el regalo pero se contuvo y recordó sus modales, además de que podría ser una broma. En esta había una simple nota que rezaba.

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Gracias por no dejar solo a un soldado caído,_

_aquí tienes tu recompensa, disfrútela capitán._

_Fdm: Compañero de lucha (Adam Robins.)_

_P.D: por aguantarme y como compensación por_

_beberme tu botella en la fiesta de fin de exámenes._

_Está encantada para que no se acabe._

Cuando abrió el paquete este consistía de una botella de Whisky de fuego de Irlanda databa de 1898 y tenía un diseño estiloso, en definitiva era una buena botella. Sonrió divertido con las ocurrencias de su compañero de cuarto, era la primera vez que le hacía un regalo en seis años y resultó uno fantástico. Sonriendo aún se giró a su primo que lo miraba curioso, le alcanzó la nota para que la leyera y luego le mostró la botella.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con compañero de lucha? ¿No es a quidditch verdad?

\- No, no es quidditch -la sonrisa del azabache se agrandó, llena de socarronería, misterio y algo parecido a la resignación.

* * *

Llegó al parque que ese día se encontraba vacío y se dejo caer sobre el columpio suavemente, hacía tiempo que no iba a ese parque por los menos desde el verano de segundo, siempre había sido uno de sus lugares especiales donde se sentía segura, sin embargo en tercero las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre ella y su amigo de la infancia, y el parque dejo de parecer atrayente para la pelirroja. Suspiró pesadamente mientras comenzaba a impulsarse con los pies hacía delante y atrás, no sabía bien que hacía ahí, suponía que de haber estado Severus en su casa ella no se hubiera acercado ni remotamente al lugar. Era cierto que desde aquella tarde de octubre en la que se sentaron frente a la biblioteca a hablar las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos, pero también era verdad que habían tenido un par de encontronazos desde entonces, y hasta la habían castigado por su culpa. En su estadía en Hogwarts Lily sólo había recibido castigos por una cosa, y era por pelearse por James Potter, hasta aquel curso.

La prefecta cerró sus ojos mientras sentía la brisa chocar contra su cara le encantaba columpiarse, siempre le había gustado, de pequeña pensaba qué eso debía ser lo más cerca que uno podía estar de volar, hasta que descubrió el mundo mágico y supo que existían escobas mágicas y alfombras voladores u otras criaturas mágicas con alas. Cuando alcanzó la máxima altura que le permitía el columpio llevó sus ojos al río bajo el viejo arce que tenía semillas helicópteros, y su mente se inundó de recuerdos, de viejas charlas, y secretos compartidos, hacía tiempo ya de esos momentos y aún seguían siendo unos bonitos recuerdos a pesar de su relación agridulce con Severus. Se preguntó ¿por qué no había vuelto a casa esa Navidad?, sabía que su padre Tobías no era una buena persona, no porque Snape se lo hubiera contado nunca pero vivir en un barrio tan pequeño conllevaba conocer los secretos de los demás, pero a pesar de su pésima relación con su padre, su madre Eileen seguía ahí y si estaba tan enferma como le había contado, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pasar con ella.

Lily no quería justificar el comportamiento ni la actitud de su antiguo amigo de la infancia, pero no podía evitar pensar que su comportamiento provenía de su no tan fácil infancia, si bien ella y su familia no nadaban en abundancia nunca les había faltado de nada en la mesa y menos el amor y la seguridad que proporcionan los padres y aunque la relación de Lily con Petunia pereciera estar cada vez más cerca del abismo, la pelirroja sabía o quería creer que su hermana la seguía queriendo. Sin embargo donde Lily había recibido amor, Snape había obtenido críticas, donde Lily había sido reprendida Snape había sido golpeado, donde Lily había visto amor verdadero, Snape solo había visto alcohol y maltrato, a pesar eso no justificaba el comportamiento de Severus hacía los muggles y nacidos de muggle, nunca se debía justificar el odio a muchos por el temor a unos pocos. Después de todo, todo el mundo tenía problemas y no todos los pagaban con los demás.

Sin saber por qué, Lily se soltó del columpio cuando alcanzó una vez más la máxima altura, y en vez de caer fuerte al suelo con sus dos pies, aterrizó con estilo cómo lo hacía de pequeña, una vez sus pies toaron tierra firme otra vez, sonrió con un poco de soberbia y llevada por los impulsos se acercó a los matorrales, donde se encontraban las flores marchitas por el frío invernal. Tomó uno de los pequeños capullos que había sobrevivido a las condiciones meteorológicas y cerró los dedos entorno a este, a los pocos segundos abrió su mano y en la palma de la misma yacía una rosa tudor o rosa inglesa completamente abierta y hermosa, y nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente, pero estos poco tenían que ver con Snape y tampoco eran muy lejanos, pues tan solo hacía unas horas de ello.

_\- Unas horas antes -_

Esa mañana Lily fue la segunda en levantarse en su casa, el primero como siempre fue su padre quién se encontraba en la cocina con un delantal floreado preparando el desayuno para todos, la pelirroja sonrió al ver a su padre así siempre le habían encantado la dinámica de sus padres. No había un día en el que Richard Evans no esperara a su mujer Dahlia con el desayuno listo y servido sobre la mesa, y no había día en el que ella no devolviera el gesto teniendo la cena lista para cuando su marido llegara de la fábrica agotado. El señor Evans sonrió a la más pequeña de sus hijas al verla entrar en la cocina, y le besó la frente con delicadeza, Lily feliz tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda que había en la sala y se sentó a desayunar mientras hablaba con su padre de como había ido el curso y demás.

Para cuando terminó de desayunar, Dahlia ya había bajado y se encontraba lista y aseada con un precioso vestido navideño y su pelo recogido como siempre en un moño, Lily saludo a su madre se despidió de su padre y subió rumbo a su cuarto pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con que Petunia ya estaba despierta y terminando de hacer la cama, sin siquiera saludarla pasó de largo y marchó al cuarto donde dormía su prometido quién ya estaba listo como ella y ambos bajaron a desayunar con sus padres. Entonces Lily se apresuró a desatar y enviar las lechuzas que habían llegado de sus amigos con sus regalos de Navidad de vuelta antes de que las vira Vernon y una vez hizo eso, organizó su cuarto, y se metió en el baño para prepararse, si tenía que disculparse con Vernon por lo menos lo haría una vez estuviera presentable.

Cuando por fin bajo a la planta baja, el resto ya habían terminado de desayunar y su madre y hermana se disponían a preparar la comida de Navidad, mientras que su padre salía al porche a leer el periódico y Vernon estaba sentado delante de la televisión viendo una película. Muy nerviosa la pequeña de la casa se acercó al novio de su hermana, que miraba embobado la película, y se sentó en la butaca que estaba al lado del sofá que ocupaba Vernon, pensó seriamente en lo que le diría, pues tampoco lo tenía muy claro, se aclaró varias veces la garganta y abrió la boca otras tantas pero la cerró antes de decir nada, finalmente habló.

\- Vernon -dijo tímidamente, el gruño a modo de respuesta -perdona que te moleste, pero me gustaría hablar contigo -los ojos pequeños y azules de él se fijaron en Lily.

\- ¿Conmigo? -Preguntó confuso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano.

\- Si, creo que es importante que hablemos -continuó más confiada -si tu quieres.

\- Bueno vale -no parecía muy receptivo a la idea, pero bajo el volumen de la tele.

\- ¿Qué te parece dar un corto paseo mientras hablamos? -Sugirió ella.

\- ¿Andar? Pero si hace frío y... -se cortó ante la súbita entrada de su prometida en el salón, que miraba suspicazmente de su novio a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -Exigió con un tono duro a su hermana, pero Lily no se dejo amedrantar.

\- Le preguntaba a Vernon si quería ir a dar una vuelta y hablar un rato -contestó lo más tranquila que pudo.

\- ¡Ay! Que idea tan fantástica Lily -llegó la voz de su madre desde detrás de Petunia -claro que sí, mira si podéis pasar por delante de la tienda de Ed para ver si esta abierta nos hace falta arándanos.

Y su madre precipitadamente le puso el abrigo a su hija menor, el dio una bolsa y la llevó hasta la puerta donde se quedó mirando hasta que la figura de su hija menor y su futuro yerno desaparecieron en la esquina. La pequeña pelirroja andaba a paso ligero, mientras que a su lado podía escuchar al rechoncho novio de su hermana resoplar en busca de aire, aminoró su paso para que Vernon pudiera regular su respiración y se mantuvo en silencio a su lado.

\- ¿Bien qué querías? -Preguntó él de manera brusca, los ojos verdes de Lily le miraron sorprendida antes su tono.

\- Bueno yo... -empezó la joven bruja, pero la mirada hastiada de él y el tono anterior la irritaron en sobremanera -¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A caso te he hecho algo? Porque no creo que me merezca ese tono ni esa mirada -las palabras se le escaparon.

\- Eres tu quién me ha obligado a salir del calor del tu casa -los ojos pequeños y redondos estaban entrecerrados -por si no te has dado cuenta hace frío para andar, y no es trabajo de hombres hacer la compra, es la obligación de las mujeres servir a sus maridos.

\- Pensé -empezó Lily tratando de respirar para controlar su genio -que nos vendría bien para conocernos un poco mejor por Tuney.

\- Está claro que la lista de la familia es Petunia -replicó Vernon, produciendo una rojez en las mejillas de la pelirroja -ella sabe cual es su lugar y no intenta engatusar a otros para que hagan su trabajo, ¿o crees que no sé que esto en verdad es para que no hacer sola tus obligaciones? Habrase visto que un invitado trabaje...

\- Cualquier escusa para no andar es buena para ti -la voz de Lily salió fría e impersonal, ya no aguantaba más -no creo que las capas de grasa de tu cuerpo te permitan sentir nada de frío -añadió mordaz, pero nada más decir eso se arrepintió y miró horrorizada a su acompañante que se había quedado tieso.

\- No tengo -Vernon se había puesto rojo y respiraba rápidamente y de forma entrecortada - porqué aguantar las estupideces de una niñata malcriada y consentida que no sabe comportarse, y tiene que ser enviada fuera de casa a que le enseñen modales.

Lily se quedó aturdida ante las palabras del prometido de su hermana, si bien iba a pedirle perdón por su contestación completamente indebida decidió que ya no lo haría, la única razón por la que se le había escapado lo otro era porque le había enfurecido la manera de hablar de Vernon de las mujeres como si fueran objetos que coleccionar. Ella también se había puesto roja, apretaba los puños fuertemente y miraba a Vernon como si quisiera incendiarlo.

\- Mira Dursley, la única razón por la que aún no te he pegado es porque mi hermana por algún inexplicable motivo te quiere, pero yo no voy a tolerar que me hables así. Si bien tienes motivos para estar enfurecido por mi comentario anterior no pienso pedirte perdón, la única razón por la que he osado decirte que me acompañaras a pasear era porque quería pedirte disculpas si ayer me comporte como una maleducada contigo. Francamente ya me da igual, no tengo el más mínimo interés en lo que tu pienses de mí, pero que quede claro que por lo menos yo me he interesado en mantener una relación cordial contigo solo por Petunia.

\- ¡No me interesa tener ninguna relación con delincuentes como tu! -Gritó Vernon enfurecido, nuevamente los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron con sorpresa y la rabia aumento.

\- Bien -dijo despacio y mortíferamente -puedes volver a casa, yo me encargaré de comprar lo que necesitamos. Espero que te pierdas -dijo acidamente, y con eso se dio la vuelta enfurecida dejando a Vernon Dursley solo.

Cuando volvió a casa Lily seguía completamente furiosa, sentía que en cualquier segundo perdería el control de la magia y seguramente lo haría en cuanto viera a ese intento de persona o cuando su hermana se lo echara en cara, entró en la cocina hecha una furia y literalmente lanzó la bolsa sobre la encimera, los ojos verdes de su madre la miraron asombrada. Pero eso no frenó a Lily que continuo como un torbellino hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta de un portazo y se lanzó a la cama para ahogar sus gritos con la almohada. Media hora después escuchó como su padre llamaba para cenar más calmada la pelirroja arregló su apariencia en el espejo y bajó las escaleras, cuando entró en el salón sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules de Vernon y sintió como la misma rabia de antes volvía a invadirla, sin embargo esta se mitigó al ver como Dursley apartaba la mirada. Como el resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila, Lily supuso que Vernon no le había dicho nada a su hermana, pero nada más acabar de comer salió a pasear, lejos de todos.

_\- Presente. -_

Suspiró fuertemente al pensar en todos los acontecimientos del día, y un sabor agridulce se instauró en su estómago, Lily sabía que a veces era demasiado impulsiva y gritaba y reaccionaba sin conocer todos los factores, le pasaba a menudo tristemente y aunque no le gustara creerlo últimamente se estaba dando cuenta que quizá había juzgado demasiado a cierta persona que no paraba de producirla un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Pero con Vernon había sido distinto, a pesar de querer tener una buena relación con el por su hermana no había sido capaz, y sabía que a partir de ese momento no había forma de que jamás tuvieran algo más allá de un trato formal, si es que llegaban a consolidar eso, y esto solo haría que Petunia y ella se distanciasen más.

Dejo caer la rosa al suelo y volvió a suspirar, su mente voló al primero de septiembre y se acordó de sus amigas, quizá tenían razón y después de todo existían varias Lilys sin duda alguna la Navidad era una época llena de melancolía, o quizá era un cúmulo de todos los acontecimientos recientes. Pensó en Marlene a quién aún no había visto, en su conversación con Benjy, en su recién relación con Sirius Black, en sus peleas continuas con Potter, en la señora Snape y en su futuro cuñado, sí quizá todo eso era demasiado para cualquiera y ella no necesitaba ir a un psicólogo.

* * *

Le resultaba imposible creer que estuviera en una reunión Black, en las reuniones y eventos familiares de la familia Black nunca se habían escuchado risas, ni existía el sonido de fondo de música de ningún tipo, tampoco podían vestir de manera informal y desde luego era inaudito comer en el suelo, pero por encima de todo nunca se aspiraba un ambiente de paz o felicidad que se respiraba en casa de los Tonks. Sin embargo así era, por primera vez en su vida Sirius estaba celebrando Navidad con su familia y está se sentía una familia real.

\- Papi, papi otra vez -reía la pequeña hija de Andrómeda mientras su pelo cambiaba precipitadamente de un color a otro por la emoción.

\- No sé yo Dora, -replicó Ted sonriendo -creo que tu madre tiene el orgullo bastante herido para jugar otra vez después de todo es una slytherin y una Black -en los labios del hijo de muggles brillaba una sonrisa burlona y divertida.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos Edward Tonks? Bien, vas a ver como esta Black te pone en tu lugar -contestó Andromeda con un brillo en sus ojos marrones.

\- ¡Bien! -La pequeña saltó al regazo de su madre y estiró su bracito hacía su padre para así ser abrazada por los dos.

Era una escena verdaderamente enternecedora la de la pequeña familia de tres, Andrómeda Tonks que había sido educada para comportarse como si fuera de la realeza estaba tirada desprolijamentre en el suelo, con su cabello castaño escapando por doquier de la trenza que solía llevar, una inmensa sonrisa adornando sus labios y sus grandes y gatunos ojos marrones brillando con intensidad. En su regazo estaba su pequeña hija que observaba a su madre fascinada como si no hubiera mujer más guapa en el mundo, sus rasgos habían cambiado sin querer hasta ser idénticos a los de su madre, pero su pelo y ojos se teñían cada pocos segundos de algún color fuerte y llamativo, signo inequívoco de su felicidad. Y por detrás de ellas abrazándolas contra su pecho, Ted Tonks miraba a las dos mujeres que tenía en brazos como si de auténticos tesoros se trataran, sus ojos azules también brillaban con una intensidad que solo la más pura felicidad otorga y mechones de su cabello rubio caían despeinados sobre su frente y cuello acariciando sin querer a su mujer. Todos reían contentos y felices, sabiéndose queridos y sintiéndose protegidos.

Sirius observaba la escena con fascinación y un anhelo latente en sus pupilas, por el deseo de ser querido así alguna vez por alguien, de saberse protegido y seguro con la sola presencia de otra persona. Una sonrisa de felicidad y melancolía surcó su rostro, Alphard Black lo notó y se acerco al más joven de sus sobrinos apoyando su mano sobre su hombro y apretando.

\- Nunca imaginé que vería un cuadro así para uno de mis sobrinos, sin embargo me siento orgulloso al pensar que un día serán dos -los ojos grises de Alphard se clavaron sobre los de Sirius, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- No sé yo soy más te motos que otra cosa -dijo Sirius intentado ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

\- ¿Motos?

\- Oh sí, tío Alphard no sabes es este transporte muggle que va sobre dos ruedas y tiene un motor, una auténtica preciosidad.

\- ¿Y de dónde has sacado tu eso?

\- Una amiga hija de muggles -respondió sonriendo -una vez me dejó una revista y vi una moto, desde entonces sé que me compraré una.

\- ¿Quieres una moto? -Preguntó la voz de Ted quién ya se había puesto en pie y se acercó a los dos hombres.

\- ¡Oh no, no, no! Ni si te ocurra montarte en uno de esos cacharros infernales ¿me oyes bien jovencito? -Le regaño Andrómeda antes de que pudiera contestar -¿Qué locura es esa? ¡Una moto! ¡Podrías matarte!

\- No es más peligroso que ir en escoba Andy -dijo Ted.

\- Si que lo es y no me contradigas Ted Tonks.

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea más peligro...

\- Tu tampoco Sirius Black -le miro la castaña furibunda.

Sirius notó como una manita tiraba de su pantalón muggle, cuando bajo la vista esta se clavó en Nymphadora quién había demostrado tener el mismo carácter de su madre y una inteligencia impropia de una niña de tres años. Estiró sus manos exigiendo ser cogida en el aire y el obedeció la orden encantado.

\- ¿Me llevarás de paseo cuando te la compres? -Preguntó feliz e inocentemente a su tío Sirius.

Todos los adultos rieron menos Andrómeda que veía a su hija con una expresión sería y a su primo con la amenaza brillando en sus ojos, después de eso Sirius no volvió a mencionar nada cercano a motos o demás, y se dedicó a jugar con Dora al nuevo snap explosivo que obtuvo esa Navidad. Aunque su prima Andrómeda no era la mejor cocinera, pues en casa de los Black siempre habían existido elfos domésticos para servir y a las mujeres no se les enseñaba a cocinar, no se le daba mal y fue recibida de buen grado.

A pesar de que no debería Sirius no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la escasa comida, no parecía una festividad ni mucho menos, y un sentimiento de culpa lo inundó. Por supuesto que la comida era escasa, su prima y su marido vivían en un barrio pobre a las afueras de una zona industrial muggle, que el supiera Andrómeda no tenía trabajo, pues salir a la calle para ella era muy arriesgado ya que su cabeza tenía un alto precio para su familia y probablemente a Ted le pasara algo parecido, y además tenían una hija pequeña.

Una vez acabada la comida retiraron los platos y se quedaron en la pequeña sala circular a hablar, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, en un momento Sirius se excusó y fue al baño, cuando estaba volviendo se chocó contra un mueble derrumbando sin querer varios marcos de fotos. Eran casi todos mágicos menos en los que aparecía, ya fuera solos o acompañados, una pareja de señores mayores, los padres muggles de Ted. Rápidamente empezó a colocar todos mientras observaba las fotos distraídamente hasta que tomó una que hizo que su pulso se parará, sin darse cuenta sus ojos grises se oscurecieron y apretó el puño en el que no sujetaba la foto. En esta se podía ver a cinco jóvenes todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una belleza inaudita de rasgos aristocráticos y clásicos, dos chicos y tres chicas, sus edades variaban y no podrían tener más de entre 16 y 6 años, todos sonreían felices mientras se abrazaban, tocaban o hacían cualquier cosa, estaban en un jardín al aire libre y sus trajes eran elegantes y soberbios, hacían una imagen monstruosamente hermosa, casi inhumana.

Sus ojos primero se fijaron en quien aparentaba ser la mayor, una chica esbelta con un brillante rizado pelo negro que caía suelto hasta un poco más allá de media espalda, grandes y felinos ojos negros, y unos carnosos labios color carmesí en los que se podía ver una sonrisa petulante su mano derecha estaba apoyada en el hombro del niño de delante y la izquierda rozaba la de una joven. Está también era esbelta pero se notaba que era un par de años menor, tenía el cabello también suelto brillante y ondulado cayéndole hasta medía espalda pero era castaño oscuro, sus ojos tenían la misma forma que los de la joven de su lado sin embargo eran pardos y poseía unos carnosos labios idénticos con la excepción de ser cereza y no carmesí y dejaban ver una sonrisa dulce, abrazaba con su mano libre a un chico. Él era por lo menos cinco años más joven, tenía el cabello negro azulado largo hasta la mandíbula y perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, unos ojos grises brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa, una de sus manos estaba al rededor de la cintura de la chica y la otra despeinaba a una niña rubia delante de el. La niña rubia en cuestión era mayor que él pero más joven que las otras dos, poseía un brillante cabello rubio casi platino que caía liso por sus hombros, unos grandes ojos azules y unos labios rosados que resaltaban contra su pálida piel, su sonrisa se veía perturbada por una mueca de fastidio y su mano derecha apretaba la del último integrante de la foto. El más pequeño de todos tenía el mismo cabello negro que el otro joven y sus ojos también eran grises pero mucho más oscuros casi rozando el negro, sonreía de forma alegre pero intentaba mantener un semblante serio.

\- Casi cuesta creer en lo que nos hemos convertido ¿verdad? -Susurró una voz detrás de él.

Sirius se giró sobresaltado y miró a su prima, parecía rota y malherida como si pensar en ello le partiera en dos, sus ojos marrón claro brillaban y dejaban ver un millón de emociones indescifrables mientras permanecían fijos en la foto.

\- Si -por algún motivo se había formado un nudo en su garganta y le había costado horrores decir eso.

\- A veces creo que es todo un sueño, que me despertaré un día como si hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla y Bella y Cissy estarán a mi lado -seguía susurrando, pero tan bajo que apenas Sirius la podía escuchar.

No sabía que decir, no creía poder decir nada para consolar a su prima, después de todo nada podía prepararte para el dolor que supone perder a tu familia en vida, él lo sabía bien lo había vivido aquel mismo verano. Cada vez que pensaba en Reg o se cruzaba con él por Hogwarts sentía una punzada en el corazón, y cubría su dolor con rabia porque pensaba que eso era mejor que llorar a alguien que no le quería. Andrómeda pareció adivinar su pensamiento.

\- No es demasiado tarde para vosotros Sirius -le dijo mirando directo a sus ojos -Reg no es como Bella él aún..., aún tiene salvación.

\- No, no la tiene -replicó Black cabezota -le di una salida, le dije que se viniera conmigo, no quiso -declaró duramente.

\- No dejes de dársela Sirius -ella le miraba mortalmente seria, directo a los ojos -si lo haces lo perderás para siempre, aún es un niño tiene 15 años. Muéstrale que hay otro camino y sigue haciéndolo hasta que te escuche.

\- No lo entiendes Andy -el oji-gris contenía unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, sonaba derrotado -ya es demasiado tarde para él, no es sólo que piense como ellos, que me odie por huir de casa, es que Regulus es uno de ellos. Esta marcado.

\- Mientes -dijo Andrómeda mientras se llevaba impresionada las manos a la boca -no, no, no puede ser ni siquiera es mayor de edad, aún esta en Hogwarts -sus ojos pardos se llenaron de lágrimas también.

\- No lo hago -Sirius intentó ser lo más delicado posible -esa es la razón por la que huí, mis padres... -el odio brillaba en sus ojos grises -ellos nos entregaron, nos ofrecieron a los mortífagos, como si fuéramos sus marionetas o simples objetos. Bella estaba ahí, vino a llevarme a la ceremonia, ellos no querían a Regulus era demasiado pequeño aún, pero yo ya podía unirme cumplía 17 ese Noviembre, pero me negué, jamás me uniría a ellos tenían que saberlo. Fue doloroso, no recuerdo mucho, se que les grité, que les dije todo lo que sentía y se que ellos me atacaron, pero me había hartado así que tome mi varita y se lo devolví, después corrí arriba cogí mis cosas y bajé, estaba tan enfadado todo es borroso, pero se que le dije a Reg que viniera conmigo que los Potter nos acogerían a los dos. James me lo había dicho, me dijo que pasara lo que pasara el y sus padres nos protegerían, pero Reg no quiso y yo ya no podía quedarme, Bella ella no iba a hacerme simplemente daño quería matarme lo pude ver en su mirada y entonces me desaparecí.

Las lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos y rodaban libres por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su mentón, sus ojos no miraban a ningún punto y su cuerpo temblaba producto del llanto, y de la rabia y odio acumulados, Andrómeda pudo ver en su cara que además del dolor había algo más ahí, aunque no supo identificar qué. Cortó la distancia y envolvió a su primo en sus brazos de forma sobre protectora, escondió su cara en su cuello y dejó que las lágrimas también cayeran, lloraba por Sirius y lo que tuvo que pasar, lloraba por Regulus y lo que le había tocado, lloraba por no haber estado ahí para ayudarles, pero sobretodo lloraba por su hermana Bella a quién definitivamente había perdido para siempre. Cuando se calmaron se separaron, la castaña arregló su cara para hacer desaparecer los rastros de llanto y después acicaló a Sirius y le colocó bien su ropa muggle, de una forma muy maternal, como había sido siempre con él.

\- ¿Por qué tienes la foto ahí? -Desvió la atención el pelinegro.

\- Por lo que fuimos una vez, para no olvidarlo nunca.

\- ¿No te resulta doloroso tener ese recordatorio constante ahí expuesto? -Ella se encogió de hombros meditando la respuesta.

\- No más que el recuerdo en sí, pero eso no lo borro de mi mente ¿por qué habría de quitar la foto entonces? Haga lo que haga nunca olvidaré de donde vengo, no puedo y no quiero.

\- No lo entiendo -dijo él confuso, Andrómeda lo miró con intensidad.

\- Dime Sirius ¿por qué has venido a mi casa?

\- Tu me invitaste -replicó aún más confuso.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿qué te trajo ayer? Nadie te forzó a venir, yo te extendí una propuesta y tu la aceptaste ¿por qué? -Ella ya parecía conocer la respuesta.

\- No sé... -estaba muy confuso, no lo había pensado antes ¿por qué había querido ir a casa de Andrómeda y no quedarse con los Potter?

\- Piensa -insistió la castaña.

\- Supongo... -no estaba seguro de entender lo que decía -supongo que porqué es Navidad y no me apetecía pasarlas con los Potter.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Buscaba la mirada de Sirius pero estaba clavada en el suelo.

\- Porque no son mi familia -levantó los ojos y los clavó en los de su prima -porque ellos ya tienen una familia, y aunque James me trate como un hermano y Euphemia y Fleamont como un hijo, no es lo mismo. No lo es.

\- Porque estas fechas deben pasarse en familia -dijo ella sonriendo melancólica -por eso viniste aquí, porque querías buscar a lo que te queda de familia. Porque aunque lo hagas a un lado y lo apartes de tu mente no puedes olvidarte de ellos -señaló la foto -no te hace falta ningún retrato o recordatorio constante, porque siempre van a estar ahí.

* * *

Marlene despertó de madrugada exaltada por una de las muchas pesadillas que tenía desde el accidente, sus ojos azules brillaron con terror iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana que no tenía las contraventanas cerradas, su pulso era acelerado y su respiración errática, estaba sudando pero era un sudor frío inducido por el miedo. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana para cerrar la contraventana, pero casi se muere de un infarto al ver a una lechuza dormitando en el alfeizar exterior, rápidamente abrió la ventana y con cuidado para no despertarlo tomó el animal y lo llevó donde su propia lechuza dormía. Desató la carta y el paquete que venían con el animal y le preparó un bol con agua y otro con comida para cuando despertara.

No abrió ninguna de las dos cosas inmediatamente, si no que se dirigió a su cama y se sentó, lo último que recordaba era la conversación que había tenido con William y como este salió derrotado de la habitación dando un portazo, se debía haber quedado dormida después de eso, les escocia la cara así que suponía que había llorado aunque eso podía haber sido durante la pesadilla también, últimamente ninguna de las dos cosas era muy raras. Levantó la vista al escritorio y como creía comprobó que había una bandeja con comida que alguien había entrado a dejar, no tenía hambre a pesar de no haber comido nada así que no se movió de la cama. Suspiró y tomó la carta y el paquete que había depositado en su cama, necesitaba una distracción para no pensar en lo que l había dicho a William, ni en sus pesadillas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al reconocer la letra.

_Querida Lene: _

_Sé que no estas pasando por tu mejor momento, y aunque desconozco los motivos,_

_porque no me lo quieres decir, he decidido ser paciente y esperar a que te abras. _

_Aunque no me lo digas sé que hay algo más allá de lo que ocurrió que te atormenta, _

_y por una vez he decidido dejar ¿cómo era? Ah si mi necesidad de arreglar al resto para_

_llenar mi patética vida (...zorra...)_

_Aunque estoy deseando verte de una buena vez, pero supongo que me harás _

_esperar __para eso también. No creas que es sólo para darte un abrazo de oso, porque _

_jovencita tu y yo tenemos que ajustar cuentas seriamente. Si crees que no te voy a_

_ hechizar por lo de Benjy vuelve a San Mungo que aún estas afectada ¿qué en nombre _

_de Merlín te poseyó para hacerme esa jugarreta?_

_ Pero bueno mientras tanto, ¡feliz Navidad!, espero que mi regalo te guste, es un poco_

_extraño pero creo que vas a saber apreciarlo._

_Besos_

_Lily._

Sonrió divertida ante la carta de su amiga, y a la vez un tanto preocupada, sabía que la pelirroja era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, pero es que cuando se enteró de que nadie iría a buscarla fue todo demasiado perfecto. Ese mismo día Benjy había estado visitándola en San Mungo, y de hecho fue cuando llegó la lechuza y el chico reconoció la letra de Lily cuando se enteró de que su amiga no había estado respondiendo las últimas cartas del joven, así que ideó todo el plan y convenció al morocho para que fuera a por ella. Francamente tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como habían ido las cosas, sabía que Benjy no quería hablar de nada remotamente relacionado al ámbito amoroso así que estaba tranquila, dejando esto a un lado tomó el paquete entre sus manos y noto con sorpresa que era duro, antes no lo había sentido.

Se deshizo del papel que lo envolvía y observó fascinada una pequeña caja de madera, rectangular, medía más de largo que de alto, más o menos tenía el tamaño de su palma. La madera parecía estar un poco envejecida y los colores vivos que se mezclaban entre sí dando una apariencia exótica con los que estaba pintada la caja estaban un poco desgatados y apagados. En la tapa tenía tallada una flor, que si no se equivocaba era una dalia, recordó que así se llamaba la madre de Lily, y la flor era blanca resaltando contra los colores brillantes del fondo. La abrió lentamente y un sonido musical que la embelesó salió de esta, dentro de la caja había una nota también escrita por Lily.

_Esta caja de música es una reliquia familiar, fue __hecha a _

_mano por mi abuelo __como regalo de compromiso __para mi _

_abuela. __Ellos eran muy pobres y en vez de un anillo, mi _

_abuelo decidió hacerle esto el mismo, como señal de su amor._

Ella me la dio a mi cuando era pequeña, para poder

calmar mis pesadillas y guardar mis miedos y

preocupaciones, como una caja de Pandora.

Espero que ahora te sirva a ti para velar tu dolor,

si tienes miedo solo tienes que abrirla y yo estaré ahí.

Marlene sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y una sensación caliente le oprimía el pecho de forma reconfortante. En lugar de comprarle cualquier cosa que sabía que le hubiera gustado, Lily le había regalado uno de sus objetos más preciados, aquel que había cuidado de ella en los momentos más difíciles y que le hacía sentirse segura. Por primera vez desde que volvió a casa notó como una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en sus labios, rápidamente se puso de pie cerró la ventana, colocó la caja sobre su mesilla, se metió en la cama y se dejó guiar hasta los brazos de morfeo acunada por la música de la cajita.

* * *

¡Hola queridos míos!

Sé que me he demorado, y lo siento, pero tiene una razón y es porque este capítulo es más largo de lo normal. Y como quería que fuera especial, me he tomado mi tiempo.

Estoy deseando saber que pensáis, es muy importante para mí porque me parece un un capítulo bastante emocional y clave para varios personajes.

Como siempre cualquier duda, sugerencia, corrección y demás me lo decís (gracias.)

**SerenaMileto:** me alegro que te ayude con la cuarentena, espero que te guste este cap también.

**Laia1quintanvalle: **gracias por decir que te apasiona mi historia, me hace super feliz la verdad. Me alegro que te guste la idea de los celos, si tienes alguna idea que quieras incluir dímelo y veremos que tal, si no quieres por review siempre puedes mandarme un pm.

Prometo intentar actualizar antes la próxima vez, besos

_**B.**_


	14. Restos navideños

CAPÍTULO TRECEAVO.

Joder.

Joder, joder, joder.

Se repetía Blish mentalmente una y otra vez, pero incluso eso le producía un dolor de cabeza indescriptible como si alguien estuviera literalmente golpeando un clavo intentado atravesar su frente y llegar al otro lado de su cráneo. Era viernes 7 de Enero y ese día volvían a Hogwarts, Angelina deseo que no fuera así, intentó enfocar la vista sobre el reloj que descansaba en su mesilla y de poder un sobresalto la hubiera sobrecogido todo el cuerpo si no se encontrara tan mal.

Sin saber como consiguió levantarse de la cama, los temblores producto de la fatiga y debilidad que sentía, casi la hicieron caer al suelo, lentamente y tambaleándose salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha y despejarse. Era tarde, hacía dos horas que debería haber estado levantada, como siguiera así iba a perder el Expreso y ni siquiera sabía si tenía el baúl preparado.

Cuando llegó al baño la luz del sol brillante que entraba por la mañana, provocó que soltara un grito, el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado en exceso y las ganas de vomitar que había sentido desde que se despertó, crecieron en ella. Consiguió abrir la ducha y se dirigió al bidé a lavarse la cara, necesitaba despejarse, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo le parecía impensable ¿cómo era posible que alguien negra como ella estuviera literalmente gris?

Cuando sintió el agua de la ducha chocando con fuerza contra ella, el dolor en sus músculos, el cual desconocía hasta ese momento, empezó a ceder y los temblores fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Rápidamente sus movimientos dejaban de ser torpes y empezaba a recobrarse de ese malestar general, pero hizo un exceso y una arcada la impulsó a vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago sobre el plato de la ducha. Salió de esta corriendo y se precipito sobre el retrete, aún desnuda y empapada, se aferró a los lados de este y vacío nuevamente el contenido de su estómago.

Una vez terminó de vomitar todo, hasta los restos de bilis, se puso en pie encontrándose mejor, limpio con desagrado todo el estropicio tanto del retrete como de la ducha, y volvió a meterse bajo el chorro una vez estuvo todo limpio para continuar con esta. Mientras las gotas caían con fuerza sobre su cabeza y el malestar general seguía invadiendo su cuerpo, Blish se hizo la promesa mental de no volver a beber nunca jamás.

Veinte minutos más tarde salió nuevamente de la ducha, esta vez encontrándose mucho mejor, con un movimiento de la varita se deshizo del vapor del baño y observó su imagen mojada y cubierta solo por una toalla blanca y pequeña en el espejo. Tenía mejor aspecto que la primera vez que se había mirado, sin embargo se seguía encontrando terriblemente mal, definitivamente iba a matar a su hermana ¿cómo se le ocurrió convencerla para que fuera a esa estúpida fiesta? Angelina estaba muy bien antes de ir, no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por su vida social ¡muchas gracias!

Lentamente, los colores borrosos que constituían su memoria de la noche anterior comenzaron a tomar forma, lentamente empezaba a recobrar la memoria. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

¡Oh, joder!

* * *

Peter Pettigrew había tenido unas vacaciones de Navidad estupendas, no le faltó de nada, paso los días festivos con su familia, se puso al día con sus primos, quedó con sus amigos y vio a su novia, muchas veces, pero no las suficientes para su gusto. Era la primera vez que tenía novia formal, había salido con otras chicas antes, pero nunca nada tan en serio como con Charity, y la verdad es que no había tenido intención de tener nada serio con ella, solo quedar un par de veces y lo que surgiera. Pero lo que surgió fue genial, su madre había estado muy feliz cuando le habló de la chica y cuando la conoció un día que la invitó a comer Peter pensó que explotaría de orgullo, pero no había ocurrido nada de eso.

A pesar de haber quedado unas cuantas veces con su novia esas vacaciones, a mitad del trayecto abandonó a sus amigos para ir en busca de esta, y ahora se encontraba despidiéndose de ella en el andén de Hogsmeade. Cuando la vio partir con sus amigas decidio que ya iba siendo de que los suyos la conocieran, al fin y al cabo ya la conocían sus padres, él conocía a sus amigas ¿qué podía salir mal?

Luego escuchó una voz.

\- ¡Ey desaparecido! -Exclamó una voz que conocía bien, el rubio se giró para dar de frente con sus tres amigos.

\- Hola chicos ¿cómo os ha ido el resto del viaje?

\- Traidor nos has abandonado -reclamó el mayor de los Black, para luego añadir incrédulo -y todo por una chica.

\- Deja a Pete en paz, -apoyo el licántropo a su rubio amigo -al menos el tiene una excusa para huir de ti -añadió y luego se giró al azabache -y de ti.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? -Dijo el segundo.

\- Nada -se encogió de hombros el prefecto -por ahora.

Peter rió divertido ante las caras de indignación de sus amigos y la sonrisa traviesa y de suficiencia de Remus, en verdad no le había gustado tener que dividir su tiempo entre sus amigos y Charity, pero sabía que su novia aún no estaba preparada para compartir un espacio tan reducido como un vagón de tren con sus amigos durante horas. La ponían bastante nerviosa, por ser mayores y de otras casa, y Peter no había querido insistir sabiendo que tanto Sirius como James no harían nada por hacerla sentir cómoda, por eso había viajado él con ella y sus amigas.

\- Espero que el polvo merezca la pena de la traición -refunfuño el oji gris.

\- ¡Sirius! -Le reprendió el prefecto, pero las palmadas de James no ayudaban.

\- Eso Pet cuéntanos como es ¿Clarity...? -Preguntó dubitativo, sintiéndose mal por no saberse el nombre de la novia de su amigo.

\- Charity -corrigieron Remus y Peter a la vez, el segundo agradeció al castaño.

\- Perdón -dijo James avergonzando -sabes que no es nada personal soy patético con los nombres, intentaré aprendérmelo para cuando la conozcamos.

\- ¿Y a todo esto cuándo la conoceremos? -Inquirió Black divertido.

\- Pues no lo sé -declaró el rubio un poco nervioso aceptando la nueva pregunta -no quiero que la espanten, pueden ser muy bestias.

\- ¡Oye! -dijeron los tres a la vez.

\- Tu no Remus, tu eres el más civilizado, por algo eres prefecto -el licántropo sonrió a su amigo.

\- ¡Ey que seguimos aquí!

\- Lo sé -Peter no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa ante las muecas de sus dos amigos.

Los cuatros se encaminaron a la fila de los carruajes, mientras James y Sirius hacían alarde de sus numerosas cualidades que los convertía en gente válida para ser presentada a la novia formal de su amigo, Remus y Peter unos pasos adelantados se reían de sus amigos.

\- Colagusano -susurró el prefecto para que nadie más lo escuchara, ni siquiera los dos zopencos de detrás.

\- Dime -contestó en el mismo tono el rubio mirando a su amigo.

\- No hace falta que nos presentes a Charity aún, quiero decir no hagas caso de las chorradas de esos dos -señaló disimuladamente detrás -ya los conoces.

\- Si lo sé -se encogió de hombros -es solo que verdaderamente me preocupa el hecho de que puedan espantarla con una broma o algo por el estilo, muchas veces no tienen...

\- Limite -terminó por el Remus -si no que se lo digan a Evans ¿verdad?

\- Exacto -suspiró aliviado de que lo entendiera -aunque es cierto que apenas se han molestado este año.

\- Es verdad -coincidió el licántropo mientras la cola se reducía -¿crees que estará madurando?

Los ojos miel del prefecto estaban posados sobre el perfil soriente y feliz de James, que seguía bromeando y enumerando junto con Sirius todas las cualidades de ambos, ajeno al nuevo tema de conversación de sus otros dos amigos.

\- ¿James? -Peter fingió un escalofrío -por favor, antes Snape y Sirius se vuelven inseparables.

\- Tienes razón -le siguió la broma resignado, pero seguía mirando fijamente a su amigo, últimamente veía algo diferente en él.

\- Creo que todos lo estamos haciendo -adivinando que Remus no había dejado el tema, el más bajito dio voz a sus pensamientos -la guerra nos esta obligando.

Entonces Sirius hizo algo sumamente estúpido, siendo ellos ya los primeros de la fila de los carruajes y teniendo varios grupos de chicas concurridos detrás de ellos, el mayor de los Black al ver el carruaje aproximarse encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una broma. Y con un ligero movimiento de su varita hizo que el agua encharcada del suelo, por las recientes lluvias, se elevara y cayera sobre todas las chicas que iban inmediatamente después que ellos. Empapándolas de pies a cabeza y haciendo que el uniforme se les pegara al cuerpo, dibujando claramente las siluetas para diversión de Black quién esgrimió su mejor sonrisa lasciva repasándolas de arriba a bajo. Las chicas que empezaban a reaccionar, intentaron muertas de la verguenza recomponerse y asesinar simultáneamente al muchacho de sonrisa traviesa y brillante cabello negro que estaba delante de ellas, pero este se escudó detrás de su mejor amigo que reía abiertamente. James Potter fue capaz de percibir la ira de las chicas, que iba dirigida a él como si fuera el causante de su desdicha, y aliviado vio como el carruaje paraba enfrente de sus amigos, para salir pitando de ahí abandonando a Sirius a su suerte. Este no tardo en reaccionar e imitar a su amigo que ya se encontraba a salvo dentro del carruaje, dejando a los otros dos merodeadores como carnada, quienes no tardaron en seguir sus pasos.

\- Bueno no todos -Peter se mordía el labio para contener la risa ante el espectáculo.

\- Si, Sirius nunca crecerá -se rió también Remus.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del carruaje para poder huir de las malhumoradas, enfadadas y empapadas chicas.

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado al rededor de las siete a la estación de Hogsmeade como solía hacerlo, Lily, Marlene y Heather pasaron el viaje en un compartimento las tres solas siendo ocasionalmente visitadas por algunos compañeros y por Mary también. Pero no habían visto rastro de Angelina.

\- Supongo que habrá perdido el tren -dijo Heather, mientras fijaba su mirada verde en Lily que buscaba a la negra entre los alumnos que acababan de bajar del tren.

\- Si puede ser, pero eso es...raro -declaró aún buscando.

\- Definitivamente es raro -estuvo de acuerdo las castaña, luego miró a la tercera integrante -¿tu qué crees Marlene?

La rubia no contestó, se había pasado prácticamente todo el viaje en silencio, aunque estaba mejor y había arreglado la situación en casa con sus hermanos, desde aquel regalo de Lily en Navidad, la perspectiva de volver a las clases habiendo recuperado solo parte del control de su magia le había impuesto un aire de apatía encima. Pero sabiéndose observada por la castaña no dejó que ninguna muestra de algún tipo se escapara de ella.

\- ¡Ey mirar es Dora! -exclamó Marlene distrayendo a las chicas de sus respectivas tareas -¡Pandora! ¡Dora! ¡Hey, Dora aquí!

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia donde Marlene agitaba su mano en el aire, en dirección a una chica rubia de cabello largo que caía hasta sus caderas y se abría paso entre la gente, que se dirigía a los carruajes, sonriente.

\- ¡Chicas feliz año nuevo! -Gritó mientras las envolvía en un abrazo a las tres -os he echado de menos.

\- Y nosotras a ti -respondió Lily.

\- ¡Que bien que nos hayas venido a buscar! -Exclamó una quinta voz desde atrás, todas se giraron para ver a una sonriente Mary Macdonald -hacedme hueco que yo también quiero -dijo mientras se unía al abrazo.

\- Oh mirad la traidora ha vuelto -chasqueo la lengua Heather.

\- Habló -replico Mary -creo que desde que empezaste a salir con Turpin no he hecho un viaje contigo en el tren.

Heather le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de cosas del pasado.

\- ¿Con quién has ido? -Preguntó con curiosidad Dora, a la castaña de ojos marrones.

\- Con Cedric Shafiqs -respondió por ella Lily con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

\- Ah así que Sirius tenía razón y si estáis saliendo -comentó con naturalidad Meadowes.

\- No -dijo rotundamente.

\- Están quedando -aclaro Heather, para luego añadir con una sonrisa pícara -por ahora.

Una brisa helada hizo que todas se estremecieran, aunque llevaran sus abrigos y túnicas puestas el invierno en escocia era helador y no podían mantenerse mucho tiempo al aire libre. Lily se abrazó a sí misma intentado darse calor.

\- ¿Podemos por favor salir de este frío? -Preguntó la prefecta en una voz quejosa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo -volvió a hablar Marlene.

\- Falta Blish -frunció los labios Mary sorprendida.

\- No ha aparecido en todo el viaje, como tu -declaró Heather -creemos que igual ha perdido el tren.

\- No puede ser -negó Macdonald mientras rodaba los ojos -yo la vi en la estación de lejos. ¿Donde diablos estará?

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros ninguna lo sabía, pero suponían que tendrían su respuesta una vez llegarán al castillo, así que emprendieron la marcha a los carruajes sin su amiga. Se apretujaron todas en uno mientras hablaban alegremente de las vacaciones de Navidad y Mary les ponía al día de todos los cotilleos que ya se había enterado y les contaba como le iban las cosas con Cedric.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts las chicas se separaron en dos grupos, las águilas se fueron a sentar a su mesa y las leonas hacía la de gryffindor, las tres chicas observaron con alegría como Marlene era recibida entre vítores y abrazos cariñosos de todos. Y después tomaron asiento cerca de las alumnas de cuarto de su casa, aquella noche cenaron solo las tres cosa que era poco habitual, Blish no apareció en toda la cena y los merodeadores y Adam con quienes se habían acostumbrado a compartir comidas ese año estaban sentados unos puestos más allá riendo y cenando junto con Toddler y Lynch.

Cuando Lily fue a preguntar acerca de ese hecho, ya que podía comprender que los merodeadores comieran con las otras dos chicas, pero ¿qué hacía Adam con ellos y no comiendo con Heather? Notó como Mary le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, en sus ojos marrones brillando algo parecido al enfado le hizo desisitir, y se preguntó si Adam y Heather se habrían peleado.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, no esperaron a que Dumbledore dijera nada y se retiraron rápidamente a su cuarto, un poco decaídas y preocupadas por la cuarta integrante de su grupo y su ausencia inexplicable, cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con que Blish estaba ya metida en la cama y con los doseles de la misma corridos. Compartiendo miradas de incomprensión la dejaron dormir, ya le preguntarían mañana, total el día siguiente era sábado tendrían más tiempo de ponerse al día y hablar de las navidades.

* * *

A lo lejos Adam, en la estación de Hogsmeade, pudo distinguir la cabellera incendiada de Lily Evans rodeada de otras más de distintos colores, entre las que distinguió el cabello castaño trigueño de Heather, estaban todas paradas en el andén como esperando a alguien, sin embargo el adolescente en vez de acercarse a sus compañeras de casa, se aseguró de que sus amigos de huffelpuff le cubrieran bien, pues no quería ser visto por ellas. Ese viaje había sido uno de las pocas veces en la que desde que se hizo su amigo no había pasado por el compartimento de las chicas a saludar, y a pesar de que sentía un poco apesadumbrado tenía sus motivos para no hacerlo, solo esperaba que Heather lo comprendiera todo después, o si no tendría que pagarlo muy caro. Lo sabía conocía al dedillo el carácter fuerte de su amiga, que parecía haber incrementado desde que entrenaba con su capitán.

Por suerte para él cuando llegó al gran comedor y se separó de sus amigos tejones, se encontró con que los merodeadores ya estaban sentados en la mesa, los cuatro chicos reían abiertamente y sin ningún tapujo mientras recibían miradas furibundas de varias ravenclaw que si Robins no recordaba mal estaban en quinto. Tras saludar a los chicos se sentó con ellos y Black alegremente le comentó su nueva hazaña sin procurar bajar la voz, de manera que era audible para las pobres chicas se compadeció ligeramente de ellas, no por nada había compartido cuarto con los merodeadores durante séis años pero al final no pudo evitar reír.

Pronto Remus les avocó a cambiar de tema y pregunto al guardián acerca de sus navidades, aceptando en nuevo tema Adam le contó que es lo que había hecho y les preguntó a ellos, enzarzándose en un nuevo tema todos acerca de comida, fiestas, regalos y demás. Poco tiempo después de que hubieran empezado una discusión acerca del mejor regalo navideño inesperado, en el que todos estuvieron de acuerdo que fue el de Adam para James, aparecieron dos de sus compañeras de cursos y se sentaron con ellos sin preguntar, pedir permiso o tan siquiera saludarlos antes.

Emmeline Toddler y Elea Lynch, dos chicas que si bien a Adam nunca le había caído bien no había despreciado hasta aquel curso, estaba apunto de mandarlas al demonio sin importarle lo que los merodeadores tuvieran que decir, conociéndolos no tendrían problemas en que las echara de allí. Ya que los cuatro tampoco eran muy fans de ellas y todo lo que había ocurrido ese año no había ayudado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que sí las echaba existía la posibilidad de que Heather, Mary, Lily y Blish se unieran a ellos en cuanto llegaran, pues ese año habían compartido muchas comidas con los merodeadores, y más si Adam estaba con ellos. Así que resignándose no dijo nada, pero ignoró completamente la presencia de las dos chicas.

Cuando aún no había terminado la cena, vio con aprensión como solo tres de sus amigas se levantaban de la mesa y salían del gran comedor probablemente en dirección a la torre, las había visto entrar y había notado como los ojos verdes de Heather se habían posado en él, había tenido serías dudas para fingir que no los sentía y mantener el rostro girado a sus compañeros. También le había costado controlar el impulso de ir a saludarlas por primera vez en semanas y la preocupación por Blish no había ayudado ¿acaso le había pasado algo a su compañera de equipo? Sin embargo el carisma de los merodeadores había ayudado a hacer la situación más llevadera e incluso se le olvidó durante un rato.

Tras una cena bastante divertida los cinco chicos se retiraron a la torre de gryffindor seguidos de muchas alumnas que cuchicheaban y se reían, a Adam siempre le había hecho gracias ver el comportamiento de las chicas para con sus compañeros de cuarto y siempre se sentía cohibido cuando eso pasaba, por suerte a Peter le solía pasar lo mismo, aunque desde que salía con esa ravenclaw de cuarto parecía haber ganado seguridad. Cuando entraron a través del retrato Adam no espero a ver si Heather estaba en la sala común y rápidamente subió a su dormitorio, para irse a dormir pronto.

Una vez en la cama suspiró cansadamente feliz y sonrió, a pesar de que no lo creía posible había aguantado todo el día ignorando a la castaña trigueña, ahora solo te tocaba dormir y con suerte todo se resolvería pronto. Con una sonrisa y pensando que su propósito de hacer ese año uno de los mejores para Heather después del trimestre pasado, se iba a cumplir y así se quedo dormido.

* * *

Heather suspiró pesadamente y se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir cuando se dejó caer en la cama, e intentó sacar de su cabeza a cierto gryffindor de su mismo año, pero es que no podía evitar pensar en él, Adam era su mejor amigo desde hacia muchos años y sin embargo no había recibido ni un regalo, ni una carta, nada de parte suya aquella Navidad. Sabía que no tenía porque hacerle ningún regalo, después de todo no era una obligación, pero si era bonito tener un gesto de cariño como ese,y después del año que había pasado nunca se imaginó que no recibiría nada de su parte. ¿A caso había hecho algo para molestarlo? No recordaba hacer nada o haberse peleado con él, ¿podía ser por la poca atención que estaba poniendo a sus amigos ese año? Con Mary ya se había disculpado, pero no con el castaño, se mordió el labio intentado despejar esas dudas.

Cuando se lo comentó a Mary días atrás en una carta esta le dijo que no debía preocuparse que seguro se debía a algo específico y le reitero que Adam no se olvidaría de ella así como así, pero todas esas preguntas volvieron en el momento en que vio a Adam sentado junto con los merodeadores y peor con Toddler y Lynch. No había pensado nada cuando Adam no pasó por el compartimento a saludar, ni siquiera le vino a la cabeza, pero verlo sentado con ellas hizo que algo se retorciera en su estómago. Heather sabía que no era a la única que le había parecido raro, pues Lily había intentado decir algo pero Mary la hizo callar con una mirada.

Heather exhaló con fuerza intentando deshacerse del nudo de su garganta y el picor de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta sobre ella misma, intentando encontrar una postura cómoda, pero en realidad sabía que poco tenía que ver con su cama, que estaba igual de mullida que siempre. Esa incomodidad llevaba encajada en su pecho desde el 25, ¡por Merlín!, si hasta James Potter le había hecho un regalo. Incorporándose en la cama y poniendo su peso sobre el codo se planteo las posibilidades que tenía, la primera era acabar ahora mismo con todo eso ir al cuarto de los chicos y obligar a Adam a hablar con ella pareciendo una desquiciada, la segunda era esperar hasta que el se acercara a ella cualquier día y golpearlo hasta que suplicara clemencia y la tercera consistía en buscarlo al día siguiente y hablar con el civilizadamente. A pesar se ser la opción que menos le gustaba se decantó por esa última, y agotada se quedó dormida en unos pocos segundos.

Por la mañana el ligero golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Heather quien había dormido con los doseles a medio correr se quedó un rato más en la cama rumiando y quejándose por haber sido despertada, y al abrirlos del todo se percató que tres de las séis camas estaban vacías. Las de Lynch y Toddler quienes probablemente fueran las que hacía siete minutos abandonaron la habitación y la de Lily que salía en ese momento de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y le sonreía feliz.

\- Buenos días Heather -dijo alegremente la pelirroja

La castaña trigueña aún dormida fue incapaz de verbalizar una contestación simplemente asintió en dirección a su amiga, que tarareaba alegre una canción mientras buscaba en su armario que ponerse, Heather odiaba eso del fin de semana, tener que ponerse ropa de diario y no el uniforme, tener que elegir y ser consciente de que la gente iba a estar examinando cada detalle.

Adormilada vio como la pelirroja una vez elegida la ropa se alejo del armario y se dirigió hacia su cama aún con la toalla enrollada al rededor del cuerpo, fue a la ventana la abrió y después decidió que era hora de despertar a sus otras dos amigas. Se acercó a la cama de Mary y corrió los doseles, dejando ver una maraña roja y blanca de entre la que se podía distinguir alguna extremidad y una cabellera larga y castaña. Después fue a la cama de Blish y repitió el proceso, solo que la negra dormía pacíficamente en su cama sin haberse movido un ápice entre las sábanas.

Una vez hizo eso la prefecta volvió al centro y dando dos palmadas declaró que era hora de despertar, proveniente de la cama de Blish se escuchó una pequeña queja pero fue inmediatamente ahogada por los gemidos infrahumanos que emitía Mary, quién parecía más una momia que una persona. Lily no dándose por vencida insistió en que se levantarán pronto para poder pasar el día con sus amigas de ravencalw y luego clavó la mirada en ella, como obligandola a dar ejemplo. Resignada Heather se levantó de la cama y con pereza se estiró para ver si así conseguía despejarse un poco.

-¿Te importa si pongo algo de música? -Preguntó una Heather mucho más despierta, mientras se dirigía al

\- No claro, -contestó Lily -además así esas dos se van despejando -sus ojos pasaron de la cama de Mary quién parecía un zombie a la de Blish que aún no había abierto los doseles -que raro se me hace ver a Blish tan...

\- ¿Tan Mary? -Terminó por ella la mestiza, Lily volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Qué vas a poner? -Cambió de tema sin verdadero interés en la canción, todas las de Heather le gustaban.

\- No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada en concreto, creo que dejaré lo que esta puesto -dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus vinilos.

\- ¿Y qué es? -Insistió la prefecta siendo incapaz de no saber algo.

\- Ya lo veras -le sonrió de forma misteriosa y burlona a su amiga, para luego iniciar el disco.

Una melodía se empezó a escuchar por la habitación, llegando a todos los rincones y haciendo que Mary emitiera más gruñidos y que Blish definitivamente se levantara de la cama, para correr al baño. Lily que se había sentado en su rincón con un libro a esperar a sus amigas, movía los pies al ritmo de la música y una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

\- ¡Que buena! -Exclamó -nunca la había escuchado ¿es de los Basiliks Venon? -Inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Todo lo que tengo es de los Basiliks Venon -replicó Heather mientras ordenaba sus cosas sin escuchar la letra.

\- Bueno pero como esta no la había oído quizá era nueva o de otro grupo muggle que... -

Pero se quedó callada al ver como Jorkins se incorporaba con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, y lentamente se acercaba a donde estaba el ...

\- Heather ¿estás bien?

\- Si, es solo que eso no es mío -dijo señalando el aparato -quiero decir no es mi música ¿alguna a puesto algo últimamente? -Preguntó mirando a sus amigas, Lily negó con la cabeza y Mary gruño en señal de negación.

\- Quizá Angelina... -intentó Lily -pero eso no tiene sentido ella odia la música.

\- No odio la música, simplemente me parece una perdida de tiempo comprar discos -declaró la negra saliendo del baño ya vestida y todo.

Heather había llegado finalmente junto al... y había extraído el vinilo, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su compañera de cuarto, al extraer el disco se dio cuenta que estaba completamente nuevo y lo que más le chocó fue el título y el dibujo grabado en el.

\- ¡Es el nuevo disco de Basiliks Venon! -Gritó con el corazón latiéndole a mil -pero si salió hace tan solo dos días ¿acaso es de alguna de vosotras? No sabía que os gustaban tanto ¿cómo es posible qué...? -Pero se interrumpió a sí misma al fijar los ojos sobre la caja del disco y ver en ella en una letra elegante y estilizada que reconoció en seguida.

_Va con retraso pero este año tenía_

_que ser especial, ¡feliz Navidad!_

_Fdo: Adam._

El corazón de Heather se saltó un latido y le dieron ganas de darse golpes contra la pared, claro que Adam no se había olvidado de ella y tampoco estaba enfadado, el castaño era incapaz de hacerle algo así, como siempre había tenido que ser tan Adam y tener el mejor detalle de todos y ella iba y lo acusaba de ser mal amigo, le debía una disculpa.

Sonrió.

* * *

Las clases se habían retomado hacía unos días y Remus no podía estar más feliz de estar de vuelta con sus amigos en Hogwarts y tener algo en lo que ocupar su mente, pasar la primera luna llena del año solo había sido una experiencia horrible, el dolor se acrecentaba, se volvía más salvaje y despertaba con más heridas que otras veces, aunque lo peor sin duda era despertar solo en esa habitación acolchada de San Mungo y ser tratado como verdadera escoria por el resto de magos. Era en esos momentos que todas las dudas acerca de su monstruosa naturaleza e inseguridades volvían a aparecer para sepultarlo.

Pero cuando veía a sus amigos, esos tres adolescentes valientes e inconscientes hasta la médula, estas se mitigaban hasta casi hacerse inaudibles,y cuando las grotescas y sonoras bromas de Sirius acerca de su ppp se oían por doquier, o cuando Peter le daba de forma casual cajas de ranas de chocolate como si él no las quisiera, todos sus miedos dejaban de escucharse. Y definitivamente parecían historia antigua, cuando James envolvía sus fuertes bazos al rededor de él y le reclamaba por abandonarlo siendo el único civilizado y capaz de su cuarteto de amigos.

Remus tenía unos padres que lo amaban, y se esforzaban en hacérselo saber, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía evitar no sentirse del todo aceptado, y ¿quién podía culpar a sus padres? No debía ser fácil tener un hijo con licantropía. Su madre, una muggle que había aceptado formar parte del mundo mágico sin saber las consecuencias que este le acarrearía y su padre, un experto en regulación de criaturas mágicas que había molestado al lobo equivocado y ahora se veía obligado a aplicar la ley sobre su propio hijo, ambos personas sencillas que no llegaban a comprender el trasfondo de su maldición. La vida era todo ironía.

Remus sabía que aunque ellos se esforzaran por ocultarlo, Hope y Lyall Lupin le temían y sobretodo temían las represalias de la sociedad mágica, y eso solo causaba dolor en su único hijo por eso el prefecto solo alcanzaba la absoluta felicidad rodeado de sus amigos, su manada. Quiénes a pesar de conocer su lado más oscuro, ese lado inhumano de él, no temían las represalias, ni el rechazo y lo hacían sentir normal como todo ser humano, a veces incluso mejor que la media. Ellos eran su verdadera familia.

Ese mismo instante era todo un ejemplo, estaban todos desperdigados por la habitación sentados en cualquier parte, el prefecto se encontraba sobre su cama disfrutando de un libro, Peter estaba apoyado en un poste de la misma con un cómic entre sus manos y en el suelo sentados entre la cama de James y la de Remus estaban los otros dos integrantes del cuarteto cuchicheando en voz baja y riendo cada tanto. Como el tiempo no era muy favorable desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts se pasaban las tardes prácticamente enteras en la habitación o en la sala común, aunque también había muchos días que bajaban a las cocinas, y al castaño le encantaban esos ratos tranquilos con sus amigos donde solo se dedicaban a reír contar chistes, hablar y demás cosas normales. Se sentía en esos momentos como cualquier adolescente normal pasando la tarde con sus colegas.

A pesar de tener el libro abierto Lupin apenas había avanzado en su lectura, y es que no se había podido concentrar en ningún momento, o más bien desde que Sirius y James se habían sentado en el suelo a hablar entre ellos, eso se debía a uno de los efectos colaterales de la licantropia. Remus como lobo tenía los sentidos más desarrollados que el resto de personas normales, y aunque la luna llena ya hubiera pasado y faltaran varias semanas para esta, seguía teniendo un oído mucho más potente que el resto al igual que un sentido del olfato mayor, y más fuerza, agilidad y demás cosas. Sin que se dieran cuenta observó a sus amigos atentamente, y las palabras que tuvo en el viaje de vuelta con Peter hacía unos días volvieron a él.

Si bien era cierto que Sirius desde las vacaciones de Navidad ya había gastado unas tantas bromas y se había llevado unos cuantos castigos su actitud era distinta, más taciturna, más formal y aunque apenas había dado señales de ello y no había dicho nada a sus amigos, Remus se había fijado que parecía estar mucho más pendiente que nunca de su hermano pequeño. Peter seguía igual que siempre, pero si parecía más asustado a la vez que decidido, y pendiente de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, ya no se reía de Remus por interesarse por las noticias de actualidad si no que comentaba con el los acontecimientos y leían juntos el periódico, además de pasar bastante tiempo con su novia y meterse en líos por defenderla al ser hija de muggles había mucho idiota que intentaba intimidarla, sin embargo Peter no iba a dejar que pasara. A pesar de todo el caso más curioso era el de James, el prefecto con asombro se dio cuenta de que el azabache no había cambiado a penas su actitud desde Navidad, pero esta era muy distinta de la de cursos pasados.

Remus no sabía como no se había percatado antes de ello, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, James había cambiado mucho desde hacía meses, ya no se comportaba como un adolescente arrogante y pedante, y apenas se metía en líos innecesarios, desde que había empezado el curso el prefecto no recordaba que hubieran castigado a su amigo ni una sola vez. Hasta el año pasado James había sido uno de los mayores dolores de cabeza de la profesora McGonagall, tenía una mente ágil y despierta, llena de posibilidades y mil bromas que por hacer, sin embargo a parte de un par de bromas completamente inofensivas ese año no había hecho nada más. Y había centrado su talento en ayudar a su compañera de casa Heather Jorkins, la chica desde que había empezado a entrenar con James era una de las que mejores notas sacaba en DCAO, y se la notaba de mejor ánimo, y con mucho mejor aspecto físico. A parte de ese curioso hecho James no había dejado de entregar ninguno de los trabajos de clase, cosa que jamás hacía y exceptuando un par de ocasiones especiales había asistido a todas las clases, además su actitud para con las otras casas también había mejorado, ni siquiera los slytherins contra los que se había declarado abiertamente enemistado desde primero podían poner pegas contra él ese curso.

A pesar de todo, lo que más chocaba al licántropo, no era la recién estrenada amistad que parecía haber desarrollado con Jorkins o Cattermole, si no la actitud de James hacía Lily. El azabache les había informado ese verano, que después de mucho pensárselo y la humillación de junio, iba a superar su enamoramiento con la prefecta, a decir verdad Remus no sabía lo que su amigo sentía por la pelirroja no estaba seguro de que fuera un simple enamoramiento pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera nada más. En un principio cuando James les informó de su decisión todos se burlaron de él, asegurando que sería incapaz, más aparentaba estar cumpliendo dicho propósito. Por un tiempo parecía que la idea de formar una tregua inicial con Lily y hasta una posible amistad mutua era posible, si bien esto no duró mucho y Remus temió que volviera a las viejas costumbres, sin embargo algo muy distinto sucedió, el prefecto había visto estupefacto como el capitán del equipo de quidditch tomaba una actitud fría e incluso dura hacía Lily.

Cuando se veían obligados a hablar, él contestaba de forma tajante y fría siendo directo con ella, nunca la miraba cuando se ponían en grupo y hacía como si no existiera todas esas veces que se veían obligados a compartir espacio, todo esto sin resultar maleducado o cruel. Aunque Remus había notado que Lily discreparía con él en ese punto, pues más de una vez se había fijado como los ojos de ella mostraban una expresión dolida cuando recibía una contestación por parte de Potter, o como la pelirroja sin percatarse era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él cuando estaban cerca y es que Remus pensaba que toda la actitud de James debía resultar confusa para ella. Pasar de ser el centro de las afecciones de un chico a que este no te mirara más de dos veces, aún y cuando a ti no te interesaba no podía ser fácil y si bien Lily le daba pena, no podía evitar apoyar a su amigo. Desde hacía años James llevaba soportando los desplantes y malos tratos de Lily, aunque merecidos, y siempre y cuando el azabache no tratara mal a su pelirroja amiga, Remus no podía reclamarle por seguir adelante con su vida.

Cerró el libro definitivamente, haciendo que sus amigos dejaran de cuchichear y le miraran curiosos y que Peter apartara sus ojos azules del cómic.

\- Me apetece hacer algo -declaró.

\- ¿Una broma? -Preguntó esperanzado Black.

\- No -negó rotundamente el prefecto.

\- Entonces ¿qué Remus? -Indagó Peter con el cómic aún en la mano.

\- No sé, es nuestro penúltimo año aquí, el curso que viene estaremos demasiado centrados en los EXTASIS para poder disfrutarlo bien -ignoró el resoplido de Sirius -creo que deberíamos aprovechar bien este tiempo que nos queda ¿qué os parece?

\- Bien -contestó James mirándolo con curiosidad -¿pero que pretendes hacer si no es una broma?

Remus lo pensó durante un rato, no quería gastar una broma porque no quería tentar a la suerte y que sus amigos volvieran a comportarse como los adolescentes de era, escaparse a Hogsmeade estaba descartado porque por el tiempo deberían ir a las tres escobas y cualquier profesor se enteraría que habían estado ahí siendo los primeros estudiantes en aparecer en meses, y de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza.

\- Lo tengo -contestó feliz.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó dudoso Sirius, estaba claro que pensaba que tenía que ver con los estudios y eso no pensaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Os acordáis de nuestro propósito de hace meses?

\- ¿Meses? -Voceó Peter los pensamientos de los tres.

\- Como por Octubre -dejo caer la fecha con la esperanza de que alguno tuviera una revelación.

Por el brillo en los ojos de James el azabache lo había entendido.

\- ¿Hablas de un propósito que no solo era nuestro verdad? -Preguntó para corroborar sus sospechas.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, los otros dos seguían muy confundidos.

\- Hace meses, cuando aparecieron por primera vez los carteles de propaganda anti-muggle en Hogwarts -dijo una vez más captando el interés de sus amigos y acabando con sus dudas -el ESH estaba en Hogwarts investigando a Dumbledore pero también abrieron una investigación acerca de los carteles. Como ya sabemos -evitó rodar los ojos el mismo, pero su expresión de fastidio era clara -no encontró al culpable, y los carteles siguen apareciendo. En Octubre nosotros y algunos más -su mirada se había clavado intencionadamente en Peter, no queriendo ver a James - nos propusimos encontrar a quién fuera responsable, pero con todo lo que paso lo dejamos de lado. Estaba pensando que podíamos retomarlo ¿qué os parece si lo hacemos?

Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre sí, obviamente les parecía una idea brillante, era cierto que nunca habían encontrado al responsable pero es que como decía el prefecto las circunstancias les habían obligado a olvidarse del tema.

\- Genial -aceptó finalmente Peter, para añadir-pero no va a ser fácil no sabemos nada.

\- Eso lo hace incluso más divertido -dijo Sirius los ojos avellana del azabache brillaban corroborando sus palabras -es un reto.

Remus sonrió a sus amigos, puede que tuvieran fama de alborotadores e irresponsables, pero no siempre eran unos adjetivos justos, después de todo como decía el viejo dicho muggle "cría fama y échate a dormir."

\- Entonces ¿cual es el plan de ataque? -Preguntó el capitán del equipo de quidditch.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y el gran comedor se encontraba abarrotado en la mesa de gryffindor estaban sentadas dos chicas castañas que portaban uniformes rojos y dorados y una rubia de larga cabellera con el emblema azul, a ellas se unieron otras dos chicas ambas portaban la insignia de gryffindor en sus uniformes. Hacía un par de días que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones de Navidad, sin embargo aún no habían podido tener una sola comida en que estuviera el grupo al completo, ni siquiera ahora, pues la ausencia de Marlene Mckinnon era evidente. Blish y Lily tomaron asiento junto a sus amigas y fueron recibidas por una brillante sonrisa de Pandora.

\- Lils y Angie -canturreo feliz a sus dos amigas, sin notar la mueca de fastidio de la segunda.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Angie, Meadowes -resopló la aludida.

\- Pero Lily lo hace -dijo genuinamente confudida, como si no entendiera por qué

\- Porque Lily es Lily y punto -Angelina había dicho esa frase a la vez que una sexta voz divertida proveniente de detrás de ella.

Las chicas se giraron divertidas para ver quién había osado provocar a Blish de esa manera, y la sonrisa de Heather se ensanchó al comprobar que el causante de tal infortunado pero divertido comentario era el guardián de gryffindor. Feliz le tomó del brazo y obligó al chico a sentarse a su lado, desde que Heather había recibido su regalo de Navidad estaba más radiante que nunca, mientras Robins le sacaba la lengua a su compañera del equipo.

\- A veces puedes ser tan predecible "Angie" -dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Robins te estas ganando un golpe -el chico fingió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? -Cambió de tema Heather, dirigiéndose a Blish.

\- Es verdad se me ha olvidado preguntarte esta mañana -dijo Lily pensativa, para añadir poco después en dirección a Pandora -¿y dónde esta Marlene ahora?

\- No lo sé, creo que tenía revisión, -dijo la rubia encogiéndose de brazos -o con Flitwick y el director tenían que hablar unas cosas.

Todos asintieron, suponiendo que se trataban de las clases pérdidas.

\- Bueno Blish no has respondido -dijo Mary mirándola suspicazmente.

La verdad es que la castaña tenía motivos para mirar así a su compañera de cuarto, desde la vuelta de Navidad y en el mismo viaje la chica se había comportado de una manera muy rara, estaba distraída constantemente, su carácter aún estaba más irascible de lo normal y había veces que palidecía mortalmente, tanto era así que incluso alguno podía pensar que había cambiado de étnia de ser posible. Era en esos momentos cuando se abstraía del mundo, y hacía preguntarse a sus amigas si algo grabe le había pasado a ella o su familia durante las vacaciones.

\- Eso es porque son chorradas Macdonald.

\- Si lo fueran hubieras respondido ya -refutó la chica.

\- O que es algo muy privado -convino Pandora, sin darse cuenta de la mirada privada que le dirigía la cazadora.

\- ¿Pero que puede ser tan privado qué no se lo quiera decir ni a sus amigas? -Demandó Lily con un deje de preocupación.

\- Con Blish dos cosas -comenzó Heather mortalmente sería mientras ignoraba a la susodicha en cuestión -maquillaje y ropa.

La seriedad del tono de la chica hizo soltar carcajadas a todos los presentes, resultaba totalmente ridículo e inverosímil que Angelina Blishwick estuviera hablando de temas tan banales como esos como lo haría cualquier adolescente de su edad, y más cuando Blishwick puso una mueca de asco como si esa idea la hubiera ofendido profundamente.

\- O no Heather creo que esta vez te equivocas -le siguió el juego solemne la prefecta -me parece que Blish ha descubierto el sutil arte de los cotilleos en la revistas rosas de Mary.

Más risas se alzaron ante ese comentario, en ese momento se unió a ellos Merlene Mckinnon con un aire taciturno que rápidamente desapareció al ver a sus amigos y ser informada de la conversación, uniéndose a las risas.

\- Y ¿qué paso en el tren? ¿Por qué no viajaste con nosotras? -Metió cizaña la recién llegada, mientras tomaba una manzana del plato y le daba un mordisco.

\- Blish -los ojos de Mary se iluminaron ante una repentina idea - acaso ¿no estarías divirtiéndote en el tren, no?

Las palabras de la castaña desencadenaron varias reacciones diversas, estaba claro por su tono sugerente y sutil levantamiento de cejas a que se refería, Adam tosiendo escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca y se removiera incómodo en su sitio, Heather soltó un carcajada profunda, Dora no reaccionó pero miró a su amiga con más curiosidad, Marlene casi se ahoga con la mazana y Lily se sonrojó estrepitosamente como si se lo hubieran preguntado a ella. Sin embargo Blish esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, aunque sus mejillas se habían oscurecido ligeramente, y miro a Mary con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

\- Oh no Macdonald, no todas podemos disfrutar en cualquier parte -más allá de enfadarse Mary acentuó su sonrisa.

\- Es una pena, la vida pierde su gracia así ¿no crees?

\- Bueno ya vale -cortó Heather divertida -que vais a hacer que Lily explote de la vergüenza y Adam huya de aquí lo más rápido que pueda.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Pandora para sorpresa de todos -es algo de lo más natural y humano, y no es que ninguna sea virgen -comentó como si nada mientras mordía un trozo de pan con budín.

Ahora la prefecta y Adam ya no eran los únicos que se sentían incómodos, después de todo, a pesar de que las chicas conocían las intimidades unas de las otras, no les gustaba hablar de ello y menos en público y en el medio del gran comedor, además de que Robins no tenía porque saber nada acerca de esa parte de la vida de ninguna. Ni siquiera lo había hablado nunca con Heather, que era su mejor amiga, por algunas conversaciones había deducido que su amiga ya lo había hecho con Turpin, pero eso no significaba que hubiera querido confirmarlo nunca. La única que aún parecía divertida con todo aquello era Mary, que acariciando la cabeza de Pandora le dijo.

\- Cada vez me gustas más rarita -la aludida sonrió feliz, sin ofenderse ante tal apodo.

\- Bueno Blish ¿nos vas a decir donde te metiste ayer? ¿Y estos días? -Rompió el incómodo silencio Heather.

\- En el viaje no me encontraba bien, -se resignó la mulata -dormí en un compartimento al final del tren.

\- ¿Estás enferma? ¿O lo has estado? -Inquirió la pelirroja, pero su amiga negó.

\- Tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza y estaba agotada y agarrotada.

\- Eso tiene sentido -dijo Marlene pero a pesar de las miradas confusas de todos sobre ella no añadió nada más

\- Ah claro -dijo Mary, sus ojos marrones se habían dirigido de la ravenclaw a la gryffindor y después a la mesa de la primera, donde vio cenar a las compañeras de cuarto de las dos rubias mientras hablaban alegremente -ya sé que es lo que te pasaba -su mirada brillaba con diversión y comprensión.

\- ¿Qué? -Prácticamente ladró Angelina.

\- Ayer una hufflepuff amiga de Cedric me dijo que si te encontrabas bien, porque la última vez que te vio estabas amable -Lily, Heather y Adam se mordieron la lengua para no reír -claro que eso me sorprendió. Pero ahora lo entiendo fuiste a una de esas estúpidas fiestas de los hermanos Lyle. Llenas de alcohol barato ¡tenías resaca!, y debió ser espantosa -Blish no pudo evitar dejar escapar una mueca. -Marlene lo sabe porque se lo habrá dicho alguien de su casa y has estado desapareciendo por la vergüenza que te da enfrentarte a ese hecho.

La rubia asintió confirmando parte de la teoría de la chica.

\- Oh no Angie ¿de verdad que fuiste a la fiesta de los Lyle? -Dijo Lily entre horrorizada y divertida -son tan...

\- ¿De cuarto año? -Ayudó Heather con una sonrisa -incluso te paso de quinto año.

\- Yo creo que siempre hemos sido demasiado guays para esas fiestas -declaró Mary divertida.

\- Pues bien que estuviste enrollandote con Liam Lyle todo el trimestre pasado -habló Pandora, para diversión del resto.

\- No me lo recuerdes -ahora fue la castaña quien hizo una mueca -fue gracias a una de sus fiestas y el alcohol mata ratas, pero eso fue hace meses ahora he madurado -comentó con falsa pomposidad.

Todos en la mesa rieron ante las ocurrencias de la castaña, y fue en ese momento que llegó Remus y se sentó a cenar con ellos.

\- ¡Ey adivina! -Exclamó Lily contenta -Angie fue a la fiesta de Liam Lyle de fin de vacaciones.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No fuimos siempre demasiado para eso? -Inquirió sorprendido, haciendo reír a todos menos a cierta cazadora de quidditch.

\- ¡Que os den! Mi hermana me obligó a ir -más risas se alzaron ante la explicación de la chica, aumentando su molestia.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, cuando una nueva tanda de propaganda anti-muggle y recientes noticias de ataques a familias no mágicas y demás empapeló nuevamente los pasillos del colegio, Peter había ido a buscar a su novia para ver como estaba, al ser hija de muggles se trataba de un tema delicado para ella. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, el tenía la espalda contra la fría pared y ella estaba apoyada en su pecho siendo protegida por los brazos de su novio, se habían escondido detrás del mismo tapiz que Mary y Shafiqs habían usado el Diciembre pasado, para que nadie los molestara.

\- Así que tenéis un plan para atrapar al que pega esa horrorosa propaganda por ahí.

Peter tenía una de sus manos al rededor de la cintura de la chica pegándola más contra él y la otra jugueteaba con la de Charity a las atrapadas.

\- No exactamente, -contestó él -hemos decidido coger al que lo está haciendo.

\- Pero has dicho que un par de días se sabrá -frunció ella el ceño confusa -eso es que ya lo sabéis.

\- Bueno eso es lo que ha calculado Lunático que tardaremos -sin dejar de mover sus dedos por entre los de su novia.

\- Lunático era Lupin ¿verdad? -preguntó la castaña clara asegurándose, Peter asintió -¿es un poco prepotente no?

El rubio dejó su mano dejara de jugar con la de ella y la miró indignado ante esa declaración contra uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Quiero decir, -intentó aclarar mientras se sonrojaba escandalosamente -que ya haya decidido una fecha aproxima en la que se acabará con todo esto, sin siquiera haber empezado a investigar o tener nada nuevo es bastante pretencioso ¿no crees?

\- ¿Acaso no crees que seamos capaces? -Devolvió la pregunta Peter con una rubia ceja alzada.

\- No he dicho eso -sacudió negativamente su cabeza -si os creo capaces, me has contado acerca de bromas increíbles que habéis hecho, -dudo no sabía como seguir -pero...

\- ¿Pero? -Insistió.

\- Que eran eso bromas, esto es algo serio -Peter notó como se tensaba involuntariamente contra su cuerpo.

\- Podemos ser serios -la consoló él -de verdad.

\- Ya aún así -replicó dubitativa a la afirmación de su novio -pero ¿qué os hace pensar que vosotros podréis cogerlos y un escuadrón cualificado de aurores no?

Peter quiso reír ante el término cualificado, pero se lo guardó para no provocar más a su novia, y simplemente dijo para tranquilizarla.

\- Porque sabemos lo que hacemos -declaró Peter con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y los aurores no? -La indignación en la voz de la chica era palpable.

\- No, -dijo rotundamente añadiendo rápidamente para que no saltara -porque nosotros conocemos Hogwarts mejor que nadie, sus pasadizos, túneles, puertas, escaleras, cuadros, escalones..., -enumeraba tranquilamente -y eso nos da una ventaja.

\- ¿Ventaja sobre quién? -Preguntó ella más relajada, entendiendo a su novio.

\- Sobre el escuadrón y el que pone los carteles.

Ella se giró a mirarlo por primera vez desde que habían empezado con ese tema y sus ojos conectaron, el rubio vio en ellos la confianza ciega que quería tener en él y se propuso no decepcionarla, y hacerla sentir segura.

\- Ya pero aún así -añadió resoplando una vez que se giró nuevamente hacía delante.

\- ¿Aún así que? -Preguntó confuso sin saber a que venía ese comentario.

\- Sois unos egocéntricos -declaró firmemente.

\- Es Remus quién dice que lo cogeremos en nada -respondió divertido.

\- Pues Lupin es un ególatra -se reafirmó en su palabras -y un petulante.

\- Si Remus puede ser un poco así -estuvo de acuerdo Peter finalmente -pero, eso es porque tiene motivos. Nunca se equivoca.

Añadió con una sonrisa divertida y haciendo reír, y en parte Pettigrew no podía evitar pensar que ella tenía razón, pero Charity no sabía de lo que eran capaces,conocía algunas bromas y una que otra travesuras pero nada más, si tan solo pudiera enseñárselo..., pero no prometieron no desvelar jamás los secretos merodeadores, y así deberían seguir al menos hasta que se casaran. Quizá algún día Charity lo sabría todo quién sabe.

* * *

Los gritos de la cama de al lado la despertaron de su sueño, y la verdad daba gracias de que así fuera, porque como ocurría desde el 7 de enero había vuelto a soñar con la estúpida fiesta y lo que sucedió aquel día al menos con los pocos recuerdos que conservaba debido a la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, de verdad que iba a matar a su hermana ¿por qué le había tenido que obligar a ir a esa maldita fiesta? Siendo francos la vida social de Caliope había sido bastante pobre hasta que apareció Perseo, ¿qué pretendía que ella conociera a un chico se enamorará y tuviera hijos? Pues lo llevaba claro, porque no tenía ninguna intención de ser como ella o casarse y tener hijos.

Los gritos se repitieron y eso hizo que se despejara del todo y su mente dejara de vagar por recuerdos recientes y deseos de asesinato, con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de las sábanas y se levantó, un vistazo rápido al cuarto le afirmo que como era habitual Toddler y Lynch ya estaban despiertas. La primera seguía en el baño arreglándose, mientras que la segunda miraba horroriza en la dirección de los gritos, resoplando de incredulidad ¿a caso esa chica no era gryffindor?, Angelina la ignoró y a paso ligero llego junto a Lily.

Sacudirla ligeramente para que despertará demostró ser un remedio muy útil, pues en medio segundo los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja se encontraban muy abiertos y llenos de terror, su boca estaba demudada en un grito sordo y su tez estaba pálida y muy fría pero húmeda, como si hubiera estado sudando frío.

\- Lily ¿estas bien? -Cuando escuchó la voz cansada, proveniente de detrás de ella, Blish casi la deja caer al suelo.

Los ojos dorados de Blish se dirigieron un segundo a los verdes castaños de Heather que también se había levantado, su mirada viajó por encima del hombro de la castaña y se posó en Lynch quién había dado unos pasos hacía ellas y las miraba

fijamente. La pelirroja aún seguía incapaz de hablar, probablemente reviviendo su pesadilla.

\- ¿Lils? -Insistió suavemente Heather.

\- Si claro -hablo finalmente, su voz no siendo más que un susurro -ya sabéis en mi linea pesadillas y todo eso.

\- Hacía tiempo que no tenías -refuto la cazadora, detrás de ella Heather asentía.

\- Bueno he pasado una Navidad monstruosa con el prometido de Tuney y todo eso -intentó bromear, pero ninguna de sus amigas rió la gracia.

\- Evans deberías decírselo al sanador Apgar -declaró la voz cansada de Toddler quién había salido del baño.

\- Vaya que... considerado de tu parte -contestó sarcásticamente Heather,

Mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes sobre ella de forma asesina, la rubia no se dio por enterada y simplemente asintió con desgana a la par que hacía más cosas, cuando terminó de hacer lo que estuviera levantó sus ojos azules y los fijo en la prefecta ignorando a las amigas de esta.

\- Mira a mi me das igual, pero si no lo haces por ti, hazlo porque no dejas dormir al resto.

\- ¡Milly! -Exclamo Elea mirando a su amiga.

\- Toddler -gruñeron a modo de advertencia las otras dos.

Pero de nuevo no se dio por aludida enderezándose y cogiendo sus cosas a paso decidido salió del cuarto con los ojos verdes de Heather intentando provocar una combustión instantánea, Lynch la siguió de cerca disculpándose con el resto. La pelirroja desde su cama se sintió fatal, a pesar de que Toddler no le caía bien tenía toda la razón, estaba siendo una desconsiderada les dedicó una sonrisa cansada y se dirigió al baño para prepararse. Mientras sus dos amigas volvían a compartir una mirada, adivinando los pensamientos de la prefecta.

\- Estoy harta de Toddler -declaró Blish frustrada.

\- Es mi persona favorita -replicó Heather con sarcasmo, sacando una sonrisa a la negra.

\- Pero tiene razón -suspiró -Lily debería pedirle una poción para no dormir a Apgar, así conseguiría descansar.

Heather que en un principio había malinterpretado las palabras de su amiga, tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- No creo que sea buena idea la verdad... -ante la confusión de su compañera añadió -no es bueno depender de pociones.

\- Ya pero tampoco lo es no dormir.

\- No parece que tu lo hayas hecho tampoco últimamente -replicó, analizándola con la mirada.

\- Cállate -contestó bruscamente -estamos hablando de Lily no de mi.

\- Creo que deberíamos vigilarla unos días más y si las pesadillas no disminuyen la enviamos donde Apgar -contestó finalmente.

\- Vale -estuvo de acuerdo.

El resto del día tuvieron la vista fija en su pelirroja para asegurarse que las escasas horas de descanso, no le pasaban factura, sin embargo no vieron nada demasiado extraño, en ese momento se encontraban en clase de defensa y la profesora Meadowes les había mandado otra vez ponerse por parejas para practicar lo que habían dado durante la primera parte de la clase. Blish no se separó de Lily y a unos metros de ellas estaban Heather y Edward Turpin hablando quienes decidieron ponerse juntos, la pelirroja y la negra compartieron una mirada al ver la imagen. Angelina ni siquiera se iba a esforzar en fingir que entendía o que le importaba esa relación, para ella los dramas adolescentes siempre habían sido demasiado complicados, por eso solo tenía una amiga Lily.

\- Que raro que se pongan juntos ¿no? -Preguntó la prefecta interesada mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a Blish.

\- No, son amigos -respondió ella intentado frenarlo sin éxito.

\- No han hablado apenas desde la ruptura -refutó Lily -no son amigos, son ex novios.

\- Me da igual se llevan bien y punto.

La pelirroja entendió que la cazadora no quería hablar del tema as que decidió dejarlo y centrarse en lanzarle todo lo que tenía para que esta lo intentara frenar con un hechizo protector sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, fueron alternando para que ninguna de las dos sufriera muchos percances y para cuando Dorcas anunció el final de la clase habían hecho algún que otro avance. En ese momento se acercaron hacía donde estaban ellas recogiendo sus cosas la pareja de antes hablando entretenida, y cuando llegaron se detuvieron en frente de ellas. Heather giró a mirar a sus amigas y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

\- ¡Adivina que Eddie! -Exclamó feliz, mirando a Angelina que tenía el entrecejo fruncido -Blish fue a la fiesta de fin de vacaciones de Liam Lyle.

\- ¿Ah si? Interesante -dijo elevando las cejas en dirección a la cazadora -espero que no hicieras nada de lo que te...arrepintieras, esas fiestas tienen una reputación -añadió guiñándole un ojo para diversión de la castaña. -Bueno yo me voy con mis amigos, mira están al lado de Mary ¿vienes Heather?

Los dos se alejaron de ahí dejando nuevamente a las dos chicas solas, la pelirroja le dio unas palmadas a la otra en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

\- No tiene caso Angie, vamonos de aquí ya -añadió encaminándose a la puerta.

Blish se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio, en estado de shock, poco a poco fue saliendo de lo que parecía un trance y miro a Lily clavando sus ojos dorados en los verdes de ella.

\- Lily no puedo estar segura, pero... creo que me he acostado con Edward Turpin.

* * *

En 1977, Heather Jorkins se equivocó.

En 1977, Adam Robins se declaró dos veces.

En 1977, Emmeline Toddler cambió, Pandora Meadowes no lo hizo, Remus Lupin casi mató a alguien y Sirius Black cometió un error muy grave. En 1977, Mary Macdonald tomó una decisión.

En 1977, Peter Pettigrew dio muy buenos consejos , Marlene Mckinnon hizo un descubrimiento, Regulus Black cuestionó muchas cosas y Severus Snape cometió muchos errores. En 1977, Angelina Blishwick se fijó en alguien.

En 1977, Petunia Evans se casó, Frank Longbottom se dio cuenta de algo, Timothy Dearborn se hizo una buena amiga y Alice Fostercue se prometió. En 1977, Benjy Fenwick se olvidó.

En 1977, James Potter siguió adelante.

En 1977, Lily Evans se enamoró.

Pero más de eso luego.

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?

Ya sé que os dije que intentaría tardar menos, pero es verdaderamente complicado. Solo prometo que seguiré actualizando, aunque tarde un poco (que espero que no sean más de diez días como ahora.)

Bueno quiero saber que os ha aparecido el cap, sé que en este apenas aparecen James y Lily o interactuan entre ellos, pero es importante que conozcáis un poco a sus amigos ¿no creéis?, espero que no me odiéis mucho por eso y prometo actualizar antes el siguiente si o si a modo de compensación (en ese si que saldrán más.)

Como siempre ya sabéis algún fallo, error o demás podéis decírmelo y no me ofenderé, es más estaré feliz.

Gracias a **SerenaMileto** y **Laia1quintanavalle** por sus reviews de verdad que me hacéis los días, no sé que haría sin ellos espero que os guste mucho este capítulo.

Besos

_**B.**_


	15. Avanzadillas

CAPÍTULO CATORCEAVO

Era temprano y las clases no empezarían hasta dentro de un par de horas más, pero Dumbledore le había citado en su despacho aquella mañana para hablar de su desempeño escolar así que nerviosa y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible se preparó para el día, una vez estuvo lista bajo al gran comedor, el cual estaba prácticamente vació como no quería desayunar sola se dio la vuelta y ando rumbo al despacho del director. Había llegado antes de hora, pero esperaba que el la recibiera igual, así que una vez llegó ante la gárgola y dijo la contraseña, no pudo reprimir una mueca de repulsión al pronunciarla ¿quién querría comer un cucurucho de cucarachas? Pero así era el mejo mago de todos los tiempos, un genio un tanto estrambótico.

Al llegar toco la puerta y pasó a la estancia, no había nadie pero decidió esperar mientras echaba un vistazo a la sala redonda, desde que habían retomado las clases había ido más veces al despacho de Dumbledore que en todos sus años escolares. La estancia estaba decorada como siempre con remates de rojo y dorado dejando en clara cual había sido la vieja casa del director, su mesa estaba llena de cachivaches mágicos, de los cuales desconocía la mayoría así que no se animó a tocarlos por miedo a desencadenar un desastre. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el ave fénix que dormitaba en una percha de brillante y hermoso plumaje, una voz irónica resonó en su cabeza al remarcar el color de las plumas del fénix pero pronto sus ojos abandonaron la figura del animal y siguieron recorriendo la estancia con avidez, a pesar de haber estado allí numerosas veces desde principios de Enero nunca se saciaba de contemplarlo todo.

\- Buenos días joven -interrumpió una voz -veo que ha decidido venir antes de la hora acordada.

Noto como un leve rubor inundaba sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a una de las sillas apostadas enfrente de la mesa del director.

\- Si lo siento, espero que no le moleste profesor.

\- Ni mucho menos señorita Mckinnon -le dedicó una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, Marlene se retorcía en su silla incapaz de decir palabra a pesar de que ...

\- Bueno creo que tiene usted que contarme algo -rompió el silencio el director finalmente -proceda.

\- Si señor, es que bueno como me dijo vengo a informarle de mis progresos en las clases -recibió un asentimiento por toda respuesta -bien pues... supongo que tengo que decir que en pociones y herbología no ha habido ningún cambio sigo teniendo el mismo o un nivel parecido que antes de que ocurriera eso y bien. Aritmancia y astronomía más de lo mismo, son clases más teóricas que otra cosa y mi memoria no ha sufrido ningún daño y en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, defensa y encantamientos es más complicado. A veces consigo mantener el control total de mi magia y el hechizo me sale perfecto, otras... bueno pues no.

\- Por lo que dice todo avanza favorablemente -comentó Dumbledore -creo que mientras siga así y asista a las revisiones del sanador Apgar todo estará bien.

Con esa declaración Dumbledore dio la conversación por terminada, pero Marlene tenía más dudas y sabía que la única persona capaz de resolverlas era él como le dijo Poppy.

\- Señor ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Es obvio que ya lo has hecho -le observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna -pero puedes hacerme todas las que quiera, yo intentaré responderla de la mejor manera posible.

Marlene asintió y tomó aire, en verdad no sabía si quería oír la respuesta de Dumbledore, una vez este dijera algo esas palabras se convertirían en una sentencia para ella ya fuera a favor o en contra, pero tampoco podía vivir con la incertidumbre así que procedió.

\- Sé que me lo explicó en su momento pero sigo sin comprender lo que me ocurrió, ¿usted podría explicármelo?

Dumbledore examino a su alumna unos segundos antes de embarcarse en la respuesta.

\- Es la primera pregunta que me hace una difícil de contestar, intentare hacerlo en su medida. La magia es un don que nos hace distintos de los muggles, pero no nos hace superiores ni nos cambia de especie como creen muchas familias puras, se trata de la convivencia de dos naturalezas. Existe en casi todos los seres vivos dos naturalezas, en la del homo sapiens sapiens, encontramos la naturaleza humana que es la que nos lleva a ser capaces de razonar, empatizar y demás, y en algunos casos extraordinarios también esta la naturaleza mágica. Para que un ser vivo sea capaz de expresar dicha naturaleza, las dos "energías" que existen en su interior deben convivir en harmonia, creando un balance por el cual esta pueda ser expresada y controlada. De no ser así las dos naturalezas lucharán entre sí, hasta que una se superponga a la otra. ¿Comprende?

\- Creo que sí, lo que quiere decir es que dentro de los seres vivos hay una naturaleza que les otorga la condición de vivos y en algunos además de la primera existe otra naturaleza que les otorga "poderes", pero esta no es expresada a menos que exista un balance entre las dos. De ahí que no solo existan los magos si no plantas y animales mágicos también.

\- Exacto -los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban por encima de sus gafas.

\- ¿Pero esa segunda naturaleza solo se expresa cuando existe un balance entre las energías?

\- Si y no, esa naturaleza siempre está presente y se expresa mediante algunas formas, pero la harmonia es la que permite que la controlemos a nuestro antojo y no no veamos condenados a ser controlados por ella.

\- Entonces ¿por qué aprendemos magia?

\- La harmonia, no se trata de algo que surja sin más, debe educarse y adaptarse para no perder el control de lo contrario las cosas pueden torcerse.

\- ¿Cómo los obscurus?

El director se quedó callado en su sitio, si le había sorprendido esa palabra no lo demostró, pero Marlene si notó su mirada azul más penetrante que nunca. Por otro lado que la joven bruja tuviera conocimiento de tal magia como la de los obscurus no podía resultar tan sorprendente al pertenecer a una de las familias más antiguas del país.

\- Efectivamente.

\- Y ¿cree usted que eso me pueda pasar a mi ahora? Quiero decir ha dicho que si se pierde el control una se superpone a la otra ¿pero como de malo sería eso? -Preguntó con miedo.

\- Eso me temo que es algo a lo que no puedo responder.

La rubia meditó intranquila la respuesta que acababa de recibir unos segundos, antes de reformular una pregunta con la esperanza de que esta sí se la contestara.

\- ¿Usted cree que yo pudiera perder el control hasta el punto de convertirme en un obscurus?

\- No, no lo creo.

\- ¿Entonces? No entiendo ¿por qué no soy capaz de controlar mi magia como siempre?

\- Porque el miedo es un potente impulsor y los instintos básicos de sus naturalezas se contraponen entre sí ahora mismo queriendo que usted se decante por una, por eso si no me equivoco le cuesta controlar brotes de magia como cuando era pequeña, y los hechizos que realiza la agotan excesivamente. Solo de usted depende que sus naturalezas vuelvan a unirse en harmonia.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso? -Demandó ansiosa.

\- Me temo señorita Mckinnon que eso será algo que solo usted descubra.

\- Pero yo...

\- Bien creo que ya puede retirarse o nunca llegará a desayunar.

Marlene no era tonta y sabía que el director no estaba siendo precisamente sutil a la hora de echarla pero no pudo evitar que una gran pesadumbre se apoderara de ella mientras abandonaba el despacho de Dumbledore e iba en dirección al gran comedor.

* * *

Una pelirroja y una morena discutían en susurros sentadas en la mesa de gryffindor, aunque su tono era bajo cualquiera que se fijara sabría que no se trataba de una conversación agradable. La pelirroja tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas signo del enfado que sentía, además de agitar energéticamente los brazos y la negra tenía la mandíbula tensa y se notaba que había contención en sus gestos.

\- Es que no entiendo por qué se lo tendría que contar, quiero decir ya no están saliendo.

\- Porque salió con tu amiga durante tres años.

\- No es mi amiga -refutó Blish -es mi compañera de cuarto y casa.

\- Fingir que no te importa Heather no va a hacer que esto desaparezca Angelina -replicó duramente Lily -tienes que hablar con ella, tienes que contárselo y arreglar esto.

¿Arreglar esto? ¿El qué? Ella no había hecho nada malo, se había acostado una noche con un chico en una fiesta borracha, que el fuera el recién ex novio de su compañera de cuarto no tenía nada que ver, ni tampoco nada malo.

\- Lily si te lo conté era porque pensaba que no me ibas a juzgar.

\- Basura -replicó ella -si me lo contaste fue por el shock inicial al darte cuenta de ello, sabes perfectamente que te estoy juzgando, te estoy juzgando y mucho.

\- ¿Por qué la estas juzgando?

Las dos chicas se quedaron congeladas en su sitio al oír una voz proveniente de en frente.

\- ¿No sera por ir a esa fiesta verdad? Porque Lily todos hemos hecho estupideces de ese calibre -dijo tranquilamente Marlene.

\- No.

\- Si.

Contestaron a la vez ambas chicas, la rubia las miró confusa.

\- ¿En qué quedamos? -Preguntó mientras se sentaba con ellas.

\- Es que Angelina cogió algo en la fiesta que no era suyo y tiene que sincerarse acerca de ello.

\- No, no tengo porque lo que cogí no era de nadie -refutó la cazadora irritada, mientras taladraba a su amiga con los ojos -ya no.

\- No entiendo -intento Marlene, pero ninguna le hacía casa.

\- Pero fue de alguien -rebatió la prefecta -fue muy importante para ese alguien durante mucho tiempo y tu lo cogiste así que tienes que decírselo.

\- Entonces a ver si me he aclarado, ¿lo que sea que Blish cogió en la fiesta de fin de vacaciones de Liam Lyle es algo que una vez fue importante para alguien pero ya no? -Resumió el águila intentado entender a sus amigas.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero cuando lo cogí estaba borracha, no sabía lo que hacía y si se lo he contado a Lily era para que no me juzgara.

\- Basura -volvió a exclamar la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y qué puede haber cogido que sea tan importante y por lo que Lily te insista tanto? -Volvió a curiosear la ojiazul.

Las dos gryffindor se miraron alarmadas sin saber que contestar.

\- Quiero decir esta claro que el objeto tiene que ser de los Lyle, -Marlene ajena a esto seguía razonando los hechos -aunque no entiendo como Lily sabe que es importante pero supongo que si el no te ha dicho nada es porque no se ha dado cuenta o no sabe que lo tienes tu ¿no?

\- Es una bola de nieve -declaró Lily alarmada.

\- ¿Una bola de nieve? -Preguntaron a la vez las dos chicas, aunque por suerte la ravenclaw no escuchó a Blish.

\- Si una bola de nieve.

\- ¿Liam Lyle colecciona bolas de nieve? -Preguntó escéptica la chica, recibiendo una onomatopeya como contestación -¿y tu como sabes eso?

\- Porque me lo ha dicho Angelina -señaló a la chica para enfatizar este hecho.

Marlene se volvió a ella aún muy confusa y sorprendida.

\- ¿Y tu para que querías una bola de nieve?

La adolescente se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

\- Porque estaba borracha.

\- Si y es una bola de nieve muy bonita, dentro esta Hogwarts por eso hay que cuidarla y sincerarse -remarco la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tu has visto la bola de nieve? -Aventuró la rubia.

\- No -negó Lily -Angelina me la ha descrito.

\- No tiene sentido -se rindió finalmente -nada de lo que decís tiene sentido.

En ese momento llegaban para sentarse a la mesa también las dos castañas de gryffindor que rápidamente localizaron a sus amigas, Blish viendo esto se puso de pie rápidamente seguida de Lily, a la par que las dos leonas alcanzaban finalmente la mesa y miraban a sus amigas extrañadas.

\- Estaba borracha no tiene que tener sentido lo que hice.

\- Pero eso no quita que este mal -casi grito Lily.

\- A mi no me parece para tanto -dijo finalmente Marlene.

\- Eso es porque no lo entiendes -la contradijo Lily a la vez que Blish decía "gracias."

Las dos gryffindor que seguían de pie al lado de la mesa se fulminaron un segundo con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó cautelosa Heather.

\- No lo sé muy bien -contestó Marlene otra vez perdida -nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido.

\- Esa fiesta no tuvo sentido había una gallina ¿por qué había una gallina en esa fiesta? -Demandó Blish justo antes de irse frustrada con la situación.

Las tres adolescentes que se quedaron atrás vieron asombradas como se marchaba furibunda del comedor, mientras Lily la seguía de cerca a paso rápido, las recién llegadas dejaron el tema y tomaron los dos asientos que acababan de quedar libres. Pero Marlene no pudo evitar pensar que la bola de nieve había sido un eufemismo de algo. Mientras tanto la pelirroja ya había alcanzado a Blish y la conversación se retomó.

\- ¿Bola de nieve en serio Lily?

\- ¿El ex de tu amiga en serio Angie?

* * *

\- Así que esto es lo que se hace en este lugar -el propietario de la voz se dejo caer en la silla vacía en frente de la de la pelirroja, sin preocuparse por rebajar el tono -interesante... supongo.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily se separaron del pergamino para posarse en el recién llegado.

\- Sirius ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó exasperada intentando ocultar su diversión -esto es la biblioteca, no es lugar para ti.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Inquirió el desinteresado.

No llevaba su túnica puesta y tenía el resto del uniforme desarreglado, los bordes de la camisa sobresalían de los pantalones, las mangas del jersey y de la camisa estaban arrebujadas en sus codos, tenía los primeros botones abiertos haciendo que el nudo de la corbata estuviera más suelto de lo que debiera, y su pelo se encontraba despeinado. Había echado su silla para atrás, balanceándola sobre sus dos patas traseras, sus pies estaban encima de la mesa como si estuviera en su sala de estar y miraba con desinterés casual uno de los libros que había tomado del montón que tenía Lily mientras pasaba las hojas. Si la prefecta no le hubiera llegado a conocer un mínimo en el poco tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos se hubiera enfadado por su aspecto, pero ahora sabía que todo en Sirius desde el estado de su uniforme, su pelo despeinado, hasta su pose casual, no lo era tanto. Si no que más bien, se trataba de una estudiada y meticulosa pose frente al resto del mundo, en la que el adolescente proyectaba indiferencia y chulería, en opinión de la hija de muggles una forma de resguardarse. Lily tardó en analizar todo esto cinco segundos, y la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

\- Porque tienes prohibida la entrada -contestó escuetamente.

\- Tu también -replicó el chico dejando de nuevo el libro y centrando su interés en ella.

\- No ya no -objetó -era hasta Navidad ¿recuerdas?

\- Cierto -asintió él, no parecía sorprendido por esa información así que Lily supuso que si que se acordaba -hablando de Navidad...

\- Sirius ¿qué haces aquí? -Le corto ella.

Mirando cohibida al rededor a todos los estudiantes que parecían querer asesinarlos por el ruido que estaba haciendo el merodeador.

\- ¿Es que uno no puede venir a la biblioteca? -Fingió ofenderse.

\- Uno sí, tu no.

\- Uff duro -comentó divertido.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de ella irritados los de él burlones, verde y gris.

\- No me vas a dejar en paz ¿verdad?

\- No hasta que me cuentes que tal tus vacaciones Pops.

\- ¿Otra vez con ese apodo absurdo?

\- Nunca he dejado de usarlo -refuto él, para añadir casualmente después -yo no, otros sí.

Lily se sonrojó ligeramente ante la sugerencia del chico, pero no dejo que su cara mostrara ningún sentimiento que pudiera ser malinterpretado por su inesperado acompañante y que diera pie a burlas y especulaciones.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto a una morsa comerse un pavo, sentada en una mesa? -Desvió el tema.

\- No -contestó el confundido -¿acaso tu si?

\- Mmm... -asintió ella mientras añadía cosas a su redacción -esta Navidad, nada espectacular déjame añadir.

El chico soltó una carcajada que hizo que la bibliotecaria le mirara mal, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, sin embargo unas chicas que se encontraban una mesa más allá empezaron a cotillear entre ellas frenéticamente mientras miraban a la pareja.

\- Una obra digna de Cassius Marcellus Cooldige -comentó casual.

La cabeza pelirroja de Lily se elevó con tanta rapidez del pergamino, que el pelinegro estaba seguro que le había dado un tirón en el cuello, sus ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos por la sorpresa y su boca se había demudado en un ligero gesto de estupefacción.

\- ¿Como sabes quién es Cassius Marcellus Cooldige? -El tono de la prefecta denotaba perfectamente todo el asombro que sentía.

\- Me gustan los perros -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero es muggle.

\- ¿Y? ¿A caso no puedo conocer artistas muggles?

\- No, -la rotundidad en la respuesta de Lily le causo diversión -quiero decir hace apenas unos meses no sabías lo que era una moto.

\- ¿Y? -Repitió Sirius insolente.

\- Pues punto número Black -comenzó ella -que me sorprende que si no sabes lo que es un objeto muggle básico como un medio de transporte conozcas obras muggles, y segundo que a ti te guste el arte es... -penso en la palabra correcta -sobrecogedor.

\- Yo soy sobrecogedor de por si Pops -contestó divertido -que no se te olvide.

\- Créeme Black, ni en mis mejores sueños.

\- Así que sueñas conmigo -una sonrisa petulante se había dibujado en su cara.

La mueca de asco de Lily, produjo nuevamente que una carcajada perruna saliera del él.

\- Eso a Cornamenta no le gustará -la pelirroja se tensó ante la mención de James.

\- Creo que ya hemos establecido que lo que le guste o no a Potter me importa poco.

Los ojos grises de él la analizaron unos segundos de más, Lily consciente de este hecho se obligó a no demostrar emoción alguna, pero los murmullos de las chicas de antes no contribuían a su intención de guardar la calma.

\- Claro -asintió el finalmente.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? -Indagó ella esperanzada de que se fuera de una vez -porque tengo muchos trabajos que hacer.

\- Tomamos las mismas clases.

\- No que va -objetó ella -yo hago runas y aritmancia, tu haces estudios muggles y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, esta última conmigo. Así que no tenemos las mismas clases.

\- Touché y si Pops también hablo francés -añadió antes de que ella dijera nada.

\- Nunca lo hubiera dicho.

\- Todas las familias mágicas antiguas hablan algún idioma a parte de ingles, es una especie de tradición.

\- Eso es interesante -comentó Lily sorprendida -no lo sabía. ¿En que se basan para escoger el idioma?, o ¿habláis casi todas el mismo?

\- No lo sé francamente -respondió Sirius sin mucho interés -pero no, no todas o casi todas hablamos el mismo, en casa de James hablan griego.

\- ¿Potter sabe griego? -Se sorprendió ella, el pelinegro asintió -nunca te acostaras sin saber nada nuevo.

\- Eso dicen.

Después de eso se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Lily nuevamente bajo su mirada al pergamino donde estaba escribiendo su redacción.

\- Bueno esta charla ha sido interesante -empezó ella -así que adiós Black, te veo luego.

\- ¿Me estas echando? -Fingió ofenderse él.

\- Si.

\- No puedes.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Porque no me has preguntado que tal mis vacaciones.

Lily rodó sus ojos ante las ocurrencias del chico.

\- Que desconsiderado por mi parte.

\- Bastante -le picó Black.

\- Sirius...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que seguir estudiando.

\- Aburrida... -pero había una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios -pues pregúntame y me iré -aseguró.

\- Bien -suspiro ella -¿que tal tus vacaciones de Navidad?

\- Eso no ha sonado muy real, parece que me quieres echar -ante la mirada enfurecida de la pelirroja decidió responder -distintas.

\- ¿Distintas cómo? -Sabiendo que no la iba a dejar en paz si no insistía Lily continuo preguntado.

\- Pues son las primeras que paso fuera de caso que no estoy en Hogwarts.

Ante eso la pelirroja volvió a mirar al joven, se le había olvidado que ese verano el finalmente se había huido de esa casa de lunáticos donde vivía la familia de él y los Potter le acogieron como si nada,

\- Entonces supongo que bien ¿no? -Preguntó cohibida.

\- Si, vi a mi prima -ante la mirada confundida y un poco asustada de la chica continuó -mi prima Andy, es la única normal ¿sabes? También se fue de casa, ya hace cinco años, se casó con un hijo de muggles Ted Tonks y ahora tienen una hija Nymphadora tiene 4 años los acaba de cumplir. Es genial.

Lily sonrió ante lo que le estaba contando Sirius, el joven no se había dado cuenta pero su cara se había iluminado al hablar de su prima y su familia, y en especial al mencionar a la pequeña.

\- Me alegro por ti.

\- Si parece que fueron mejores que las tuyas, yo no comí con ninguna morsa -los dos no pudieron evitar reír quedamente ante la referencia de las navidades de ella, la bibliotecaria les chisto en la distancia.

\- Por muy encantadora que haya sido esta charla Sirius -volvía a echarlo de allí -verdaderamente tengo que acabar esto, llevo un retraso de varios días por..., por mil cosas.

\- ¿No me las contaras? Somos amigos Pops -preguntó el poniendo ojos suplicantes.

\- No te atañen Black -dijo bruscamente ella -ni a mí tampoco, pero siempre acabo metida en esos embrollos.

El fijo sus ojos grises en ella, pero la expresión determinada y segura de su cara le decía que la chica no soltaría prenda.

\- Bien bueno, en verdad he venido aquí porque quería hablar contigo de una cosa importante -cedió finalmente captando el interés de la pelirroja- solo quería decirte que hemos decidido retomar la investigación de la propaganda.

\- ¿Y eso? -Preguntó ella intentando que no se notara su interés real.

\- Sin más, ya hablaremos tienes mucho trabajo que hacer -se burló el -nos vemos Pops.

Antes de que Lily pudiera añadir nada más, el chico se puso de pie de un salto, les regalo un guiño y una sonrisa a las chicas que estaban en la mesa de al lado, quienes prorrumpieron en risas tontas y salió de la biblioteca tan rápido como había llegado. Dejando atrás a una Lily un tanto, exasperada, confundida y ansiosa.

* * *

El entrenamiento de quidditch acababa de terminar hoy le tocaba recoger a Lazy Bones y a Adam Robins así que Blish fue la primera en llegar a los vestuarios, ducharse y cambiarse, una vez lista se despidió de sus compañeros y subió rumbo al castillo. Cuando iba a pasar por el patio del reloj reconoció una melena pelirroja en el porche, y al percatarse que su propietaria no la había visto decidió dar un rodeo para no volver a tener una absurda pelea con ella acerca de Heather. Desde que le contó sus sospechas de lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta la prefecta no había parado de insistirle, y la morena se estaba empezando a dejar convencer, sin embargo no era capaz de ello. Ni siquiera estaba segura que hubiera sido con Edward Turpin, solo sabía que había habido sexo, definitivamente había tenido sexo aquella noche.

Ya estaba cerca de los baños de Mirtle la llorona cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba, tan centrada estaba en sus cosas que ni siquiera se paró a reconocer la voz y cuando se giró se quedo helada, era última persona que quería ver.

\- ¡Angelina! Eh Blishwick espera -Edward Turpin se acercaba por el pasillo las suaves luces de la tarde que entraban por las ventanas hacían resaltar sus mechas rubias -he estado buscándote.

Aún le quedaban unos metros para alcanzarla y podría darse la vuelta, estaba claro que se habían visto pero ella no tenía porque hablar con él, pero algo la había paralizado y sus pies no se dignaban a acatar las órdenes de su cerebro. La expresión en el rostro del joven denotaba nerviosismo e incomodidad.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

\- Corta el rollo Turpin ¿qué quieres?

\- Llevo queriendo hablar contigo de la fiesta de Liam Lyle.

\- ¿Esa a la que se supone que no has ido? -Preguntó la cazadora mordaz.

\- Esa misma -tragó saliva el chico.

\- No quiero hablar de ello -y verdaderamente no quería.

\- Vale, vale, pero solo yo... no sé que te dije esa noche, la verdad que bebí mucho, y ese alcohol era, y bueno...

\- Cállate Turpin -no podía seguir escuchándolo hablar.

\- Por favor no le digas a Heather que estuve allí.

\- ¿Que no le diga a Heather qué? ¿Estas loco?

. Bueno sé que tampoco sois muy buenas amigas...

-¿Que te hace decir eso? -Preguntó a la defensiva.

\- Bueno que nunca habéis sido especialmente cercanas y tu siempre has sido un poco... -viendo la mirada asesina en esos ojos dorados dejó de hablar automáticamente -bueno eso no es el caso, la cosa es que por favor no le digas nada de Toddler y de mí.

\- ¿Perdón? -Exclamó Blish parpadeando.

\- Ya sabes Emmeline y yo.

\- ¿Toddler y tu?

\- Si que nos enrollamos.

\- ¿Tu y Toddler os liasteis? -Blish volvió a parpadear asombrada.

\- Si justo después de eso...

\- ¿ De eso?

\- De eso.

\- ¿Qué eso?

\- Ya sabes, eso.

\- Turpin... -aviso Blish.

\- Bueno cuando intenté ligar contigo y tu me dijiste que era un maldito pervertido, pero yo insistí... Pero es que estaba verdaderamente borracho y tu estabas ahí, cuando me amenazaste con la varita por si se me ocurría volver a tocarte fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba pasando la línea y yo... Lo siento de veras, y ¡espera! -Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente -no lo recuerdas.

No era una pregunta si no una afirmación, pero Blish la ignoró.

\- Te enrollaste con Toddler -repitió asimilando lo que esto suponía.

\- Joder, joder, joder... No recordabas nada de la fiesta y yo... ¡te lo he dicho todo!

Angelina se recompuso rápidamente y ordenó las ideas de su cabeza.

\- Si lo recuerdo -declaró con contundencia -y lo que también recuerdo es que estuviste en la fiesta y a pesar de no seguir con Heather se lo has querido ocultar, así que eso quiere decir que puede que tengas más cosas que ocultar y si no se lo dices tu, lo haré yo.

\- No tengo porqué darle explicaciones no estamos juntos -contestó a la defensiva.

\- No, no lo estáis pero por esa regla de tres no tenías que mentirle y si lo has hecho es por algo, y me temo que Toddler este envuelta tiene mucho que ver.

\- Eres una jodida cabrona.

\- Díselo -replicó ella antes de marcharse de ahí.

Se sentía feliz, ella no había sido, ella no se había enrollando con el ex de Jorkins, como siempre había tenido que estar Toddler en medio pero eso le daba igual, sonrió para sus adentros, pero la sonrisa le duró unos segundos antes de caer en la dura realidad. Si no se había acostado con Turpin ¿con quién había sido?, porque estaba segura que esa noche había tenido sexo con alguien y la cosa era que si no era Edward Turpin, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era, podría ser cualquiera... Incluso podría ser una chica por todo lo que sabía, y el hecho de ni siquiera conocer el sexo de la persona, y que puede que nunca supiera con quien se había acostado la hizo sentirse asqueada consigo misma.

* * *

Lily llevaba desde su charla con Sirius aquella mañana todo el rato pensando en los carteles y la supuesta investigación que llevarían acabo, si la pelirroja sabía de alguien que pudiera atrapar al responsable y no fueran ni los aurores ni los profesores esos eran los merodeadores sin lugar a dudas, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Black no le había propuesto unirse a ellos, al menos no de manera directa solamente había ido a informarla, la prefecta suponía que la intención oculta detrás de ello es que se decidiera a ayudarlos, pero estaba convencida de que el joven no quería presionarla y quería que ella lo hiciera por su propio pie.

Ya había salido de la biblioteca y estaba sentada en uno de los arcos del porche del patio del reloj, había salido a airearse un poco a pesar del frío invernal para pensar más en el tema, cuando reconoció una cabellera azabache completamente desordenada, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona, que atravesaba el patio en ese momento y se decidió.

\- Potter -gritó con fuerza, el chico inmediatamente se giró para verla.

Tenía aspecto cansado, su pelo estaba más revuelto que nunca y su nariz un poco sonrojada, había una leve capa de sudor perlando su frente, sus mejillas parecían levemente irritadas, llevaba el uniforme de quidditch y en sus manos portaba su escoba, recordó en ese momento que habían tenido práctica y que por eso Blish no había ido con ella a la biblioteca, por eso y porque ahora casi siempre que podía la esquivaba. Los ojos de Potter brillaban con intensidad, pero cuando le miraron a ella cambiaron ahora había desconcierto e incertidumbre en ellos, y no era para menos, las últimas charlas que habían tenido no fueron ninguna agradable. Pero no se amedrentó corrió hasta pararse frente a él y le miro directo a los ojos, por un segundo se quedo sin respiración, pero fue tan efímero que le pareció habérselo imaginado.

\- Evans -saludo de manera seca.

\- Yo... quería hablar contigo.

\- Dime -se llevo los brazos al pecho cruzándolos, de manera inconsciente.

\- Estaba en la biblioteca antes cuando ha venido Sirius.

Potter levantó sus cejas asombrado y no era para menos, Sirius Black no solo tenía vetada la entrada de por vida, si no que además odiaba la biblioteca.

\- Si lo sé raro -bufó ella -Sirius en la biblioteca. Pero quería hablar conmigo y decirme que habéis retomado la investigación de la propaganda -ahora los ojos avellana de James la miraban con curiosidad -quisiera unirme a vosotros.

\- No creo que sea buena idea -contestó el finalmente después de un rato -mira...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? -Exclamó molesta ella.

\- Evans... -Pero ella le volvió a interrumpir.

\- Te recuerdo que fuimos tu y yo quienes empezaron todo esto hace meses, no puedes excluirme.

\- Ya lo sé -le respondió el tajante, la pelirroja se guardó su replica sorprendida -pero hace meses hicimos una tregua, ahora por circunstancias x -dijo con sarcasmo -ya no tenemos esa misma tregua y no creo que trabajar juntos sea buena idea, siempre nos acabamos peleando cuando estamos juntos y sería poco fructífero objetivamente hablando.

La declaración contundente de James hizo sin saberlo, que a Lily le dieran unas ganas tremendas de llorar, sabía que la única responsable de esa ruptura era ella, quién le había declarado la guerra después de hacer un pacto y todo por Snape, y aunque no le gustase reconocía que tenía razón últimamente solo discutían y ya no era como antes. Ahora no era solo ella quién se enfadaba si no el también, como le dejó caer aquel día en el lago se había hartado de ser el saco de boxeo de ella.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tu quién continué con la investigación? -Le preguntó mordaz, guardando para sí sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Porque son mis amigos Evans -la pelirroja notó que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir una mueca burlona.

\- También son los míos -replicó ella con énfasis, pero algo en la mirada de él le hizo quedarse callada, sus ojos avellanas de habían oscurecido y vuelto casi completamente negros..

\- Evans, -comenzó de forma dura -no me jodas ¿quieres? He hecho lo que me pediste durante años, te he dejado en paz, y finjo que no te conozco así que hazme un favor tu a mí y no te metas con mis amigos.

\- Tu te metes con las mías -volvió a replicar sin pensarlo, bajando la mirada al suelo -quiero decir Heather y Marlene, ellas...

Escuchó un bufido enfadado que solo podía venir de su interlocutor.

\- Marlene es amiga mía desde que nací, y aún así Evans por sí no lo has notado, he dejado de estar con ella para darte el espacio que tanto querías y en lo que respecta a Jorkins soy su entrenador, y no voy a dejar de serlo si eso te jode hablaló con ella -dicho esto se fue a dar la vuelta para llegar al castillo y ducharse de una vez por todas.

Lily impotente viendo como se iba volvió a gritar desesperada, mientras le tomaba por el codo y le obligaba a mirarla.

\- ¡Potter, espera! No quería decir eso, en verdad no sé que me ocurre -se intentó justificar ella -cada vez que hablo contigo lo hago de manera defensiva... y yo -se rindió finalmente -creo que es por todo, hay demasiada historia demasiados problemas acumulados entre nosotros. Pero creo que si somos lo suficientemente maduros podemos dejarlos a un lado para esto, y una vez que descubramos quién está detrás, podrás volver a odiarme -dijo finalmente abatida, no sabía porqué le dolía tanto que el la odiara, pero lo hacía.

El chico molesto, desesperado y un sin fin de cosas más se llevó la mano a su pelo revolviendo su pelo más de lo que estaba, y respiró tres vez seguidas muy lento y muy fuerte. James se maldijo mentalmente por su debilidad antes de hablar.

\- No te odio Evans -dijo desalentadoramente -simplemente te doy lo que me pediste. Espera déjame terminar -la frenó viendo que ella iba a contestar -pero bien trabajaremos juntos una última vez, cuando todo haya terminado volveremos a como estamos ahora. Al fin y al cabo te necesitamos, eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación -declaro con una sonrisa triste que no llegó a sus ojos.

Ella le miró sonriente, su corazón se había acelerado un poco y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el halago, pero lo peor eran sus ojos verdes brillaban con gran intensidad.

\- Bien bueno si eso es todo, me voy ya -una incomodidad repentina había invadido al adolescente.

\- No espera, hay algo más -respondió ella dubitativa.

\- ¿Y bien Evans? -Le miró expectante -¿acaso tienes ya alguna teoría?

Ella asintió, el joven azabache lo había preguntado de forma burlesca y un tanto cómica, como queriendo romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado, pero su expresión cambió ante el gesto afirmativo de ella.

\- No sé, he estado pensando, en realidad caía en la cuenta de ello hace meses en clase pero con todo... -guardó silencio mordiéndose el labio insegura de que debía decir -lo ocurrido, -continuó finalmente -se me paso y cuando Sirius me ha contado lo que habíais planeado me he acordado.

James ignorando la punzada en el pecho que le había producido la pelirroja con su sugerencia, e ignorando la forma en que se mordía el labio de manera tentativa, intentó ordenar sus ideas. Aunque cuando volvió a hablar noto que su voz salía mucho más grave y tuvo ganas de pegarse a si mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Evans? -A Lily no se le escapó el tono grave en la voz de James, pero malinterpretando está pensó que se debía a su enfado.

\- ¿Bueno que sabemos hasta ahora? -Se decidió a preguntar.

\- Nada, esa es la cosa -James rodó los ojos exasperado -estamos intentado averiguar a quién pertenecen.

\- No Potter, -la voz de Lily sonaba cansada -me refiero de los carteles en sí.

El la miró con renovada curiosidad pero respondió.

\- Pues que hablan de propaganda anti-muggle -Lily asintió y le miro ansiosa instándole a continuar -y que aparecen en horas y lugares raros sin seguir un patrón fijo.

\- ¡Exacto! -Exclamó emocionada -o eso es lo que parece pero ¿y si que siguieran un patrón que desconocemos?

\- ¿Quieres decir un horario distinto del nuestro? Eso no tiene sentido los profesores ya lo comprobaron y en algunas de las ocasiones que han aparecido todos los alumnos hemos tenido clases, y no ha faltado la misma persona más de una vez...

\- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? -Preguntó la chica con una mezcla de desconfianza y asombro.

El azabache sonrió mientras una sonrisa petulante aparecía en sus labios.

\- Trucos de merodeadores -Lily rodó los ojos.

\- Bien entonces si no se puede conectar al mismo alumno, puede que sean un grupo... -se mordió el labio otra vez, para tortura de James ese gesto siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba.

\- No, no creo -rechazó la idea el chico, removiéndose en el sitio incómodo, -es mucho más fácil pillar a un grupo, siempre hay alguien que la acaba cagando.

Lily le miró reprobadoramente ante el vocabulario empleado pero tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

\- Tienes razón era solo una sugerencia -se mordió el labio nuevamente, sin saber lo que esto provocaba en su acompañante -creí que bueno... da igual esta claro que no soy tan brillante ¿no? -Preguntó sin querer saber verdaderamente la respuesta del joven -es que no lo entiendo ¿cómo es alguien capaz de hacer aparecer cosas así de la nada, sin dejar rastros, ni pruebas, ni nada y en todo el colegio? Aunque fuera invisible, es imposible que lo haga una persona solo, tardaría horas y la gente vería los carteles moverse y tal, para cuando descubrieran unos aún no debería haber puesto los...

Pero se quedó callada repentinamente y sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron grandes, el chico la miró confuso.

\- ¿No debería qué Evans?

\- James dime ¿cómo es posible estar en más de un piso a la vez sin aparecerse, ser un grupo grande, tener ayuda o duplicarse?

El ignorando el brinco que dio su corazón al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la joven, le contestó.

\- Es imposible, nadie puede hacerlo.

\- ¡Exacto! Lo que quiere decir que 1) o no esta solo... -el la miró dándole a entender que eso ya lo había descartado -ya, ya lo sé o 2) que no pone los carteles en ese momento.

Cuando iba a preguntar como entonces aparecían los malditos carteles, cayó en la cuenta.

\- Claro -susurró -nadie le ha visto porque no lo ha hecho en ese momento y tampoco hay nadie que haya podido ser por faltar a clase u otras cosas, todo encaja.

\- El no es el invisible, si no los carteles estos deben permanecer imperceptibles hasta una hora señalada, y luego ¡bam! Aparezcan todos a la vez -contestó emocionada ella.

\- Y debe hacerlo por las noches, cuando tiene más tiempo y nadie le puede ver porque no hay nadie por los pasillos...

\- ¡Hechizos de invisibilidad temporal! -Gritaron los dos a la vez emocionados -entonces si debe existir algún patrón -continuó la pelirroja feliz con su hallazgo.

* * *

Desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts, apenas había tenido unos minutos para ella, allí donde iba todo el mundo quería saludarla, preguntarla como estaba o decirle lo mucho que la admiraban, pero ella solo quería un poco de tiempo para pensar. Desde aquel regalo de Navidad las cosas habían mejorado mucho, Marlene se apoyo en la caja como si esta tuviera verdaderos poderes mágicos sanadores, y la relación con su familia y su magia mejoraron favorablemente. Pero el volver a Hogwarts fue una cosa que aterraba a la joven, las cosas iban a mejor pero no sabía hasta que punto y si era conveniente volver e sexto año cuando ahora había hechizos de primero que se le escapaban. Pero el primer día tuvo una charla con su director que apartó sus dudas, al menos temporalmente.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la torre de astronomía tranquilamente, mirando las estrellas y pensando en como habían sido las últimas semanas, por lo menos sabía que todo con sus amigas seguía igual. Sonrió ante esta idea, las chicas podían ser un poco cabezotas... Escuchó un ruido que la alertó y sus ojos viajaron a la puerta por dónde entraba una chica con el uniforme verde perteneciente a slytherin, aunque ella nunca la había visto.

La recién llegada entonces posó sus ojos en ella y se fijó que la torre ya estaba ocupada, pero no se movió de la puerta, si no que siguió ahí mirándola a ella. Tenía el cabello negro brillante y ondulado que caía en perfectos bucles hasta media espalda, no como los rizos indomables de Marlene, su tez era bronceada de un color aceituna, poseía unos grandes y gatunos ojos color chocolate, rasgos típicos del mediterráneo y unos gruesos labios rosados. La rubia no pudo reprimir un escalofrío ante su mirada escrutadora, pero no dejó que lo notara.

\- Lo siento -pronunció ella finalmente mientras avanzaba -no sabía que la torre estaba ocupada.

\- No pasa nada -contestó, ninguna de las dos había roto aún el contacto visual.

\- ¿Vienes mucho aquí? -Le preguntó ella, aunque su voz sonaba vacía de toda emoción Marlene notó el interés en su mirada -no te he visto nunca.

\- No, es la primera vez -respondió un poco tajante.

\- Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio la slytherin rompió finalmente el contacto visual y se acercó a la barandilla de la torre, reclinándose levemente sin llegar a estar en peligro por encima de esta, cerró sus ojos marrones y estiró los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como si quisiera abarcar algo. Estuvo así durante mucho tiempo, mientras los ojos azules del águila la observaban con cierta fascinación y curiosidad ¿quién era esa slytherin tan peculiar?

\- ¿Sabes? Es como volar -dijo la pelinegra repentinamente -estás elevado a cientos de metros del cielo, con el aire golpeando fría y duramente contra tu cara, y existe la posibilidad de caerte aunque sea mínima.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? -El resentimiento en la voz de Marlene era claro.

\- No sé -se encogió de hombros -supongo que porque me miras hacerlo.

La rubia noto como se sonrojaba escandalosamente.

\- Es que es raro lo que haces -replicó a la defensiva.

\- ¿No lo somos todos?

\- No, creo... -añadió confundida.

Se quedó pensando en la frase de ella mientras el silencio volvía a llenar el espacio, en un principio pensó que se lo decía por su caída durante el partido con slytherin pero la chica no parecía haberlo comentado con malicia y su siguiente pregunta la había desconcertado, aunque no sabía porqué no era un silencio incómodo, hasta que fue roto nuevamente por la slytherin.

\- ¿Qué tal tu cabeza? -Preguntó la chica sorprendiendo aún más a Marlene.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Curiosidad supongo -replicó ella indiferente ante el tono mordaz.

\- Mejor -añadió secamente.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Lo haces? -Había burla e ironía en sus palabras -serías la primera syltherin.

\- Eso no es cierto -respondió la chica tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, Regulus Black se preocupa por ti -declaró la desconocida.

Marlene la invadió la incomodidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

\- Le conozco, va a mi curso y se nota -a la rubia el constante encogimiento de hombros e indiferencia de la chica la estaban empezando a molestar.

\- ¿Sois amigos? -No recordaba haberla visto nunca con el hermano pequeño de Sirius.

\- No - contestó firmemente sin lugar a dudas - y vosotros ¿sois amigos desde niños no?

\- Bueno, amigos lo que se dice amigos no -contestó ella un poco insegura -pero nos conocemos de siempre, por nuestras familias aunque la mía se llevaba más con otro tipo...

\- Claro los Mckinnon una de las familias sangre puras más influyentes -volvió a decir la slytherin.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Marlene no creía conocer a la chica y por tanto haber hablado con ella antes, en Hogwarts no iban al mismo curso, estaban en distinta casa y ella no jugaba al quidditch estaba segura, además no recordaba conocerla de fuera de Hogwarts, ni siquiera de esos insidiosos y molestos bailes de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo la morena parecía saber de sobra quién era la ravenclaw, y esto no sabía como la hacía sentir.

\- Mi familia también es sangre pura -declaró ella -aunque no pertenece a la aristocracia inglesa.

Por primera vez en la noche Marlene pudo distinguir una emoción en ella, había pronunciado la palabra aristocracia con un sarcasmo que destilaba enfado y hasta ¿odio?

\- No parece gustarte ese termino -indagó la rubia.

Los ojos oscuros de su interlocutora se clavaron con intensidad sobre ella.

\- ¿A ti te gusta? -Evadió responder.

\- No, -negó con la cabeza -además mi familia no cuenta, la única razón por la que nos invitan a los acontecimientos es por el dinero que poseen mis padres, pero somos unos parías entre las familias mágicas, traidores como lo son los Weasley, Bones y demás...

\- Cierto familias sangre pura que no tendrían inconveniente en dejar de serlo.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo -saltó a la defensiva la rubia.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a clavarse sobre los de ella.

\- No me juzgues -dijo la chica -yo no he expuesto mi opinión estas presumiendo algo que no he dicho.

Marlene se quedó en silencio, tenía razón no había dicho nada, simplemente había remarcado un hecho conocido acerca de esas familias y su tono de voz como a lo largo de toda la conversación se había mantenido estático, neutro, solo una vez había desprendido emoción y al hacerlo esta no había puntado ningún tipo de desprecio en esa dirección.

\- Lo siento, ha sido estúpido por mi parte asumir algo como eso -dijo finalmente.

\- Lo ha sido -replicó encogiéndose de hombros, enfadando a Marlene.

\- Pero no me arrepiento -declaró la rubia molesta -no te conozco de nada, pero tu a mí si, sabes lo de mi accidente, el status de mi familia y parte de mi pasado y mi infancia, a pesar de que yo no te conozco. Además eres slytherin, que no seas amiga de Reg no dice nada de ti, menos cuando sabes cosas de su vida que no deberías si no eres su amiga.

Todo eso lo había dicho de manera rápida, directa y brusca, se había molestado tanto que hasta abandonó su sitio en el suelo.

\- Pensé que eras diferente -respondió la slytherin sin demostrara ninguna emoción nuevamente.

\- Que sepas cosas de mi, no significa que me conozcas -afirmó Marlene.

\- No, pero te he visto hablar con las Meadowes, eres amiga de la pequeña y te llevas bien con la mayor a pesar de que esta sea slytherin.

\- Es nuestra profesora, hay que tenerle respeto.

\- No, tu no hablas con respeto -la rubia iba a cortarla enfurecida claro que ella respetaba a Dorcas -tienes confianza con ella, como si fuerais amigas y probablemente lo seáis, no se puede ser amiga de Pandora Meadowes sin llevarse bien con su hermana.

\- Eso no lo sabes -replicó molesta, porque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

\- Es algo obvio, a pesar de actuar con impasibilidad e indiferencia la profesora Meadowes ni puede controlar las emociones reflejadas en su mirada, nadie puede.

Con esas últimas palabras la slytherin se fue por donde había venido, dejando a Marlene total y completamente desconcertada, ella iba a la torre de astronomía para despejarse y dejar su cabeza libre de todos los conflictos internos que tenía últimamente, pero ahora a sus dudas se había sumado una incógnita más ¿quién era esa slytherin?

* * *

Eran las doce y media de la noche y los merodeadores estaban agazapados detrás de una mesa en el aula inmediatamente pegada a la encantamientos, la razón era que esa noche iban a pillar al culpable de todos la propaganda anti-muggle que había por el colegio. Estaban ya a mediados de mes y los cuatro habían pasado días estudiando como hacerlo hasta que dieron con un patrón, que a simple vista podría pasar desapercibido ya que parecía poco importante.

\- ¿Oye estáis seguros de ese patrón del que habláis? -Gruño Sirius -lo digo porque aquí no aparece nadie y se me está helando el culo desde hace media hora.

\- No, -James hizo un serio esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos -ya lo hemos hablado es una posibilidad. Pero no hay nada confirmado.

\- Entonces no entiendo por qué tenemos que estar aquí.

\- Cállate ya Sirius -exclamó Lupin -no haces más que quejarte y aquí todos estamos igual.

\- ¡Ey que eso es parte de mi encanto natural Lunático!

\- Tu no tienes encanto natural -se rió James.

\- ¡Callaos todos! -Los tres se quedaron mudos en el acto -nos van a pillar, nos van a castigar y no habrá merecido la pena porque no hemos conseguido nada, así que cerrad el pico y dejaos de peleas absurdas -rara vez Peter saltaba o expresaba tan claramente su opinión frente a sus amigos.

Así que siempre que lo hacía era un poco sorprendente, lo bastante para mantener a Sirius callado unos segundos.

\- Joder Colagusano -volvió a hablar el mayor de los Black -menudo genio.

El chico fulmino a Sirius con sus ojos chocolate, intimidándolo un poco, pero el ojigris no era una de esas personas que conociera la palabra precaución y ya estaba dispuesto a soltar alguna pulla cuando ocurrió.

\- ¡Ey, hay movimiento hay movimiento! -Exclamó feliz James.

Cortando sin saberlo la inminente discusión, pero su expresión de felicidad fue sustituida por una súbita palidez al leer el nombre que indicaba el cartel, Remus que estaba inmediatamente a su lado se percató pero los otros dos no, y se acerco para leer el nombre teniendo la misma reacción.

\- ¿Y quién es Cornamenta? No llevamos desde Octubre así para que no nos digas su nombre.

El prefecto y el capitán intercambiaron miradas de auxilio sin saber que hacer ¿acaso deberían decírselo? ¿Y qué pasaría entonces? No querían saberlo la verdad, pero tampoco querían no hacer nada. Sirius impaciente como era se levantó y se acercó a los dos para leer por encima de sus hombros el mapa, su rostro transmitió muchas emociones en un segundo, para finalmente empezar a colorearse y contraerse por la rabia al ver el nombre que salía de la sala común de slytherin.

\- Regulus Arcturus Black -escupió el nombre de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Peter asombrado -no, no puede ser tu hermano no haría algo así.

\- Pues ya ves que sí.

\- Pero es imposible él... -pero no sabía que decir.

\- ¿Él qué? ¿No es como mis padres? -La voz de Sirius desprendía sarcasmo y dolor -después de Navidad pensé que tenía alguna esperanza, pero es como todos ellos un maldito mortífago.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Pete, -la voz de James surgió suave pero firme -no puede ser Regulus.

\- James -intentó avisarle Remus ante la mirada del ojigris.

\- Sirius, estoy seguro de que no es tu hermano, mira puede que sea un imbécil respecto a muchas cosas -hablaba con sus ojos fijos en su amigo -pero no es tonto, y esta propaganda lo que esta haciendo es estúpido. Piénsalo, no tiene ningún fin, no ayuda a Voldemort, al principio asustaba ahora se ha vuelto un poco ridículo y es un desperdicio, si le echaran por esto tu madre lo mataría. Si lo que dices es cierto y tu hermano de verdad es -hizo una pausa antes de seguir -si de veras es uno de ellos, un mortífago Voldemort no se arriesgaría así. ¿No crees?

\- ¿Qué me estas diciendo James? -Pero no era una pregunta de verdad, su voz se había impregnado de tristeza -¿qué es mejor que sí sea mi hermano porque entonces pueda que no este tan perdido como yo creía? O ¿qué si no lo es, es porque a pesar de pensar así mi madre prefiere que lo demuestre de otra forma? O tal vez te refieres a ¿que no es él quién hace eso porque su amo y señor no lo consentiría? ¿Cuál de todas esas opciones crees que prefiero James?

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, ninguna de las posibilidades era alentadora, pero Potter no se iba a rendir.

\- No, te estoy diciendo que no puede ser él. Que no lo juzgues tan rápido y guardes esperanza, porque tal vez podamos ayudarlo.

El mapa había quedado abandonado en el suelo, y los dos chicos se miraban mitad retándose con la mirada mitad apoyándose el uno en el otro como siempre.

\- Chicos -habló Peter -no es Regulus -quién había tomado el mapa y lo estaba mirando ahora.

\- ¿Estas seguro? -Inquirió Remus, no del todo seguro de querer la respuesta después del discurso de Sirius.

\- Si, está en las cocinas, no ha salido de las mazmorras.

Sirius suspirando se dejo caer nuevamente en el suelo y James se puso a su lado apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de hermandad.

\- Parece que de lo único que es culpable Regulus es de tener el mismo estómago que tu Canuto -declaró sonriendo.

\- Volvamos a vigilar -contestó este.

Media hora más tarde seguían sentados en el aula, pero desde que Regulus había aparecido en el mapa Sirius no había vuelto a abrir la boca ni siquiera cuando su hermano volvió a la sala común. James y él seguían manteniendo la misma postura, pero Peter y Remus habían comenzado un juego silencioso e cartas muggles un poco más allá. Un nuevo movimiento en el mapa hizo que el azabache, quién era el que lo volvía a tener saliera de su letargo.

\- Otra vez movimiento.

\- ¿No es...? -preguntó dubitativo Sirius.

\- No, es Hunter Wilkes un slytherin de quinto -contestó James.

\- Bien entonces ¿qué hacemos?

Una vez supo que no era su hermano Sirius ya estaba más tranquilo y dispuesto a colaborar, todos escucharon atentamente el plan que el azabache había trazado dando sus opiniones y mejorándolo en algunas cosas cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban listos.

\- Vale entonces cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer ¿no? -Se aseguró el azabache antes de dividirse.

\- Si Cornamenta -contestó Remus -nos vemos en la sala común en treinta minutos.

Peter y él partieron rumbo al despacho de McGonagall mientras James y Sirius se dirigían a buscar a Wilkes, el azabache se puso la capa de invisibilidad mientras que Sirius se transformó en Canuto, todo acorde al plan.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso escucharon el ruido de papeles volando por el aire y posteriormente oyeron una voz que lanzaba dos rápidos hechizos los cuales podrían confirmar o desmentir toda su teoría, el capitán del equipo de gryffindor prestó especial atención a esa parte agudizando el oído y así fue como su idea se confirmo, el uso de hechizos como "_iungere laminas_ " y "_arresto ut revelius_", calzaban a la perfección con esta.

James bajo la capa se adelantó a Sirius que aún escondido tapado por la esquina esperaba una señal, el azabache vio como Wilkes sonreía satisfecho y una vez comprobó que su tarea estaba bien hecha se giró sobre sí mismo y fue rumbo a las escaleras que subían al cuarto piso, para seguir colocando más carteles en cada piso del colegio. Esa seguramente era la razón por la que había tardado tanto, estaba muy ocupado en el primer y segundo piso. Con la tripa revolviéndose del asco y la rabia extrajo una mano de la capa indicando a Canuto que lo siguiera, los dos adolescentes le siguieron, rápida, ágil y silenciosamente con la práctica única que dan años de travesuras, cuando el chico subió el primer tramo de las escaleras que llegaban al piso superior, el plan se puso en marcha.

En ese momento Sirius hizo su aparición en su forma de animago, pegando un salto sobrepaso con facilidad al chico y cayó justo enfrente de él, esto hizo que Welkins se aterrara rápidamente y deshiciera corriendo los escalones que acababa de subir. Pero antes de poder terminar, de bajar los escalones se chocó contra una masa invisible, que con puntería lo mandó a aterrizar sobre uno de los escalones trucados, su pierna se quedó atascada y su varita había caído más allá haciendo imposible que pudiera utilizarla. El chico sollozaba aterrado mientras veía la masa negra acercarse a él tranquilamente, pero cuando el pero llego ante el solo le enseño los dientes para continuar y después pararse a unos metros donde Welkins había chocado con algo. En el aire de repente apareció una mano de la nada, causando que nuevamente el chico se asustara, la mano sujetaba un trozo de papel que pegó en su frente, una vez la mano se aseguró que el slytherin no pudiera despejarla. Hunter escuchó como se alejaban unos pasos y vio al perro marchando contento junto a lo que suponía era la masa invisible.

Así llorando, atascado en un escalón mágico y con un cartel que explicaba todo pegado en su frente, fue como se lo encontró una McGonagall vestida con su pijama, una bata escocesa de cuadros rojos, y unas pantuflas, a la una y media de la madrugada.

* * *

James estaba de camino a su entrenamiento diario con Heather Jorkins, podía distinguir la figura de la morena a orillas del lago desde su sitio, cuando vio como otra figura pelirroja se alejaba de un grupo para acercarse a él. Como solo la había visto de refilón era consciente que ella no sabía que el había percibido su presencia, así que con sutileza el chico fijo sus ojos avellana en Heather y a paso acelerado se dirigió hacía ahí, decidido a no mantener otra conversación con esa chica en lo que restaba de año si podía ser.

Pero la gran figura de Hagrid se interpuso en su camino retrasándolo en su empeño de llegar al lago antes de ser alcanzado por la chica, estuvo apunto de esquivar al guardabosques pero la figura menuda, en comparación, que iba a su lado le hizo detenerse y observarlos antes de que estos se percataran de su presencia. Los rizos chocolate de su profesora se encontraban recogidos en un moño que dejaba caer algunos mechones de forma despreocupada, llevaba una túnica gris bastante abrigada que resaltaba contra su piel morena, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad mientras estaban fijos en Hagrid y gesticulaba airadamente.

\- ¡James! -Exclamó el semi gigante dándose cuenta de su presencia, parecía un poco nervioso -¿qué tal muchacho? ¿No estarás pensando en meterte en líos o ir al bosque prohibido verdad?

\- Hola Hagrid, profesora -saludo feliz al primero y asintió en dirección a la segunda -no que va no te preocupes, he quedado con una amiga cerca del lago.

\- ¡¿Amiga eh?! -Se rió el gigante, el azabache dibujo una sonrisa petulante sin querer ante la sugerencia implícita.

\- Es raro verla por aquí profesora -cambio de tema el adolescente dirigiéndolo donde le interesaba con suspicacia -¿qué hace en los terrenos?

Ella sonrió ladinamente ante las preguntas del joven, pero no contestó al menos no con algo que le interesara.

\- Creo que como pase mi tiempo libre no le concierne joven Potter -su sonrisa permanecía igual en su bella cara.

\- Desde que empezó el curso Dee viene mucho a verme -dijo feliz el guardabosques, mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a la joven profesora.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, a la vez que apartaba con delicadeza su gran mano y se acomodaba sus cabellos.

\- No sabía que era amigos... -dejó caer el azabache sorprendido ante la reacción de ella.

\- Tenemos juntos un proyecto -replicó Meadowes, mientras Hagrid la miraba con cierto reproche.

Ahora la curiosidad de James Potter respecto a su profesora había aumentado, al igual que las dudas que se formaron en su cabeza a principios de curso, que como tantas otras cosas había aplazado ese año. ¿Qué era ese proyecto que se traían entre manos? Dumbledore tenía plena confianza en Hagrid así que dudaba que fuera nada malo, el bonachón de Hagrid nunca haría nada malo, al menos no voluntariamente ¿acaso ella podría estar manipulándole?

\- Espero señor Potter que a pesar de quedar con sus "amigas" -la última palabra la dijo con sarcasmo -haya estado practicando los hechizos no verbales, como le informe a principios de curso pronto organizaré el torneo de duelos que le comenté.

\- Por supuesto profesora.

\- Dee ¡¿vas a hacer un torneo de duelos?! Que idea tan buena -se animó el semigigante.

A James le pareció que su profesora se sonrojaba levemente ante el cumplido, pero eso le sorprendió no parecía una persona que se dejará llevar fácilmente.

\- Bueno señor Potter no le quitamos más de su tiempo.

Dicho eso los dos adultos se despidieron de él pasando por su lado y retomando su rumbo al castillo, si no se hubiera quedado unos segundos más parado analizando toda la situación podría haber evitado que cierta pelirroja que se había quedado a unos metros de él observando toda la interacción se acercara. Pero para cuando quiso moverse ya era tarde, y nuevamente no pudo esquivar una conversación imprevista.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Susurró una voz curiosa a sus espaldas.

James se giró ligeramente para posar sus ojos avellanas en ella, la prefecta tenía sus ojos fijos en las dos figuras adultas que se alejaban.

\- Nada -declaró firme.

Intentó retomar su camino al lago, donde Heather llevaba ya un rato esperándole.

\- Espera -reaccionó ella -quería hablar contigo unos segundos, por favor.

Fueron esas últimas palabras las que le hicieron asentir.

\- Llevo un par de días intentándolo en verdad -declaró ella fijando su mirada esmeralda en la de él -¿sabes? El otro día no pude evitar escuchar una conversación entre varios de nuestros profesores.

\- ¿Ah si? No pudiste evitarlo, claro... -respondió él burlesco.

\- Aha y al parecer todos alababan a nuestra jefa de casa por su impecable actuación a la hora de atrapar a Hunter Wilkens.

\- ¿Hunter Wikens? -Demandó James con "inocente" curiosidad.

La pelirroja trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

\- En efecto, Hunter Wilkens el culpable de toda esa propaganda.

\- Ah claro, -asintió el de manera convincente -si he oído acerca de esa hazaña, debo decir que me siento muy orgulloso de nuestra jefa de casa.

\- Me lo imaginaba todo el colegio lo comenta -remarcó la prefecta -pero ¿sabes ?, yo también he oído varias cosas interesantes -dejo caer ella.

\- ¿Cómo qué? -Preguntó el azabache con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

\- Pues por lo que escuché decir a la profesora McGonagall el otro día, lo que ella hizo no tuvo nada de meritorio.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

A Lily le estaba costando mantener la compostura, ante la impecable actuación del joven, pero no había forma de que le engañara a ella.

\- Al parecer ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su dormitorio cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta -a cada frase que ella decía James fingía sorprenderse más -pero cuando abrió esta ya no había nadie, solo una nota en la que le decía que fuera al cuarto piso por el ala oeste. Y cuando llegó a las escaleras de dicho piso se encontró con un Hunter Wilkens atrapado en un escalón, llorando, con carteles de propaganda desparramados a su alrededor y una nota en la frente en la que ponía "culpable". ¿Qué te parece Potter?

\- Pues una historia de lo más fascinante, no tenía ni idea de que los acontecimientos se habían desarrollado así.

Ahora la mirada de escepticismo e incredulidad estaba presente en la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ah no? -preguntó mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, dándole un aspecto extremadamente provocador según cierto azabache.

\- No -tragó saliva para poder centrar sus ideas ante esa mirada y ceja -como todos nosotros pensaba que nuestra amada Minie había llevado acabo una heroicidad digna del verso.

\- Por supuesto.

La prefecta no pudo evitar contener su risa contagiando a su acompañante, tras unos minutos riéndose los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, con la alegría brillando en sus pupilas y un sentimiento de comodidad instalado entre los dos, hasta que James se vio obligado a romperlo un poco molesto e incómodo.

\- Bueno Evans debería irme -a Lily no le pasó desapercibido el uso de su apellido -Heather lleva un rato esperándome y no quiero darle una excusa para que se salte el entrenamiento.

\- Claro -replicó ella, evitando que la pequeña frustración que acababa de sentir se trasluciera.

Vio como el azabache tras llevar una mano al pelo y desordenarlo, se despedía con un ligero gesto de la mano y se daba la vuelta rumbo al lago, pero no le dejo avanzar más de tres pasos cuando volvió a llamarle.

\- Potter -el adolescente se giró con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos avellanas -gracias.

El simplemente asintió antes de retomar su camino.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Como habréis visto hay bastante interacción entre James y Lily aunque no falta la aparición de algún que otro personaje.

Ya sabéis corregidme, dejadme vuestras opiniones y demás como siempre, pero solo si queréis.

Gracias a **SerenaMileto** como siempre por dejarme su review y por su incondicional apoyo, de verdad que no sabes como lo valoro.

Bueno espero que os guste mucho y prometo intentar actualizar pronto, aunque lo intento no es tan fácil como parece.

Besos,

_**B.**_


	16. Hogsmeade

CAPITULO QUINCEAVO.

Hunter Wilkens no fue expulsado permanentemente de Hogwarts, si no amonestado con una expulsión temporal indefinida, Lily Evans se encontraba pensando ¿qué tenía que hacer un alumno en ese colegio para que lo expulsasen? Pero no llegaba a una conclusión lógica, para ella si alguien era capaz de sembrar el pánico y aterrorizar a los alumnos de esa manera debería abandonar la institución pero claro esto era el mundo mágico y sabía que funcionaba ligeramente distinto que el muggle. Estaba sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto intentando leer un libro, porque últimamente si no era ahí le resultaba imposible encontrar paz en ningún sitio del castillo, Sirius Black había decidido que su mayor pasatiempo era molestarla y se dedicaba a seguirla a todas partes con esa sonrisa ladina y su molesta manera de llamarla _"Pops." _

Remus le había advertido una vez que era casi imposible deshacerse del mayor de los Black cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, pero aún así tan testaruda como era ella lo había intentado persuadir unos días atrás, cuando desesperada se metió en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Casi se quedo allí a convivir con el fantasma para siempre debido a un paro cardíaco al ver la cabeza de Sirius por encima del cubículo en el que estaba metida. Y la respuesta posterior que recibió a su pregunta no mejoró su ritmo cardíaco.

_*Varios días antes*_

_\- ¡Black! -Grito Lily sobresaltada al ver su cabeza flotando -¿qué demonios haces?_

_Salió del cubículo abriendo la puerta y propiciando la caída de su compañero al suelo, sin embargo el bastardo supo caer con gracia y hasta elegancia._

_\- ¡Pops! No sabes como me aburro -respondió él ignorando la expresión enfadada en su rostro -y me he dicho ¿sabes quién te puede entretener? Pues claro tu más querida pelirroja y por eso estoy aquí._

_\- No soy un juguete para disipar tu aburrimiento Black -contestó ella mortífera._

_\- No, -admitió él -pero si eres un misterio sin resolver, aún no me has dicho con quién te lo montaste la primera vez ¿te acuerdas? Y la verdad es que muero de curiosidad_

_Lily sintió sus mejillas enrojecer escandalosamente ante el comentario tan poco apropiado del joven, y volvió a mirarle dejando que sus instintos asesinos se reflejaran en sus ojos._

_\- ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! -Exclamó con fuerza mientras lo empujaba fuera del baño, pero el chico no se movió ni un centímetro y ella desesperada dejó escapar la frase que iba a hacerla arrepentirse el resto de la semana -¿es qué acaso no tienes a nadie más con quién pasar tu rato? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?_

_\- Tranquila Pops, si te sirve eres mi último recurso de mi larga lista de cinco personas -ella alzó la ceja sorprendida por el número -siendo adelantada por Remus o Peter, se van turnando según el día depende de cual de los dos este más molesto. Pero ahora uno esta en sus momentos de "no merezco nada por mi ppp" y el otro le esta robando el alma un dementor -Lily no entendía nada de lo que escuchaba. -El segundo puesto lo mantiene firme y defiende James, pero últimamente le deslumbran tanto las tías que no es capaz de hacerme caso._

_Una molestia se instauró en su pecho con esa frase, y Sirius lo debió notar porque esbozó una de sus icónicas sonrisas ladeadas que hacen suspirar a toda la población femenina y al 70% de la masculina y la miró con cierta perversidad. Lily queriendo desviar el tema hizo la pregunta que no debía._

_\- ¿Y quién es el afortunado que ocupa el codiciado puesto número en tu lista? -La verdad que si no era Potter no sabía quién podía ser la única respuesta a esa pregunta, a menos que la respuesta fuera el mismo. Eso si que no le sorprendería. -Si se puede saber -se apresuró a añadir._

_\- Por supuesto que si, -se aclaró la garganta para adquirir un tono más formal y decir -ese codiciado puesto es para más ni menos que el amor de mi vida, la persona que ocupa todos mis sueños, lo más aptos y hasta las mayores depravaciones sexuales que te puedas imaginar -Lily rodó los ojos ante este comentario pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse -la magnífica Minerva McGonagall._

_Se atragantó con su propia saliva al imaginarse a su propia profesora en una de las escenas que había descrito Sirius y vio como el sonreía con placentera malicia ante su sonrojo._

_*Presente*_

Se estremeció ante el simple recuerdo y se planteo seriamente que clase de retorcida infancia había tenido Sirius Black para insinuar una cosa como aquella, claro está que proviniendo de una familia de magos oscuros no debía haber sido muy buena e igual lo que necesitaba Sirius para superar sus traumas del pasado y comenzar a respetar las figuras de autoridad era terapia. Una de choque a ser posible. Suspirando nuevamente cerró el libro que tenía acomodado entre las piernas y decidió que era hora de bajar a la sala común incluso si significaba enfrentar sus demonios.

Al día siguiente seria la primera excursión a Hogsmeade en todo el año, ahora que habían atrapado al culpable de los carteles les dejaban volver a salir, y como compensación Dumbledore había decidido dejarles tener un par más de las que correspondían esa mitad del año, siendo la primera el inmediato sábado después de que cogiesen a Hunter Wilkens. Y ella había quedado con Alice en _Las Tres Escobas_, la bruja a la que no había podido ver en Navidad, se pasaría para hacer una visita a sus amigas más jóvenes y darle una sorpresa a Marlene, aunque no sabía si la aprendiz de auror vendría o no acompañada lo cual la ponía nerviosa. El caso es que Alice le había dejado un libro esa Navidad que ella necesitaba para un trabajo de defensa y ahora debía encontrar el dichoso libro que había perdido en algún lugar de la sala común.

Sin embargo la escena que encontró la distrajo de su misión.

James Potter estaba parado frente una fila de alumnos gryffindor de diversos cursos, tenía las manos a los lados de la cabeza y un gesto mezcla de concentración mezcla de dolor en la cara. Los otros tres merodeadores observaban todo a un lado como si no quisieran intervenir.

\- ¿Qué...? -Intentó preguntar Lily entre susurros.

Pero rápidamente Peter le mando callar, usando como excusa que James necesitaba concentrarse ¿desde cuando Potter requería de concentración para nada? Remus al ver su cara de confusión se apiadó de ella, con un gesto le indicó que se acercara y la pelirroja se colocó a su lado.

\- James está demostrando sus poderes psíquicos -comentó Remus con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Potter no tiene poderes psíquicos -aseveró la prefecta.

\- ¿Estas segura? -Inquirió el sonriendo taimadamente.

\- Si.

Remus solo agrandó su sonrisa y volvió la vista a la escena.

\- Agnes Zealot eres tú -declaro dramáticamente James mientras señala a una chica de la fila.

Los ocho alumnos que estaban en la fila se miraron entre sí sorprendidos al igual que los observadores, la adolescente en cuestión era una rubia, poseía unos grandes y redondos ojos azules, y una tez blanca que se coloreaba en sus mejillas dándole un aire de inocencia. Sin embargo y a pesar del claro nerviosismo que sentía, cuando habló lo hizo con firmeza y fuerza, demostrado su vena gryffindor.

\- Bien soy yo -admitió -pero te queda una parte James, dime ¿cuál es el número?

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el rostro varonil de Potter ante la provocación de la chica, sin embargo le duro unos segundos ya que volvió a adoptar la misma posición de concentración en la que Lily lo había encontrado cuando bajo.

\- Séis -dijo con firmeza.

\- ¿Séis? -Pregunto ella, aunque había abierto un poco los ojos no dejo pasar ninguna emoción.

\- Séis -se reafirmó Potter.

Entonces la chica se giró hacía la fila y los otros siete miembros restantes que la componían se reunieron a su alrededor, a ellos se sumó Adam Robins que por lo que le dijo Remus a Lily era quién había elegido a la persona de la fila que pensaría un número. Tras unos minutos deliberando rompieron el círculo y Adam se adelantó a todos, andando con solemnidad se paró enfrente de James.

\- Nos rendimos Potter, -un suspiro frustrado escapó de sus labios -tienes poderes psíquicos, el número era séis.

La sala común estalló en vítores ante la hazaña, mientras los merodeadores reían y negaban con la cabeza a partes igual, Lily no salía de su asombro, sin embargo una voz se alzó robándole las palabras de la boca.

\- Eso no prueba nada -gritó Alan Scrupuos que había estado parado en la fila.

\- ¿Ah no? -James Potter había dejado de recibir la ovación mediante inclinaciones y demás.

\- No -dijo el chico firme -puede haber sido pura suerte, ¿qué más tienes?

El azabache no se dejo intimidar si no que sonrió ante la perspectiva de ser puesto aprueba delante de toda la sala común con un reto aún mayor, entonces un brillo de diversión apareció en su mirada avellana que hizo que Lily desde su sitio sintiera pena por el alumno de quinto. Potter volvió a poner la misma cara de concentración mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

\- Charlotte Myers.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? -Preguntó incómodo el chico.

\- Le pediste que fuera tu cita a Hogsmeade en la salida de mañana.

Alan rápidamente se puso colorado y miro con cierto pavor y vergüenza a su al rededor, algunos de sus amigos un poco más allá negaban con la cabeza mientras que otros preguntaban a los demás si era cierto.

\- Yo...

\- Pero te dijo que no -continuo el azabache sin inmutarse ante el atolondramiento del chico -sin embargo Holly Florence te dijo que sí, enhorabuena esta bastante fuera de tu alcance.

Ahora los ojos de Scrupuos prácticamente se salían de sus órbitas, y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, su cara estaba completamente roja ante las burlas de toda la sala común y el comentario un tanto malvado del capitán de quidditch.

\- Vale -aceptó finalmente, con la mirada fija en el suelo por la vergüenza -tienes poderes psíquicos Potter.

Y después se fue donde sus amigos que lo recibieron con muestras de apoyo antes de subir a su dormitorio.

Un divertido y un tanto pagado de sí mismo James Potter se acercó a sus amigos que nuevamente se habían quedado solo los tres, ya que cierta pelirroja había comenzado su infructuosa búsqueda en la sala común. Los tres merodeadores le recibieron con rictus de diversión y alabanzas ante sus habilidades.

\- Lunático -llamó al prefecto -paga.

Dijo mientras estiraba la mano, el chico fingió no saber de que le hablaba intentando por todos los medios no tener que cumplir la apuesta.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No te hagas el tonto -declaró Potter sin perder la sonrisa -no sé como te atreviste a apostar en mi contra.

\- Es que me aún me parece iverosímil que hayas convencido a toda la sala común de que eres capaz de leer la mente -exclamó mientras le extendía unos galeones.

\- ¿Por qué? Si tengo poderes psíquicos -replicó con un guiño.

\- Seguro... -gruñó mientras se retiraba a un sofá seguido de sus dos amigos.

James sin embargo había posado su mirada en el cuerpo agazapado de una chica que se encontraba dejado de una de las mesas de la sala común, aunque le era imposible ver la parte superior de su tronco y por lo tanto su pelo y cara, reconocería a esa persona en cualquier parte.

\- ¡Evans! ¿Qué estas haciendo? -Exclamó mientras se acercaba metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos de forma casual.

Al escuchar como alguien le llamaba la prefecta se sobresaltó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la parte inferior de la mesa y salió de debajo gruñendo alguna que otra maldición por el dolor.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece que estoy haciendo Potter? -Bufó.

\- No sé, por eso te pregunto.

\- ¿Es qué acaso no eres capaz de usar tus poderes psíquicos para adivinarlo? -Preguntó irónicamente.

\- Así que has visto mi demostración de poder -sonrió complacido.

Ella asintió de forma distraída mientras retomaba su búsqueda hasta ahora ineficaz, seguramente parecía una loca arrastrándose por el suelo de la sala común y levantado todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, pero le daba igual Alice Fostercue era capaz de inspirar auténtico pavor cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Busco un libro -respondió ella con irritación por la reticencia de él de dejarla sola -aunque eso seguro que ya lo sabías.

\- Por supuesto -asintió el de acuerdo con ella, lo que solo la irritó más -¿has probado a convocarlo?

Ella alzó la vista desde su posición a cuatro patas en el suelo y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él como dagas, indignados como si con esa sola sugerencia la hubiera llamado estúpida.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? -Prácticamente gritó, para añadir con frustración -pero el título es muy largo y no me acuerdo y cada vez que intento invocarlo con el nombre de su propietario no sucede nada.

\- ¿De quién es? -Curioseó él.

\- ¿Es qué no lo sabes ya? -Atacó de forma sarcástica.

\- Mis poderes no me permiten ver todo -inventó el capitán.

\- Ya... -Lily se puso en pie y quedó a una altura similar a la de él, estaba apunto de girarse y marcharse cuando se le ocurrió algo -¿no habrás visto un libro gordo negro con letras blancas y matices de colores simulando hechizos verdad?

El meditó unos segundos y luego asintió, Lily sintió ganas de abrazarla de la emoción pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Dónde? -Gritó feliz.

\- Aquí -respondió mientras señala su cabeza con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Las ganas de abrazarlo de la pelirroja se convirtieron rápidamente en ideas homicidas, ¡no podía estar hablando en serio!

\- Potter -empezó muy lentamente como si le costara controlarse, y le costaba -no tienes poderes psíquicos de ninguna clase así que deja de inventarte cosas para molestar y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

\- Si los tengo, ya has visto la demostración.

\- ¡Basura! -Exclamó ella -no te creo ni una palabra, conociendo a los merodeadores como os conozco seguro que os la habéis apañado para comunicaros sin que nadie se de cuenta.

\- ¿Es qué acaso tienes miedo de admitir que tengo poderes psíquicos?

\- Si tienes poderes psíquicos por favor Potter dime dónde esta mi libro -cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba recubierta de ironía.

\- Ya te lo he dicho -replico el sonriendo -solo lo he visto en un plano astral.

\- Ahh eres insoportable -el por toda réplica se rió -bien si no puedes decirme eso solo dime donde crees que lo has podido ver por última vez.

\- Aquí -y volvió a señalarse la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes Potter? Yo estaba en esa clase de adivinación en la que la profesora comentó que eras la persona menos perceptiva, con el menor ojo interior y más escéptica que había conocido en su vida -sonrió triunfal -así que no Potter. Sé que no posees poderes psíquicos de ningún tipo, que no hay plano astral en ti u ojo interior alguno, y como sigas por este camino también te quedaras sin ojos exteriores.

\- Si lo hago -replicó el sin perder su sonrisa ante las amenazas de la chica.

\- Demuéstramelo.

\- ¿Cómo? Si no me crees.

Lily pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de fijar sus ojos verdes en los avellana de él y decir.

\- Dime lo que estoy pensado.

Si James se sorprendió no lo demostró, entrecerró los ojos unos segundos.

\- Demasiado sucio para decirlo en voz alta.

Y Lily de verdad que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no quería hacerlo, de verdad que lo intentó y no es que fuera una persona con poca fuerza de voluntad, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Al principio una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sin embargo se mordió estos para no dejarla escapar, la mirada expectante del azabache sobre ella no ayudaba nada, y finalmente fue incapaz de contenerse. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro a la vez que una pequeña carcajada salía de sus labios.

\- Idiota -dijo entre risas intentando sonar molesta, sin éxito.

\- ¡No es mi culpa si es lo que estas pensando! -Exclamó el alzando las manos con falsa inocencia mientras ella le propinaba un suave golpe en el hombro.

Los dos se quedaron así unos segundos mirándose y sonriendo con el eco de las voces de la sala común de fondo y sus risas congeladas en el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Bueno -empezó Lily rompiendo el contacto visual con el -creo que me voy a la cama, mañana hay excursión y quiero aprovechar el día.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu libro? -James se había llevado la mano al pelo en un auto reflejo un poco incómodo.

Los ojos de Lily se quedaron ahí clavados donde su mano encontraba su pelo y una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios, antes de sacudir la cabeza como espantando alguna idea.

\- Había quedado en devolvérselo mañana a Alice y seguramente quiera mi cabeza por no hacerlo, pero estoy agotada.

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían llegado al pie de las escaleras de las chicas, y Lily ya estaba en los dos primero escalones.

\- Buenas noches Potter.

\- Buenas noches Pops.

* * *

Blish suspiró pesadamente llevaba cerca de media hora intentando calmar su respiración y sus nervios crispados ante el continuo buen humor de una de sus compañera y mala leche de la otra, y es que nadie podía ser tan feliz como Pandora Meadowes, era inhumanamente posible, ni tan obtusa como Heather Jorkins, sin embargo ahí estaban las dos demostrando que sí era posible. Iba a matar a Lily y a Mckinnon por dejarla con ese par de chifladas, ella ni siquiera quería haber ido a Hogsmeade ese día, simplemente se había visto en la obligación porque tenía que comprarle algo a Lily para su cumpleaños que sería en cinco días.

\- Meadowes ¿te importa dejar de observar las cosas invisibles del aire y entrar de una vez a _Las Tres Escobas_? -Preguntó derrochando sarcasmo -se me esta helando el trasero aquí afuera.

\- Oh claro, -acepto la rubia tan inmutable como siempre a la actitud ácida de su acompañante -y por cierto las energías de los objetos no son invisibles, solo difíciles de ver para quienes no miran.

\- ¿Qué mierdas quiere decir eso? -Inquirió confusa Heather, mientra Blish sacudía la cabeza, no queriendo saber.

Las tres entraron en el bar más famoso de todo Hogsmeade, aún no estaba completamente lleno porque los alumnos seguían con sus compras pero aún así le costó encontrar un sitio donde sentarse, vislumbró una mesa libre unos metros más allá y se apuró a tomar asiento antes de que nadie más lo hiciera. Las dos chicas se sentaron en frente y por cincuentava vez en el último rato deseo estar con alguien más, ya que sabía que si iba ella a pedir las bebidas alguien más se sentaría en la mesa ya que Pandora no vería ningún problema con ello y Heather estaba demasiado ocupada rumiando. Y si se quedaba ella a guardar el sitio nunca conseguiría su bebida ya que la rubia era demasiado tranquila para luchar por una simple bebida y la trigueña no parecía tener cabeza para nada. Cuando estaba apunto de ceder y decidir que si igual iba ella y volvía podía espantar a cualquier idiota que se hubiera atrevido a sentarse, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por esta entraron tres chicos que rápidamente tomaron asiento junto a ellas. La morena frunció los labios.

\- Espero que no os importe esta invasión Blish -dijo Remus con una sonrisa de disculpa -pero hemos visto que os sobraba hueco.

\- Por supuesto que no lo hace ¿has visto con quién está? -Declaró Black mientras señalaba a la rubia y hacía un gesto indicando locura.

\- Black cierra el pico -por fin Jorkins había salido de ese trance malhumorado -o te lo haré cerrar.

Blishwick no sabía lo que le sucedía a su compañera ese día, pero acertadamente creía que tenía que ver con su compañero de casa, quién había salido en una cita con una hufflepuff de su mismo año y hasta ese momento se había pasado todo el tiempo murmurando improperios contra los tejones, sin tener en cuenta que su hermano menor era uno.

\- O venga Jorkins sabes que es cierto -replicó el chico.

\- Voy por cervezas de mantequilla -exclamo Remus viendo la tensión -¿quién quiere?

Cuatro manos se alzaron en el aire con rapidez, y el castaño se puso de pie para poder salir de ahí unos segundos pero antes de irse se giró y con delicadeza preguntó a la rubia que era la única que no había contestado.

\- Dora ¿quieres algo de beber? -La chica desvió la mirada de la ventana y le observó con sus brillantes y soñadores ojos azules, y asintió - otra cerveza de mantequilla entonces.

\- Espera que te ayudo -se adelantó Blish, con la excusa de huir de ahí un poco.

Y entre los dos se hicieron rápidamente hueco hasta la barra, donde Remus hizo uso de todo su encanto para encandilar a la joven hija del dueño del bar, Rosmerta, para que les sirviera cuanto antes las siete bebidas mágicas y así lo hizo, mientras en la mesa volvían a un tema más tranquilo.

\- ¿Dónde está el capitán? -Indagó Blish ante la falta del azabache.

\- Tenía una cita -respondió Remus tranquilamente.

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Tan raro se te hace? -Inquirió divertido.

\- En realidad no debería ¿no? -Respondió ella -quiero decir ha tenido muchas citas, pero para mi solo es mi capitán así que -se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y todas las veces que le ha pedido a Lily una cita?

\- Ella nunca lo ha aceptado.

Y Remus tuvo que darle la razón, justo en ese momento llegó Rosmerta con sus bebidas y entre los dos las llevaron a la mesa.

\- ¿Con quién es? -Preguntó, ella o era cotilla pero esperaba que no perjudicara al equipo.

\- Una hufflepuff creo -respondió mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó rabiosa Heather ante la mención de esa casa.

Los chicos la miraron atónitos.

\- La cita de James -replicó Remus mientras la miraba confuso.

La facciones de Heather parecieron relajarse mientras un ligero "oh".

\- No que va era ravenclaw -le corrigió Peter aún confuso por la reacción de la trigueña.

. Vaya... -El prefecto imitó lo que había hecho antes Blish.

\- ¿Y tu por qué no estas en una cita con tu ravenclaw? -Preguntó Heather ahora suavemente.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco ante la mención de Charity y sonrió bobamente, como cualquier adolescente enamorado.

\- Hemos quedado después, por ahora queríamos pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos -explicó tranquilamente.

\- Oh genial, tiene que ser una cita especial recuerdalo Pete -dijo Heather emocionada.

\- ¿Por qué ? -Inquirió nervioso ante la perspectiva de no haber organizado una buena cita.

\- Lo digo por experiencia, -se encogió de hombros ella mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida -mi primera cita con Edward no fue la mejor.

Ante esa declaración Blish que había estado bebiendo pacíficamente casi se ahoga con su bebida, recibiendo miradas extrañas de la mesa.

\- Pero saliste con el durante dos años y algo -dijo confuso Peter.

\- Si -asintió ella mientras seguía mirando a su amiga que aún no se había repuesto -pero siempre que podía se lo recordaba.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? -Preguntó Sirius Black aburrido.

Todos aceptaron y desviaron la conversación hacía temas más banales, pero al parecer ninguno resultaba del agrado del mayor de los Black quién continuamente resoplaba y se quejaba.

\- ¿Qué propone u majestad que sea de su entretenimiento? -El sarcasmo en la voz de Remus era obvio.

Los ojos grises de Sirius relampagueraon y esa debió ser la primera señal de que no era una buena idea.

\- 10 dedos.

* * *

¿Cómo mierdas había acabado en esa situación? Necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara, porque el día había empezado de manera maravillosa y ahora se veía capaz de asesinar a la primera persona que se pasara un poquito con ella.

Lily había empezado aquel día de una forma con el pie derecho, había amanecido descansada y feliz, y ni siquiera las protestas de Mary a la hora de levantarse o su posterior histeria por su cita con Shafiqs habían conseguido alterarla, y el día desde el momento en que abrió los ojos fue mejorando. Hasta los comentarios malintencionados de los slytherin acerca de su ropa muggle le habían sentado como auténticos halagos, si es que cuanto más les molestara a ellos más feliz se lo pondría ella.

No fue hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogsmeade que el que pintaba como uno de los mejores días empezó a torcerse, antes de entrar por el sendero principal del pueblo mágico Lily pudo distinguir en una de las callejuelas la figura familiar de alguien que le hizo una seña discreta para que se acercara. Sin embargo ese día tenía un humor tan estupendo que no quería que se viera empañado por nada, así que fingiendo que no la había visto la pelirroja reanudó su camino junto con sus amigas, quienes parecían bastante emocionadas con la expectativa de pasar un día de chicas como cuando eran más niñas. Pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando noto que el mismo sujeto de antes les seguía de manera prudente y muy discreta, y con una excusa se vio obligada a alejarse de sus amigas para que ellas no se enfadaran.

Reticente se había acercado a la figura, y así era como el buen humor de la pelirroja había muerto y encontrado la forma de arrastrarse fuera de los infiernos para poseerla y convertirla en lo que quedaba de día en alguien malhumorado. La voz fría y ... del joven frente a ella la sacó de sus cavilaciones, acerca de lo maravilloso que podía haber sido ese día.

\- Creí que la elección era obvia -dijo de manera forma y despectiva -pero supongo que no eres mejor que el resto, tarde o temprano te acabaras arrepintiendo de darle la espalda a alguien que lleva siendo tu amigo por más de un octenio.

Respiro hondo antes de contestar.

\- Yo no te he dado la espalda Severus -declaro cansada -y no intentes hacerme chantaje emocional, no te servirá.

\- ¡¿Qué no me has dado la espalda?! Te has amigado con ¡él! Y... -su frustración no parecía dejarle hablar.

\- No somos amigos, Snape no digas cosas que no...

\- Claro porque los amigos no hablan tranquilamente por los pasillos, o les siguen la gracia al otro, y ni siquiera se me ocurre sugerir que se ayudan mutuamente.

\- ¡Joder Severus! Es mi compañero de casa, no puedo odiarla toda la vida y no podemos estar todo el rato haciéndonos mutuamente la convivencia imposible -ahora prácticamente gritaba -James Potter y yo tenemos una relación coordial de dos compañeros de casa -aunque sabía que esto era cierto y que no estaba mintiendo, no podía evitar sentirse mal al decir esas palabras.

\- Eso no es lo que dice la gen...

\- La gente puede decir misa, eso no quiere decir que sea cierto -le cortó furibunda retándole con la mirada.

\- Pero últimamente es imposible hablar contigo, y si no es Potter, es Black, o...

\- ¿Es qué acaso no tienes otro tema de conversación? ¿Por qué siempre acabas hablando de ellos? -Preguntó harta de la situación -pareces obsesionado con ellos, ¡por Merlín! Sev déjalo estar de una vez. No tenías algo importante que decirme, pues dispara porque ya has agotado mi paciencia por hoy y tengo prisa he quedado y llegaré tarde.

\- No habrás quedado con Potter.

El rugido de frustración de la pelirroja le indicó que no debería haber vuelto a mencionar ese nombre, pero lo peor fue cuando ella pasó por su lado dispuesta a marcharse.

\- No Lily perdona yo lo dejaré... -ella le miró con el enfado brillando en sus ojos -lo prometo.

La pelirroja asintió, pero permaneció lejos de él.

\- Es por mi madre esta cada vez peor y yo no sé con quién hablar...

Tenía ganas de mandarle al infierno de decirle que solo la buscaba para hablar cuando no podía hacerlo con nadie más, de reclamarle que nunca la buscaba para darle una noticia buena o para pasar un rato agradable, pero no podía porque veía el dolor en sus ojos, porque veía la desesperación dibujada en sus facciones y porque ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado frente a una batalla contra la que no podías hacer eso se quedó ahí con él dejando que se desahogara que le contara sus penas y que buscara consuelo en unas palabras que sabía que en cuanto se fuera su madre no servirían de nada.

Los dos se mantuvieron de pie alejados el uno del otro en ese callejón durante horas, y mientras el le contaba sus temores ella le explica su experiencia con la muerte de su abuelo.

\- Y es que es ilógico -dijo frustrado -somos magos, ¿por qué le tiene que pasar a ella? Nunca ha hecho nada para merecerlo, ella siempre fue buena y no como el otro monstruo. ¿Por qué a ella? Que tiene capacidades con la que los muggles solo pueden soñar -a Lily no se le escapó el tono de despreció que había utilizado para referirse a la gente no mágica, pero no dijo nada solo apretó los labios. -Maldita sea, ¡somos mejores, somos superiores!

\- ¡Severus! -Le cortó ella ya harta de tonterías, tenía paciencia pero toda paciencia tenía un límite -¿es que acaso tus compañías te han cegado tanto que no lo ves? No somos mejores, no eres superior a nadie por el hecho de tener magia, magos y no magos todos somos iguales, todos somos mortales, todos enfermamos, todos sufrimos y todos moriremos. Hay cosas que la magia no puede curar.

\- No, no lo somos -replico él -poseemos un don, algo que nos hace distintos y especiales, y no puedes decir que seamos como el resto.

\- La magia también puede ser una maldición -sentenció ella.

\- Lo que paso con tu hermana...

\- ¡No metas a Tuney en esto! No tiene nada que ver -se exaltó ella -yo hablo de quién-tu-sabes y todos sus seguidores, no son más que asesinos y escorias que se esconden detrás de mascaras para hacer el mal.

\- No hacen el mal defienden sus ideales -refutó él slytherin.

Ella se quedó muda de la impresión ante esa declaración, sus ojos verdes se habían abierto grandes y llenos de terror y decepción ante lo que veía delante de ella, cuando por fin pudo hablar su voz era un susurro.

\- Tus ideas nunca pueden ir por delante de tu humanidad.

\- Y no lo hacen, ¿es que no lo ves? El solo quiere mejorar las cosas para todos, quiere que todos aprovechen sus dones al máximo.

\- Quieres decir que quiere categorizar a la gente como a simples animales, esclavizarlos, privarlos de su libertad y capacidad de decisión.

\- No, el solo quiere que todos estén en el lugar que les corresponde.

\- ¿Y quién es el para decidir que lugar corresponde a quién?

\- Pues es un mago muy poderoso y...

\- Es malvado y avaricioso, solo busca su propio bien. ¿Dime Severus dónde entro yo ahí?

\- Tu eres talentosa, eres brillante, podrás hacer lo que quieras, eres poderosa y ahora...

\- No, no podre -le cortó ella -porque no soy digna porque soy una _sangresucia_ -dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

\- No digas eso -le recriminó él.

\- Tu lo dices.

\- No yo... -parecía nuevamente desesperado -solo fue una vez y Potter me obligó yo...

\- ¡El no te obligó a nada Severus! Es hora de que crezcas y dejes de culpar a todos por tus errores y por todo lo malo que ocurre a tu al rededor. ¿Sabes? -Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios -tu también eres talentoso, pero eres rematadamente estúpido si crees que poseer magia o ser hábil con ella te hace mejor que el resto. -Hizo una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada, para añadir -y yo no creo que pueda seguir justificándote mucho más.

\- Lily -su voz sonó casi como una súplica.

\- Ahora soy yo la que te plantea una elección Severus -los ojos de ella reflejaban infinito dolor -y estaré aquí esperándote con los brazos abiertos de ser la adecuada, pero hasta entonces no me busques... duele demasiado.

Y con esas últimas palabras se marchó del callejón dejando al slytherin solo, Lily no paró hasta estar fuera de su vista y con disimulo se metió en otro callejón donde nadie más podía verla y se dejo caer hasta el suelo, con lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que se calmó, y deseo en esos momentos tener aquella caja que le había regalado por Navidad a Marlene para que se llevara todos sus males. Una vez su respiración se volvió normal y el nudo en su garganta desapareció, se puso de pie, sacó un pequeño espejo de mano de su bolso y comprobó que el frío había borrado los rastros de llanto, y se dirigió a paso rápido a la calle principal a hacer unos recados y comprar unas golosinas para poder enviarlas a casa.

Estaba llegando a la calle principal cuando impulsada por el frío metió las manos en el abrigo, y se percató de que en su bolsillo derecho había algo que no había notado antes, cuando lo sacó el objeto aumento mágicamente de tamaño hasta tomar el habitual y convertirse en un libro. No en cualquier libro si no el que había estado buscando como una frenética en la sala común la noche anterior, sorprendida y confundida a partes iguales lo abrió y en la primera página encontró una nota dirigida a ella.

_Pops,_

_Ya te dije que poseo poderes psíquicos,_

_de nada por encontrarlo._

_James._

P.D: esta encantado para asumir el tamaño

que quieras hasta dárselo a Alice.

P.D: soy así de genial.

No pudo evitar que una ligera risa escapara de sus labios al leer la desfachatez de Potter, y mentalmente se anotó agradecerle más tarde en cuanto le viera, con una sonrisa reanudo su marcha de recados, tenía que apresurarse o llegaría tarde a su cita.

* * *

Marlene se había perdido de sus amigas hacia tiempo, probablemente Blish la mataría cuando llegara a Hogwarts por dejarla sola con Pandora y con una molesta Heather, pero es que necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas, visto que en Hogwarts uno era incapaz de mantener un poco de privacidad aunque fuera cinco minutos, por ello decidió que Hogsmeade era la excusa perfecta. Además no era solo culpa suya, se suponía que irían en grupo, pero Mary había quedado con Cedric Shafiqs en el último minuto y Lily desapareció una vez habían llegado al pueblo, la pelirroja alegó que no tardaría más de cinco minutos que iba a comprar unas cosas y regresaba pero no había sido así. Si la rubia no hubiera tenido la cabeza hecha un lío probablemente se hubiera preocupado por la inusual tardanza y por lo tanto consecuente desaparición, de una hija de muggles en un pueblo mágico, pero por desgracia no era así.

Una risa suave, musical aunque parcialmente fingida distrajo a Marlene de sus desdichas y lamentaciones de auto compasión, e hizo que parara en seco y alzara la mirada para posarla en la figura de una chica de tez aceituna y bucles oscuros, con una educada sonrisa fina en sus gruesos labios rosados. La dueña de tal sonido iba vestida con una esplendorosa túnica beige de invierno y diseñada fielmente a las últimas tendencias de la moda europea que resaltaba contra su piel y de alguna forma remarcaba el color de sus labios y ojos. Andaba al lado de un chico delgado cuya pálida piel y pajizo cabello rubio contrastaba de manera poco agraciada en comparación con ella, se notaba que el chico aún era joven pues sus rasgos detonaban restos de los de un niño que recién entra en la adolescencia. Marlene, creía recordar que aquel adolescente iba al mismo curso que Daegal y si no se equivocaba, este le había dicho que apenas se relacionaba con gente de su casa ya que su padre había sido nombrado jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica hacia un par de años, lo cual no fue muy bien recibido en su casa, slytherin.

Marlene sin darse cuenta se había quedado estática en medio de la calle mientras observaba analítica la escena frente a ella, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones, no fue consciente de como la chica frente a ella con delicadeza se deshizo de su acompañante y evitando que este se diera cuenta, se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. No fue hasta que una neblinosa figura, como consecuencia de haberse quedado mirando a un punto fijo sin pestañear indefinidamente, entró en su campo de visión y empezó a aumentar de tamaño, que Marlene se percató del repentino acercamiento de la slytherin que había conocido varias noches atrás en la torre de astronomía y a la que había estado observando desde ese día cada que podía.

\- Hola Mckinnon -susurró la chica con ese casi imperceptible acento.

La rubia la miró fijamente pero no respondió.

\- ¿Estas sola? -Preguntó esta vez mirando en derredor como si esperara ver a las amigas de la chica -supongo que eso es un sí, aunque es raro siempre te veo muy bien acompañada.

La rubia seguía impasible frente a ella, no dejando que ninguna emoción, gesto o ruido se le escapara, no sabía por qué, esa chica conseguía perturbarla siempre. Pero desde que hablaron por primera vez en la torre aquella noche le había sido imposible no desear desentrañaba esa críptica chica, que al parecer sabia tanto de ella y que no era como los otros slytherins. Sin embargo, siempre que había sido sorprendida mirándola en el comedor o en algún pasillo, la slytherin no mostraba signos de molestia típica de quién es observado, si no una sonrisa enigmática y una arqueada ceja retándola.

\- Sígueme -declaró con voz firme.

Y sin dudarlo un segundo así lo hizo Marlene.

* * *

No había nada extraño ni medianamente malo en Caroline Howertorn, era guapa de una manera no obvia que cumplía con el perfecto arquetipo inglés: cabello castaño claro, ojos avellana, nariz recta y fina un pongo respingada en la punta, pómulos marcados y labios finos. Caroline Howertorn entraba dentro del modelo intelectual de chicas de 15 años, incluso puede que fuera un poco superior a la media, por la aparente necesidad incansable de saber que había demostrado en el último rato y era graciosa de una manera poco convencional y con un humor un tanto inteligente. Era una buena chica y simpática, de una forma convencional. Por todo esto no había nada intrínsecamente malo con Caroline Howertorn, sin embargo estaba vacía.

James Potter no había tardado mucho en llegar a esta conclusión, llevaba 2 hora y 30 minutos con ella desde que había iniciado su cita, y 3/4 de ese tiempo los había pasado planeando como salir de esta sin parecer un desgraciado, y es que desde que había empezado no había reído genuinamente ni una sola vez, tampoco había estado realmente interesado en ningún tema y todas sus sonrisas habían sido insulsas, falsas. Por eso, en ese momento la puerta trasera o cualquier puerta nunca le había parecido más apetecible.

Y es que el azabache se preguntaba ¿como alguien podía quitarle la gracia a una tienda de bromas? Era algo que no entendía, como tampoco entendía que a alguien que no fuera Filch censurara los artículos de broma, sin embargo Caroline Howertorn lo hacía. Ella aprobaba los chistes pero no los artículos de broma, consideraba poco ético el servirse de un instrumento para realizar una jugarreta a alguien, James estaba seguro de que la adolescente algún día llegaría lejos en su carrera en el Wizengamot. También había muchas cosas que no aprobaba, o más bien en las que no creía, porque según ella eran vestigios de una sociedad arcaica atrofiada en el tiempo, si bien Potter estaba de acuerdo en que la sociedad mágica necesita una revolución social en cuanto a ideas se refiere, los cambios no podían darse drásticamente o todo el sistema se caería. Como había escuchado una vez a Remus "no se le puede pedir peras al olmo."

\- ¿Alguna vez has probado esto? -Le pregunto mientras le señalaba las píldoras ácidas.

James asintió.

\- Si generalmente me las tomo cuando me apetece saltarme una comida -declaro mientras ella entrecerraba sus ojos y le miraba reprobadoramente -ya sabes por eso de que hacen un agujero en la lengua.

\- Supongo que si es muy necesario -cedió finalmente la chica, aunque a él no podría haberle dado más igual -o mira sapos de menta.

Y si el azabache había necesitado una prueba irrefutable de que eran completamente incompatibles ahí la tenía, ¿qué clase de persona se entusiasmaba ante los sapos de menta? Sin embargo ella le había dado una oportunidad de oro al adelantarse a todo correr entre los estantes. Con rapidez se metió en uno de los pasillos más apartados de la tienda y extrajo un espejo de su bolsillo.

\- Canuto -llamo, nada sucedió en el espejo seguía viendo su reflejo, hecho una hojeada y vio como Caroline permanecía aún enfrascada con los sapos -Canuto -repitió desesperado.

Lo intentó tres veces más, pero nada el espejo permaneció imperturbable como si solo fuera un simple objeto y no uno mágico, y en el momento que estaba pensando en que iba a matar a ese chucho sarnoso por no llevar su espejo a Hogsmeade una voz llegó a sus oídos esperanzado alzó el espejo pero seguía inmutable.

\- Vaya Potter nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tu vanidad te llevara a hablar con tu reflejo -comentó una voz sarcástica y cuando se giro se encontró con una sonrisa burlona que era la solución a todos sus problemas.

\- ¡Pops! -Exclamó feliz, pasando su comentario por alto -necesito tu ayuda.

El toque siempre dramático en las declaraciones de él hizo que la pelirroja le mirara con curiosidad.

\- Vale ¿creo?

\- Estoy en una cita...

\- Enhorabuena -las facciones de la pelirroja se endurecieron pero el no se percató.

¿Es que acaso tenía que restregarle que mientras ella estaba soltera el podía salir con cuanta chica se le antojara? No era justo, no es que ella no se esforzara, solo que ningún chico nunca le pedía salir ¿acaso era tan fea? Decidió dejar sus cavilaciones e inseguridades para cuando no estuviera enfrente de James -narciso-Potter.

\- Tienes que sacarme de aquí -ella le miró escéptica -o me suicidaré.

\- No puede ser tan malo -no pudo evitar sonreír para su molestia ante el dramatismo de él -¿con quién estas?

\- Caroline Howertorn.

\- Es simpática.

\- Lo es, es simpática, guapa, amable, inteligente y graciosa de una forma intelectual, pero también es extremadamente aburrida, crítica, un tanto cínica y demasiado contundente y obtusa en sus ideas.

\- ¿Y tu no lo eres? -Devolvió ella -quiero decir no hace mucho tiempo que estáis en una cita y ya tienes una opinión de ella completamente formada.

\- Llevo 2h y 30min con ella, y me estoy planteando llevar mi vida a término, creo que la situación lo amerita. Por eso tienes que ayudarme.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó reticente.

\- Solo dame unos segundos, sal fuera vuelve a entrar a Honeydukes y di que ha surgido una emergencia con alguno de los chicos, te llevará como mucho cinco minutos.

\- Potter...

\- ¿Te he dicho que considera los artículos de broma poco éticos y que odia el quidditch?

\- Esta mal es deshonesto y...

\- Pops la chica odia las horquillas ¿que clase de persona tiene una oposición moral contra las las horquillas y los pasadores?

\- ¿Alguien con el pelo rizado?

\- Lo tiene liso.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose mutuamente el uno al otro con la mirada en un duelo de poder, hasta que finalmente Lily cerró los ojos suspiro y dijo.

\- Lo siento, no voy a ayudarte a mentir a una chica, aguanta un par de horas más y podrás marcharte, es deshonesto y no estaría bien por mi parte hacerle eso a otra chica... -Lily se veía realmente mortificada -yo... lo siento.

\- Bien -suspiró el dramáticamente -si no vuelvo al castillo dile a Sirius que cuide de mis padres, a Remus que viva un poco más y a Peter que se valore más a sí mismo.

\- No seas dramatico -regaño ella mientras se alejaba -y buena suerte Potter.

James la vio alejarse por el pasillo e intentó llamar a Sirius una vez más por si había suerte, nada. Por eso guardo el espejo en su bolsillo y se acercó a la chica que no había notado su desaparición. Y fue justo en el momento indicado porque ella se giraba a informarle de las golosinas que había escogido, el asintió sin verdaderamente prestar atención y se resigno a pasar por lo menos dos horas mal de mortal aburrimiento. Se acercaron a la caja a pagar, y James sacó su cartera, como todo buen caballero su madre le había enseñado a nunca dejar pagar a una dama, sin embargo ella tomó su brazo y soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- Por favor... no me insultes -declaró mientras sacaba su propia cartera.

Y llevado por un impulso que no supo controlar James estalló.

\- Si los buenos modales y el código de caballerosidad están obsoletos como afirmabas antes, eso significa que no tiene cavidad en nuestra sociedad, ¿cómo encuentras insultante que quiera pagar? Quiero decir si en verdad esas ideas, como tanto afirmabas antes, ya no existen y no son más que meros vestigios, ¿cómo puedes basarte en ellos para tachar de insultante una acción como esta? Si no la puedes comparar.

Ella pestañeó varias veces confusa y dijo.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué? -Lo dicho Caroline Howertorn era inteligente de una manera convencional y poco reflexiva.

El hombre detrás de la caja les miraba divertido, pero James recapituló y en vez de seguir con su idea se resignó y dejó la cosa como estaba, total como había dicho Lily solo eran un par de horas más.

\- ¡Potter! -Tanto James como su cita se giraron rápidamente hacía la puerta alertados por el ruido seco de esta al abrirse y el grito proveniente de la misma.

El corazón de James dejo de latir un seguro para hacerlo de manera frenética y desenfrenada, al fijarse en la respiración errática de la pelirroja, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas y la expresión de intenso terror y dolor en su rostro.

\- Ha habido un accidente tienes que venir inmediatamente -declaro de prisa y corriendo, las palabras salían de forma atropellada de su boca casi ininteligibles -no sé que ha pasado solo sé que todo es un caos y...

\- Caroline -James cortó a la pelirroja asombrado por esa verborrea -tengo que irme, espero que no te importe pero como ves es una emergencia y no me perdonaría arruinarte la primera excursión del año.

\- Dame tres minutos y voy contig...

\- ¡No! -Grito la pelirroja fuertemente, atrayendo aún más atención -tiene que ser ¡AHORA!

James podría haberla besado ahí mismo o alzado en el aire y haberla hecho girar al percatarse de la duda que pasó efímera por su mirada, se había decidido a rescatarlo al final hasta ese momento había actuado tan bien que creyó que era cierto, pero el la conocía mejor que eso y esa duda había bastado para distinguir la verdad. Se contuvo justo a tiempo y miro a su cita, la castaña le miró apenada y asintió, con un ligero beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida el azabache salió corriendo hacía la puerta, tomo la muñeca de la pelirroja y ambos continuaron corriendo calle abajo, hasta perderse en un callejón oculto de las vistas de los curiosos.

\- Eso ha sido impresionante Pops -declaro el con una sonrisa -no sabia que eras tan buena actriz por un momento me has asustado.

\- Que sepas que estoy muy decepcionada conmigo misma -declaro sin un rastro de sonrisa.

Pero eso fue más de lo que el pudo soportar y una risa alegre y contagiosa escapo de sus labios impregnando a la prefecta a pesar de sus claros intentos de reprimirse.

\- Oh se nota -comento el burlón.

\- No me lo restriegues, ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable.

\- Lo siento Pops, pero eres prácticamente "uno más": mientes, me ayudas a librarme de citas...

\- Como sigas volveré y le contaré todo a Caroline, puede que añada que me has echado un confundus.

\- Vale vale -apaciguó él, a sabiendas de que era capaz -aunque eso no sería muy amigable de tu parte.

\- Hasta donde yo recuerdo no somos amigos Potter -cortó ella sarcástica -fuimos potencialmente amigos y ni siquiera eso somos ya.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras, era cierto que desde esa pelea que había acabado en bofetón en Octubre habían dejado todo intento de amistad atrás, si habían hablado un par de veces, incluso habían estado a solas, pero nunca aclararon nada y muchas de esas charlas se tornaron en desagradables peleas y acusaciones.

\- Bueno pues creo que va siendo hora de dejar eso atrás ¿no crees? -Habló él con firmeza finalmente.

La pelirroja, que había clavado su mirada en el suelo tras sus últimas palabras, alzó tan rápidamente la vista que se escuchó un chasquido pero si le dolió no lo demostró, clavó sus ojos con ansiedad en los avellanas orbes de Potter, como queriendo saber cuanto de cierto había en esas palabras y cuando vio que el sonreía se tranquilizó.

\- Si creo que si.

\- Aunque suponía que con ese rescate ya lo eramos -bromeó el para disipar el ambiente, y ella rió ligeramente.

\- No aún no Potter.

\- Entonces ¿por qué me rescataste?

Ella se quedo callada unos segundos, como pensando la respuesta, y a continuación dijo.

\- Supongo que me gustan las horquillas y los pasadores -se mordió ligeramente y añadió -además los artículos de broma no están mal cuando no se usen para hacer daño y el quidditch aunque no se me de muy allá es genial.

El sonrió ligeramente.

\- Bueno en ese caso te debo una, déjame invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla.

\- No puedo -dijo ella rápidamente comprobando su reloj de muñeca -he quedado y ya llego tarde, además estamos a mano tu encontraste el libro.

La chica se alejó andando marcha atrás como corroborando sus propias palabras.

\- Ah lo has visto -dijo él intentado que no se notara su decepción por el rechazo -ya te dije que tenía poderes psíquicos. Bueno no te entretengo más -comentó incómodo ya que no le apetecía que viera la decepción en sus ojos -nos vemos luego.

Ella solo sonrió divertida por las ocurrencias del azabache, sin percatarse de nada.

\- Adiós Potter.

\- Adiós Pops -estaba ya al final del callejón cuando James volvió a alzar la voz - ¡Pops! ¿Dónde has aprendido a actuar también? Eres digna actriz de teatro.

Lily que se había girado al escuchar su apodo le hizo un gesto muy obsceno con la mano antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

* * *

Marlene Mckinnon a pesar de llevar seis años en Hogwarts nunca había estado ahí, se encontraba en una de las tiendas más apartadas del pueblo estaba casi al final de este cerca del bosque, por ende era poco frecuentada por los estudiantes de Hogwarts, a menos que fueran esos pocos valientes que se atrevían a ir a la casa de los gritos. La tienda estaba abarrotada de animales, y por lo que podía deducir se trataba de tanto mágicos como animales comunes y corrientes.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una tienda de mascotas?

Su acompañante la miraba expectante posada en el mostrador de la tienda, y tenía una suave sonrisa que Marlene no sabía interpretar en los labios.

\- No, no lo es -pero dejando que el enigma persistiera no aclaró lo que era.

Entonces un hombre de unos cuarenta años salió por la puerta que había tras el mostrador, su expresión educada se torno en una genuina sonrisa al reconocer a la slytherin.

\- ¡Celine! Hace meses que no me visitas, pensaba que te habías vuelto como el resto de chicas -bromeo el hombre mientras la abrazaba con cariño, para luego posar sus ojo en Marlene -¿y a quién tenemos aquí?

\- Marlene Mckinnon -se apuró a presentarse ella adecuadamente mientras estiraba su mano.

\- ¿Mckinnon? ¿Algo que ver con Tristan Mckinnon? -Inquirió con una ceja alzada.

\- Si, puede ser mi hermano o mi tío, aunque por edad supongo que el segundo.

\- Mmm... si fui con el a Hogwarts, simpático aunque no eramos grandes amigos yo era slytherin.

Marlene sonrió con sinceridad su tío Daegal era uno de sus favoritos y era el padrino de su hermana Sarah.

\- Acteón -interrumpió Celine, de quién Marlene acababa de descubrir el nombre -he traído a Marlene aquí para enseñarle esto, si te parece bien.

\- Oh claro, claro, pasad -dijo entusiasmado -no sabes cuanto te han echado de menos y yo también -añadió mientras le pasaba un brazo cariñoso por la espalda a la chica -francamente pequeña estas en los huesos.

La rubia veía toda la interacción sorprendida, en lo poco que hacía que "conocía" a esa chica no la había visto más que interactuar con dos personas, el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba sola, siempre haciendo algo o tan solo mirando al vacío como si tuviera mil cosas en las que pensar. Solo la había visto sonreír genuinamente con una persona y era un señor mayor ajeno al colegio, y por lo que había indagado de ella se trataba de alguien verdaderamente talentosa. No sabía que hacía allí, ni porqué había seguido a una total desconocida hasta una tienda cualquiera, donde hablaba con un señor mayor extremadamente entusiasta que por todo lo que sabía podía ser un psicópata en potencia.

Sin embargo parecía que esa parte y racional de la que todos los ravenclaw presumían se había fundido en su cerebro, porque no dudo un segundo en seguirlos al fondo de la tienda, fuera de las vistas de posibles clientes, con decisión. Cuando entró en la parte de atrás sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, estaba literalmente llena de jaulas, pero los animales en ellas no parecían incómodos ni mucho menos.

\- Las jaulas están hechizadas por dentro para ser tan espaciosas e imitar el hábitat del animal -le explicó el hombre con un risa ante su evidente desconcierto.

\- Señor -llamó Marlene, que aún miraba los diversos animales fascinada -¿qué es lo que hace exactamente esta tienda?

\- Rescatamos animales, no somos como _La Reserva Scammander, _si no que nos encargamos de una pequeña parte y los más grabes se los enviamos a ellos.

\- Y ¿por qué una vez curados no quedan en libertad? -Su curiosidad ravenclaw había salido a la luz.

\- Tristemente muchos de estos animales resultan tan heridos que no pueden volver a ser libres, y otros muchos no están ni remotamente cerca de su país de origen -explicó esta vez Celine mientras acariciaba un demiguise.

\- Vaya -comentó Marlene posando su mirada azul en ella, que seguía centrada en el animal.

\- Si muchas veces el mismísimo Newt Scammander viene en persona a devolverlos a su lugar pero últimamente la cosa ha estado complicada...

Todos callaron sabiendo a que se refería el hombre, y por primera vez Marlene fue consciente, de que a pesar de lo que creía mucha gente esa guerra no involucraba solo a los magos y brujas, si no que muchas especies mágicas estaban sufriendo represalias y seguramente tomando lados. Y se preguntó cuanto afectaría esto al equilibrio del mundo mágico y su naturaleza y fauna.

\- Acteón ¿qué pasará si intentan robarte animales que pueden resultar peligrosos? -Pregunto dubitativa Celine, y por primera vez Marlene fue completamente capaz de vislumbrar una emoción en su rostro, miedo.

\- No te preocupes pequeña no les pasara nada -aseguró.

\- ¿Y a ti? -Insistió incapaz de ocultar su ansia, y Marlene no mentía cuando decía que ella también quería saberlo.

\- Sé defenderme solo niña -declaré el hombre -no me subestimes.

Celine debió entender que el tema se había acabado porque frunció sus labios rosáceos con claro descontento y continuó su camino entre las celdas acariciando y saludando animales. Marlene la observo con fascinación ¿quién era esa chica tan extraña? Y ¿por qué se había acercado a ella?, pero no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio, al menos no hasta que el dueño la invitó a moverse libremente y a saludar y tocar cualquier animal siempre que supiera hacerlo.

* * *

Heather sentía la embriaguez correr por su cuerpo, ese año su anatomía había cambiado completamente y era cierto que hacía bastante que no bebía, porque por mucho que su prima Bertha hubiera insistido en Navidad que dejaran beber a los que eran casi mayores de edad, su familia solo la había mirado con reprobación. Bertha era tres años mayor que ella, y un verdadero caso aparte pero resultaba siempre muy divertida y alocada, a veces Heather le preocupaba tener esa veta alocada de su prima. Sin embargo no había mayor prueba que ese momento, ¿a quién se le ocurría aceptar jugar a juego de beber con Sirius Black? Solamente a ella, pero si además había forzado a Blish, quién había tomado represalias por su mal humor de antes y la estaba haciendo beber hasta la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Jorkins! -Gritó Sirius desde el otro lado de la mesa -¿lo has hecho o no?

Ella parpadeó confusa un par de veces, de ¿qué estaban hablando? Ella estaba pensando en su prima Bertha, ella _no _había hecho nada con su prima Bertha nunca.

\- Mmm... yo... -miro a su al rededor en busca de una pista -¿cuál era la pregunta?

Las risas de sus acompañantes no se hicieron esperar, Peter se había ido hacía una media hora con su novia, Pandora le había seguido veinte minutos después porque había quedado con su hermana, así que solo quedaban Remus, Sirius, Blish y ella. Y de los cuatro era quién peor aguante tenía, no le sorprendía de Sirius y Blish, al fin y al cabo el primero era legendario por las cogorzas que se cogía y la segunda tenía un físico atlético envidiable, además estaba segura que la reciente resaca navideña era recordatorio suficiente para que bebiera con calma. Quién si le había sorprendido era Remus, que parecía el que mejor estado estaba, como si no le hubiera afectado nada.

\- ¿Qué si te lo has montado de noche en el cuarto con las cortinas echadas y un hechizo silenciador mientras los compañeros de alguno de los dos dormían en la habitación? -Preguntó Sirius cuando finalmente terminó de reír.

\- Y sin echar las cortinas.

Los ojos miel de Lupin abiertos de par en par, el trago a mitad de camino de Blish y la risota que soltó Sirius, fueron suficientes para que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho causando un fuerte sonrojo, pero es que el alcohol había embotado sus sentidos y ni siquiera había podido pensar en lo que decía.

\- Yo... -intento decir algo que lo justificara, pero es que no había nada realmente.

\- ¡Eres mi ídolo Jorkins! ¿Por qué no eramos amigos antes?

\- Dime que no fue en nuestro cuarto -pidió Blish, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

La trigueña negó con la cabeza, mientras escondía la cara entre las manos, no antes de apartar la bebida del mal de su alcance, no comprendía como con tan solo dos cervezas se había puesto así, pero lo que desconocía es que Sirius les había añadido whisky de fuego mientras no miraban. Y es que ¿quién en su sano juicio aceptaba un juego de beber con Sirius Black?

\- Oh Merlín, oh Merlín, oh Merlín... -repetía una y otra vez, mientras seguía sacudiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Heather no te tortures -le dijo Remus intentando contener la risa que ahora pugnaba por salir -comparto cuarto con ese animal, he escuchado cosas peores.

Pero Heather seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

\- Dime Jorkins -el prefecto miró a Sirius con la advertencia dibujada en sus pupilas -¿es eso lo que repites en la cama?

\- ¡Sirius!

Pero una voz llena de burlona y acidez cortó el reproche del licántropo hacía su compañero de cuarto.

\- Oh Black ¿es esto en lo qué malgastas tu tiempo estos días? Merlín que feliz soy de haberme graduado -exclamó la recién llegada desde atrás -no creo que aguantara un año escuchando tus fetiches pervertidos.

\- ¡Alice! -Exclamaron tres de los cuatro presentes.

Mientras al cuarto se le formaba una sonrisa traviesa y pecaminosa en sus labios finos y aristocráticos.

\- Fostercue -saludo Black feliz de ver a la chica que siempre le había causado cierta fascinación.

\- Hola chicos -saludo alegre mientras le devolvía una sonrisa burlona al pelinegro.

La trigueña se apuró a ponerse en pie para poder abrazar a su amiga, pero lo hizo tan aprisa y olvidándose por completo que se encontraba en la parte interna de la mesa que en su camino si no llega a ser por Remus hubiera tirado todas las jarras vacías de su lado de la mesa e incluso las que aún tenían contenido.

\- Ey, tranquila niña -dijo la aprendiz de auror alegre -me parece que por hoy ya has bebido bastante.

\- No sabes que mal Ali, ¡menos mal que has llegado! -Confeso la chica cuando por fin consiguió estar libre para poder tirarse a los brazos de su amiga -por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

\- He quedado con Lily, si queréis os podéis unir -dijo mirando su reloj -se supone que debería estar aquí hace 15 minutos.

\- Es raro que Pops llegue tarde -comento Sirius sin quitar su mirada depredadora de la auror que no parecía inmutarse.

\- Aún es más raro verte a ti hacer un comentario lógico y razonable -llegó una sexta voz -perdón por la tardanza, tuve un... percance.

\- Lils -la auror se deshizo de los brazos de Heather y se fundió en un abrazo con su pelirroja amiga.

\- Oh Pops me ofendes yo que creí que nuestra amistad había alcanzado su punto álgido.

\- Nada más remoto a la verdad -replico la pelirroja.

Sirius puso cara de ofendido mientras ella le sacaba la lengua infantilmente aumentando las risas del grupo.

\- ¿Esta todo listo? -Preguntó Alice a la pelirroja.

Esta por toda respuesta se giró hacía la barra e hizo una seña al hijo menor del dueño, el hermano pequeño de Rosmerta, que también ayudaba en Las Tres Escobas, Mercurio las miraba embelesado al ver la seña reaccionó y con un asentimiento desapareció en la parte trasera de la barra.

\- ¿Listo para qué? ¿Dónde iréis?

\- Sirius no seas cotilla -replicó Lily que seguía mirando la barra.

\- No soy cotilla -exclamó ofendido, mientras a Remus se le escapaba una risa por la nariz -solo que si ese... -dirigió sus ojos grises a la barra justo a tiempo para ver a Mercurio salir de esta e intentar acercarse a ellos -perversor de menores lo sabe yo tendría que saberlo para poder protegeros.

Tres de las cuatro chicas hablaron a la vez con el mismo tono de incredulidad y escepticismo en su voz, mientras que la última hundía un poco más el orgullo del chico.

\- ¿Menores? -En la cara de Alice una sonrisa ladina había aparecido.

\- ¿Perversor? -Se rió Heather.

\- ¿Proteger? -La ceja alzada de Lily no desmentía la burlona en sus palabras.

\- Black que te haga la competencia con las chicas no lo convierte en un pervertido -declaro Blish, haciendo finalmente estallar a todos en carcajadas menos a uno.

El mayor de los Black se enfurruño como un niño pequeño y se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al atractivo camarero que casi había llegado.

\- Te lo mereces por no dejarlas en paz Canuto -declaró Remus divertido.

\- ¿Tu de parte de quién estas Lupin? -El prefecto alzó las manos como si la cosa no fuera con el.

\- Aquí tenéis preciosas -Mercurio había llegado a ellas y extendía una cesta -el pedido que me hiciste y por ser vosotras os lo dejo al 50% -añadió guiñando un ojo -se queda en un total de 2 galeones, 15 sickles y 21 knuts.

Alice rápidamente extrajo de su cartera la cantidad ante las protestas de Lily, a quién le aclaró que luego repartirían gastos entre todas, y sonriendo se la extendió al chico quién con una sonrisa desapareció tras la barra nuevamente.

\- Vaya -se asombro Remus -si que debéis llevar un manjar ahí.

\- Si, hemos quedado con las hermanas de Marlene y le hemos preparado una merienda sorpresa entre todas para animarla un poco -le contó Lily -¿Angie vienes cuándo termines los recados no? -La susodicha asintió -y tu Heather ¿estáis seguras Mary y tu de que no podéis venir?

\- Si algo cambia nos pasaremos -dijo la trigueña que parecía estar volviendo en sí.

\- Vale pues nosotras nos vamos a prepararlo -instó Alice -adiós chicos, hasta luego chicas.

Y las dos salieron por donde habían venido.

* * *

Blish se apresuraba por las calles de Hogsmeade, Lily le había prohibido dejar sola a Heather con Black y con Lupin para que no volviera a embriagarse por eso la negra se había quedado con ella hasta que llegó una colorada Mary sonriendo de la mano de Cedric Shafiqs, la cazadora no demoró ni un minuto y partió rápidamente a buscar el regalo de Lily antes de que se quedará sin nada que regalarle a su única amiga. Además debía pasarse luego por esa estúpida merienda para animar a Marlene que había organizado la pelirroja, o al menos así se lo había hecho saber la prefecta.

Iba tan apurada que no vio por donde andaba y al girar una esquina chocó de bruces contra alguien, casi precipitándose al suelo por suerte sus reflejos de cazadora eran mejores que eso y pudo evitarlo, alzo los ojos furibunda hacía la persona con la que se había chocado y cuando se fijo que era un grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts iba a gritarles hasta que escuchó su nombre proviniendo de los labios de uno.

\- Angelina Blishwick -se giró furiosa hacía aquel que se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre.

Era un mago alto, con el pelo cobrizo, ojos marrones, y una cara un tanto alargada pero con un cierto atractivo salpicada con pecas, tenía una sonrisa de quién sabe algo que tu desconoces en sus labios finos.

\- Lyam Lyle -reconoció Blish.

El chico acentuó su sonrisa y les indicó a sus amigos que continuaran sin él, quienes le miraron confusos pero no dijeron nada y así lo hicieron desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista, Angelina miraba la situación con su ceño fruncido no teniendo tiempo para charlas pequeñas e insignificantes ahora, y en realidad nunca.

\- Te acuerdas de mi -sonaba muy satisfecho de si mismo.

\- Vamos al mismo colegio -Blish chasqueó la lengua ante la molesta obviedad.

\- ¿Es así como lo llaman estos días? -Replicó el con tono irónico, la cara de Blish se llenó de confusión -¿qué? -Preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella para inclinarse y dejar una distancia casi inexistente entre ellos y susurrando dijo -¿No te acierdas de mi, Blishwick?

Y ella se acordó

_*Unas semanas atrás*_

_Odiaba las fiestas y odiaba a los adolescentes, pero si había algo que odiaba más era a los adolescentes borrachos y salidos, y esa fiesta estaba llena de ellos, dirigió una mirada de asco a la gente faltaban poco más de 15 minutos para cumplir con el plazo de cortesía y poder marcharse. Así que tambaleante se puso de pie, sí, puede que ella odiara a los adolescentes borrachos y salidos, pero eso no quitaba que hubiera bebido la diferencia entre ella y el resto es que ella era mejor y no estaba salida solo un poco borracha, no mucho._

_Uno de los chicos cerca de ella se apresuró a ayudarla, seguramente con la esperanza de ligar un poco, y afianzo su brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella, iba a decirle cuatro cosas a ese tío cuando otra voz intercedió por ella._

_\- Estas perdiendo el tiempo niñato -dijo una voz que le sonaba pero no sabía reconocer -¡piérdete!_

_Ante ese gritó el niño se fue corriendo, y Blish decidió que ya era hora más que suficiente para marcharse ya había tenido que amenazar a Turpin por intentar hacer lago que no debía para verle cinco minutos más tarde enrollandose con Toddler de una forma muy desagradable. Blish pasó por delante de quién había hecho al chico esfumarse y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando llegó a esta escuchó la misma voz._

_\- ¿Ya te vas? -Ella solo asintió a la pregunta -¿cómo?_

_Fuera quién fuera era muy pesado, Blish se giró molesta, y pudo enfocar al anfitrión Liam Lyle._

_\- Me apareceré._

_\- No tienes edad -observó él para luego añadir -además en tu estado sufrirás una dispartición._

_\- Sé hacerlo._

_\- No lo dudo -sonrió el socarronamente -pero dudo que sepas hacerlo borracha y como te pillen te multan. Puede usar la red flu, si es que en tu casa hay._

_Se lo pensó unos segundos, ¿en su casa había? Si, claro que había así es como llegaba siempre su hermana. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a un divertido Liam Lyle escaleras quién no la paraba de mirar de reojo., cuando llegaron frente a la chimenea le extendió una caja donde guardaban el polvo._

_\- ¿Podrás sola? -Preguntó el chico entre divertido y preocupado por la fascinación que mostraba la siempre arisca Angelina Blishwick ante los polvos flu._

_\- Claro -respondió ella lo más fría que pudo, ignorante de que no había surtido efecto alguno._

_\- ¿Segura? -Insistió._

_\- No -contestó con franqueza y el no pudo evitar reírse -que te den Lyle._

_\- Estas realmente borracha -comentó aún más divertido._

_\- Lo sé -admitió ella, pero como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que le había dado la razón a alguien frunció la nariz._

_Un golpe seguido de unas risas fuertes distrajo a Blish del nuevo comentario cortante que estaba planeando, que se perdió bajo una nueva idea. Sin embargo la morena volvió a clavar sus ojos nuevamente en la caja que contenía__ el polvo mágico._

_\- ¿Sabes lo que no soporto?_

_\- ¿A la gente? -Comentó el sarcástico._

_\- No...bueno sí -admitió ella -solo me gusta Lily. _

_\- ¿Entonces? -Pregunto el divertido._

_\- A los adolescentes salidos y borrachos._

_\- Tu eres una adolescente salida y borracha -observó el aún más divertido._

_\- No -negó ella -yo solo estoy borracha, nada más._

_Entonces él se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y sus respiraciones se entremezclaron._

_\- ¿Y ahora? -Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, pero ella pareció no haberlo oído tan perdida en sus cavilaciones._

_\- ¿Y sabes qué más odio? _

_\- A los tíos._

_\- Si, pero no eso otra cosa._

_\- ¿Cómo qué? _

_Por primera vez Angelina levantó la vista que seguía clavada en la caja de los polvos flu y se fijo en la cercanía de su interlocutor, seguían pegados y sus alientos entremezclándose, y clavó sus ojos en los labios de él._

_\- Como..._

_\- ¿Cómo? -Indagó Liam._

_No le dio tiempo a más pues ella le había cogido fuertemente del cuello de su túnica y estampado sus labios contra los de ella, haciendo que la caja cayera al suelo y quedara olvidada, el pasó sus brazos por la espalda y su nuca apretándola fuerte contra sí y ella dejó escapar un gemido que lo volvió loco. Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones eran erráticas y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la lujuria._

_\- Estoy quedando con una chica -comentó él a duras penas, olvidándose completamente del aspecto de la otra chica que había quedado completamente eclipsado por la belleza de Angelina._

_\- Que se joda -contestó ella mientras volvía a aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos, se aferraba a su espalda y abrazaba su cintura con sus piernas haciéndolo perder completamente el control._

_*Presente*_

\- ¡Fuiste tu! -Exclamó eufórica -oh joder, que alivio que fueras tu.

\- ¿No te acordabas? -Dijo él perdiendo su confianza.

\- ¡Oh si que me acuerdo! -Volviendo a gritar, haciendo que se pudiera malinterpretar sus emociones -quiero decir, como eres tu se queda en una cosa de una noche y ya.

\- Menuda clase Blish -comentó el con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Lo dice el que estaba quedando con otra chica y se acostó conmigo cuando estaba completamente borracha -refutó ella.

El se acercó rápidamente y como aquel día volvió a acortar la distancia hasta hacerla casi nula -eso no es solo culpa mía -su aliento chocó contra los labios de Blish cuya respiración y pulso se aceleró al acordarse de aquella noche y un calor proveniente del bajo vientre inundó su cuerpo -tu no es que seas muy inocente.

Y con un ligero guiño y un cercano beso a la comisura de sus labios se alejo, dejando que Angelina volviera a respirar con normalidad ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Desde cuando se comportaba ella como una adolescente estúpida de esas que odiaba? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Su amistad con Lily la había ablandado.

Sobra decir que después de esa confusa charla que dejó a la adolescente completamente trastocada, esta se olvidó de comprar ningún regalo para el próximo cumpleaños de Lily. Tanto su amiga como la merienda a la que se suponía que debía asistir obligatoriamente, quedaron en un segundo plano y en vez de ir hacía la calle principal del pueblo cambió de dirección y tomó el camino largo que la llevaría de vueltas hasta las puertas de Hogwarts. Por ese camino tendría tiempo más que suficiente para poder pensar y despejar su confusa mente.

No fue hasta esa noche que volvió a ver a sus amigas cuando todas ingresaron en la habitación después de la cena, la cual ella había decidido saltarse, nada más verla la cara de Lily se transformó borrando su sonrisa de felicidad y transformándose en una mueca de preocupación. Sin embargo la pelirroja no le pregunto nada en ese momento, ni le reclamó por haber faltado a su promesa, pero si le envió una de esas miradas que dejaba en claro que tenían una charla pendiente, y no tenía pinta de que fueran de esas fáciles de hablar. Pero por primera vez en su vida a Angelina Blishwick no le importaba hablar de sus sentimientos, y eso la asustó.

* * *

Holaaaaa queridos lectores, ¿cómo estáis? Espero que bien.

Como veréis esta vez he cumplido y he actualizado antes, intentaré que la próxima sea algo parecido pero no prometo nada, no dejaré pasar un mes pero si que igual tardo más de 10 días.

Como siempre ya sabéis si tenéis alguna corrección que hacer o alguna sugerencia, yo encantada.

Gracias **SerenaMileto** por tu review, me alegro de que te gustase y sí ya era hora de que alguien se tomara en serio lo de los carteles, porque aunque no sea el caso de nuestras protagonistas muchos alumnos hijos de muggles lo pasaron muy mal con toda esa propaganda.

Besos,

**_B._**


	17. Llegar a fin de mes

CAPITULO DECIMOSEXTO.

La semana en que Lily cumplió la mayoría de edad mágica fue de las peores de su vida, había deseado durante años cumplir los 17 para poder enseñar a sus padres las cosas que aprendía en el colegio y también poder molestar un poco a Petunia, pero cuando llego el momento supo con certeza que nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Las cosas no mejoraron mucho después de esa semana, lo único bueno que surgió de todo eso, era la perspectiva de las clases de aparición y poder obtener su licencia antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, si decidía volver a casa al menos podría aparecerse y no tener que coger un tren sola.

Lily nunca había sido fan de la adivinación, y aún casi cuatro años después no sabe como se le ocurrió cogerla como optativa para tercero, por suerte tras dos semanas de clase vio que no merecía la pena y se cambio a aritmancia. Pero debió saber que todo iría de mal en peor cuando recibió la invitación a la boda de su hermana, la fecha señalada era en concreto el 23 de Julio, tres semanas después de iniciar las vacaciones de verano. Junto a la invitación había una nota a parte en la que le Petunia le decía que iba a ser una de las madrinas, un sentimiento cálido se apoderó del pecho de Lily que no fue menguado por la sorpresa de la decisión. Sin embargo, llevaba años sin tener una buena relación con Petunia por tanto debió tomarse ese hecho como el mal augurio que era, aunque lo hizo a un lado por una vez controlando esa faceta pesimista tan suya, además resultaba bonito creer que a pesar de todo su hermana la quería en su boda.

Ahora ese domingo 30 de Enero, tan frío y cruel, ella solo deseaba desaparecer. Pero más de eso luego.

* * *

El mayor de los Black estaba desayunando tranquilamente en el gran comedor junto con sus amigos, estaban planeando la siguiente luna llena para la que faltaba escasamente una semana, esta vez sería en viernes así que los chicos podrían pasar el día siguiente durmiendo para reponer fuerzas. Cuando una lechuza pequeña se posó en frente de él, no reconoció al animal ni la caligrafía de la letra, parecía haber sido trazada de manera apresurada e incluso nerviosa.

_Querido Sirius: _

_Me acostumbre a recibir tus cartas los meses antes de Navidad, y aunque sé que no me has escrito por mi propia petición no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta. Debes estar ocupado en el colegio no te culpo, aunque conociéndote dudo que sea con los estudios. Las cosas por aquí se ponen más feas y no sé cuanto más podrá aguantar el ministerio, Ted cree que dentro de poco nos tendremos que esconder. La idea no me hace gracia pero me han llegado rumores de Bella y quizá sea lo mejor. La verdad es que el motivo de está carta no es una altruista preocupación por mi parte,debo decirte algo desagradable._

_He sabido por unos buenos amigos que tío Alphard no se encuentra bien, la edad y el peso de toda su vida se le ha echado encima, parece ser que nuestra familia querida es tan venenosa como nos temíamos y el pobre tío Alphard lo está pagando. Como renegada de los Black me resulta imposible comunicarme con él por miedo a que descubran que nos ha estado ayudando y se vuelvan más locos de lo que ya están. Pero por suerte mis amigos me mantienen al día. Dudo mucho que tu tengas más suerte que yo a la hora de hablar con él, te mantendré lo más informado que pueda._

_Sirius, escúchame, no hagas nada incautó, no te atrevas a dejarte llevar por las emociones ni te pelees con Regulus, mantén un perfil bajo por favor te lo pido. Primo, tu y tío Alphard sois la única familia que me queda._

_Te quiere,_

_A._

Los ojos grises metálicos recorrían las palabras de su prima una y otra vez, ávidos de más información, pero por mucho que buscara resultaba infructuoso, un nudo se cerró en su garganta dificultando su respiración y una punzada apareció en su pecho. El mismo dolor que sintió cuando se fue de casa, el mismo dolor que sentía cada vez que Regulus no lo miraba o fingía que no existía, la sensación de perder tu hogar y a tu familia.

Abruptamemte se puso de pie y salio del gran comedor a toda prisa dejando a unos desconcertados merodeadores detrás que lo siguieron con la mirada, pero que comprendieron que debían darle espacio y tiempo para que asimilar el contenido de la carta. Sirius caminaba a paso apresurado por los corredores sin fijarse en nada, todo a su al rededor eran borrones y parecía que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

Se obligó a parar y respirar antes de perder el control de sí mismo o puede que incluso de su magia, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, ignorando si había gente cerca o si alguien le miraba. Estuvo allí unos minutos, y deseo por una vez que alguien apareciera, alguno de sus amigos, e incluso Evans o Mckinnon, y le ayudara. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno digiriendo emociones, en su casa no se aceptaban bien. Podía escuchar la voz de su padre resonando en su cabeza "te hacen parecer débil, y un Black nunca se debe mostrar débil." Sin embargo, con sus amigos de gryffindor todo era distinto, ellos le hacían sentirse más humano, vulnerable, le hacían ver que tener sentimientos e incluso expresarlos no era algo de lo que avergonzarse, sino que estaba bien.

Escuchó distorsionadamente como una puerta se abría cerca de él, y el sonido de unos pasos resonando contra el suelo, no se percató de como este mismo se detenía a unos treinta centímetros de él hasta que escuchó una voz. Era una voz joven, un tanto, hipnótica y muy melodiosa, cuando habló lo hizo de forma impostada, muy distinta a la manera fría, distante e incluso soberbia que sostenía durante sus clases. Sus ojos grises, los cuales se habían oscurecido para volverse de un color mucho más metálico y frío, se clavaron en la figura de la joven profesora.

Por supuesto que James había compartido sus sospechas sobre Dorcas Meadowes con él, como esta siempre aparecía en momentos propicios, y como simulaba analizar todo con ojo crítico expectante. Como si quisiera ver más allá. Pero Black, había descartado la idea, asumiendo que con los acontecimientos recientes en el mundo mágico y con los que en especial habían afectado a la familia Potter y sus allegados, James se había vuelto un poco paranoico y receloso de la gente que no conocía.

Y la profesora no era la excepción.

Sin embargo nada de eso vino a su mente cuando la vio parada frente a él en ese momento, la preocupación por su tío Alphard y Andrómeda era mayor que cualquier otra cosa y había embotado su cerebro ligeramente. Aunque la profesora si fue capaz de pensar con racionalidad y con una amabilidad y calidez impropia de ella invitó a su alumno a pasar a su despacho, donde sorprendentemente el muchacho se sintió rápidamente reconfortado.

\- Señor Black -dijo ella pausadamente -¿desea hablar de algo?

¿Deseaba hablar de algo?, ¿de lo que acababa de leer? No, verdaderamente dudaba que lo hablará tan siquiera con sus hermanos, pero de alguna forma poco lógica y completamente antinatural se vio revelando parte de la información de l carta a Dorcas Meadowes, aminorando la pesadez en su pecho.

* * *

Severus no podía parar de pensar en el ultimátum de Lily, sabía que esta vez sí era para siempre, aunque no fuera la primera vez que pensaba eso en lo que se refería a la pelirroja algo en la verde mirada de la prefecta le había hecho darse cuenta de que ya no habría retroceso. Pero ahora mismo no debería pensar en eso porque había asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

Se encontraba en _Cabeza de Puerco_ con varios de sus compañeros de casa, solo aquellos de confianza y que eran o cumplirían la mayoría de edad aquel verano, es decir alumnos de sexto y séptimo, con la excepción de Regulus Black que era quién los había llevado hasta ahí. Polux Avery, Angus Mulciber, Thorfinn Rowle, Walden Macnair y él Severus Snape habían sido elegidos por el menor de los Black para esa reunión exclusiva. Al ser un día entre semana por la noche el local estaba lleno, era donde se hacía muchas de los intercambios y juegos ilegales porque al tabernero mientras no le afectará directamente no le importaba.

\- ¿Black se puede saber para que nos has traído aquí? -Preguntó Avery con su arrogancia habitual -nos merecemos una explicación.

Regulus lo miró por encima del hombro como si no fuera más que mugre que cubría su zapato, después de todo así le habían enseñado a hacerlo en su casa.

\- La paciencia es una virtud Avery -contestó tranquilo el más joven -y yo a ti no te debo nada.

Justo cuando Polux iba a cometer la equivocación de contestar a Regulus la puerta del local se abrió dando paso a dos personas envueltas en una capa negra, los encapuchados se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos y se sentaron junto a Regulus que ocupaba el solo un lado del banco. Cuando lo hicieron Snape pudo distinguir los rasgos que había debajo, reconociendo en seguida al prefecto que le había recibido en su primer año Lucius Malfoy y a Evan Rosier, el hermano mayor de su compañera de casa y prefecta.

\- Regulus -habló la voz de Malfoy arrastrando las palabras -te dije que trajeras gente de estricta confianza.

\- Y así ha sido -respondió el chico tensándose.

\- No parecen mucha cosa -comentó despectivo Rosier.

\- Es lo mejor que hay -replicó Black.

\- Me parece que slytherin está perdiendo su toque -volvió a decir con sorna, Malfoy le acompañó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien -corto los comentarios mordaces el rubio -Regulus ya no haces falta aquí, Bella te espera fuera.

El chico asintió y con rapidez se levanto y salio fuera a reunirse con su prima, Snape siguió de cerca sus pasos con sus ojos negros y no pudo evitar tensarse al momento, con Regulus ahí sabía que esperar sin él, era otra cosa. Notó los ojos grises de Lucius sobre él evaluándole, Severus sabía que si no tenían encuentra su sangre el era el mejor y más indicado de todos los presentes. Pero por desgracia su madre se tuvo que casar con un sucio muggle.

\- Si estáis aquí es porque creéis en la causa y Regulus os ha considerado apropiados para uniros a nosotros -todos los presentes menos Snape dejaron ver su emoción, presentía que el discurso no acababa ahí -pero eso no significa que nosotros lo hagamos. Para uniros tendréis que pasar una prueba, y habrá una fecha límite para cumplirla.

\- Si para esa fecha habéis hecho un trabajo satisfactorio -continuo Rosier con placer -os haremos saber si habéis entrado.

Los adolescentes tragaron saliva algo nervioso ante la perspectiva.

\- ¿Queda claro? -Preguntó susurrando Malfoy, todos asintieron.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? -Indagó Mulciber ansioso por probarse.

Los dos mortífagos presentes se miraron entre sí, y una sonrisa un tanto demente se formó en los labios de ambos.

\- Para demostrarnos que son afines a la causa y están dispuestos a todo -el rubio pronunciaba cada palabra con placentera lentitud -tendrán que usar la máxima expresión de magia prohibida que existe en nuestro mundo con alguien del castillo.

\- ¿Magia negra? -La voz de Rowle salió estrangulada.

\- No cualquier tipo de magia negra niñato -exclamó Rosier enfadado -si no una de las tres maldiciones prohibidas.

Todos guardaron silencio ante eso, si les pillaban irían a Azkaban, significaría el fin de sus vidas.

\- Supongo que todos ustedes las conocen -comento desinteresadamente Malfoy.

\- ¿Queréis que matemos a alguien? -Inquirió escéptico Mulciber.

\- No seas idiota niño -gritó Rosier -existen otras dos maldiciones que pueden usar, si matan a alguien se abrirá una investigación en el colegio y nada de esta tontería tendrá sentido -gruñía cada palabra, molesto ante la estupidez del chico. -Te dije que eran demasiado jóvenes y estúpidos, Lucius no están listos para la causa.

\- Tranquilo Evan -tranquilizó Malfoy -Mulciber no lo decía en serio, sabe que fastidiar los planes del Lord no le conviene, al igual que abrir una investigación bajo las narices de Dumbledore, ese viejo entrometido esta causando más problemas de los esperados.

\- Echaran a perder todo -seguía murmurando Rosier -será una pérdida de tiempo, todo esto inútil, y el Lord ¡oh el Lord se enfadar...

\- Nadie echará a perder nada -comentó una voz nueva, era fría, cruel y contenía advertencia, hasta demencia en ella. Hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre

Detrás de ellos estaban las figuras imponentes de Regulus Black que miraba a sus compañeros con frialdad y desprecio y Bellatrix Lestrange, la mujer observaba a los adolescentes presentes como meras hormigas a las que podía aplastar y manipular con diversión y a su antojo y probablemente así fuera. Severus no pudo más que contener la respiración ante la imagen de los dos primos, siempre había despreciado a Sirius Black, pero la sangre que corría por sus venas era digna de admiración pues los dos individuos delante de él, poseían una belleza sobrenatural y oscura en la que te daban ganas de sumergirte.

Bellatrix Lestrange poseía una belleza hipnotizante capaz de robarte la razón por unos segundos, sus cabellos negros como la noche caían ensortijados, sus rasgos finos, elegantes y aristocráticos parecían esculpidos en mármol. Sus felinos y grandes ojos negros brillaban y en sus gruesos labios carmesí había una sonrisa tan fría que te robaba la respiración. Aunque Snape no pudo evitar pensar que no la belleza de Lily no tenía nada que envidiar a la de esa mujer.

\- Ninguno de ellos fallará -comentó -porque de hacerlo, harán que mi primo aquí presente quede mal. Y de ser así yo misma me encargaré de ellos por desprestigiar el nombre de la noble y ancestral familia Black, frente al amo.

Todos se estremecieron ante las palabras, la amenaza y el porte oscuro de Bellatrix.

\- Bella -llamó Regulus -no hace falta que los amenaces, ya saben que no seré clemente con quién falle.

La chica sonrió y por primera vez Snape vio una emoción en ella que no le asustó.

\- Así se hace Reg -volvió a mirarlos a ellos endureciendo su mirada nuevamente y trastornando el gesto de su cara por completo -tendrán hasta las vacaciones de pascua, Regulus nos informará. Quién no haya cumplido para entonces estará fuera.

Con eso les hizo un gesto a los otros dos, que habían perdido toda su pose frente a la chica, los dos mortífagos se apresuraron a ponerse en pie y seguirla apresuradamente fuera del local perdiéndose en la oscura noche invernal.

Regulus no esperó tampoco y rápidamente les indicó que siguieran sus pasos, así lo hicieron todos salieron del local y tomaron rumbo al castillo para llegar antes de que amaneciera, todos menos Black y Snape comentaban emocionados lo que había ocurrido en el local y plateaban sus posibles ideas de como cumplir con lo mandado por los mortífagos. Los slytherin se deslizaron en el castillo de forma silenciosa aprovechando las sombras oscuras que la luna proyectaba.

* * *

Desde la salida a Hogsmeades el ánimo de Marlene había mejorado considerablemente, la "fiesta sorpresa" de sus hermanas y amigas había tenido mucho que ver y la había ayudado a darse cuenta de que ninguna era indiferente a su soledad, que no estaba sola en la oscuridad, y que aunque no lo entendieran siempre estarían ahí. Sus amigas simplemente le habían dejado un tiempo para sanar y para asimilar las cosas antes de que ella se las pudiera contar.

Sin embargo tenía que admitir, no sin cierta vergüenza, que lo que más le había gustado fue la visita a la tienda de Acteón. Marlene nunca había sido muy fan de los animales, admitía que le gustaban y muchas veces le parecían fascinantes y misteriosos, pero también le infundían respeto y con tantos hermanos en casa no necesitaban un bicho al que poder torturar. Pero se identificaba con ellos, esos pobres animales se veían obligados a vivir enjaulados por haber sufrido algún accidente terrible dejándolos con secuelas vitalicias. Internamente se preguntaba si esa había sido la verdadera intención de la slytherin al llevarla ahí.

Esa era otra de las cosas que rondaba en la cabeza de Marlene desde ese día, si bien desde el momento en que la conoció le había parecido alguien curiosa y la había observado en busca de ese algo, no fue hasta el fin de semana que todo cambio. Celine Cosmello, había investigado el nombre, era un misterio. Una chica extraña de la que no había oído hablar en su vida, pero con la de repente parecía estar conectada desde todos los ángulos. Sin contar la similitud de la edad, sus padres trabajan juntos, Poppy había sido su institutriz los dos años anteriores a Hogwarts, su familia era de la alta sociedad inglesa mágica y habían acudido a las mismas fiestas, además al parecer la chica había rechazado tantas propuestas de matrimonio que las familias más antiguas y poderosas los empezaban a rechazar. El hecho de que fueran extranjeros no ayudaba.

Estaba yendo a su cita con Lily cuando vio pasar a la slytherin con su uniforme perfectamente colocado y sin poder resistirlo la llamó.

\- Cosmello -ella se giró sorprendida al escuchar su apellido no existía mucha gente en Hogwarts con la que hablara.

\- Hola Marlene -saludo, mientras recortaba la distancia y se acercaba a la rubia.

\- ¿Que haces?

\- Nada -se encogió de hombros -¿y tú?

\- He quedado con Lily -contestó y creyendo que la chica igual no sabía a quien se refería añadió -Lily Evans, es una de mis amigas.

\- Sé quien es -le cortó ella -la pelirroja, delgada, alta, y con mucho carácter.

Marlene sonrió ante la descripción pensando que su mejor amiga no apreciaría eso.

\- La misma.

\- Bueno, pues no te entretengo -dijo la castaña mientras se alejaba -adiós Marl...

\- ¡Espera! -No sabía por qué no quería que se fuera -si no tienes nada que hacer puedes venirte -los ojos ligeramente rasgados y de intenso color chocolate de la chica la miraban curiosos -quiero decir, vamos a estar en la biblioteca adelantando cosas y seguramente acabaremos haciendo cualquier chorrada. Pero solo si tu quieres.

Desde lo de Hogsmeades se habían encontrado un par de veces más, pero aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar como ahora, y Marlene tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas. Además había notado como la italiana había bajado su guardia un poco frente a ella, ¡ya podía vislumbrar sus emociones en sus ojos!

\- No creo que Evans lo aprecie mucho.

\- ¿¡Lily!? -Se sorprendió el águila -su mejor amigo hasta el año pasado era Snape, si lo dices porque eres slytherin, además no es para nada así... -se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja pensativa -creo que la gente que no conoce a Lily tiene una idea poco acertada de como es, ¡Merlín! Creo que quienes la conocen pecan de lo mismo.

\- No lo decía por eso -aclaró la slytherin divertida, ante las divagaciones de la rubia -sino porque no tengo mis cosas y solo sería una molestia.

\- Oh -fue todo lo que pudo decir sorprendida. -¿No tienes nada que hacer?

\- Herbología, pero no me gusta y nunca se me ha dado bien interactuar con ningún ser vivo, así que lo retrasaré lo más posible.

\- Pues yo resulto ser brillante en ella, que me dices si me ofrezco a ayudarte.

Y sin dar lugar a réplicas la cogió del codo y la arrastró hasta la biblioteca donde la obligó a sentarse con ella y con la pelirroja que pareció sorprendida al principio pero sonrió a la chica con amabilidad, para volver a fijar sus ojos en los pergaminos.

* * *

Después que haber atrapado a Hunter Wilkens la popularidad de Peter con su novia había incrementado bastante, nadie a parte de los merodeadores y la Charity Burbage lo sabia con certeza, aunque había escuchado algún rumor al respecto. Pero nadie había confirmado nada, pues hacerlo hubiera implicado un castigo por merodear por el colegio a deshoras y un interrogatorio de como lo habían hecho. La realidad es que no querían nada de eso.

Cada día le gustaba más, y sabía que eran muy pequeños, sobretodo ella ¡aún no había ni hecho los TIMO'S! Pero Peter no veía tan difícil un futuro con ella, porque la ravenclaw había conseguido con él algo casi imposible. Peter Pettigrew se creía merecedor de lo que tenía. Y así era, veía el cariño que tenían sus amigos hacia él, como su presencia siempre los ayudaba y como estos acudían a él por consejos. Sus notas habían mejorados y en todas sus asignaturas habían conseguido "supera las expectativas" mezcladas con algún "aceptable" y "extraordinario", y se dio cuenta de que la gente no lo miraba como un merodeador de tercera sino como a sus amigos. por primera vez Peter Pettigrew se empezaba a sentir valorado.

Ahora que la confianza en sí mismo se había disparado y sus notas se habían convertido en las que desearía cualquier alumno Peter empezó a plantearse su carrera de futuro, total solo le quedaba un año y medio para terminar el colegio para siempre. Aunque por ahora nada le atraía especialmente, si bien al hablar con Charity se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que mejorar del mundo mágico y que los muggles habían hecho muchos más avances sociales que ellos. Se había plateado la idea de interactuar con los muggles como trabajo, seguro que había algo para eso.

Había solicitado una charla con la profesora McGonagall para volver a hablar de lo que podría suceder, y esta había accedido encantada. Por eso Peter se encontraba ahora frente al despacho de su jefa de casa a punto de llamar a la puerta con su novia al lado. Estaba mucho más nervioso que la última vez que había ido hablar de ese tema, quizá porque la realidad ahora era mucho más certera o puede que porque ahora tenía motivos para querer esforzarse.

Tras despedirse de su novia el rubio toco tres veces la puerta, y esperó escuchar la voz de la profesora dándole paso.

\- Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall -la mujer le observaba con sus intensos ojos verdes y el semblante serio habitual.

\- Pase Pettigrew, estoy terminando de mirar unos papeles -el rubio avanzó y se sentó en una de las sillas expectante.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras McGonagall terminaba de corregir el trabajo en el que había estado cuando el ingresó en el despacho, Peter sentado frente a ella observaba a la profesora que había admirado desde el día uno y quien siempre se había comportado de manera dura y exigente con él especialmente. Cuando terminó la jefa de gryffindor hizo los trabajos a un lado.

\- Bien señor Pettigrew usted ha solicitado esta charla para poder hablar de sus opciones nuevamente -empezó la profesora -si bien es algo a lo que les encaminamos en quinto, se puede seguir hablando y requiriendo ayuda de los profesores durante los siguientes años.

El asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la profesora.

\- Supongo que a diferencia del año pasado tendrá alguna idea de lo que quiera hacer cuando termine el colegio -comentó ella.

\- Si profesora, -replicó Peter, la mirada inquisitiva de su jefa de casa le instó a hablar -me gustaría dedicarme a algo relacionado con el mundo muggle, pero no sé que se puede hacer con eso.

La animaga pareció sorprendida momentáneamente, pero una vez recompuso su rostro volvió a su temple tranquilo y hermético.

\- Existen distintas opciones por supuesto -explicaba ella -está el departamento legal que se encarga de los enlaces entre ambos ministerios. Aunque no creo que quiera trabajar en un despacho todo el día, me parece usted demasiado inquieto para ello -esperó una confirmación del joven que asintió con la cabeza, asqueado ante la idea de pasar encerrado en un cubículo todo el día. -Bien, también tiene la opción de entrar en el departamento de desmemorización, quienes se encargan del cubrir el estatuto mágico, el padre del señor Lupin trabaja en ese departamento podría usted hablar con él para profundizar más. -Nuevamente la profesora le miró esperando ver su reacción y el rubio sonrió tímidamente -por otra parte si quiere tener contacto con objetos e invenciones muggles, podría entrar en la oficina que se encarga de regular el uso incorrecto e indebido de los mismos -a Peter le brillaron los ojos ante esta posibilidad. -Veo que la última opción le ha gustado, usted no ha coincidido en su tiempo aquí con él, pero seguramente haya oído hablar de Arthur Weasley, alguno de sus sobrinos están en gryffindor -el adolescente asintió -bien, pues trabaja en ese departamento. Si quiere podría escribirle para que le explicara como es, Arthur es un joven trabajador y muy amable estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema.

\- Sería fantástico profesora -comentó feliz el joven león -pero ¿me preguntaba si tendría algún problema con las asignaturas que curso?

\- Bien, si -asintió ella contenta por lo centrada que veía a ese joven siempre tan inmaduro -sé que no cogió nunca estudios muggles, por eso me ha sorprendido que se este inclinando a esta opción. Aunque eso supondrá una dificultad, siempre puede hablar con la profesora para que le deje cursarla el año que viene y presentarse al EXTASIS, yo me encargaré de hacer el trámite si tiene alguna dificultad. En lo que respecta al resto de asignatura, es mucho más sencillo, veo que sigue con encantamientos y transformaciones, lo cuales necesitará, tampoco ha dejado aritmancia un requerimiento para el departamento del uso indebido de los objetos muggles y aunque para el departamento de leyes se anima a los estudiantes tener el EXTASIS de historia de la magia esta opción la hemos descartado ya. Así que lo único será estudios muggles, pero como ya le he dicho puede solucionarse fácilmente.

\- ¡Genial! -Exclamó emocionado, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su profesora -disculpe. Pues entonces hablaré con la profesora de estudios muggles, ¿cree usted que tendré que tomar el TIMO de esa asignatura?

\- Puede ser, aunque lo hará un año más tarde y creo que le resultará difícil en unos meses estudiarse todo la materia de tres años.

\- Puedo hacerlo -dijo el con determinación.

\- Bien pues creo que esta todo solucionado -dijo la jefa de gryffindor escondiendo una sonrisa orgullosa -puede irse señor Pettigrew. No se olvide de hablar con la profesora y avíseme de todo lo que tiene que hacer para facilitar el papeleo.

\- Muchas gracias profesora Mcgonagall es usted la mejor -y con una sonrisa abandonó el despacho deseando contarles a sus amigos y novia todo lo que había decidido.

* * *

Un par de días después de la escapada nocturna a Hogsmeade Regulus se vio notificado acerca de una reunión secreta en su sala común durante la noche, para que los aspirantes informaran de las decisiones que habían tomado desde aquel día. En un principio deseo fingir que no había recibido la notificación y retirarse pronto a la cama, había sido una semana agotadora. Las cosas parecían estar mejorando para los suyos en el exterior y en nada harían que el ministerio cayera por completo, Regulus estaba temeroso de lo que eso podría implicar. Sabía que como miembro del nuevo régimen no debería preocuparse por su vida o la de sus familia, sin embargo esa pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que sonaba un tanto parecida a la de Sirius no paraba de pincharlo. Además de los avances Bella había llegado con noticias de su hogar.

Estas, según su prima, no eran nada alentadoras al menos en lo que se refería a su hermana, finalmente se había fijado una fecha a las nupcias que contraería su prima Cissy con Lucius Malfoy, el 17 de Marzo. Bellatrix detestaba la idea de que su hermanita se casara con alguien que ella consideraba un patán como Malfoy, sin embargo Regulus sabía que ninguna de las dos chicas tenía nada que decir en esa unió lo personal, Regulus opinaba que Narcissa no había corrido con la misma mala suerte que Bella, quien se había casado con un loco psicópata controlador. El pequeño de los Black había obtenido un permiso expreso para dejar el colegio y asistir al evento, ese día. Por otra parte, además de las "dichosas" nuevas que hablaban del casamiento de Cissy, Bella le había comunicado sobre el delicado estado de salud de su tío Alphard y su posible e inminente muerte, el chico no pudo más que sentirse apenado, su tío era de los pocos que había sido amable con el desde pequeño. Pero Bella no opinaba igual, y se había visto extasiada ante la posibilidad de recibir una suntuosa herencia a repartir entre los tres, de la que poder disponer y así ofrecer al Lord.

Finalmente lo que más alteró al chico fueron dos encomendaciones hechas por su madre y transmitidas a través de su sobrina favorita, Bellatrix. La primera, aunque le resultaba repugnante era la más sencilla de realizar, Regulus debía elegir a alguien con la que formalizar un matrimonio de conveniencia para antes o en su defecto el final del curso escolar. El pequeño de los Black siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría, si bien, la presión sobre él había aumentado tras la fuga de Sirius, al ser el único hijo apto y heredero de los Black, por tanto el único que podía perdurar la línea sanguínea, eso no quitaba que no le gustara la idea de tener que escoger a una de esas opciones "correctas" que había en la lista de su madre. Mientras que la segunda le causa náuseas de solo pensar en ella, Bella debido a su extrema habilidad y gran desempeño en las misiones, había sido otorgada con la gracia de poder pedir y cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos, la joven lo había tenido claro desde el principio y no tardó en decidirse.

Quería la cabeza de la traidora de su hermana y toda la familia de esta como trofeo, el Lord mismo le había dicho a Bellatrix que podía disponer de toda ayuda y recursos que quisiera, y por lo tanto Bella había acudido a él exigiendo su ayuda en la noble tarea de limpiar el árbol familiar de la suciedad y la podredumbre muggle. Regulus no solo debía obedecer las órdenes del Lord que le indicaban que ayudara a su prima, si no que además su madre había demostrado la misma ilusión y anhelo que Bellatrix en que esa tarea se viera cumplida. Toda su familia sospechaba que los dos traidores de la familia Black mantenían contacto, aunque se desconocía si este hecho era verídico al cien por cien o una simple e infundadamente conjetura, de todas formas Regulus debía averiguar si este hecho era verdad y entonces facilitar a Bella información sobre el paradero de su hermana, para así acabar con ella.

Cuando solo faltaba un minuto para que la reunión diera comienzo Regulus salió de su cama, debía ser el último en llegar, puesto que un Black no esperaba si no que se hacía de esperar, cuando bajó a la sala común, como había supuesto, se encontró ya allí a los cinco adolescentes esperando por él. Contuvo una sonrisa burlona al ver las caras expectantes y llenas de deseos de aprobación suya que tenían esos slytherins mayores que él y que alguna vez se habían comportado de forma arrogante con el debido a la mera diferencia de edad.

\- Llegas tarde Black -fue Avery quién formuló la frase con su clásica pedantería.

\- Te lo dije el otro día Avery, -replicó el más pequeño -la paciencia es una virtud.

\- Pongámonos a ello entonces -cortó la discusión Mulciber ansioso por demostrar lo que sabía.

\- Bien -acepto Regulus -os escuchó.

\- ¿Vamos a ser juzgados por ti? -Pregunto escéptico y con un poco de burla Macnair.

\- No, -contestó secamente Black -pero yo seré quien hable con el resto y sí, juzgaré si sus ideas son apropiadas o simple chiquerías no dignas de perder el tiempo.

\- Vale -respondió calmadamente Avery -entonces te presentamos nuestras ideas ahora y tu decides si son apropiadas para llevarse acabo y en tal caso juzgadas ¿no?

Regulus asintió tenso, no le gustaba nada la idea, pero era su obligación como Black. Y uno a uno empezaron a exponer sus ideas y defenderlas frente al menor de los Black, quién se esforzaba por mantener una expresión neutra y no demostrar las náuseas que sentía ante las propuestas sádicas y bien ideadas de sus compañeros de apenas 18, 17 y 16 años. Cuando llegó el turno de Snape todos esperaron ansiosos, Regulus conocía bien al muchacho, y de haber sido decisión suya sería al único que uniría a la causa, pues solo el parecía tener la madurez, capacidad intelectual y habilidad necesaria para ello. Pero sabía que de los presentes era quién más debía destacar y demostrar su cercanía a la causa por ser mestizo.

\- Bien Snape estamos esperando, -dijo con sorna mal disimula Mulciber, quien no consideraba digno al chico por su sangre.

\- Si, ¿o esta vez también nos decepcionaras como en Septiembre con la sangre sucia? -Todos menos Regulus rieron con el comentario de Avery, la mandíbula de Snape se tensó -demuestra que vales algo Snape...

\- Tengo una idea, -dijo lentamente el prefecto -aunque aún no la he perfeccionado. Pero sé en quién quiero practicar mi maldición y sé cual va a ser.

Todos le miraron intrigados, si Severus había llegado hasta donde estaba era por su gran agilidad intelectual y conocimiento de las artes oscuras, estaba claro que el chico sentía pasión por ellas y sí había decidido que alguien sería su objetivo esa persona sufriría.

\- ¿Cual es el plan? -Preguntó intrigado Regulus.

\- Aún lo estoy definiendo -comentó el chico receloso -pero será la cruciatus.

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante eso, ninguno de los cuatro anteriores se había atrevido a elegir esa maldición, todos se habían decantado por el uso de imperio, aunque Mulciber parecía haber dudado entre las dos, Avery le había empujado a usar la segunda ya que era más fácil no dejar pruebas.

\- Y no pienso borrarle la memoria -continuo el prefecto disfrutando de cada palabra con placentero sadismo -sé que no se atreverá a chivarse o decir nada, temerá demasiado por sus amiguitos.

\- ¿En quién piensas usarla Snape? -Inquirió curioso Avery.

\- James Potter.

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido, desde que le había dicho la verdad de con quién se había acostado a Lily, esta no paraba de insistir en que tenía que contarle a Heather todo lo sucedido en la fiesta. Eso incluía su charla con Turpin y lo que este había hecho posteriormente con Toddler, Lily sostenía que si quería mantener la historia oculta quizá se debía a que no era la primera vez. Y aunque Blish estaba de acuerdo, no lo estaba tanto como con su punto de vista, si a ella no le concernía no debía meterse.

La cazadora estaba cansada de las continuas batallas verbales con la pelirroja y las amigas de las chicas no paraban de preguntar sorprendidas que pasaba, Blishwick en más de una ocasión se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle a la cara lo que había dicho Toddler en Octubre. Pero estaba llegando a un nivel de exasperación en el cual no se le podría culpar por sus actos, si Lily continuaba persiguiéndola con argumentos morales y demás. Aunque había encontrado una salida a todas esas emociones que sentía mezclarse en su interior.

Normalmente se desquitaba con el quidditch, pero Potter le había gritado en varios entrenamientos por su escasa concentración, y si no fuera por el pavor y respeto que expresaba el morocho sobre una escoba el temperamento de Angelina la hubiera traicionado. Y de alguna forma horas después de haber recibido una bronca monumental por parte del capitán y haber tenido que limpiar y recoger el material ella sola. Se había visto obligada a huir nuevamente de Lily, y había acabado chocando con Liam Lyle. De alguna manera ver la influencia y el control que ejercía sobre el chico le había gustado, y el ravenclaw se había convertido en su vía de escape durante la última semana. Las regalas eran sencillas, nada de hablar, nada de caricias, nada de sentimientos, solo sexo.

Pero ese día no había podido encontrar al chico por ninguna parte y Lily había vuelto a atacar sus nervios sin piedad. Ese sábado Angelina no solo se había levantado temprano para entrenar, sino que se había hecho un desempeño pésimo en el entrenamiento y ganado otra bronca, más una amenaza de expulsión si no mejoraba rápidamente. Entonces, aguantar el humor de Lily no entraba en sus planes.

\- Mira Lily, si te lo conté fue porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, no para que me juzgarás -exclamó molesta -así que déjame en paz.

\- ¡Basura! -Gritó de vuelta la pelirroja -si me lo contaste es porque sabías que te obligaría a hacer lo correcto.

\- Lily no todo el mundo quiere hacer lo correcto.

\- Eso es absurdo -replicó -además si te molesta tanto es porqué sabes que es verdad.

\- No pienso decirle nada a Jorkins, eso es asunto de Turpin -le devolvió la morocha -Lily, no te metas. No se lo digas a Heather.

Un ruido seco proveniente del baño hizo que las dos se sobresaltaran, y una pálida Heather Jorkins salió de este con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿No se lo digas a Heather? -La voz de la castaña salió estrangulada y cada palabra fue pronunciada con tortuosa lentitud -¿Blishwick, que clase de amiga eres tu?

\- Heather... -intentó intervenir Lily, mientras se ponía en pie.

\- ¡No! -Cortó la otra chica gritando exaltada, y la pelirroja retrocedió un paso -no Lily, no. Tu tampoco te libras ¿lo sabías y no me dices nada?

\- Yo no lo sabía -respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

\- Es cierto, pero pensabas que quién se había acostado con mi ex novio era Blish -el tono de Heather era mordaz -¿acaso crees que haberte callado eso te hace mejor persona?

\- Yo le insistí en que te lo dijera -dijo dolida por la acusación de Heather.

\- Pero no hiciste nada para cerciorarte -acusó.

\- No, no lo hice y debería haberl...

\- Deberías, pero en lugar de eso salvaste tu propio culo -por las mejillas de Heather habían comenzado a caer lágrimas -la perfecta Lily Evans, no vaya a provocar algo que esta vez no pueda arreglar.

\- Eso no es justo -a Lily le estaba constando mantener sus propias lágrimas -no puedes pagarlo conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de...

\- ¿Pagarlo contigo? ¡Oh no, ni se me ocurriría cometer semejante atrocidad! -Ironizó Jorkins -¿cómo puedo esperar que des la cara por mí cuando ni siquiera lo hacías por Snape frente a los merodeadores?

Las palabras de la castaña golpearon a Lily como una bofetada.

\- No te atrevas a meterlo en esto... -su dolor se estaba convirtiendo en rabia -el no tiene nada que ver.

\- No, tienes razón -acepto la mestiza -pero sirve para probar un punto, que en realidad solo miras por ti misma a tus "amigas" que les jodan.

\- No sabes lo que dices, estas dolida y... -la pelirroja quería decirle lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir de eso, pero no pudo.

\- ¿Sabes Evans?- Había ironía y dolor entremezcladas en su voz, ensalzadas por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. -Eres peor que ella -señaló a la cazadora que veía todo impotente -por lo menos Blishwick no va de santa, ella no esconde como es, a diferencia de ti. Eres una perra rastrera que apuñala por la espalda.

Las dos chicas se habían quedado demasiado perplejas con las palabras de Jorkins para reaccionar, así que no pudieron evitar que esta saliera del cuarto hecha una furia. Cuando la pelirroja pudo por fin asimilar lo que había dicho se dejó caer sin fuerzas en uno de los sofás, y finalmente las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos libres, llenas de dolor e impotencia. Blish se había quedado clavada en el mismo lugar estática, y cuando por fin reaccionó e intentó consolar a Lily esta se echó para atrás como si quemara.

\- No me toques -murmuro en un susurro entre cortado por los sollozos -esto, todo es culpa tuya. Si solo me hubieras hecho caso.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de esto -se exasperó Blish -Heather está enfadada, se acaba de enterar, se le pasará. No hagas un drama de esto Lily.

\- ¡No todo el mundo es un jodido robot como tu Blishwick! -Gritó Lily poniéndose de pie -a la gente no se le pasan las cosas y ya. ¿Crees que esto es una chorrada? He traicionado su confianza ¿sabes acaso que significa eso?

\- Y no todas las vidas son tan perfectas como la de Santa Lily -le devolvió ella -¡oh, buju! Tu amiguita se ha enfadado, ya se le pasara. Mientras tanto llamemos a Potter para que haga uno de sus esfuerzos estúpidos para hacerte sonreír y tu le puedas ridiculizar una vez más delante de todos. O quizá podamos escribir a Fenwick que siempre está ahí para animarte aunque tu no le contestes las cartas, pero si no te parece suficiente siempre esta alguno de tus absurdos animadores que hay por todo Hogwarts.

\- ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces! No sé de que estas hablando -gritaba Lily fuera de sí -pero esto se trata de Heather no de otra cosa.

\- Hablo de ti y de tu perfecta vida, y de como parece que todo se va a la mierda cuando tienes un pequeño problema, porque no sabes lo afortunada que eres todo el rato.

\- ¡Afortunada! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Crees que mi vida es fácil? No sabes de lo que hablas.

\- Quizá lo supiera si alguna vez contarás algo de lo que sientes pero no.

\- A ti nunca te ha interesado lo que sienten los demás.

\- No me eches a mi toda la culpa de lo que no funciona aquí -refutó Blish -no soy solo yo el problema Evans. Y si alguna vez mirarás más allá del perfecto mundo que tienes en tu cabeza lo sabrías.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Que todo lo que no encaja en el lo borras o lo ignoras hasta que desaparece -dijo Angelina -y ya me he cansado de estar bajo las expectativas de Lily Evans.

Con eso último salió ella también de la habitación dejando a la pelirroja de piedra.

* * *

Estaban a 29 de Enero y habían pasado dos días desde el cumpleaños de Lily, pero la pelirroja a pesar de haber entrado en la mayoría de edad del mundo mágico no había querido celebrarlo. La situación con Blish y Heather había afectado mucho a la pelirroja, y no era para menos ahora con las únicas que se hablaba de su cuarto era con Elea Lynch y Emmeline Toddler, Marlene reprimió un escalofrío ante esa idea, no le convenía temblar allí.

Estaba en uno de los pasillos de San Mungo esperando para la que, esperaba que fuera, su última revisión, sus padres como siempre andaban muy liados con el trabajo así que no había podido asistir ninguno de los dos. Pero claro cuando tienes nueve hijos y sigues manteniendo a siete de ellos, y ayudando económicamente a dos no era de extrañar. Sin embargo su madre le había enviado una carta indicándole que Poppy o Will irían con ella, y viendo la tardanza de su acompañante no pudo más que asumir que sería su irresponsable hermano mayor. Por eso la rubia había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Dorcas Meadowes cuando dijo que ella la acompañaría.

Unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo sacaron a Marlene de su retahíla de insultos contra su hermano favorito, como le tocara su turno y el no hubiera llegado, no saldrían del hospital en todo el día por lo que le haría ella a él y su precioso rostro. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la mayor de todos sus hermanos avanzando con rapidez por el pasillo, la chica localizó a Marlene enseguida y apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

\- Perdona, perdona, perdona Malen -murmuró mientras la envolvía en un abrazo -¿aún no has pasado no?

\- No, claro que no -contestó mientras le devolvía el abrazo, y se fijo en ella bien.

Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos, su lacio pelo castaño siempre bien peinado se encontraba mal recogido en un moño, estaba más pálida de lo normal, mantenía una mueca extraña en su gesto el cual parecía demudado por el miedo, y su túnica tan pulcra siempre se encontraba ligeramente arrugada como si hubiera pasado por unos cuantos hechizos hacía nada.

\- Poppy ¿estás bien? -Preguntó con cuidado.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y Marlene pudo ver como intentaba tranquilizarse ante ella.

\- Si, ya sabes los niños que...

\- Poppy, tu nunca llegas tarde -cortó la rubia -¿qué ha pasado? -Los ojos verdes de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas -¿estáis todos bien? ¿los niños, Edgar...?

\- Marlene, por favor... -suplicó la mayor -estamos bien, deja de hacer preguntas que no puedo responder.

La voz de una de las enfermeras frenó la insistencia de la pequeña de las dos hermanas, por le rabillo del ojo pudo observar como Poppy se recomponía un poco y encaminaba hacía la enfermera, los nervios que había sentido durante su solitaria esperaba habían sido sustituidos por la preocupación por su hermana y la familia de esta. Pero en cuanto estuvieron en la consulta volvieron a ella como una bola de demolición.

\- Marlene Mckinnon ¿verdad? -La enfermera poseía una de esas sonrisas dulces tan falsas que ella detestaba -ponte el camisón y espera al doctor, el te hará una serie de pruebas y te dará los resultados concluyentes cuanto antes. Aún no eres mayor de edad, así que un adulto tendrá que estar presente en todo momento -se giró hacía Poppy -¿será solamente usted la adulta que la acompañe?

\- Así es -la enfermera asintió mientras le daba unos papeles.

Marlene se cambió y sentó a esperar, mientras lo hacía volvió a observar a su hermana, y de repente con cierta exaltación notó que en la parte exterior de su muñeca izquierda tenía un resto de sangre seca. Notó como una sensación de terror la llenaba ¿qué le había pasado a Poppy antes de llegar? Esperaba de verdad que su cuñado y sus sobrinas estuvieran bien, su hermana tenía dos hijas muy pequeñas, la mayor tenía apenas tres añitos y la segunda no llegaba al año, las dos habían heredado el cabello rojizo de su padre, pero solo la mayor sus ojos grisáceos. Solían quedarse a cargo de la señora Bones, la madre de Edgar y cuando esta no podía Edgar tenía dos hermanos que ya habían terminado en Hogwarts, una era Seraphina quién se ocupada de los hermanos de Marlene y el otro un chico que se había casado con una muggle aquel mismo verano.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió y dejo pasar al sanador, lo que sacó nuevamente a Marlene de todas sus teorías, rápidamente el hombre se presentó e hizo que Marlene cumpliera con una serie de pruebas. Tras treinta minutos donde comprobaron su resistencia, su magia, la capacidad de sus huesos y mucha más cosas, el medimago le dio permiso para cambiarse y tras ello les mandó sentarse con el en la mesa para hablar del resultado.

\- Marlene, tengo entendido que el accidente fue mientras volabas -la miró para confirmar sus palabras, ella asintió -¿estas en el equipo de tu casa?

\- Soy la capitana -respondió orgullosa, aunque ese puesto había sido ocupado por su segundo al mando temporalmente.

\- Oh osea que eres muy buena -una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios del hombre pero la rubia no se percato -¿de qué casa eres?

\- Ravenclaw señor -orgullo destilando en cada palabra -el año pasado ganamos la copa gracias a mí.

\- Yo también fui ravenclaw -ahora una sonrisa sincera iluminó su cara -una buena casa...

\- Sanador -interrumpió Poppy, -no quisiera ser impertinente pero ¿podría darnos los resultados?

\- Oh, si claro -su semblante se volvió completamente serio y profesional -seré directo, no me gusta lo que tengo que decir. Parece Marlene que el control sobre tu magia esta volviendo lentamente a su cauce -la rubia trago saliva y asintió -eso es bueno.

\- ¿Entonces? -Insistió Poppy preocupada.

\- El método por el que lo está haciendo es algo poco convencional, pero no creo que sea nada que temer, simplemente es desconocido -miró a Marlene con la curiosidad y la intriga reflejada en sus ojos -dime Marlene ¿desde cuando eres consciente de que puedes hacer magia sin varita?

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con cierto pavor, el jadeo de sorpresa de Poppy no ayudó en nada, Marlene se había percatado de ese pequeño hecho hacía ya unos cuantos días. Fue pura casualidad, se encontraba con Pandora y Lily practicando hechizos no verbales básicos y estaba frustrada porque no conseguía hacer un solo hechizo, cuando tiró su varita y solo deseó poder hacer el hechizo. Ante su sorpresa tras pensar las palabras mentalmente, el libro que estaba sobre la mesa voló a sus manos y sus dos amigas la miraron asombradas. No solo había hecho magia no verba, si no que no había tenido necesidad de varita.

\- Hace unos días señor -dijo suavemente, él asintió -pero fue por error, yo no quería...

\- Marlene, no debes temer -la interrumpió -no es algo malo. La varita es solo un instrumento que nos ayuda a canalizar nuestra magia, antiguamente los magos no tenían varitas y realizaban hechizos sin ellas, pero era demasiado agotador y apenas podían hacer unos pocos sin caer rendidos.

Le informó el hombre, ella ya sabía eso Merlín había sido el primer mago en crear una varita, ni siquiera los fundadores de Hogwarts tenían. Pero entonces no entendía una cosa.

\- ¿Entonces por que ha dicho que no le gustaba?

\- No me refería a eso -respondió -en otras circunstancias me preocuparía, tu cuerpo no ha sanado del todo y puedes acabar agotada fácilmente, pero parece que tu mente ha dejado salir capacidades que desconocías con el accidente que tenías un tanto reprimidas. Y algo que debería resultar agotador, para ti no lo es porque tu cuerpo de alguna forma lo ha comprendido.

\- ¿A qué se refería antes sanador? -Preguntó Poppy recuperada del susto.

\- Me temo que este tipo de magia tiene alguna consecuencia -continuó el hombre -esta mas en contacto contigo, fluye con mas fuerza por cada célula de tu cuerpo. Me temo que al ser así, tus heridas han sanado antes de tiempo por la influencia de la magia, pero eso no es bueno. El cuerpo ce un mago es un equilibrio entre su parte mágica y muggle, y necesita de ambas para encontrase sano, de la vitalidad que otorga la magia y de la ciencia muggle. Tu magia ha acelerado la curación, no dando el tiempo necesario a tus articulaciones y algunas han cicatrizado de mala manera, pero debido al alto nivel de magia no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿Que quiere decir eso? -Se había formado un nudo en su garganta, y los ojos le escocían ligeramente.

\- Quiere decir Marlene, que tendrás secuelas toda la vida. -Suspiró el hombre -no te dolerá, pero no tendrás la misma habilidad para moverte que antes, tus articulaciones están resentidas y deberás hacer ejercicios rehabilitadores para que no se atrofien por toda tu magia. -El sanador clavó sus ojos en ella -Marlene siento decirte que no podrás volver a volar nunca más.

* * *

Hacía días que Sirius había recibido esa carta y desde entonces no había recibido ninguna otra carta, los chicos aún no sabían te que había ido la primera, pero si sabían que se trataba de algo muy serio y relacionado con su familia. Habían visto al pelinegro intentar hablar con Regulus, lo cual solo había terminado en una pelea, y el mal humor y su carácter taciturno parecían aumentar por momentos, lo cual no era bueno. En los últimos días a pesar de compartir clases y habitación con el apenas le habían visto. Esa era la tercera noche consecutiva que faltaba a su dormitorio después del toque de queda, y James a pesar de no tener el mapa había decido salir en su búsqueda con solo la capa.

Estaba andando por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de esta, era el ruido apagado de sollozos, y James se sobresaltó, no le gustaba espiar a la gente, menos cuando estaban mal. Pero no podía escuchar a alguien llorando y dejarlo solo. Entró con el mayor sigilo que pudo, y en una de las primeras mesas distinguió una figura femenina llorando, no fue hasta que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana lo iluminó sacando destellos que se percato de su color rojo sangre. Lily.

Con cuidado se quitó la capa, la guardó en su bolsillo como pudo y avanzó hasta donde estaba ella, para intentar ayudarla.

\- Evans -llamó suavemente.

La chica que tenía la cara enterrada en sus brazos los cuales estaban apoyados sobre la mesa formando una x, se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor hasta topar con Potter. Intentó inútilmente limpiar su cara de todo rastro de llanto, pero los leves espasmos que seguían sacudiéndolo y sus irritadas y enrojecidas mejillas la delataban. James sintió como se le clavaba algo en el pecho al escuchar su voz rota.

\- Potter ¿qué haces aquí? -Susurro la chica.

\- Estaba buscando a Sirius -respondió lo más suave posible -oí un ruido y entre, y cuando te he visto... ¿qué ha pasado Lily?

\- Potter...

\- Evans dijimos que íbamos a ser amigos -le cortó el chico -los amigos se ayudan.

Una sonrisa imperceptible iluminó los labios de la pelirroja, pero aunque James no la pudo ver, si notó como el cuerpo de la prefecta se relajaba.

\- Estaré bien... -se tomó unos segundos para continuar -solo necesitaba tiempo a solas.

\- Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes hablar conmigo ¿no? -Las palabras de esa tarde de Blish acudieron nuevamente a su mente.

\- Lo sé.

El chico la observó un par de segundos más en silencio, el dolor que había sentido en su pecho no se había aliviado ni un poco, los ojos verdes de Lily estaban rojos, sus mejillas tenían líneas rojas del rastro de las lágrimas al caer, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados de mordérselos para intentar contener los sollozos y había una expresión de tristeza y dlor en sus rasgos que no desaparecía. Pero había percibido la sinceridad en sus palabras, y sabía que no debía presionarla, por ahora solo le quedaba distraerla.

\- Bien pues ya que estamos -dijo el mientras se levantaba -me vas a ayudar a buscar a Sirius, es pasado el toque de queda y estás fuera de tu habitación. Si fuera prefecto te restaría puntos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te quitaré yo a ti los puntos? -Dijo ella volviendo a su ingenioso carácter.

\- Que tendrías que hacer lo mismo contigo, además mis motivos son altruistas como siempre -ella resopló ligeramente divertida -vamos.

Los dos salieron al pasillo y andarón sin apenas hablarse en busca del merodeador que faltaba, solo sugerían sitios donde podía estar y continuaban la búsqueda cuando esta probaba ser infructuosa. Desde su castigo el trimestre pasado con el merodeador Lily se había hecho muy cercana al chico, y con sorpresa había comprobado que bajo la faceta de chico malo pasota de Black había mucho más. De hecho se sorprendía de las similitudes que ambos compartían, había cogido mucho cariño al gryffindor. Y lo consideraba un buen amigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius? -Se animó a preguntar al cabo de un tiempo.

\- No lo sabemos -respondió James mirándola de refilón -recibió una carta el lunes y desde entonces ha estado malhumorado y raro.

\- ¿Por eso ha faltado tanto a clase y se peleó con Regulus? -El azabache asintió -vaya debe ser muy grave para que se salté también las comidas.

James negó con la cabeza.

\- No es solo eso -dijo suspirando resignado -su carácter ha empeorado, está volviendo a cerrarse sobre sí mismo, no ha dormido en el dormitorio ningún día, o al menos no ha llegado a una hora decente e incluso... -parecía que lo último que tenía que decir era lo que más le preocupaba. -Ha contestado a McGonagall, Sirius jamás le faltaría al respeto, el la adora, siempre se ha portado muy bien con él y ha intentado cuidarle de su familia...

\- Sé a lo que te refieres Potter -dijo ella tan sorprendida como el, había podido vislumbrar por todas las bromas y comentarios lo muchísimo que todos ellos adoraban a su profesora en especial Potter y Black. -Entonces es mucho más que grave.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo a alguien de su familia? -El chico la observó con sus ojos avellanas unos segundos, no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero la descartó rápidamente.

\- No, sé que Sirius sigue queriendo de alguna forma extraña y retorcida a su familia -dijo el ante la inminente protesta de la chica -pero Regulus se habría ido y el peiódico hubiera publicado algo si la eminente familia Black se hubiera visto involucrada en algún accidente.

\- ¿Cómo pasó con la tuya? -En cuanto lo dijo Lily supo que había sido una estupidez, los ojos de James se oscurecieron ante el recuerdo.

\- Exacto.

Y de repente el chico cayó en algo. no todos los ataques contra su familia habían salido. Nadie había comentado nada de su primo Tim porque no tenía tanta importancia como los dos mayores. Tim era como una especie de secreto de familia, porque sus tíos se avergonzaban de él, era como si no hubiera existido, como si fuera un traidor...

\- A menos que...

\- ¿Qué que?

\- Que esa persona ya no sea un Black -dijo clavando su mirada en la verde de Lily.

La parte que se había enrojecido de la pelirroja pareció resaltar.

\- Andromeda, su prima -comprendió.

\- Oh no, esto es muy malo -dijo James nervioso. -Si algo le pasara a Andy, Sirius no podría... ella es su única familia.

\- Te tiene a ti.

-No es lo mismo -refutó.

Un ruido previno a ambos y un maullido hizo que se pusieran completamente alerta, James extrajo la capa y empujando a Lily contra una pared cubrió a los dos. La chica sorprendida no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando vio acercarse al conserje sus ojos se abrieron con pánico, y los hubiera delatado si no fuera porque la cálida y gran mano de James tapó la boca de ella a tiempo, evitando el grito. Asombrada vio como el conserje seguía avanzando sin detenerse ante ellos, asegurándole a su cachorro de gata que había oído un ruido. Cuando desparecieron por la esquina James, finalmente, aparto su mano de los labios de la pelirroja y quitó la capa de encima de ambos. La prefecta, aun turbada por la sensaciones que había sentido, siguió con sus ojos el objeto y entonces noto el extraño color y el hecho de que parecía poseer una textura similar al agua.

\- ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! -Comentó obnubilada -¿ese es vuestro secreto? ¿Por eso no os pillan nunca?

\- Uno de ellos -comentó el chico mientras se encogía de hombros y guardaba la capa en su bolsillo -y te agradecería que siguiera siéndolo, es un objeto muy valioso que no quiero que me confisquen hasta salir de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó ella curiosa -quiero decir las capas de invisibilidad pierden su poder al cabo de unos cinco años, no creo que le quede mucho.

El sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Esta es distinta -respondió -es un legado familiar, lleva en mi familia siglos. Ha pasado de padres a hijos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -Inquirió asombrada -entonces si es tuya no te la pueden quitar -razonó ella -quiero decir es tuya tuya, de tu familia si fuera una simple compra pues puede... pero en este caso.

\- No quiero arriesgarme -dijo el simplemente -será mejor que volvamos a la torre ya hemos tenido un encontronazo y Sirius no parece estar por ninguna parte y sin el ma... -se auto interrumpió antes de seguir -no daremos con él.

Ella asintió, en silencio y con cautela los dos adolescentes volvieron a la torre de gryffindor, la señora gorda los miró curiosa y les reprendió un poco por las horas. Pero la expresión preocupada de él, y los ojos aún rojos de Lily la disuadieron de su típicos sermones.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir antes? Cuando te has interrumpido -aclaró ante la falsa mueca de confusión del chico -el fingió no entenderla, ella bufó. -Eso de que no íbamos a encontrar a Sirius sin...

\- Ya has descubierto suficientes secretos merodeadores por una noche Pops -le guiño el un ojo cómplice a la par que andaba hacía sus escaleras - y Lily.

Ella que se había girado frustrada ante la falta de respuesta volvió la cabeza hacía el chico con curiosidad, aunque creyendo saber lo que iba a decir dijo.

\- Tranquilo Potter no le contaré a nadie lo de tu capa.

\- Me alegra saberlo, pero no era eso lo que quería decirte -respondió él -sé que hace poco que somos amigos, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes venir a mi.

\- Lo sé -sonrió la chica agradecida, y un sentimiento desconocido se alzó entre los dos llenando la sala común.

\- Aunque te recomiendo más Remus, el no hace chistes inapropiados cuando ayuda a la gente -comentó para liberar la tensión extraña que se había formado entre los dos -yo puede que te este abrazando para consolarte y finja una pedorreta.

La pelirroja, muy a su pesar, rió divertida por la ocurrencia del chico.

\- Eres de lo que no hay -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé -admitió el encogiéndose de brazos -me alegro de que estés mejor.

Ella asintió, y comenzó a subir los escalones.

\- Pops -nuevamente se giró -feliz cumpleaños.

Con esas últimas palabras el desapareció a toda prisa escaleras arriba, dejando a un Lily mucho más feliz que cuando había empezado la noche.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya os avisé que este mes sería un suplicio y que me resultaría casi imposible hacerlo. Y no prometo tardar menos con el siguiente, de verdad que este mes esta siendo horrible.

Espero que vosotros estéis mucho mejor, donde sea que viváis.

Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy, admito que contiene mucha información y sobre diversos personajes. Estoy deseando ver que opináis la verdad, porque hay algunas ideas que incluido que quizá no gusten demasiado, pero bueno esta es mi historia.

Como siempre si veis erratas, fallos o cualquier cosa mal me podéis avisar, estaría genial.

Gracias a** Serena Mileto** por su review, me alegro de que te gustase esa parte admito que no sabía como iba a quedar pero me pareció divertido.

Y también gracias a los demás por pasaros y leer.

Besos,

_**B.**_


End file.
